


Someone is always watching

by geek_on_a_leash



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual John Constantine, Bruce Wayne Lies, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cute Lucifer, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson Gets a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Friend Roy Harper, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, Good Sibling Tim Drake, Hurt Jason Todd, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, John Constantine Being an Asshole, Mucous Membrane | John Constantine's Band, Multi, Multiverse, Other, Past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Protective Alfred Pennyworth, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Roy Harper, Protective Tim Drake, Resurrected Jason Todd, Roy Harper Needs a Hug, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 119,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geek_on_a_leash/pseuds/geek_on_a_leash
Summary: "Isn't it obvious hood? I've died once already."After that how can Jason stay away?Nerissa M Clare is a 22 years old artist whose only wish is to be invisible. She starts re-questioning the events of her life after being saved by the Red Hood himself who for some reason kept in touch. She is later invited by Alfred Pennyworth to Wayne Manor to paint a family portrait of Bruce Wayne and his children."With all the bats, birds, hoods and the occasional blue wearing alien who fly over this city of course it feels like someone is watching, because someone always is."Romance, action, magic, pain, thrill, not just a love story in Gotham city.I only own the original characters and the plot.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain/Jason Todd, Damian Wayne - Relationship, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

The girl's P.O.V

I'm no artist, well I am graduating from art school and have been drawing since I was a child but I never considered myself good enough to have an exhibit of my own! But as part of my final grade an exhibition is mandatory. So today is the day, one last glance at the mirror yea I look okay. I'm wearing a simple long, flared black jersey dress, sleeveless, round neckline, I decided to wear my mum's corset waist belt, leather and lace and my black docs, I don't think I can handle heels today. I pick up my thin wool cardigan, wear it making sure it doesn't get stuck in the ring my dad gave me when I turned 16, it all gives me the goth hipster chic style I'm always going for. I grab my purse phone and keys, I make sure I have my locket around my neck and finally make my way out of my dorms towards the exhibition.

I'm going to have to move out soon. I need to find a job soon. I need to find an affordable apartment soon. I need to face the university committee soon. I need to talk to the Gotham elite class soon. I need to calm down or I'll start hyperventilating soon. I think of my parents and how they would want me to act in one of the first most important moments of my career, I overcome the urge to cry, I hold my locket tight in a fist, take a deep breath and open the door of the huge room where the exhibit is taking place.

WOW. Gotham University sure does a good job at cleaning up for the elite. I could never complain about the lack of resources in the art department because I got into the program through the Wayne Foundation scholarship, covering everything tuition fees, housing and food, material, with even a monthly pay for my own expenses not that I had any, which helped me save the money for later. After my parents died, I ended up back in the foster system because my oh so loving aunt didn't want to deal with me and took over the family fortune, as she never understood why my parents even adopted me in the first place. They were very successful surgeons who couldn't have children, that's why. Being 16 I didn't know any better so I complied, little did I know I legally owned everything my parents owned, not just because I was legally their daughter but because they left everything to me in their will. When I turned 18 I tried fighting it and was shut down real fast, the classic death threats and all, so I left it alone. I made it to 6 years old on my own between the orphanage and the streets of Gotham before I got adopted, so I sure as hell can make it on my own at 18. And I did. Today I'm 21 and I graduate art school. I should make a note to thank whomever shows up as a representative of the Wayne Foundation.

I shove down all those thoughts down my mind and I walk around the exhibition looking at all the glamorous people, the women wearing their best pearls and diamonds, the men in their finest suits and expensive watches showing them off in the most bizarre hand gestures. Maybe I should have worn heels. No one is even looking at the works. I see my classmates gathered together and join them. Only four of us are exhibiting tonight. Each four get a week, and the show is staying for a month. But tonight is opening night.

"Look who finally made it. I mean you're always late but come on even tonight ?" Trish says in a teasing tone, hugging me real quick to avoid wrinkling either of our outfits.   
"Yeah the dean's been asking about you. And he's not happy." That's Ty. He gestures to the dean and makes a face.  
"Well tardiness is part of my charm, thank you very much" I say giving a ridiculous bow. As I stand up I make eye contact with Joe. Joe is one of those really annoying, envious, sexist, misogynistic, talent-less, rich beyond measure type of guys who believe they own the world just because of their parents' wealth. Oh, and he is also my adoptive cousin. His dad's always been really rich and now with my parents' fortune added he thinks he's better than everyone. We're not on speaking terms anymore. But that's a story for another day.

I walk up to the dean and plaster my best smile, I can see him tapping on his wrist watch as he looks at me with disappointment in his eyes.

"Really? Out of every day of your existence you choose today to be this late? Why? Why do you do this to me? Why do you hate me?" A little dramatic but I can't really blame him. I say I'm sorry under my breath and he rushes me up the podium. As valedictorian I have to say a few words, I'm not big on public speaking so he had me take some extra public performance classes a few days after it was announced I will be giving a speech. I keep it short and precise, saying thank you to the list of people the administration wants to thank and I conclude by wishing my class luck. A bit of a cliche but I wanted it to be simple so that I don't make a fool out of myself. Everyone applauds and the cameras flash as I receive the valedictorian pin, I shake hands with a lot of people, the dean of my faculty, the dean of the university, the mayor, the police commissioner is here for some reason I shake his hand as well, the scary yet powerful Carmine Falcone too, damn that scar is scary on his cheek, some other people I don't know and finally Bruce Wayne. I'm surprised to see him in the flesh. Boy is he handsome. I know he's like old, but he ages like fine wine. I shake his hand and try to say something all I manage to blurt out at the speed of light is   
"oh my god you're Bruce Wayne, thank you so much for the scholarship programs of the Wayne Foundation."   
I doubt he understood a single word I said because he looks down to me, damn he's tall, with an unfazed smile and say congratulations and hands me a velvet case which I take and say thank you again.   
"Master Bruce a word" a British voice says, Bruce says congrats again and disappears in the crowd. I laugh internally and shake my head and here I thought I would never get starstruck.

Trish and Ty are waving at me to go back to them just as one of our professors announces that the committee is ready to hear us present our work. The crowd falls into a deafening silence and turn their attention to each of us in turn. Joe goes first, because he doesn't follow after anyone, prick. I scan the room to find my lovely aunt faking tears of pride. Luckily his timer runs out and he's cut short mid sentence, I feel the urge of saying something childish but I don't. Trish and Ty follow, both earning a wave of applause.   
Finally my turn arrives. Thank God for those performance classes. My installation is a little more elaborate than the others, so I start walking through the works and explaining the thread linking the pieces that look completely unrelated.   
"As you can see some of the paintings are really figurative and realistic portraits others are more abstract. What I tried to do with this project and through these works is express the thoughts and dreams of the people in the portraits. What I did wasn't easy, because sometimes we don't understand our dreams so how can someone explain them to me and have me paint them. Two of my closest friends Trish and Ty" I point at them and then at their portraits "once helped me find a way to translate my day dreams and night dreams into a language made of paint and canvas. And after seeing the result I decided to do it for them and later to others. The process is quite simple to explain but not as simple to achieve, what I did was take a picture of the people right after they tell me about their dreams and nightmares all while video recording the tale. I would later paint the portrait based on the photograph and paint the dream based on their tale, voice and face. The last one was quite challenging as I haven't seen the couple in five years, but I remember their dreams and nightmares, their voices and faces. And I thought what better way to honor them than this." I point at my parents portrait and the Gotham city-scape without a Batsignal. "Thank you" and my timer goes off. I swear the applause I got was the loudest and I didn't see it coming. I heard my aunt gasp and try to make a scene because of my parents portrait muttering words like how her sister deserved better than a street rat of a daughter who mocks her memory. But luckily the applause seemed to get louder and I was able to drown her voice. I say thank you again and the crowd starts to disperse.

I stand in front of my parents' portrait for a bit. "I hope I made you proud"   
"I'm sure they are Miss" I hear a vaguely familiar British voice say I turn towards the source and see an old yet timeless looking gentleman in a very chic black three piece suit, handing me a neatly folded white handkerchief, this is when I notice my tears. I know better than to refuse the kind gesture and wipe my tears careful not to smudge my makeup.   
"Thank you sir, I'm Nerissa Clare" I stick my hand to shake his which he takes.  
"Alfred Pennyworth, it is delightful to meet such a talented young lady."   
"The pleasure is all mine Mister Pennyworth."   
"Please call me Alfred. Might I trouble you for your contact information? I do enjoy a good art show every now and then and I am sure we can expect wonders from you."  
I did not see this one coming.  
"Uhh yes, yes of course" I fumble into my purse to get my business cards, printing them was part of our project for exactly this type of situations, they were supposed to be in my hand but then I remembered the velvet case Bruce Wayne gave me in one hand and the handkerchief in the other. Finally I hand him one of the cards with a smile and just shove the box in my bag then I start wondering if I should give him the handkerchief back and he takes notice. I swear this man is just everywhere.   
"Thank you Miss Clare. And do not worry about that handkerchief, I .." he was interrupted mid sentence by a young boy 10 or 11, black hair and dark green eyes.  
"Pennyworth, father said to come find you, we must be leaving if we are to make it to our more important engagement." Why does he speak like he's from one of those weird medieval movies? He gave me a look that I can't really decipher, then walked away.   
-tt-  
"Very well then young Master Wayne, it was an absolute pleasure meeting you Miss Clare, now if you would excuse me. And congratulations again." He shakes my hand again and bows his head. Who does that?   
"The pleasure was all mine Mister Pennyworth. And thank you." And that's that. As I watch him leave I decide to open the case Bruce Wayne gave me, it's just an award from the Wayne Foundation with my name engraved on a golden metal piece screwed on a nice piece of wood. I go find Trish and Ty and we go raid the bar to get insanely drunk.

I can't shake this feeling like someone is watching me, but free champagne can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time skip- 8 months later**   
**Nerissa's POV**   
**Monday, around 11am**

"Get up. Get up. Get up." I hear Trish's giddy voice, it's her day off.

"Ughhh let me sleep." I grumble as I shove my pillow over my head.

"Come on sleepy head. First day of work today. Move that fat ass of yours"  
  
I push the covers off of me and say in my most indignant voice "heyyy I don't have a fat ass." I'm not much of a morning person.  
"I. Am. Never. Drinking. Again." I try to sit up but my head starts spinning, I hate hangovers.  
  
"Come on. I made coooooffeee, extra strong" she just knows how to make me cave. I walk to the bathroom and slam the door.

I look dead. I can't believe I slept with my make up on, how drunk were we? Who cares we woke up at home, alone, and we're both safe. I've been crashing with her since I got back from my residency in England, Ty is in Paris for his residency, I stayed with him for a week before I got back to Gotham.  
After cleaning up I drag myself to the kitchen. I'm glad she's not cooking breakfast because I really can't eat anything, and the smell would just make me puke.  
I sit on one of the stools in front of my mug of hot steaming extra strong black coffee. I'm ready to make love to this coffee.

"Ughhh I am never drinking again."

I hear Trish's loud laughter as she makes her way out of her room.

"you always say that, and you always end up on this stool with this cup of coffee and this dead look on your face" she keeps laughing while getting me some toast and spreadable light cheese. She knows me so well.

"Oh yeah? And who got us the fake IDs sophomore year? And whose genius idea was it to do all those shots yesterday? And how are you not hungover? Are you a witch or something?" I end my rant with a weird cough, I smoked a lot yesterday UGH.

"First of all, you took our pictures for the IDs remember? Second I threw up as soon as we got home and then took some pills, and third you're the one who dresses like a witch. But yea the tequila was my idea" she walks to the door ready to leave "you know you love me, now shower, wear make up and keep mints in your purse, you don't want the kids to think you're an alcoholic form the first day, if you need anything from the store text me, bye now."

I say bye and go shower to prepare for my first day as an assistant teacher at Gotham University. Trish is working at the Museum, Ty has the residency in Paris, and me I'm an AT. So much for being valedictorian, but it's a part time job that pays well enough to afford rent and decent lifestyle and it gives me time to work on my first solo exhibition. I have so many ideas after my British experience.

I get to GU, I'm greeted by the security guards. I walk to my classroom to set up everything, it's a sketching class it should be fun, I get to help new talents emerge all while practicing myself. I'm not exactly an AT, I will be giving the class myself which terrifies me, but since I don't have a Masters degree or a teaching diploma I can't be legally hired as a teacher, my pay is less than a teacher's but more than an assistant teacher's. Students start pouring in. The class went smoothly, I have 16 students, maximum capacity of a class, some are fine arts students, some are from different programs within the art faculty and two are taking the course as an elective. I explain the syllabus and my way of doing things, the grading system and the attendance policy, it's a 3 hours class three times a week, Monday Wednesday and Friday. It will mainly be focused on live models, both male and female models, I can hear the first years giggling I can't help but smile mentally remembering my first class with a nude model. I set some of the marble busts and heads on the table for them to sketch so that I know what I'm working with. I give them the list of materials they'll need and tell them where to get them from for student discounts and dismiss them after 2 hours and a half. I have to go apartment hunting, I can't stay on Trish's uncomfortable sofa bed forever, it's time to 'adult'.  
One student stayed behind to help me put everything back in its place, nice boy, black hair, tired blue eyes, very pale skin, can't draw to save his life but he seems younger than the rest.

"What was your major again?" I ask pushing the last table towards the wall.

"Oh I'm not a student here yet, well I am but not really." What kind of answer is that? He looks at me briefly then looks away real fast as if he doesn't want me to remember his face. I wait trying to give my best authoritarian teacher vibe, he looks back and clears his throat "ehm well I am still in high school but I'm taking classes down in the engineering department and I thought of taking this class because I wouldn't have to go back to school after I'm done" he's so nervous.

"Oh okay so you're one of the smart kids who know how to take advantage of a situation and I'm assuming your IQ is above average since you're taking college classes." I can see him slightly blushing as he closes the closet after putting the last Greek head inside.

"Yeah you can say that." His eyes are darting in every direction and his fingers are going to rip the hem of his shirt. We walk out the classroom, I need to go to the dean's office so as we're about to go our separate ways.

"Well then see you on Wednesday ?" I say in a tone asking for his name.

"Tim, Tim Drake"

"Have a nice week Tim Drake"

"You too Miss Clare." He waves and leaves.

Miss Clare, that sends shivers down my spine. I need to make sure to clarify to my class that they should just call me Nerissa. I knock on the dean's door and go in, we chat for a bit about my first day, England, and my upcoming plans. He's a kind man and is now a colleague, he helped get the Wayne scholarship before I applied to GU, he came to my school for orientation and saw my work and did everything he could to ensure he'd have me in his department the following year. He recommended me for the England residency. The time goes by really fast and the sun is setting when I leave GU. I love Gotham, but can't deny how scary it can be at night. I'm walking to Trish's place, it's a really cold night in February, and I get the feeling that I am being watched or followed, I casually look behind me, discretely reaching for my knife under my skirt, and there are just so many people walking. I shrug, relax, and keep walking. With all the bats, birds, hoods and the occasional blue wearing alien who fly over this city of course it feels like someone is watching, because someone always is.

I wake up early the next day to check out the apartment listings I found, I don't need much, just enough room for a bed and some space to turn into my art studio, I don't even want a living room. The most affordable place I find is weirdly enough the biggest one, the bedroom is spacious enough for a king sized bed, a closet, a nightstand and a chair by the window. The bathroom is okay, it has a tub, next to the bathroom there's a closet which is awesome. The rest of the space is open making it look like a very large kitchen. But the problem is that it's in the Upper East End near Crime Alley, probably why it's so cheap. I decide to take it against Trish's advice nagging me about how dangerous it is and so on. All of Gotham is dangerous, but I can't stay with her forever I need my own space. There's a bar right across the street, a grocery store around the corner and what seems like a gym in the ground floor of my building. It's like the perfect place ever, except for the drug dealers and muggers that make Crime Alley the glamorous neighborhood we all know and love.

Two weeks later I'm all moved in. The only thing I invest in is the bed. I buy the most comfortable mattress and pillows I can find. Trish gives me the sofa bed for when she sleeps over, we both know she won't but I don't fight her. My drawing table (thank you Wayne Scholarship) will be my everything table for the time being, I set up my easel by the living room window, I install my digital piano next to it. I still need a closet and a nightstand. I decided to go to the flea market in the weekend.  
My first month goes by and I now have a closet a nightstand and a dresser all Victorian style. I bought them at the flea market and restored them myself. I found wonders at that place, I have a coffee table and a kitchen table with two chairs, two stools one for the easel the other for the drawing table. Everything is going great at work, Tim is improving, I'm friends with my bartender, I'm working out at the gym, I'm smoking less, Ty is visiting in a few weeks, Trish started accepting my new home, life is good today.

At work I asked the dean's secretary for a male model for the following week.

Tim Drake, whose coffee addiction is worse than mine, approached me after class ended on Friday.

"Hey Miss um I mean Nerissa, I just wanted to let you know that I will not be attending next week. I uh have exams and I just don't have time to study. I'm really sorry."

"Oh that's a shame, we were starting with a male model on Monday." I can see his face cringe a bit, but that's normal for a 16 year old boy, he doesn't want to see naked men. I continue "and you have improved a lot I would hate it if your efforts went to waste. Promise me that you'll sketch during study breaks." His face lights up a bit, his cheeks turn to a pink hue.

"I promise. And thank you, you're a great teacher." I smile and wish him good luck, and head home.

I stop by the liquor store, buy some cheap red and white wine, a bottle of Jameson whisky and some cigarettes. Once I'm home I put the booze away, the white in the fridge and I see that I have no food. I curse myself and run down to the grocery store, it's a 5 minutes walk. On my way back, I hear footsteps behind me getting closer and then I'm pulled into a narrow alley between two buildings, a hand muffled my screams and I'm shoved against the wall. I hear the cliche mugger/rapist words.

"Now what's a lovely lady like you doing walking by herself at night."

I always thought I'd be a smartass or have a witty comeback in a situation like this but I got scared, because it's scary. And he was no mugger, he's a huge man reeking of alcohol with a disturbing look in his eyes. My fear was a turn on. I try to kick him or wiggle myself out but his weight is crushing me into the wall rendering me immobile. He starts lifting my skirt with his other hand, which reminds me of my knife in my thigh holster. I reach for it once he has my skirt hitched up to my waist, and I just stabbed in the closest thing I could feel. He grunts and falls back a bit still crushing me, I stabbed him in his thigh.

"You fucking bitch just wait I'm going to kill you when I'm done with you."

That's it, my attempt to save myself ultimately kills me. And to say earlier today I said 'life is good'. I shut my eyes tight and wait for the inevitable, but the only thing that happens is me falling to my knees after the man is pulled off of me and thrown deeper into the alley. I look up and see the infamous Red Hood walking slowly towards my attacker, kind of like a tiger walks to his prey. He doesn't say a word, doesn't even reach for a weapon.

"Please, please, don't, I'm begging you, please have mercy. PLEASE." I hear a loud thud. I finally bring myself to look their way, I see the Red Hood right in front of me helping me up. Man is he huge, the red helmet covers his hole face, and his voice sounds robotic.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, um no but yeah I'm fine. Thanks for that." I walk past him to the man laying unconscious on the floor. My legs are shaking, I can feel his eyes in the back of my head.

"What are you doing? I'll take care of it once you leave."

"I just want my knife back. It's um .. it was a gift. Are you .." I hesitate and he continues my question for me.

"Am I going to kill him?"

"Yeah. Are you?" He doesn't answer, I reach for the knife and pull it from the man's thigh and clean it on his clothes.

"Don't you want me to?"

"No. He doesn't deserve to die." I feel like he wants to say something but doesn't because I raise my knife and stab the man in the crotch, repeatedly as I break down crying. I feel strong hands wrap around my shoulders and lift me off of my knocked out would be rapist.

"I didn't see this one coming." He says walking us away from the gruesome sight. His arms tighten around me as he gently puts me down on the ground, I turn around and bury my face against his armored chest, he takes the knife from my hand, and gently strokes my hair until I calm down. Once my breathing is steady he lets me go. I look up to him, he is so tall and intimidating, I wipe away my tears compose myself and tell him.

"Do you have an extra untraceable knife?"

He looks down at me I can tell he's confused even if I can't see his face.

"Here's what's going to happen, you're going to leave and I'm going to call 911 and wait for the idiots in blue to show up and take him, I will give them another knife and say it was his. I can't part with mine."

He doesn't like my plan. He wants to kill him.

"He deserves to die." I'm surprised he's arguing with me and not doing whatever he wants.

"No what he deserves is a lifetime behind bars being somebody's fucking bitch, I'm sure you have contacts on the inside. Just as I'm sure his record is as clean as the Gotham fucking river. Now leave, you're a fucking wanted man last I checked."

I hear him chuckle behind his helmet. This is such a weird situation, I'm having a stand off with the Red Hood, who is shoot first and doesn't bother to ask questions later type of vigilante/villain/antihero. He reaches inside his jacket and pulls out a knife, holding it up in surrender, he grabs my hand to put my prints on the handle, he goes to the creep and stabs him in the crotch. I swear the brief contact of his gloved hand with mine was electrifying. He walks back up to me and sees me calling 911.

"I'll see you soon." He shoots his grappling gun and disappears into the night.

I fall down to my knees crying again while waiting for the cops to show up. I reach down my thigh to hide my knife and holster but don't find either, I curse under my breath stupid Hood. I look up to the building in front of me and there he is watching.

Once the cops are done with me, I can't believe they bought my adrenaline rush story, they escort me to the nearest hospital to check for any injuries and for the rape kit even though I told them he didn't rape me. One of the officers joked that "he's not going to have an erection ever again, let alone rape anyone." That was the point officer but I say nothing. They brought me back to my apartment and walked me to my door. It was a nice gesture. I lock my door and walk straight to the shower. I walk out to the kitchen still in my bathing robe, I reach for the Jameson bottle I bought earlier, open it and gulp from it. I light up a cigarette and grab a glass and pour some whisky and make my way back to my room that's when I notice something on my coffee table. Groceries, my knife inside its holster and a note.

_"Sorry for taking the holster without permission, we couldn't have the 'idiots in blue' find it now could we? I cleaned the blade, don't worry no type of light can find any trace of anything on it. If you ever need anything just yell my name and I'll be there."_

I don't need a signature to know who it's from. I smile like an idiot as I read the note over and over, like a love struck teenage girl. I look through my window but don't see anyone, but I bet he's there watching, they're always watching. I snap myself out of it, put the groceries away, I finish my drink, put out my cigarette and go to my room, I fasten the holster on my thigh then change into a large Iron Maiden shirt and crash on my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Narrator's POV**

**Later that night, on a not so random Gotham rooftop**

"You didn't kill him." A stern emotionless voice says.

"Does it really surprise you that much?"

"You shouldn't have let her go that far."

"Hey B, the rule is no killing right? I didn't fucking kill him did I? So how about you fuck off and go brood somewhere else. This rooftop is taken."

"Don't forget your mission on Monday." With that the Bat jumped off the rooftop and grappled away, leaving the Red Hood with his thoughts.

"Fucking mission! Fucking Bat! Fucking fuck." Red Hood takes off his helmet, runs his gloved hands through his raven hair pushing away his white streak, lights up a cigarette and looks down into the window of a certain artist, he watches her sleep. He remembers her smile as she read his note, he hadn't planned on leaving a note, but felt like he should. He feels horrible for putting a tracker on the knife holster but that's just the way it was supposed to be. He stays on the rooftop for one more hour then heads back to his safe house.

**Jason's safehouse**

Once in his safe house, Jason takes off his gear, prepares a pot of coffee takes a picture of it and sends it in a text then heads to shower. All he can think of is how he didn't kill that guy. How was she able to convince him not to? It felt like she ordered him not to and he just accepted it. But he doesn't follow orders. He never did, Bruce, Talia, Ducra, they can all attest to that, Jason Todd doesn't follow orders. He has to admit, her idea wasn't that bad. He finds himself smiling and remembering her smiling at his note. Once he finishes his shower he wraps a towel around his waist and walks into his room, he changes into dry clothes and then walks out to be greeted by none other than his sleep deprived, caffeine addicted and mystery junkie brother already gulping the fresh coffee.

"So what's the thing that couldn't wait?"

"Hello to you to Timbers. Enjoying my coffee I see, boy you would be so easy to kidnap, I can see it, just a trail of coffee leading to a van and that's how Timothy Jackson Drake disappeared." Jason says laughing as he grabs a mug and pours some coffee for himself before taking a seat next to Tim who is still in his Red Robin outfit.

"I want to argue with that, but I can't, now tell me what's up?"

Jason opens up his laptop and reaches for a USB key from his jacket, plugs it and opens some files.

"That" Jason points at the screen, "can you find out where this is from?"

Tim makes offended noises as he brings the laptop closer to him. "Can I find out where this is from? Of course I can."

As soon as he lays his eyes of the item on the screen his confidence disappears, "Jay, weapons are your thing, specially ancient looking ones." Tim starts typing and researching not waiting for a reply.

"Yeah I know, but with the mission the old man has for me I don't have time to look into this. So I thought who better than the greatest hacker in the world whose day is longer than 24 hours for this job?"

Tim laughs and says "Don't let Barbara hear you. Ah and by the way I got you the stuff you'll need for Monday" he points behind him to a bag on Jason's couch. " the rest in up and running, and yes I will find everything I can about this don't worry, now make some more coffee, I have cases of my own, I'm crashing here because Demon Spawn doesn't let me work."

Jason grabs the bag and shuffles through the stuff inside and mumbles "I don't understand why he doesn't give this job to Golden Wonder."

"You know why Jay. Don't worry you'll do fine." Tim says not looking up from the screen but gesturing for more coffee.

"Once the dead son always the dead son." He mumbles under his breath and makes sure Tim doesn't hear him. He empties the pot in Tim's mug and prepares another, he then walks to the room where he keeps his gear and weapons and walks out with 2 coffee machines, he installs them on the counter and prepares a pot in each. Tim lifts his head up to see what all the noise is about and sees the three coffee machines and squeals in joy and nearly hugs Jason from behind who dodges the hug by turning to face his brother.

"Best. Brother. Ever."

Jason feels a bit uncomfortable with that statement but forces a smile, ruffles Tim's hair and bids him good night.

Jason lays in his bed replaying the night's events. If he had arrived a second later the creep could've killed her. 'But you didn't' a voice in his head told him. She was scared, it was obvious, but the way she composed her self and came up with a plan right after a traumatic incident sure is intriguing. But he saw her fall to her knees and cry after he left. After she made him leave. 'No, no, I left. No one makes me do anything.' He thought to himself. He checked on the tracker one last time making sure she was still home and then tried to fall asleep. All kinds of thoughts haunted him, but hearing the keyboard from the other room was sort of reassuring, he wasn't alone tonight, with that he drifted off to sleep.

When Jason woke up it was 9 in the morning, he slept for nearly five hours. He got up, did his morning routine and went to the kitchen where he saw a passed out little bird. Jason checked Tim's laptop last activity 23 minutes ago, 'yep baby bird just fell asleep'. He carried Tim to his bed and let him sleep, as he started cleaning up the mess his brother made. The remaining coffee tastes like dirt. He prepared a new pot, checked his phone for the tracker he had left in Nerissa's holster, she was home. He drank his coffee catching up on some work, then an hour and a half later he heard his brother waking up, he prepared some pancakes, eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"Woa, Alfred said you were the only one of us who could cook but seeing it for myself sure is different." Tim says walking back to his laptop and grabbing his hot steaming coffee.

Jason hands him his plate and they sit down and eat in silence. Once they're done, Jason cleans up and goes to his bedroom to change, he comes out grabs his keys, a black helmet and his brown leather jacket and heads out. Before he leaves he turns to Tim who is already in his own world.

"Listen I have shit to do before Monday and you stink. Go shower. I put some clothes on the bed and new underwear I didn't wear yet, they'll be big but you won't stink, there's a new toothbrush and fresh towels too. Seriously you stink." Tim reluctantly gets up from his computer and does as he's told, he's secretly happy that Jason cares, with that Jason leaves.

He calls someone "hey I need a favor, get your ass to Gotham yesterday."

**Nerissa's apartment**

When Nerissa finally wakes up it's 12:30 in the afternoon. 'Good thing it's Saturday' she thinks to herself. She sits up in her bed and reaches for her glasses and phone, she notices an Instagram notification "Wayne Foundation started following you", she can't help but smile even though she thinks it's weird. She answers a few texts from Trish and Ty and then decides it's time to get up. Once she stands in front of her bathroom mirror she gets flashbacks from last night, which causes her to tremble a bit. 'So it wasn't a nightmare'. She looks herself in the eyes and yells "SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH WORSE." She has. With that she washes her face, brushes her teeth and goes to prepare coffee and breakfast.

Coffee is in the making, she opens her fridge to get some eggs and takes a closer look to the groceries she absentmindedly put away yesterday. Red Hood sure knows how to shop, the best brands of everything, even the eggs. They're just eggs. She notices some fancy Camembert cheese with a post-it note on it that reads this ";)" what does this even mean? And why is she smiling like an idiot again?  
She closes the fridge and makes her eggs. She opens her phone to read some news while she eats, Batman beat the shit out of some bad guy, Robin rescued a cat from an abusive family, Red Robin stops the train before it kills everyone, something about Nightwing being MIA for a while, but nothing about Red Hood, and nothing about her attempted rape. Good. The plan worked.

She walks to her drawing table and sits on the stool, she opens up an A3 sketch book and starts drawing as if in a trance. After an hour, the ringing of her phone snaps her out of her trance. It's Trish calling. This is when she notices that she's been drawing Red Hood, in different poses and outfits all are focused on how muscular he must be under that chest armor. It's really embarrassing.

"Yello, this is Nerissa speaking" she says in the fakest happy voice ever, trying to hide every emotion from her bestfriend.

"No shit Sherlock. Where are you? Wait something is wrong? What is it? What happened?" Ugh how does she do that?

"Nothing happened, I'm fine and safe don't worry."

"I'm on my way anyway so you'll spill everything once I get there."

10 minutes later Nerissa buzzes her friend in. As soon as the door shuts behind her, Trish demands answers. The girls sit down on the sofa bed and Nerissa walks her through the night. She hates lying to her friend but she tells her the version she told the GCPD. That is until Trish sees the Red Hood drawings on the table. The real story is told.

"Babe he's dangerous! He kills people for fuck's sake! What if he had killed you too? Huh? Then what?" She yells waving the papers. Her anger and concern are understandable.

"But he didn't, and besides he's wearing the Bat symbol so he's cool with the big man so .."

"Yea I can see only the Bat symbol here" her voice lowered as she examined the drawing, "do you really think he's that ripped?" She interrupts herself "no, no, no we should not be thinking about Red Hood's really hard 8 packs and his thunder thighs. He is A Killer." She puts down the papers and sits back next to Nerissa putting her arm around her friend's shoulder. She speaks in a softer and kinder voice "I just worry about you. I just want you to be okay."

"I know you do. And I swear I'm fine. See I'm perfectly safe."

The girls hug for a bit. Trish pulls out of the hug first and asks her friend the question Nerissa was hoping wouldn't have to answer.

"Since when do you carry a knife? Where did you even get it?"

"London." Is the only answer Trish gets and Nerissa stands up and walks to the kitchen.

"You never told me what happened there. Just that the residency was great. But we both know there is more you're not telling me."

"Yea, there is, but you promised you'd let me tell you when I'm ready. And I'm not." Nerissa's voice was so low and heavy, Trish knew better than to push her friend, instead she suggested lunch.

"Come on, we'll go for sushi, my treat. My shifts starts at 5 today so come on. We can talk all about sexy Mister Red is hiding under that Hood." She wiggles her eyebrows making Nerissa burst into laughter. They go to lunch, a pretty uneventful afternoon.

On her way back from lunch, Nerissa goes into the bar and enjoys a happy hour drink. She chats with Jerry the bartender who tells her that some new trainer is giving fighting lessons at the gym in her building. She decides to check it out immediately, she pays her bill and crosses the street straight towards the gym. She pushes the door open and the bell rings announcing her presence. She walks around the familiar machines towards the empty room where the aerobics, yoga, and zumba classes are usually given. There is a man inside talking with the owner Sid, an old boxing champion who refuses to grow old.

"Hey Sid, how's it going?"

"Hello Nerissa, I'm just finishing up with the schedules for the room, finally someone wants to give a class about a real sport." He gestures to the really hot and muscular red headed man next to him who turns and introduces himself immediately.

"Hi Roy Harper, I'll be giving self defense classes here twice a week, Tuesdays and Thursdays." They shake hands.

"Nerissa Clare, I might be taking self defense classes here twice a week, Tuesdays and Thursdays" She answers in a more flirtatious way than she was expecting. She notices how Roy pulls back his hand and lets out a nervous laugh. He's tall, and massively built. She can't help but wonder.

"Have we met before Roy Harper?"

"Nah I doubt, I just arrived to Gotham this morning. I've never seen you in my life." That was an odd answer. She studies him for a bit longer, Roy is tall but not as tall as him. Damn you stupid Red Hood.

"You should definitely sign up for the class though, Crime Alley is a tough neighborhood, can't be too prepared. And there's a discount for the residents of the building." He hands her a brochure with all the details she might need. She thanks him and makes her way up to her apartment. He is cute though, 'no! No more gingers or blonds. Black hair or silver fox from now on.' She scolds herself. Stupid London.

She starts cleaning up her place a bit, secretly hoping a certain hooded man would stop by. She just wants to thank him again for saving her, that's all. She hides the drawings she did today, just in case, she can't have him think she's a stalker or something. Gotham is beautiful at night. She pours herself a glass of red wine and lights up a cigarette watching the rooftops from her living room window. She can't paint at night, instead she sits in front of her piano, turns it on and starts playing whatever she remembers. A few cigarettes and glasses of wine later she decides to sleep. She takes off the dress she was wearing, and puts on the same shirt as yesterday. She climbs into bed under the covers, she hugs her pillow facing her window and starts falling asleep. Tears are falling down her face, but she can't feel them, she's already passed out. Little did she know that a certain Red Hood was on her fire escape listening to her playing the piano. Cursing himself for coming back to that window. He gets a text.

  
_"Hey Jaybird we need to talk. Meet me you know"_

  
He lets out a sigh takes a last look at the sleeping Nerissa and grapples away.

Little does he know that a pair of green eyes has been watching him from the roof of the building across the street. As the owner of the green eyes starts leaving his post, he is startled - although he would never admit it- by a frightening scream coming from the building in front of him. He shoots his grappling gun and swings towards the source, landing on the fire escape a few floors higher than the source of the scream. He silently goes down and stops at the bedroom window to see a still sleeping Nerissa kicking and thrashing in her bed. She's having night terrors, it's very rare for an adult to have them. He's had them a few years back, or so would his father tell him.  
He knows there is nothing he can do to help her not that he wants to, and he knows he should never wake anyone in this state. His mind is made up, he's going to finish patrol and go home. That is until he hears her crying and screaming "stop. Please get off of me. Stop. Please stop" over and over. She sits up in her bed shaking uncontrollably, sweating, breathing heavily, her face is flushed, her eyes are wide open and her pupils are dilated.  
-TT- against his better judgement he opens her window and slides inside, he sits on the chair facing her bed and waits for her episode to end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Batcave later that night**

"YOU WERE WHERE???"

"Now, now, Master Bruce why don't we listen to Master Damian I am sure he has a valid explanation as to his whereabouts tonight." a calm Alfred says walking towards the Bat computer laying a tray of tea on the table. Bruce tries to say something but is shut down by an Alfred glare. Both men turn to the boy wonder expecting an answer.

"I was on patrol. And I saw Todd running from rooftop to rooftop. I do not trust him Father. So I followed to see what that fool had gotten himself into this time. That's when I saw him sit on the fire escape of some building, I waited for a while waiting for him to go inside, but he didn't, he just left." Damian stops and tries to avoid eye contact with his father knowing he will be met with disappointed eyes.

"Then what happened?" Bruce was losing his patience but tried to remain calm, he hates that his sons don't trust each other, and he knows it is mainly his fault. He thought that after everything that had happened to each of them they would see that they were more alike than he'd care to admit, that maybe Damian's death and resurrection would have helped him get closer to understanding Jason.

"I wanted to follow him, but that's when I heard a scream, more like a shriek coming from the building Todd was stalking. I decided to investigate. That's when I came across the woman Todd claims to have saved the previous night." Damian glances to his father and Alfred who are waiting for him to continue. "She was having an episode of night terrors. Screaming for someone to get off of her." He is now looking his father straight in the eyes, trying to remain as calm and indifferent as he possibly can. "I suppose Todd did not lie about saving her from a possible rape." Bruce's eyes softened when he heard the masked fear in Damian's voice, he knew his son probably remembered the stories of his own night terrors after he came back. "That's when I decided to enter her sleeping chamber and sit with her until she fell back asleep. I knew she wouldn't remember, that's why I stayed, I left two hours later." Damian finally concludes looking away from his father's pity filled eyes.

"Hm," Bruce grunted, "fine, next time use your comms and let me know immediately. Now head to bed you'll write your report tomorrow." with that Damian left the cave and Bruce let out a sigh and looked up to Alfred who had disappointment in his eyes. "I know what you're going to say, he should not have been following Jason, and Jason should not have gone back there. They both could have jeopardized the mission ahead."

"Yes, of course, that is exactly what I was about to say. I was also going to leave out the part where your usually angry 13 year old son witnessed first hand what he experienced for a year after you brought him back, and selflessly stayed with a person he's never met who was experiencing the same pain, lest we forget the mission of course. Go to bed Master Bruce, perhaps you would benefit from some sleep." Alfred did not even look back to Bruce and went up the stairs to the manor. He prepared a hot cup of chamomile tea and placed it on Damian's desk for him to drink after his shower, and went to bed himself.

Bruce was left alone with his thoughts, trying to make sense of everything going on around him. Maybe he shouldn't have yelled at Damian before hearing him out, maybe he should have hugged his son who was visibly upset by the sight of someone having night terrors, maybe he should be proud of his son for turning into a compassionate young man instead of the emotionless killing machine his mother raised him to be. He sipped his now cold tea, and looked back at the computer and focused on the task at hand.

**Sunday Morning, around 11 am, Nerissa's apartment**

When Nerissa woke up, her head was heavy, her arms were sore, she could barely open her swollen eyes. She knew it was all the wine she drank last night. She slowly opened her eyes again, adjusting to the light from her window, 'I've got to get some curtains' , she reached for her glasses on the nightstand and knocked something over shattering on the floor. She quickly sits up making the ringing in her head louder, cursing under her breath, she looks down and sees the remains of a glass of water, she doesn't remember putting one on her nightstand. She slips out of bed, careful not to step on any shards, she gets a broom and a piece of cloth she usually uses for painting, and cleans the mess on the floor. She puts everything away and goes back to her bedroom to get her phone, that's when she notices her window is open.

"I never leave my window open at night. I never leave a glass of water on my nightstand. And why are my covers on the floor? Maybe I kicked it when I was sleeping." She starts panicking, realizing someone was in her apartment while she slept. She wasn't drunk last night, she did drink a few glasses, but she wasn't even tipsy when she went to bed. She searched the apartment really quickly making sure nothing was missing. Nothing was, so she wasn't robbed. The window locks from the inside but the lock seems just fine. So whoever opened it knew what they were doing. What kind of creep does that? They come into her apartment, goes through the trouble of putting a glass of water next to her bed, and just leaves and forgets to close the window? Or did they watch her sleep? It couldn't have been Red Hood, right? He doesn't seem like a creepy type of guy. She decides to lock her window and talk to her landlord about adding a lock or something after her shower.

It's Sunday, of course the landlord doesn't pick up his phone. She turned on the coffee machine and dried her long black hair and braided it loosely, while waiting for the hot and bitter dark fluid to be ready. She was staying home today so she removed the knife holster from her thigh, before slipping into a pair of comfortable black leggings and fluffy black socks, a black skin tight basic shirt and a huge black knitted sweater. The coffee is finally ready, she pours a mug, grabs her laptop and cigarettes and heads to the sofa bed. She starts researching apartment security systems. She found different systems not that she understood the technical specs of each one. After hours of reading and looking up words, she got tired of not understanding high tech gibberish and slowly faded off to sleep. She was exhausted but had no idea why.

**Jason's safe house**

When Jason got back yesterday Tim was gone but left a note that he still hadn't found anything on the weapon Jason asked him to look into. He was now alone with the closest thing to a best friend that he's ever had.

"Jaybird are you sure about this? I mean I'd do anything for you, you know that. But doesn't it feel like stalking or spying or creeping?" Roy asks from inside the fridge. "And why don't you have any food left?"

"You know I need someone I can trust for this, and you know it can't be Demon Spawn or Replacement, they're too young and Golden Boy would raise many questions. I'm legally dead, and have a mission starting tomorrow. And what the fuck do you mean I'm out of food?" Jason huffs as he exists his room only to find Roy munching on a bag of chips.

"Listen Oliver still has an old safe house that looks more like an apartment than this dump, so I'll be staying there, it's closer to the gym anyway." he sees Jason dressed, half Red Hood half Jason, he examines his friend's attire and continues "where are you going it's not dark yet?"

Jason is neatly packing his gear in a huge duffel bag, "I'm headed to the Manor, I need to go over some shit with the old man before I go on patrol, do you have the footage for the news feed?"

"Yes. Stop worrying so much. It's a Bat plan, it can't go wrong. Besides you know who's taking care of this. She's scarier than the big guy. Don't tell him I said that. Anyway, anything else I should know?" Roy starts picking up his stuff and waits for an answer.

"Everything you need to know is in the file in your bag. You know the drill, shred and burn once you're done." The boys are now out of the door.

"I'm digging the new look." Roy says speed walking and laughing at the same time.

"Oh shut the fuck up you soulless ginger." Jason snarls from behind him.

**Wayne Manor, the living room**

"Roy is in position, everything is going according to plan."

"Good, now that everyone is up to speed, Jason there is something you should know." Bruce says in a deep emotionless voice.

Jason and Damian were on better terms now, but no one in the family knew and they both preferred it that way, they both suspected Alfred knew but he never said anything. One night on patrol, a few weeks after Damian was brought back, Jason cornered him on a rooftop and gave a phone that would patch him directly to Jason's comm lines no matter where he was on the planet. It was a silent exchange, but both knew that only the other could understand. Damian used the line multiple times, usually at night after a nightmare, Jason never spoke a word and Damian rarely ever did, he would simply wait until Damian's breathing indicated he fell back to sleep. No one in the family knew, and they've kept it that way for the past two years, they didn't need Mother hen Grayson butting in hugging and kissing everyone. So when Bruce told Jason that Damian had followed him to Nerissa's window resulting in him staying with her until the episode of night terrors ended, he couldn't help but smile internally and think 'Bat brat is paying it forward' but he knew he had to react as Jason would, anger cursing and throwing stuff. So he focused on the fact that Damian had followed him around to channel his anger. Looking around from Bruce, Alfred, Tim, Dick who were all bracing themselves for the Jason tornado, finally landing on Damian he started shouting.

"HE WAS WHERE? HE DID WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU BRAT? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FOLLOWING ME AROUND? STAYING INSIDE HER APARTMENT? EXPOSING HER TO THE DANGERS? WHAT IF SOMEONE SAW YOU ENTER OR LEAVE? WHAT THE FUCK? DIDN'T ASSASSIN MOMMY TEACH YOU BETTER?" that last one was uncalled for, totally Jason, but he regretted saying it the moment it left his lips. Damian knew Jason would cause a scene, he had to, but he didn't see this last one coming, and it hurt him that Jason would say it, even for show.

Damian would usually have a strong comeback like 'at least my mother did not sell me to the Joker and got me killed' but Talia had ordered the clone to kill Damian. Instead he said something even worse, something that could destroy whatever relationship him and Jason were building, but in this moment he didn't care and just calmly said.

"Well at least Father went above and beyond to bring me back. Because he wanted me back." he didn't look around but knew what everyone was thinking, he just stood up from the couch and ran up to his room.

The room fell silent. No one dared to look at Jason who was now fuming, knowing that whatever they said would only make it worse. Bruce was about to say something but was met with Jason's best bat glare the moment he drew his breath to speak. Jason grabbed his duffel bag and went to the cave. Once Jason was out of sight, Alfred received two text messages.

" _Don't let the brat go out alone."_

_"Someone should make sure Todd doesn't do something idiotic tonight."_

"Master Dick why don't you go check on Master Damian while I prepare some snacks before you go on patrol. Master Timothy I could use your assistance. And Master Bruce, do take a nap Sir, it's going to be a rather long week." Three of the best trained and most feared vigilantes in the world did not dare challenge Alfred's orders. Even Bruce laid down on the couch for a nap.

Once Tim and Alfred were alone in the kitchen, the butler handed the boy some sandwiches he had already prepared "Go after Master Jason, give him his sandwiches and keep an eye on him from afar. And do be careful." Tim simply nodded and went after his brother.

**Jason's favorite gargoyle**

"How'd you find me nerd boy? You better not have a fucking tracker on me."

"It's your favorite gargoyle dumb-ass, I used to come here when I first started out as robin, after Batman told me it was your favorite spot. Here Alfred made these for you. I'm off you need anything?" Tim puts the bag of sandwiches next to Jason who simply shrugs in acknowledgement, secretly glad Tim wasn't going to try to have a heart felt conversation with him and happy for the sandwiches.

"Alright then, be careful, and if you need anything tomorrow let me know." with that Tim shoots his grappling gun and starts his patrol, or so Jason thinks.

The moment Tim leaves, Jason reaches for the bag, two sandwiches some cookies and a note. "You'll need your strength, do not stay out too late, and have no worries, D&D are together." Jason sighs in relief, removes his helmet and starts eating. 'If you don't have an Alfred you should get one.' He tries not to think about what Damian said, he knew he deserved the worst Damian could think of after his comment on Talia, but he didn't expect this. He knew the brat didn't mean it, just like the brat knew he didn't mean to bring up Talia, but it doesn't mean either hurt any less. His mind wonders somewhere else, to a certain artist in the Upper east end. He finished his sandwiches and thinks maybe he could share a cigarette with her, and grapples her way.

**Nerissa's apartment**

She woke up from her nap hours ago, she cooked, cleaned her room, painted for a bit and was now trying to learn Led Zeppelin's "Stairway to heaven" on the piano. She was thankful her class doesn't require any preparations, all she has to do is show up and teach them to draw, she graded her students during the sessions, that way she doesn't even have to take their drawings home and look them over. She stepped away from her piano and went to the bathroom. On her way back she was surprised to see Red Hood crouched on her fire escape knocking on her bedroom window. She tried to hide her excitement as she went to unlock the window.

"So what brings you to this side of the world?" she says trying to sound as casual as possible, then she mentally face palms herself, the Upper East End is his territory.

"Well, I kinda work here. And I was thinking maybe I could share a cigarette with you out here, if you don't mind of course."

"Sure, let me grab my pack." she does everything she can to contain her rising enthusiasm and quickly grabs a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from her nightstand. She sees him standing up and leaning on the ladder of the small balcony that is her fire escape, she climbs out and stands in front of him trying not to look down, she's on the fifth floor and is not a fan of heights. She takes out a cigarette and offers him the pack, he's wearing a different helmet tonight, it opens from in the front and uncovers his mouth, nose and eyes, not his hairline. His eyes are covered by a red domino mask. They light up their cigarettes and stand in silence until she breaks it.

"I wanted to say thank you again, you know for the other night, and the groceries, really you didn't have to get me groceries."

"Nahh, don't worry about it, couldn't let you sleep without food."

After a small silence, she says "I have to ask", he looks at her waiting for her question, "were you here yesterday? My window was open and there was a glass of water on my nightstand, and the window locks from the inside and I never forget to lock it."

'Shit, Damian messed up this time. Brat. How could he forget the window open. I mean the glass of water is a nice thing to do, but now what? Quick dumb-ass think of something.' He can feel her trying to dig out the answer to her question.

"Yeah, that was me, I swung by around 2 am, you were sleeping, and seeing how much booze you have the other day I thought you should stay hydrated. Sorry I kinda forgot the window open." he says in a chuckle hoping she buys it. She does, her shoulders relax a bit and then tense back up.

"Can you not do that anymore? I mean come in with me unconscious, just keep knocking till I wake up it's okay, just don't come in if I'm sleeping please." there is panic in her voice, but it's not new.

"Deal. Anyway I passed by to make sure you were okay, and to tell you I'll be out of town for a while." he takes a drag from his cigarette and looks her way. She's looking at him in a way he can't analyse. She suddenly says something that made him choke on smoke.

"Are you Tim Drake by any chance?" and she starts laughing at his reaction "Don't worry I know you're not a sleep deprived 16 years old, he's way shorter than you." He tries to compose himself and asks. "Who's Tim Drake?"

"Just a student in my class, he told me on Friday he'll be missing class the whole week, then now you tell me you'll be out of town for a while, I'm like a loser detective like that." she can't stop giggling. And the only thing Jason can think of is how oblivious she is to how close she is to figuring out who they all are, and how big her brown eyes look and how cute she looks with those glasses on her face.

"Were you wearing glasses the other night?" Jason can see her smile disappear at the mere mention of the other night, she simply shakes her head no and looks away to the streets. There is something that's been bugging Jason since that night, and since the light and happy mood was already gone he decided to just ask her. "Why did you say that he didn't deserve to die?"

She didn't see this coming, she throws her cigarette off the balcony, looks at him and says "Because there are worse things than dying." he wasn't sure how to approach this answer, he died and came back, he knows she's right, Damian would agree because he has died as well. She makes her way inside her bedroom clearly upset, not looking back at him "Have a nice trip Hood", but he can't let it go, he closes his helmet which activates the robotic voice and asks "Why do you say that?", she shuts and locks her window, but he can still hear her.

"Isn't it obvious Hood? I've died once already."


	5. Chapter 5

**Monday, Gotham University**

"Settle down. We need to go over a few things before the male model gets here. First of all .."

"Yea we know, no phones, no pictures, no laughing blah blah blah" interrupted Steve, one of the architecture students who believed he didn't need this class.

"Then you know better than to interrupt me when I'm speaking. And you know that I am legally obligated by my contract and the none disclosure agreement we sign with the models to repeat the rules you have to follow, so that no one gets sued." Nerissa snaps at him not being able to handle his criticism today. She hands him the box of cellphones for him to put down his device and pass it to his class mates. "As I was saying, you are not allowed to use your phones as long as the model is undressed, you are not allowed to ask the model any personal questions, you are not allowed to touch the model, you are not allowed to laugh no matter how funny you think the physique of the model is, you are not allowed to talk to the model about class were you to see them outside class, you are not allowed to share any information about the model with anyone, you are not allowed to ask the model to remove a piece of clothing they're not comfortable removing. I do not want to hear how hot or not you think the model is, any smart-ass comment of the sort will result in a direct F." She shoots a glare at Steve and his friends. "And most importantly you are not allowed to irritate me today, whoever does will be asked to leave and will be considered absent. Do I make myself clear?" she takes the box of cell phones and turns around when she hears a soft knock on the door. She finds herself in front of a very large man,everyone is large compared to her 5 ft 2, but he was at least 6 ft tall, black hair, broad shoulders, a very sharp jawline, he's leaning against the door frame wearing a black leather jacket and holding a black biker's helmet.

"Can I help you?"

"Um hi, I'm here for Nerissa Clare's sketching class, I'm the model." Nerissa studies him for a bit.

"You're not Jacques." Jacques was the french male model Nerissa knew from when she was a student at GU.

"No, I'm not. Peter Smith." he says in a chuckle, "I'm subbing for Jacques for now, he had a scheduling conflict." he stretches his still gloved hand out to shake hers, which she takes. There is something electrifying about the contact of their hands.

"Oh, well why was I not informed? You know what it doesn't matter, I'll deal with the administration later. Can I assume you have experience in modeling for art classes?" he nods, "Very well then, you can change behind the screen and put your clothes in the closet there. Is there anything you're uncomfortable with?"

"No, I'm up for anything really." he walks towards the screen and doesn't bother going behind it, he puts the bag on the floor and the helmet on top of it. He removes his gloves and stuffs them in his jacket's pocket. He takes off his jacket and hangs it on the screen, then he proceeds to peel off the simple red t-shirt that doesn't hide much of what's under it.

Nerissa is watching him like a hawk, he filled the whole room when he came in, he's acting tough but she can tell he's nervous, she is hypnotized by his movements, he had his back to her, she watched as he quickly bent down after taking off his shirt, once he stood back up straight and faced her, she tried to look anywhere but his perfectly sculpted chest. When she saw him reaching for his belt while kicking off his shoes, she cleared her throat and spoke.

"Um, why don't we start with just the chest area for today, there is a lot to work with, and we'll see how the situation progresses." she tried to sound easy going but knew she was failing miserably, she looked at him as he nodded gladly accepting her suggestion.

She ushered him to his seat, turned on the spot light and asked him for a simple sitting pose not completely up right but not too slouched either dangling his arms, just comfortable enough to sit on a backless chair. She tried to direct him from afar, asking him to raise his head and turn it to the side, she came closer to find the right place for the light, she needed the best shades to help her students catch all the details of the human anatomy. Once it was all set up she started the 20 minutes timer and the students started sketching. She started going back and forth between them, explaining how the proportions should be from the angles they were looking at, and how to use the shades to construct the muscles in a better way. Time for a new pose, she gave him a minute to stretch even though he said he didn't need it. She thought it was odd, she never worked with a model who didn't demand the stretching between poses and explained the importance of it repeatedly. Maybe he was trying to make a good impression. She brought a folded bed to the middle of the classroom, she struggled with unfolding it until she felt Peter's hands brushing with hers to take charge, she pulled away quickly feeling herself heating up at the contact and watched as he opened the bed with ease. He laid down on the bed and looked at her straight in the eyes and said in a low sultry voice.

"How do you want me?" he looked at her amused by her dumbfounded reaction, and waited till she composed herself.

"Sit up, and hold your weight on your arms, try to flex, I want them to be able to see the muscles' details." he started moving to satisfy her demands. "No, not like that, just lay back but stay in a sitting position, but put your arms behind you, let your back and arms create a large angle." She was closer to him now, gesturing her commands, he could see her cheeks were a bit flushed, but she remained professional, he did as he was told. "yea just like that, now lay your head back, as if you were done with the world." that he could do without instructions. She started walking around the bed, with a pencil in her hand using it to point at details on his body, how the shoulders tense when the arms are holding the weight, how to shorten the forearm to make it look closer. She started air drawing his abs explaining that because he was laid down and stretched his abs looked longer than they did when he was in a casual sitting pose, she tried not to mention how defined his V lines were but she couldn't help but stare at them wondering about their meeting point. He looked up at her snapping her out of her obscene thoughts, he trapped her brown eyes in his hazel eyes for a moment she felt like he saw right through her. She could see a smirk forming on his lips as she quickly turned her attention back to her oblivious students who were just so focused on the God like sculpted Adonis in front of them. The timer went off, she suggested a 5 minutes break. She was in desperate need for some air. She grabbed her purse and went outside and sat on the nearest bench, she lit up a cigarette and left her pack next to her. She opened her phone to read some news. First article she saw read "Red Hood caught on video wreaking havoc in Metropolis, by Lois Lane" she immediately opened it and waited for the video to load, but she could see an all too familiar red helmet on the roof of the Daily Planet. She was reading the article, when she heard someone sit next to her.

"Mind if I take one?" Peter was pointing towards her cigarettes.

"Help yourself." bringing her attention back to her phone.

"What's so interesting on your phone?" he glanced and saw what she was reading.

"Nothing just checking on a friend" she says locking her phone and looking up to him with a smile. She can finally examine his face now that it's moving, his hair is black but it seems uneven, or different shades of black which is weird. Maybe he dyes his hair black? He is obviously wearing lenses she would recognize the continuous blinking anywhere, after all she always wore lenses instead of her glasses, and she could see the outline of the little lens inside his eye. His eyes were cold and distant, despite their warm color. His lips were full, kind of like Dean Winchester's lips, his nose was abnormally straight, his cheeks had light stubble, he was handsome, kind of too handsome to be true like he was sculpted to perfection. It's a good thing he was looking at his phone when she was analyzing every skin cell of his face. She put out her cigarette and went back to the classroom, where her female students were gushing over how hot Peter was and the male students were saying he is barely average. She reminded them of the F she promised and she saw the man of the hour come back in, he took off his jacket and waited for instructions. The remaining of the class was in silence, she avoided his gaze as much as she could.

As much as she studied him, he studied her. Every time she came closer to explain something her breathing rhythm changed. When her hair accidentally brushed against his back he felt shivers and felt himself getting flushed, but was able to contain his reaction. He saw her stealing glances at his cargo pants and blush a bit when she got caught. He notices how careful she was not to touch him while explaining how to draw what, but he could feel the heat radiating from her palms as she modeled his shapes in the air just a few inches away from his skin. He tried to evade her eyes, he didn't want he staring into his, so he just closed them until the session was over. He was so glad when the class was finished, although he would never admit it, his body was aching it ways he hadn't experienced from sitting still. The students took their phones and left. He saw her putting everything back in its place while he was getting dressed. She then waited outside for him to come out so she could lock the door. They walked in silence towards the secretary's office, he waited outside as she handed her the keys of the classroom, she asked to be notified if any changes of scheduling happened again and not to be surprised in class. He waved to the secretary from outside. Once Nerissa was in front of him she bluntly asked.

"Are you waiting for me?"

"Yeah I was thinking maybe you'd like to get some coffee or something?" he asked scratching the back of his head. If he weren't so damn intimidating one could say he was nervous.

"No offense, but I'd rather not, I mean we'll be working together for a while so let's keep it professional if you don't mind." she hoped she sounded confident and didn't come off as rude, she couldn't see a reaction in his eyes, she couldn't tell if he was disappointed or just indifferent.

"None taken. How about a ride home, don't worry I have an extra helmet." he said with a smirk this time.

"Maybe some other time, I'm staying at the library for a bit, I have a lot of research to do." she didn't lie, not entirely she had to some research to do, but she didn't need the library for it. "See you Wednesday." she smiled and walked away after he said goodbye.

He watched her walking away, he shouldn't have asked her out, not like this. Once she was completely out of sight and out of hearing range, he picked up his phone and dialed a number, waits a few seconds "Red Hood reporting, day one not a glitch." He headed towards his bike and that's when he heard multiple gunshots and screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

BAM! BAM! BAM! Screams.

Jason cursed under his breath and ran towards the source. He reached for a gun from the duffel bag quietly walking between the University's buildings, until he heard someone speak.

"Aaaaand cut. That was good, let's do it again."

"Is everyone alright? I heard gunshots." he asked as he scanned the area he was in, it was between two buildings, there were cameras and at least 10 people standing looking at him with the most bothered expressions. He understood what was going on.

"Dude, this is a closed set, can't you see the sign, we have authorization from the dean of the university." spoke some small guy wearing a beret on top of his curly hair, small round glasses, and the stupidest thin mustache Jason has ever seen, walking around waving a megaphone in his hand.

"Sorry, I heard gunshots and thought someone was in trouble, they gave you authorization to shoot on university grounds too? Can't you edit the sound in later like normal people?" questioned Jason in a very sarcastic voice.

"How am I supposed to capture the emotions and fear if they don't hear the sounds, pff be gone now." answered him the director clearly annoyed, rolling his eyes like there's no tomorrow, and waving his hand bye bye.

"Better actors and an attitude check. Don't forget you live in fucking Gotham you arrogant wanna be Spielberg." Jason said leaving GU and heading to his safe house. He really wanted to smack that mustache off of his face, but knew better than to start a fight and put the mission at risk. A mission that is proving to be weirder than he expected.

**Gotham University Library**

Nerissa was wandering around between the aisles, trying to not think about 'Peter', or about Red Hood, or about London. She was looking through the art books trying to find some inspiration for her new project, but couldn't find any. She kept roaming around for a bit until she reached the History section, books varied from the prehistoric times to the building of Gotham. An illustrated book on Greek mythology caught her attention, she grabbed it and shuffled through it, she looked around a bit longer and saw a book on the trials of Salem of the 17th century, which made her think about religions. She decided to find a book that covers as many religions as possible. She found one, she checked out all three of those books. She knew that her real area of interest will be left unsatisfied at the university's library, she wasn't going to find books about real witchcraft here. 'you gotta start somewhere'.

When she left GU the sun had not set yet, so she decided to walk to her apartment instead of taking the subway. It was a long walk but it helped her clear her head. Gotham was not exactly beautiful in the way that old Rome was beautiful, sure Old Gotham still had the charms of the Gothic architecture, and the Gotham cathedral was a sight to be hold with, but it was dark and gloomy. It didn't matter to Nerissa, because Gotham was home. The reputation Gotham had kept people away, the sun never shines in Gotham, vampire bats roam the streets of Gotham, it's always raining in Gotham. But that wasn't true, just like London's reputation. It did rain a lot in London, it's also dark and gloomy, and the sun wasn't as generous as it were in the Bahamas, but London also had its charm. But the people, not so much, or at least the people Nerissa met. She pushed all that away when she saw a little homeless girl sleeping on a cardboard on the sidewalk. She knew better than to approach her, it was a scheme street kids used to rob the ones who'd come to help. She knew because she used to do it on nights when she was sent out from the orphanage to beg for money. She started remembering the old days, how hard it was, how cold it used to get, how abusive the nuns were, she still had some souvenirs. She remembered how surprised and happy she was when she got adopted, there was a known fact in the orphans' circle, the older you get the less chances you'd have to get adopted. Luckiest ages were newborns to 3 years old. She was 6 when she was welcomed into the Clare's home. She remembered how huge the bed they offered her was, it could fit at least 10 children she'd thought. She slept on the floor the first few nights, not used to comfort. She remembered how her mother slept by her side on the floor until she progressively accepted the bed. She remembered how her dad would rush to her room when he heard her having bad dreams. He would carry her to his room where she would snuggle close to her parents to feel safe.

It's all gone now.

They're gone, they've been gone for a long time.

She was lost in her own world, she didn't notice arriving home. She put the books away, and brought out the leftover food from the night before. It was still early, she decided to go down to the gym to work out for a bit. Once she entered she saw the flyer for the self defense classes so she decided to sign up. It was an hour, twice a week at 6 pm, and the instructor was cute. 'what is wrong with my hormones lately? I'm seeing hot guys everywhere.' After an hour of working out she decided to take a shower and call Trish to see if she wanted to hang out.

"Hey you've reached Trish, I am obviously busy right now, so leave a message and I'll call back."

"Hey Trish, it's me, listen do you maybe want to come over tonight watch a movie maybe sleepover? I don't feel like staying alone. You can have the bed! Anyway I have some shit to do then I might go down to the bar. Call me. kay bye." she fell back on her bed sighing.

**Somewhere else in Gotham**

"I still don't understand, why is she such a big deal all of a sudden? You always seemed to know where she was." an irritated male voice said.

"Well, the Bat has taken interest in her now, so she might be hiding something. And I don't want him snooping around my shit anymore. So find out what he wants from her. You know I don't like to be kept in the dark." said a high pitched female voice.

**Nerissa's apartment later that evening**

"You know you should really buy a TV. Not that I mind watching on your laptop but I mean it's not that comfortable." stated Trish as she laid down the Chinese take outs she had brought over on the coffee table.

"Yeah I know, but I don't really see the point, we usually do movie nights at your place. What do you want to drink?" she asked her friend gabbing plates from the cupboard.

"I brought sodas with me, I have an early morning tomorrow. What do you want to watch?" she settled down on the sofa bed in a comfortable position, waiting for Nerissa to come sit next to her. She saw her walk to the table and put two glasses of wine and a bottle of red. "I said I'm not drinking."

"Just pour the soda in the wine glass, it's fancier." joked Nerissa as she sat down next to her friend. They started flipping through Netflix looking for a movie, but ended up putting Friends as per usual. The show was playing in the background as the girls chatted for a bit about their respective days, it was Trish's day off she went shopping and to the dentist, nothing interesting really. Nerissa told her about the new model and how she signed up for the self defense classes.

"Tell me what's wrong? like what's really going on in that head of yours?" she saw Nerissa sigh and reach for her cigarettes, so Trish stood up and opened the window and sat back down, that's when she noticed her friend's reaction to the window being open. "What is it? Speak now, I Trish Somers first of my name, Best friend of the witch hereby order you to spill." This speech made Nerissa laugh for a bit and took a drag off of her cigarette, exhaled and started speaking.

"You are such a dork. Well you know what happened Friday night?"

"Yea, it must have brought up some bad memories."

"Yeah it did, and you know how Red Hood showed up?"

"Yea, I saw your drawings, I want one by the way, the one where there's just the bat on his chest" said Trish in a teasing voice.

"Heh, it's yours, well remember how he left a note saying see you soon?" Trish nodded, "Well when I woke up on Sunday my window was open and there was a glass of water next to my bed and.."

"You never leave your windows open, no matter how hot it gets. Did he hurt you? Wait a glass of water?" Trish was very confused.

"Yep." replied Nerissa making the p pop. "Well he showed up on Sunday night, saying he was checking up on me and told me he'll be out of town for a while, next morning I read the news he was .."

"In Metropolis pissing off Superman yea I watch the news. Did you ask him if he was in your room that night?" Trish was clearly getting frustrated with the way the story was going. Nerissa nodded. "And?"

"Well, you know how I can sometimes sense stuff?" Nerissa glanced at her friend while putting off her cigarette, and continued "Well he said he passed by at 2 am to check in, saw that I was sleeping and he put the water next to me because he thought I should keep hydrating, he saw how much booze I had." She took a deep breath avoiding her best friend's gaze who was surely agreeing with Red Hood when it came to alcohol, but to Nerissa's surprised she saw Trish pouring the both of them some wine knowing the conversation needed something stronger. "He sounded genuine, but I felt that he was lying. Like if he were to do a lie detector test thingy he'd pass, but I felt it in my core, he was lying. And I don't know what to make of that." She groaned a bit waiting for her friend to say something, and laid her head on the back of the couch.

"hmm, well one thing is for sure, you didn't leave the window open, there is no way in hell that you would." she stayed silent for a bit, "maybe your spidey sense is not working well? maybe you're pms-ing so it jams the "signal" of whatever it is you get."

"I'm not pms-ing, our cycles are in sync remember. And that's not how it works and you know it."

"Yeah but it's not like it's an exact science, and I'm not saying it doesn't work. But your theory that only drinking shuts it down and when you don't drink it's all over the place doesn't make sense either." They fell in silence for a while, sipping on their drinks and smoking, well one of them was.

' _You need to learn to control it love, ya can't rely on the bloody trinket forever_ ' Nerissa heard the British voice in her head.

"Can I see the knife?" asked Trish in a careful tone breaking the silence. She watched closely as Nerissa stood up and lifted her skirt showing the holster fastened around her right thigh, she removed it and placed it on the table, dropping her skirt not wanting Trish to see the trace left by the leather bound. Trish got closer to the weapon on the table, it wasn't like any blade she's ever seen, and she worked in a museum that had an elaborate armory. The hilt seems as though it were made of grey glass,and words were engraved into it, Latin or something, the pommel had what seemed to be a dark green stone, not an emerald. The blade was invisible under the simple leather cover. "Where did you say you got it again?"

"London, it was a gift." She saw Trish reach out for the hilt, but as soon as her fingers made contact with it she jolted back making sounds as though she just got burned. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It burned me! What the fuck is this thing?" Trish had her finger in her mouth trying to ease the pain.

"What do you me it burned you? Look it's just glass, it doesn't burn." Nerissa picked up the blade and showed her friend, she handed it back to her "Here take it." Trish tried to hold it again but the same thing happened.

"No, No, Nope. No thank you I don't want to touch this thing ever again." she was clearly freaked out, but remained calm.

"This is so weird." muttered Nerissa under her breath.

"Yeah it is. And it's freaking me out. But I mean we have aliens and speedsters and people with glowing rings and people with abilities in this world so an object that hurts one person but not the other shouldn't surprise us all that much. Right?" Trish was definitely freaking out but not as bad as she would usually freak out. "Put it away or wherever you want and let's just go to sleep." with that Trish started clearing out the table and headed to the bathroom, leaving Nerissa alone with her thoughts.

_'Red Hood held it, and took it with him and brought it back, had he done something to it? I would have noticed or felt the same burn. When the knife was brought to me in London it was in a wooden case and no one but me touched it. Maybe it would burn anyone who's not me. How did it not burn Red Hood then? I shouldn't have left England without all the answers I needed.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Monday night, Gotham rooftops**

"All I'm saying is that you two should talk it out, or spar it out! I'm just looking out for you little D'"

"It's Robin, we're in the field. We should focus on the task at hand Nightwing."

Nightwing sighed as he followed his youngest brother, swinging from rooftop to rooftop with the grace of a former acrobat. Whenever he went out on patrol with Damian as Nightwing he let him take the lead, he knew how it was with Bruce and he felt like Damian needed to feel in control of his own actions. But it killed him when he saw Jason and Tim getting closer and Damian and Jason drifting further apart. His relationship with Jason wasn't always easy, before and after his death, but they were both trying, well as much as Jason could, but Dick decided to never give up on his Little Wing, he had another chance to be the best big brother he could to Jason, he sure as hell wasn't going to screw it up, and he was going to make sure all four of them were getting along.

"So as I was saying, just call him, or break into his safe house. I think you could take him, I mean if you were to use your small size to your advantage." this ought to make Damian talk or insult Dick at least. They landed on their target rooftop, Damian turned around and faced Dick.

"I'll have you know that my height is perfectly normal for my age. And of course I could take him. I could take any one of you. I am the blood son of the Bat and heir to the mantle, I was trained by the league of assassins, I am the best Robin." and that is why Tim and Jason called him a brat. Weirdly enough Dick thought it was cute, but knew better than to utter the words.

"Yes, okay, no one is denying any of that, but come on, just talk to him or just go hug him when you see him, that would scare the living stuff out of him." Dick tried his best not to swear in front of Damian.

"Would you just leave it already. This is neither the place nor the time."

"I agree." spoke the Batman from behind them, just appearing out of thin air. "What do we got?"

"You know? After all these years, I never get tired of you just appearing and disappearing." Nightwing said with smile in his voice and turning to face his old mentor, "But nothing yet, we've been here for less than a few minutes."

"She is not alone. Someone is sleeping next to her in the bed, it seems to be a woman. The apartment seems fine, she's a really neat person, nothing is out of place." stated Robin, removing the binoculars and handing them to Nightwing. "If you were focused on the job you would have noticed. But instead you are distracted by my nonexistent relationship with Todd."

"hm" grunted the Bat.

"Yeah the girl is blonde, she's in her file." said Nightwing trying to remember the name.

"That's her friend Trish Somers, she checks out." replied Batman, "report back every hour. Spoiler will be taking over when your patrol time is over." and he disappeared not waiting for Damian's protests.

"Father has clearly lost his mind, an incompetent fool like Brown could ruin the mission."

"Hey D, do you even know what this mission is?" Dick was genuinely asking, he was there during the briefing, he knew they had to watch her, but he also knew they had a lot of other cases to work on. He didn't want to question Bruce in front of everyone, and Bruce knew that so he kept avoiding one on ones with Dick.

"Do you not listen when father speaks Grayson?" Damian snapped, using names in the field, he was clearly upset that Bruce hadn't told them everything. Dick knew the boy better than the boy knew himself, so he knew better than to push it. "Our job tonight is to watch her, so let us do so."

They sat in silence watching the streets, Dick walked away from Damian for a bit and clicked on his earpiece and spoke in a whisper. "Hey Red Robin?"

"Yep, way ahead of you big brother, we have to meet soon, you know just us."

"It's that bad?"

"I wouldn't say bad yet, but it sure as hell is complicated and incomplete."

"Okay, fine so after patrol where do we meet? Clock tower?"

"Nope, just us means the Robins, I don't want any more eyes and ears than necessary, I'll let you know where. Red Robin out."

Dick made his way back to Damian who was looking at him with suspicious eyes, they sat down on the ledge of the building watching, making sure nothing bad happened to the two girls in that apartment. Dick took a deep breath and looked at Damian saying.

"Look, I know I can be too much sometimes, but I just want what's best for you and I know what it's like to grow up with only your Dad around." he joked and nudged Damian's shoulder with his who pushed back, "and Jason, well I wasn't there for him when he needed me, so I'm trying to be there now, for him, Tim and you in ways that Bruce can never be, simply because he doesn't know how. He always kept things to him self, which caused us to drift apart. And I don't want that for any of you so I will keep pestering you until you and Jason fix this and maybe .."

"Stop talking." Damian suddenly said, squinting his eyes trying to make out something in the dark, and gesturing to Dick so that he doesn't get offended by Damian cutting his heartfelt confession short. "Someone is trying to get on the fire escape."

They both immediately stood up and shot their grappling guns and swung that way, landing on the roof of a closer building. They observed the figure struggling to reach the small ladder and pull it down. Damian grew impatient and just jumped down slowly until he could jump right in front of the figure who screeched in surprise and fell on their back. Damian unlocked his staff that extended and approached the person.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" he asked in a demanding yet scary tone. Dick was a few floors closer and just let Damian do his thing. 'Spread your wings little robin'

"I live here, please don't hurt me." clearly drunk, "I uhh locked myself out, and I'm a bit drunk, and my ex wont pick up she has my other keys you see. I swear kid I'm in 7B" the man said trying to stand up but Robin's staff was nearly crushing his Adam's apple. Robin activated the scanner in the lenses of his mask, reached for his earpiece and just said.

"I'm sending a picture, hostile or friendly." he waits a few seconds.

"Friendly, apartment 7B." Damian patched out and Tim muttered "you're welcome brat."

"Leave." Damian said glaring at the man, who got up with difficulty and tripped on air as he ran away.

"Nicely done, you even asked for help. I am so proud." Nightwing said flipping down like the show off that he is. "Come on we're moving out."

"What? Our patrol is nowhere near finished and we have to wait for Brown to show up you heard father."

"She's already here." Dick said pointing at Steph who was waving at them from the roof of the bar's building in all her purple glory. "Besides, there's been a change of plans, we have to leave now. B won't bother us, he's busy with the cat." Before Damian could protest Dick had already grappled up to meet Stephanie, so Damian simply followed. Dick left a few instructions to Steph who was now waiting for Cassandra to show up. Cass was already there, she's creepy sneaky like that. She's awesome.

"Where are we going? And why are we changing plans?" demanded Damian as he followed Dick.

"Jason's safe house, and before you say anything it has nothing to do with the two of you, it's important for the four of us to talk about something." They made their way to the safe house in silence.

**Jason's safe house 2 am**

"HA HA" screamed Jason into the microphone of his headphone. "Roy, seriously you suck so hard at this game, it's almost sad beating your ass so much." he checked his phone that was ringing off the hook, he sighed and told Roy he had to go.

He was enjoying his first night off in forever, but Dick had to ruin it. 'Robins' meeting, your place in 10' the text that was sent 6 minutes ago. Jason went to his kitchen and started preparing some food, he knew Alfred had forced fed the birds before letting them go, but he also knew how much his brothers ate. He was secretly happy that they trusted him enough to hold a Robins meeting at his place. Their relationships were weird, but they all cared, even with guns to each other's heads, they cared. Tim arrived first, he knew how to disable Jason's security system so he went in with no problem. Dick on the other hand expected Jason to have disabled it for them, so he reached for the door knob and got electrocuted for a second until the boys inside were satisfied with the silly prank they just pulled on their eldest brother.

"That was not funny." Dick said in a dramatic voice as him and Damian made their way inside.

"Yeah you're right, it was fucking HILARIOUS." Jason was on the couch laughing his ass off. Tim was making coffee and giggling like a child. He saw Damian walking taking off his mask and setting it on the table, he could see an unfamiliar emotion in Damian's eyes, a hint of sadness? regret?

"Todd."

"Demon." Jason stood up and pointed to his room, waiting for Damian to walk in before he went in himself and shut the door.

Leaving two shocked birds behind. Dick was starting to walk to the door to listen in, the moment he lay his ear on the wood, Jason slammed his hand almost exactly the same place making Dick jump a few feet away. Tim was snickering in the kitchen and reached to his laptop to open the surveillance feed and snoop in, to his surprise Jason already beat him to it and shut down the system. They took the hint and started laying the information they wanted to share with each other. On the other side of the door stood the dead robins' club.

"Do we need to talk it out? punch it out? or are we good?" asked Jason straight to the point.

"Grayson suggested I hug you just to scare you." Damian pointed out, remembering his conversation with Dick earlier. Jason couldn't tell if Damian brought it up because he wanted them to hug or just to make fun of Dick.

"Mother Hen Grayson everybody, fixing everything with hugs and kisses." Jason saw Damian smile for less than a second and saw the smile disappear, so he just asked "Do you wanna?" and slightly opened his arms suggesting a hug. Damian wanted to but didn't want to show it. They were both really bad with showing their need for affection, so they just stood there for a moment, until Damian approached Jason, punched him in the stomach "That's more like it" and then gave him a quick hug. "That was unexpected."

"We're good now, Todd." and they both left the room wearing blank expressions.

They entered the living room to find papers everywhere, and three different screens with three different types of information and two very confused and worried former Robins.

"There better be a good reason for this fucking mess." Jason growled as he bent down to pick up the scattered empty sheets of paper.

"There is, check this out." said Dick pointing out at the screens that Tim was manipulating and connecting to small projectors and aiming them at the walls for everyone to see, that boy could pack tech gear like no other. There were different images, files about Nerissa and her family, her friends, her past. They had already seen them.

"Drake, you better have something other than the files father already gave us to pull me out of patrol." scoffed Damian.

"This is what we know, or this is what Bruce wants us to know. She was adopted by the Clare doctors when she was 6, they died in a plane crash when she was 16, she lost the money and made a life for herself on her own." Tim was pointing at the files Bruce gave them.

"Yeah we know." Damian and Jason said in sync, leaving Dick smirking like an idiot but still intrigued with Tim's discovery.

"Okay, but this is all common knowledge, you google her name and you get this information." he paused. "I felt something was off, with her, and with how Bruce kept avoiding questions. So I dug a little deeper." he paused again, kind of building suspense. The boys wanted to start arguing that maybe it was just a need to know type of thing, until Tim dropped the bomb.

"Did you know she was in the plane when it crashed?"

This rendered the three boys silent with confused looks on their faces. Tim continued.

"Bruce is hiding something."

"When is he not?" Dick and Damian said in sync this time. Jason was unusually silent, mulling the information in his head, trying to make sense of things. Tim continued.

"Remember what happened the last time he was hiding something?" Tim asked.

"Yeah we almost lost our fucking faces." barked Jason remembering the encounter with the Joker. (AN: Check out "Death of the family" 23 issues, by Scott Snyder and Greg Capullo)

The boys were silent, watching Tim carefully lay out the facts they had, the ones they just found, and the ones they knew were missing.

"I mean think about it." Tim was now walking around the living room, mimicking the moves of Robert Downey Jr. in Sherlock Holmes, he was careful not to mention the knife Jason asked him to look into as he started his questioning tirade "We only know what the rest of the world knows, and we're tasked with watching her and keeping her safe. No one is saying we shouldn't keep her safe, that's why we got into this life, to save people. But who is she? And why is she so important to Bruce? Why wouldn't he tell us she was in the plane when it crashed? How did she even survive the crash?"

This is when Jason's imaginary light bulb lights up. _'Isn't it obvious Hood? I've died once already_.' He remembered her say. Tim was right, something doesn't feel right.

"Bruce is hiding something, I will keep digging until I find it, I suggest we keep quiet until we know more. But I'm confronting him once we do."

They all nodded agreeing and left on their merry ways leaving Jason to his thoughts.

 _'Isn't it obvious Hood? I've died once already._ '

What the hell did you get us into Bruce?


	8. Chapter 8

**Nerissa's apartment, the next day**

Nerissa woke up alone in her bed around 9 am, Trish did say she had an early morning but she was kind enough to leave a note.

'Had to run, coffee's fresh, I'll see you after work. we can grab dinner maybe? xx'

"Mmm fresh coffee" she washed her face and brushed her teeth, then went for the coffee. She opened the fridge to take some eggs, she saw the Camembert cheese and smiled. She put a pan on the stove sprayed it with butter and took her phone to read some news, mainly about Metropolis.

"Did Red Hood really help Superman stop the drug cargoes from landing in Metropolis last night? Or is he expanding his own ring from Gotham to Metropolis taking advantage of the good heart of Superman? What does the Metropolis police department have to say about this? And did a container full of drugs really go missing from Metropolis' airport?" The Daily Planet

"Say Metropolis a few more times. They really should just let Lois Lane edit everything before they publish it, White is losing his touch! UGH I'm talking to myself again." she prepared her breakfast, sipping on coffee and smoking a cigarette. She ate her food while making a list of art supplies she needed to buy and anything else she needed for the house, mainly cleaning supplies and lady stuff, since Red Hood got her food that could last a week. She finished eating and started washing the dishes, the house was silent, the city was calm, so when her phone buzzed a few times she got startled and cut herself with the knife she was washing. She cursed under her breath and rinsed her hands quickly trying to wash away the blood, she rushed to the bathroom to get a band aid or something, which is when she realized she didn't have a first aid kit. Thankfully the cut wasn't that deep and it could wait until she left the house to go shopping, she scribbled down on the list 'first aid kit' and changed her clothes. She wore a long black skirt and an over sized black sweater a pair of simple black shoes. She grabbed her stuff, locked her door and left.

First stop a drug store, she went in got a box of band aids and asked for a first aid kit, it came with single packed sterile gauze, disinfectant, needles, threads, bandages, safety pins, tweezers, scissors and sterile gloves, pro-shit. She made her way to the supermarket, and then to the art store. Once she was done shopping she decided to stop by her regular coffee shop. She was waiting in line, peacefully, until the guy behind her started talking to her.

"Can I get you that coffee?"

"No thank you." Not even turning around. It was her turn, the barista knew her order so she immediately prepared it without even asking, it was just black coffee.

"Ah!! Come on, you won't even say your order out loud? How am I supposed to know how you like it?" his tone was fake annoyed trying to be flirty but failing and coming off as a super creep who doesn't understand what 'no thank you' means. She paid for the drink and took it from the barista and turned to the guy behind her and simply said.

"Like I like myself, dark, bitter and too hot for you." she said eyeing him deadpan and walked away smirking as she saw a few girls laughing at the exchange. He was persistent, he left the line and walked with her saying.

"HaHa, that's funny. You know I always see you and you're always wearing black, what's up with that?" ugh why won't he leave her alone.

"I'm already dressed for your funeral." she pushed the door of the coffee shop and left.

What she didn't know was that Dick Grayson was sitting on one of the tables enjoying his morning coffee - not on guard duty, but a real funny coincidence- ready to move in and help, blowing up the whole 'mission' but instead nearly choked at her replies, and stretched his leg enough to trip the guy as she left the coffee shop. Dick looked down from his seat at the guy on the floor and said.

"Dude! No means no."

**Wayne Manor**

"Master Bruce, you know they will find out. They are rather well trained in the art of research."

"Yes, I'm aware, but it will still be a while, I encrypted the files and server myself. It will take Tim weeks before he gets through them all." answered Bruce taking the suit jacket Alfred was handing him.

"I suspect you are right Sir. But don't you think it is better for you to share the information? We have barely recovered from the consequences of the last time you kept things to yourself."

"All I do is to protect them, they'll understand." Bruce tried to end the conversation there, and made his way to the front door, but Alfred continued.

"Very well Sir, I just hope I will not have to use the 4 words everyone seems to think I enjoy saying. Repeatedly."

"And what words are these?" asked Bruce clearly exasperated.

"I told you so. Have a good day at the office Master Bruce."

**Later that day in the cave**

"So interesting, isn't it Master Jason?"

"Not sure what you're saying Alfred.."

"Just that every time you stop by for a visit, Master Bruce seems to have just left."

"Yeah, well what can I say, timing is everything. Right?"

"Indeed it is young Sir."

Jason walks to the Batcomputer and types something in, the machine then says out loud.

"Jason Todd, Red Hood, recognized, Highest Clearance."

"Well, well, look who got promoted to highest clearance." Jason says sitting on the chair and shaking his head.

"He does trust you, I can not deny that he does have an odd way of showing it, but believe me, he does."

"He doesn't trust anyone, you should know that better than anyone, he just uses people, means to an end. Once he's done with me and my methods he'll beat me up again for not following orders." Jason was researching the damned knife he took from Nerissa, he couldn't wait for Tim, and he had nothing to do. Red Hood was in Metropolis, Jason Todd was dead, and Peter Smith needed beauty sleep so his whole sleeping schedule was messed up. He really didn't want to talk about his relationship with Bruce. Alfred was now standing right behind him, he put a hand on his shoulder and calmly said.

"You do have to admit that your methods are sometimes unnecessary, but regardless it pains me to know that you think he does not care, because he does Jason, we all do." Everyone knew that when Alfred called them by their name he wasn't playing around. He felt Jason's shoulder relax a bit before he spoke.

"Yeah well someone should get him a parenting book." Alfred smiled at that remark, Jason considered Bruce a parent, even if he were to take back what he just said, Alfred had heard it, not that he needed to, because Alfred knows everything. He decided to leave Jason with is thoughts but the image on the screen caught his attention, he was about to speak when Jason asked him, "say Alfred, you speak Latin right?"

"Of course I do. Do you require any assistance?"

"Actually I do, see this knife?" Jason pointed at the screen and looked at Alfred who nodded, "well when I held it in my hand some words appeared, but they don't show in the pictures, and disappeared when I put it down, I know it sounds crazy."

"Master Jason, we live with crazy every day. What words did you read?"

"That's the problem, I had to give it back fast so I did not write them down, but I remember it was something like 'tetgrit per mortem' or something like that. Mortem is death right?"

"That is correct, perhaps the phrase was 'tetigit per mortem' ?"

"What does that mean?"

"Touched by death."

**Nerissa's gym, self defense class**

"Hello everyone, my name is Roy Harper I will be giving the self defense class here. I would like to suggest gym clothes for the first few sessions, just so that you guys be comfortable learning the moves. You can later wear regular clothes, because the creeps don't discriminate based on fashion choices." If Oliver Queen were to see Roy now, all serious and not recklessly shooting hazardous arrows he created. It was a favor to Jason, he had to keep a good cover. He noticed Nerissa was there, 'Good, Jaybird won't kill me' , she was wearing shorts on top of leggings and a long sleeves top under a gym tank top, black and grey. The room was heated she couldn't be cold, anyway on with the class.

"Now it would be good if you guys work out a bit, but these moves work even if you don't. I'll show you a few basic techniques today and we'll practice them." He stood in front of a dummy and started demonstrating how to use car keys as a 'weapon' the hammer strike he called it.

Nerissa was observing him closely, he was wearing a white tank top and red sweat pants, his left arm had a beautifully done tattoo; a pair of wings in which a skull rested in the middle, and what seemed to be a snake curling down towards his elbow. It stretched when he moved or flexed, the human anatomy is fascinating to her. He then showed them a move called groin kick, which is basically everyone's reflex if their feet are free. He showed them an elbow strike for when the attacker is too close to be punched or kicked, he kept insisting on holding the ground with their legs. The session ended well. It was quite the work out, Roy and Nerissa chatted a bit before Trish entered the gym. Roy's jaw dropped mentally.

"Oh man, I missed the first session! Didn't you say it started at 7?"

"No, I said it ended at 7! Do you ever listen to me when I speak?" Roy was standing between the two girls not sure what to do, but he didn't want to leave before he got formally introduced to the future mother of his children, so he cleared his throat to remind them that he was here.

"Oh, right, Trish this is Roy Harper he's teaching the class. Roy this is Trish Somers, my best friend." they shake hands and smile, not breaking eye contact, yup third wheel is being installed, and it has a name; it's Nerissa.

"It's very nice to meet you Roy Harper, you look like you live at the gym, I do hope it's not the case and you have time for a drink maybe?" Trish said batting her lashes, and not letting go of his hand.

"For a girl like you, I'd stop time if I have to. That's quite the firm grip you have here." pointing at their hands with his chin, trying to sound as smooth as possible. She pulls on their intertwined hands and brings him stumbling closer and whispers in his ear.

"You have no idea." she lets go of his hand, he's flustered and blushing, she's smirking, Nerissa is wishing she wasn't there. "Now I'll go up with Nerissa to change while she showers, how about you meet us at the bar across the street in an hour?" Roy simply nodded as he saw the girls leaving.

'Jason is going to kill me.'

"You are unbelievable." said Nerissa laughing as they went up to her place.

An hour later, the three of them were seated on a high table, Nerissa was used to sitting at the bar, but it's not practical to have a conversation with three people at the bar, so she compromised. Roy wasn't drinking, he explained how he was a recovering alcoholic and how it was good for him to be around people who drink and not have any himself. They talked and joked for hours, Nerissa told them what happened at the coffee shop and they couldn't contain their laughter.

"You didn't!!!!! No way I would have paid good money to see that!!!"

"You've seen me do worse and heard me say way worse."

"Dude, this is gold! How did you come up with that?" -Roy, clearly not in touch with pop culture and memes.

"They're just memes I always seen online and hope to one day find the perfect opportunity to use. I never thought I'd use both in one day with one person."

After a few more laughs and drinks they decided to call it a night, they walked Nerissa to her door, and it was clear Roy and Trish were having breakfast together.

Up on a rooftop, a little bird was on watch duty.

"Isn't that buffoon Harper?"

"Yes it is, Jason said he asked him to give self defense classes at the gym there." Nightwing pointed at the gym across the street.

"Why is he leaving with her friend?"

"I believe he scored tonight, little D."

"This is a waste of time. We watch her drinking and sleeping. She is a waste of time. And Drake still hasn't found anything worthy of interest in this case, and Father is avoiding home. tt"

"I know, we just have to wait, it's only been two days. We might find something during these stake outs." Dick said trying to reassure his brother.

They sat down in silence, observing, they watched her in her drunken state change out of her clothes, they watched as she removed the contact lenses from her eyes, they watched as she changed into a large band shirt and slid under her covers, they noticed that she didn't remove her knife tonight either, they watched as she realized her light was still on and angrily stood up to turn it off, and then tripping over everything in her way to reach her bed again, Dick muffled a small laugh knowing the feeling all to well. Damian was unimpressed and annoyed, they watched her fall asleep. The hours went by, and Gotham was quiet, nothing happened, she was still sleeping.

Nerissa was woken up by the sound of light thud and a constant sound, something like moaning or whining, she tried to tune it out but couldn't. She struggled to open her eyes, feeling the effect of alcohol, she could feel pain, but not her own. She reached for her glasses and turned on the flash light on her phone, her hand ready to grab her knife if needs be, she went to her bedroom window, scanned from inside, she saw a small shadow move. She opened her window and saw a small injured black cat on her fire escape, one of it's front paws was stuck in the railing, and was covered in blood. The poor beast was frightened, Nerissa turned on the light in her bedroom and threw her phone on the bed, catching the attention of Robin and Nightwing on the rooftop. She slowly slipped outside, it was freezing and she wasn't wearing any pants, she carefully approached the cat and let it smell her hand, 'good, it's accepting me'. She reached out to the feline, put one hand under its belly and delicately pulled its paw from the railing with her other hand. The cat didn't fight her, it was shaking from the cold. Nerissa rushed back inside and locked her window, placing the cat on the chair before getting the first aid kit she luckily bought today.

"What is she doing?"

"I think she's cleaning the wound of a cat. And now she's stitching it."

"How does she know how to do that?"

"How should I know? But see we learned something tonight. Patience Dami, patience."

tt- _'perhaps she is not a waste of time after all, any friend of animals is a friend of mine.'_

With that Spoiler arrived to take over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nerissa's apartment early the next morning**

Nerissa woke up at the sound of her phone ringing, she was about to hit snooze in a sleepy motion but she noticed it was a call from a number she didn't have.

"Hello?" still sleepy, reaching for her glasses and looking towards the shoe box on her chair to check on the cat.

"Yes hello, is this Nerissa Clare?" a very chirpy voice replied.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Miss Clare, I'm Georgia Barons, Vice principal at Gotham Academy. Dean Burges of Gotham University's art school gave me your contact. We are looking for a substitute art teacher and thought maybe you'd be interested in the job? We've sent you an email with all the details yesterday but given our tight schedule I thought it was better to call, specially since Robert recommended you himself."

"uhuh, mm well sure can you give me a few hours to wake up read the email and get back to you?" Nerissa only understood half of what the woman said.

"Oh my gosh, how silly of me, just because 8 am is already mid day for me doesn't mean it is for everybody else. But you'll have to start tomorrow if you take it."

"Yeah, no worries, I'll get back to you before the bell rings. Good day." she hung up and fell back against her pillows groaning. She needed more sleep than she got yesterday. Patching up a cat takes a lot more than one would think. The poor thing was still sleeping under her sweater. She checked the famous email, 'okay so the current teacher is pregnant but was suddenly put on bed rest until she gives birth, so the job should extend till the end of the year. It's twice a week, and it's really good money. I could really use the money, I can always focus on my work during summer.' She decided to get up, shower and find a vet for her mid-night visitor.

**The Vet's clinic**

"You did a great job with the stitching. But for another time you should shave around the wound to avoid infections." the vet was doing his job fixing the cat. She nods and watches him do his thing. "I'm going to inject her the medicine so that it takes effect faster. She's around 6 months old, see she's got all her grown ups teeth."

'Aww she's a she. Maybe I should keep her, Gotham's streets are scary when you're on your own'

"You'll need to check the bandages every couple of hours, and change them every 6 hours. And bring her back in a week to get the stitches off."

"Could you like check if she needs like vaccines and other stuff? And if she has fleas or something? And maybe give her a shower? I know cats clean themselves, but I don't know where she's been and if she has to stay with me for a week I'd rather know she's clean you know?"

"I already took a blood sample, we'll know what she needs soon, and don't worry we'll clean her."

"Great! At what time do you close shop? I finish work late so ..?"

"Oh I'm afraid she can't stay here, I'm at full capacity and my coworker called in sick."

"Shit!" Nerissa took a deep breath and looked at the little fur ball, her tiny chest rising and falling with each breath, that poor thing, she can't abandon her. At least she wasn't in pain anymore. "Alright, do you sell pet carriers?", he says no and tells her where to find a pet store near by. "Okay, I'll just run over there real quick, get everything she might need, get a coffee and be right back, is that okay with you?"

"Yes that sounds great, I'll have her clean and ready to go, the blood work should be done in 10 minutes so I'll fix her up too."

At the pet store, she explains her situation to the salesperson who starts giving her the basics, cat litter and a litter box, cat food and bowls, cat treats, a little toy, a little bed and the pet carrier. She's at the register ready to pay until she sees a silver collar with a round dark blue tag on which a silver crescent moon is engraved, her heart melts and she adds it to the pile of stuff not caring how expensive all of this is going to be, God bless credit cards. She buys coffee from a side walk stand and goes back to the Vet.

"Hey look who's up and smiling!" Nerissa said as she saw the little kitten smiling on the Vet's table, her teal-blue eyes sparkling with joy.

"Well after some food and a good shower, this little one took her meds like the strong girl she is and is ready to go home. I'll pack some supplies and you two will be good to go. She already peed and pooped so you should be good for the next 8 hours or so. And since you've never had a cat this flyer has the basics you need to know and information for adoption." Nerissa flinched at the word, she's only had her for a few hours and she was already in love, she paid yet another expensive bill and let the vet put the cat in the carrier and went home to settle her new roommate.

**On a terrace in Gotham, breakfast**

"Any news?" the old gentleman reading the paper asked.

"Nothing Sir, the Bat has her under surveillance. I found something interesting though, a drunken man's tale, swears he saw Red Hood save her from being raped. I looked into it, the man was arrested the same night." states the tall bald man wearing a long black coat, as he sets a folder on the table, the old man reads through the file and says.

"Very well, you know what to do. Get creative, find out if he was sent by Clarice. Anything from her?"

"As far as I know she only found out a few days ago about the Bat's surveillance. She has no idea how long it's been."

"Good, let's keep it like that." After a pause he added "Have the accountants pay her credit cards."

"Sir I don't mean to over step, but don't you think it's time to .."

"That will be all Victor."

"Yes Sir, have a good day, Don Falcone Sir."

**Gotham University**

"See, this is where I work, you'll be coming with until you're okay to be on your own. And if anyone asks you're the new model." Nerissa tells her cat, as she walks to her classroom to find 'Peter' waiting by the door. He's early, so is she, but she's the teacher, he's holding two cups of coffee and is wearing his duffel bag on his shoulder.

"Hey, who's your friend?" he asked, setting the coffees on the floor and offering to hold the carrier as she unlocks the classroom door.

"Well, she doesn't have a name yet, she's kind of a one night stand." she answers jokingly as she gladly hands him the carrier to use both hands with the old door. They go inside, he lays down his stuff, Nerissa frees the cat from the carrier and holds her tight as they walk back outside. Jason picks up the coffees and offers her one with a genuine smile. They sit down on the same bench as two days ago, waiting for class to start.

"You look like you really need this, and I owe you for the cigarette." she gladly takes the coffee after setting the cat down on her lap, she reaches for her cigarettes and offers him one.

"Well, how about you owe me another?" she sips on her coffee, she could feel him getting unnerved but he didn't show it, he just accepted the smoke and lit it, she took one and did the same.

"I thought we were keeping it professional?" he teased with a smirk, he saw her slightly blush under her glasses, she looked adorable in those unusual octagon glasses. "Seriously though what's with cat?" he added, snapping himself out of it.

"Well, her mewling woke me up in the middle of the night, her wounded paw was stuck in the railing of my fire escape, the poor thing was freezing and scared, I couldn't leave her. And she looked at me with those beautiful teal eyes she seemed so broken, I took her in, stitched her up, and now I think I'm in love." Jason was watching her tell the tale with so much compassion in her eyes while petting the little cat curled up in her lap.

"So you took in a stray? Not knowing if she had fleas or rabies or something?" he watched her look up from the cat to him with a smile on her face that could melt both North and South Poles.

"Well, what can I say? I have a soft spot for broken souls. And besides even if she had fleas or rabies, something are worth saving." her 'spidey' sense as Trish calls it was picking up some confusing vibes from 'Peter', she had to learn to control it, understand it at least.

"How do you know sutures?" he asked changing the subject, trying not to think of his hidden metaphors.

"Well, my parents were surgeons, one night, when I was 9, they were both called in for an emergency, and there was no one to watch me so they took me to the hospital, where some of their colleagues taught me how to stitch banana peels together to keep me busy. It became a whole thing. Whose sutures were better and stuff." she answers with a sad smile reminiscing on simpler times.

The students start arriving. The class start, they only work on the chest area today as well. During the mid session break Nerissa decides to call the school and take the job, she needs the cash. Jason listens to her conversation, 'teaching at Damian and Tim's school now? what are you doing Bruce?' The class ends, Jason and Nerissa walk side by side, as 'Peter' and Nerissa, they chat about random things, she tries to forget how hot he looks and he tries to forget how much every breath she takes is making him melt, 'so glad he gave it to me and not Golden Boy. But it's going to end badly'. Her ringtone interrupts their conversation, it's Trish.

"It's my best friend, she would kill me if I don't pick up." she says picking up. "What?? No way!! Why didn't you tell me before? This is great news!!" she listens to her friend rambling on about the exhibit she's been curating and how the opening night is next week and so on. "I'm guessing Roy will be your +1?" Nerissa asks in a teasing voice. The mention of Roy's name yanks Jason back to reality and out of his 'it's going to end bad' trance, 'he's worse than Grayson, can't keep it in his pants'. "okay, I'll be waiting for you and my shrimp dumplings. Don't forget to call Ty. He is going to freak out. Alright bye now, love you too." she hangs up and turns her attention back to Jason who seems lost in his own world.

"Hey, earth to Peter, you okay?" she waves in his face, he's not, she can feel it. His pain is deep and heavy, he's carrying a burden.

"Yeah I'm fine. Seems like you got some good news." He says with a fake cheerful voice. She tells him about her friend's news, and they continue walking in silence. Just before they're about to go their separate ways he tells her "you should really name your cat, we can't keep referring to it as 'your cat', it's kind of awkward and really inappropriate." his voice is full of sass and sarcasm and everything good. She lets out a nervous laugh, she feels her face turn into a dark shade of red, darker than Red Hood's helmet. 'Ahh Red Hood' .

"Well, I thought about Midnighter maybe?" trying to keep her cool, Jason on the other hand nearly choked on his own saliva muffling a laugh and remembering Lucas Trent. She continued, "I don't know, I'll think of something, bye now."

**Nerissa's apartment, later**

She spent sometime rearranging the furniture she had in her apartment to find a place for the litter box and make sure the cat had enough space to play when she felt like it. Nerissa could have sworn she was understanding this cat better than she understood any human. She put the cat bed in the bedroom under the window, it only made sense. She was sitting with the cat on the sofa bed when the intercom buzzed, Trish was here. She set the cat on the sofa and told her to wait there, the cat stayed there, weird huh? Nerissa opened the door to see Trish carrying Chinese take outs and had a grin on her face that would match the Joker's. She came in and didn't bother to set the bags anywhere she just stared at her friend with the creepy smile, Nerissa didn't understand what was going on until she heard the familiar voice of Ty calling her a hoe and crushing her into a hug.

"TNT are back bitches" he says, they were an explosive trio. They stayed at the door for longer than normal people stayed at the door, but they didn't care, that is until they heard something.

_Meow_

Trish and Ty turned their attention to the little fur ball on the couch and couldn't believe their eyes. Ty approached the cat slowly with hearts coming out of his eyes. Trish set the food on the kitchen table.

"Oh my goodness, it's a wittle pussy cat! A wittle cute pussy cat. What's your name wittle kitty?" Ty was crouched and at eye level with the cat, speaking in the weirdest supposed to be baby voice either of the girls had ever heard. "Bitch why didn't you tell me you got a cat? Tell me everything." he snapped at his friend.

"She doesn't have a name yet, and I found her yesterday in the middle of the night." Nerissa snapped back, it was good to have him here.

"Awe and it's a black cat, Nerissa you just need a pointy hat and you're transformation into a witch would be completed." Joked Trish from the kitchen opening the boxes of food.

"You know what? I'm naming her Thirteen, just to spite you." Nerissa said picking up Thirteen, yeah she finally has a name, her eyes seemed to accept it. She tells them the story, and all three friends start cooing at Thirteen who is loving the attention. They start eating and catching up, new jobs, short vacations, blah blah, and out of nowhere changing whatever subject they were on, Ty says.

"So I hear you're banging Red Hood?" making Nerissa literally choke on her food, causing her friends to laugh like crazy people. "Or was it that you just want to?" he wiggles his eyebrows.

"I'm not the one who went or took home the defense against the dark arts teacher last night!" Nerissa says pointing at Trish. 'You did in London'

"One of you better tell me some slutty story just so that I can top it with my most recent hook up." Ty states with so much pride.

"WHO?" both girls said at the same time knowing it was going to be a great story.

"Jacques." he smirks.

"Jacques the french nude model Jacques?" the girls ask again in sync.

"Yep! Sorry Neri, he got Delayed, if you know what I mean?" he said with the dirtiest voice and facial expressions emphasizing on the D. "And let's just say I put the D in 'Jacques a dit' *"  
(Translation from french: Jacques says. Jacques a dit is the equivalent of Simon says.)

What Ty and the girls don't know, is that it's another "D" that delayed Jacques's return to Gotham, and that is the Dollar sign at the end of the check signed by Bruce Wayne, hooking up with Ty was just a happy coincidence.

Trish and Ty leave after helping clean up. Nerissa changes into a her usual sleeping attire, puts Thirteen in her bed then crawls in her own. Thirteen gives her a disapproving meow and climbs into bed with her and curls herself into a ball. Not sleepy, Nerissa grabs the Greek mythology book she took from the library, and starts reading up on Hades; the god of the dead and the king of the underworld until both her and the cat fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carmine Falcone and Victor Zsasz are based on the TV show Gotham, not on the comics or movies. Gotham is my favorite interpretation of both those characters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Graphic Violence at the end

**A bar in London**

"Keep 'em comin' Bobo."

"You've had enough John, and I'm closing shop" replied the Chimp bartender.

"Oh, come on be a mate and pour me another." demanded an obviously drunk John Constantine. "This is sanctuary for us magic folks right? Now give me a drink." he slams his hand on the bar counter and stumbles off his stool. As he tries to sit back up, his oldest mate Charles 'Chas' Chandler walks in and picks him up.

"I found her, she's in Gotham."

"If I wanted to bloody find her I wouldn't have told her to sod off, mate."

"She needs your help Johnny." he's helping him walk towards a chair, John yanks himself from his friend's grip.

"She needed the bloody blade and we gave it to her, I don't give two shits about an.."

"Oh shut up you bloody plonker, you know there was more to it that the bloody blade, the poor girl was looking for you for all the 6 months she was here and you just showed up a few weeks before she had to take off. And what do you do? You give her the blade with no explanation, you shagged her and disappeared." Chas was clearly pissed.

"You're off your trolley mate, did Renee throw you out again? Why do you care what happens to Nerissa Clare ey? Besides she's probably forgotten all about this by now."

"You know she remembers all. And what if it was Geraldine alone in the world needing your help?" Geraldine was Chas' daughter and probably the only person Constantine would die for, not that he'll ever admit to it, it was a dirty trick, but it worked.

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist, let's go to Gotham." John finally conceding. "We'll have to get some shit from the ol' house first."

"Oh and just so you know, the Bat is watching her." Chas casually said while walking to his cab.

"Ah bollocks!"

**Thursday, Gotham Academy**

"And here is the art studio, you start your classes at 9:30 but you finish at 3:00 pm just like everybody else. Don't worry they're just teenagers!" Vice principal Barons was giving Nerissa a tour of GA while giving dirty looks to the pet carrier. Nerissa didn't care, she was under no circumstances leaving Thirteen alone with her bandages.

The students start coming in, she introduces herself, and each student sits in front of their easel waiting for her to design a nice still life with the fake fruits she found in the closet of the class. She starts walking around helping each student with their work, pointing out stuff. After a while she notices from the corner of her eye that one student in particular is not interested in the fruit composition. She takes a closer look, he's been sketching her in his sketch book, and he's really good.

"This is really good. What's your name?" the black haired boy looks up to her with a blank expression, she is met with a pair of green eyes she's seen before.

"Damian Wayne." Bruce Wayne's son she thought.

"It's good to see you again Damian, you are really talented." and with that the bell rang and the students left giving the class for the next batch.

During the lunch hour, Nerissa found a table outside in the shades, she let Thirteen out who cuddled around in her lap. Damian had been watching her, he wasn't sure what she was doing at his school, was this part of the mission? 'Maybe Grayson was right, we don't know anything about her, and Father is avoiding us, tt.' She was drinking coffee and smoking a cigarette when someone sat in front of her.

"These will kill you." Damian stated as he laid his lunch on the table.

"Only if I die." she replied smiling and putting off the cigarette, he was still a child, he didn't need second hand smoke. She could see it in his face, he didn't understand her reference.

"tt, we've met before?" he remembered, but he wasn't sure how she did, she must have see a lot of people the night of her exhibition, back then it was just an art show his father had to go to, but now Damian is questioning everything. _'How long has father been planning this?'_

"We did, at the Gotham University Art exhibition last year, I was graduating." she looked at him pretending not to remember, "I was valedictorian, gave a lame speech? Your dad gave me the Wayne Foundation award?" she continued in a tone trying to jog his memory.

"I remember now, your work was about portraits dreams and nightmares, correct?" he asked thinking about how much information she had given during her presentation that could be crucial in their understanding of this 'mission'. If she had many nightmares like the one he witnessed, it's no wonder she based her work on that.

"Exactly, that would be me. You remembered my project, it must have left an impression." she said with a little bit of pride.

"Your parents' dream was Gotham without Batman." he said in a matter of fact. She nodded, she didn't like talking about it. "You think Gotham would survive without him?"

"No, I know it wouldn't, but I just wish we didn't need him. What about you? What do you think of him?", why was she having this conversation with a 13? years old, 8th graders are usually 13.

"I think he's hiding something and doesn't trust the people who work with him." he didn't notice that he was giving her his true answer until she asks him.

"It sounds like you've met him, have you?" his answer seemed genuine and hurt, maybe Batman failed him too somehow.

"I have. Have you?" he questions.

"Once, a long time ago." she was visibly upset, her whole demeanor changed, she focused on the cat in her lap. Damian wanted to ask her more questions, but he knew he should be careful not to raise suspicions.

"I find it rather odd that you would bring your pet to work." he points at the cat in her lap.

"She's injured, I can't leave her home alone. It was my first condition when I took the job. She's staying by my side as much as she needs." she forces a smile still not fully recovered from the previous subject.

"What's her name?" he asks as he watches the cat jump on the table and limp towards him, he automatically pets her.

"Thirteen, you're good with her, it took her hours to get used to my friends." The bell rings and they go their separate ways.

When the day ended it was raining, Nerissa cursed under her breath, she didn't have an umbrella and carrying a cat under the rain will not be practical. Next to her stood Damian appearing out of thin air waiting for Alfred to pick him up. A black Rolls Royce pulls up in front of the school and Alfred gets out of the car with an umbrella, he walks towards Damian and notices Nerissa next to him.

"Are you ready to leave Master Damian? Hello Miss Clare it is nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too Mister Pennyworth." she returns his smile.

"May we offer you a ride home? Or are you waiting for someone?" He asks concerned. Damian likes the idea of spending more time with Nerissa to question her a bit more.

"It's okay I wouldn't want to impose, I'll just wait till it stops pouring and I'll take the bus, but thank you so much." Alfred was about to urge her to reconsider, knowing she wouldn't refuse him Damian said in an assertive tone shocking Alfred.

"Please, I insist." she accepts not really wanting to stand in the rain and weirdly not being able to say no to Damian. Interesting, huh?

Once they get to the car Damian opens the door for her, shocking Alfred again. She gives them her address, which they both already know and looks out the window, trying to remember the last time she was in a fancy car. Her train of random thoughts was cut short when Alfred asked her a question.

"When can we expect a Nerissa Clare art show?" looking at her from the rear view mirror.

"Unfortunately not anytime soon, I'm juggling two jobs at the moment. And might need to find a third soon." she muttered the last part under her breath hoping the two men in the car did not hear it, they did - bat trained ears and all- but didn't say anything.

"Master Damian, don't you think it is time for a new family portrait?" Alfred suggested briefly giving Damian a look.

"Perhaps you're right Pennyworth." He glanced at Nerissa who was clutching at the handle of the pet carrier trying to find her place in this conversation.

"How would you like to visit Wayne Manor this Sunday Miss Clare? Meet Master Bruce and the rest of the boys and discuss the possibility of painting the family portrait?" his tone was so innocent. She was so shocked.

"Me? You want me to paint to paint Bruce Wayne and his kids?" she shouldn't pass up an opportunity like this, but she knew Bruce Wayne could afford the best artists in the world it just didn't make sense that his chauffeur? was asking her to paint a family portrait.

"Yes, I have seen your work. The portrait of your parents could give the illusion of a photograph to the untrained eye. It would be a good opportunity for exposure, it would be foolish to refuse it." replied Damian. Was he complimenting her by calling her foolish? weird kid.

"Um, well I suppose you're right Damian, but.."

"Very well then, Sunday for lunch or dinner, I will confirm the time by tomorrow, your contact information is still the same I suspect?" interrupted her Alfred not giving her time to refuse or object.

"Uhh, no actually I have a new number, my old one got jammed up when I got back from London and the phone company still hasn't done anything." she reaches for a notepad and writes down her new number and gives it to Damian. 'She was in London, is that not important information father?'

"What happens to the work you exhibit at the university?" asked Damian curiously.

"They're usually sold by GU, the revenue is supposed to fund the art scholarships."

"Do you know who bought your work?"

"I have no idea." she answers truthfully, she wanted to keep her parents' portrait but GU didn't accept stating if she wanted it she'd have to buy it. 'I'll do another'

Alfred pulled over in front of her building, she thanked them both profusely and said she was looking forward for Sunday, which was true. Right before she closed the car door Damian told her.

"Thirteen is more than welcome to join on Sunday." she smiled at that and said goodbye. Not looking forward to Trish and Roy flirting during the self defense class.

**In a dark and abandoned warehouse in Gotham, during the day till the night**

"Hey man thanks for posting my bail. That crazy bitch nearly cut my dick off. Can I buy ya a drink or something? What do I call ya Mister Fancy coat?"

"My name is Victor Zsasz, and I am going to cut off your dick and feed it to you, compliments of Don Falcone. But first you need to answer a few questions."

After hours of questioning, torturing and fun activities, Victor finally got what he wanted. He made good on his promise, he opened a roll of fabric, taking out his favorite knife and gelded the man who has been screaming for mercy for hours. The man passed out from the pain, Victor woke him up, stuffed the severed genitals in the man's mouth and then shot him between the eyes. They moved the body to a location where it would be found in a few days. Victor left to the Falcone Mansion.

**Falcone Mansion later that night**

Carmine Falcone was in his study reading when Victor came in.

"It's done Don Falcone."

"What did you find out?"

"She sent him Sir, so I sent him back to her." handing Falcone a picture of the body, the man was still recognizable.

"Very well, this will be all Victor." Zsasz nodded and left, leaving Carmine Falcone alone with his thoughts, he threw the picture in the fireplace and stood up in front of a painting of a couple. Pressing his hand on the face of the woman, gently stroking the cheek of the drawing.

"I have failed you, but I will protect her, I promise you my sweet daughter, I will look after yours."


	11. Chapter 11

**Jason's safe house, Robins' meeting before patrol, Thursday night**

"So what you're saying is that she's already met the old man?"

"For the hundredth time Todd, yes she said she has met Batman once. She was in London recently, and Father and I went to her exhibition at Gotham University." snapped Damian clearly annoyed.

"HEY!" yelled Dick cutting their bickering short. "Tim found something." they all turn their attention to an over worked Tim.

"First, Bruce is either onto us or he was expecting us to find out he's hiding stuff. I've been knocking down his firewalls one by one, and he had one saying 'Red Robin leave it alone', the one after said 'Seriously stop digging', in the encrypted codes, it's like he bought a sense of humor or something" he took a deep breath and continued. "Second, when she was in high school she applied to the Wayne Foundation scholarship and got it, what I found out was that she was super late with her application and the terms of the scholarship were altered to cover everything. You guys know how these usually work right?" their faces indicated that they don't know. "Well the maximum these scholarships cover is 75% of the tuition fees, she got 100% plus monthly payments. Which brings me to my third point, only Bruce Wayne can do such a change, and guess what? It's never been done before and it hasn't been done since." Tim concluded with that and turned to his computer and started typing again. "Okay she was in London for 6 months, she had an art residency there." he continues typing.

Jason's living room is filled with silence, only the clicking of the keyboard was heard, the boys are trying to understand everything their brother just shared. Damian knew better than to mention her coming over on Sunday, he and Alfred had agreed not to speak of it, though he was probably going to tell Dick later on patrol. Jason was debating with himself if he should tell them about her comment about dying and her weird knife. Dick was super pissed at Bruce, he thought that after everything that's happened to this family Bruce would act differently. Dick only saw her in person once at the coffee shop, so he had no insight on her as a person, she's sassy that's for sure. He was tired, trying to keep his family from falling apart, trying to go back to being Nightwing after the Spyral disaster, and trying to understand why Bruce was out-Brucing himself on this case. He knew that in order to keep an eye on her; introducing Tim as a student was a good idea, sending Jason in when Tim had to deal with his team was also the smart thing to do. He sure as hell couldn't go himself, Dick Grayson; Bruce Wayne's ward posing nude for art classes the press would have had a field day and the girl would have been harassed eternally. Jason is legally dead, so with some colored lenses, prosthetic makeup and the holographic simulation Bruce used to hide his scars when he had to be caught in embarrassing playboy situations, it made sense. But now he set her up to Damian's school? Dick decided to vocalize his thoughts.

"Hey Tim, check if Bruce had anything to do with her getting hired at Damian's school. And see if her family knew Bruce before they died, run a background check on both her parents, and try to see if you can find anything about her biological parents specially if they are linked to Bruce or anyone in his family, I'll swing by the orphanage tomorrow as Bruce Wayne's son to sniff around their archive. Bruce said her friend checked out but let's try finding every person she's ever met, specially those she's still in contact with. I'll get in touch with a contact of mine in England, but we should keep looking into it ourselves. We should stop looking at it the way Bruce expects us to, so I say we leave his servers alone and dig through others. Jay look into the plane crash, you have a friend whose a stewardess or something? Isabel was it?" Jason was about to protest but Dick didn't want to hear it. "See if she can get you any information from the Gotham airport or if she can smuggle you in to snoop around. And Damian? You are not to leave her side when she's at GA, I don't care what you do to stay in that studio but you do it." He finally inhaled some air. "I will look into my own archives and files to see where she might have met Batman. Now let's get going, he will probably me wondering where we are." The boys nodded in agreement, but Jason had to say something out loud, before he could Dick added, "Oh and let's look into the guy you saved her from Jay, cover all our basis, bat-cover your tracks okay?"

"What if she's like his long lost daughter or something, you know from an old fling?" Jason said flinching at the idea. All three of the boys flinched too, but all of them had thought of this, why else would he get them all involved in this? "I mean it might not be that, but he's been manipulating her life for a long time, he's done that to us, he always does that to us and not all of us are his kids! I don't know what kind of fucked up thing this is, but what if?"

No one had anything to say to that, what could they say? Dick and Damian just shook their heads and left on patrol, Tim was dealing with his team and Jason started reconnecting with Isabel. He really didn't want to get her involved or get involved with her again, specially since he's been feeling really weird feelings around Nerissa.

**On a rooftop in the Upper East End near Nerissa's apartment**

Dick and Damian were perched on the rooftop looking around the streets, trying to avoid talking about what Jason suggested.

"Richard" Dick knew that when Damian used their names in the field it must be important, but when Damian used first names at any time it meant something serious.

"What's up little D'" he tried to sound cheerful or not as pissed as he felt.

"There is something very peculiar about this girl, something happened during lunch but I did not want to share it with Todd and Drake."

"What happened?"

"I was not able to lie to her when she asked me what I thought of father. And I only realized it later." Damian inhaled and carefully looked towards Dick who was waiting for him to continue. "I told her that I thought he was hiding something and that he did not trust the people he worked with." Damian's voice held guilt and frustration, how could he divulge information that could put all of their identities at risk, and most importantly why was he not able to lie to her.

"Well, Dami, she's a pretty girl, and pretty girls have a way with boys, specially teenagers" teased him Dick.

"Shut up Grayson, that is utterly disgusting, I was considering the possibility of her being father's daughter, I felt a connection with her and I think Todd's theory might be a plausible one."

"Maybe we should try and get a DNA sample from her and just run it! This is the only way to find out. Tomorrow when she's at work we'll take a hairbrush or something from her place." Dick stepped away when he received a call.

Across the street, Nerissa was struggling with the hair dye, she noticed today that her white patch was showing quite a lot and she couldn't hide it with the spray on dye any longer, so she decided it was time to remedy the situation. She was in her bathroom brush in hand, trying to see the top of her head in the mirror and apply the dye at the same time, she felt something fall on her head, she looked in the mirror closely and saw a huge spider stuck into the hair dye and she screamed like there was no tomorrow dropping the brush and the bowl of black dye. She shook her head and tried slapping the spider off of her head until it fell on the floor, once the arachnid was on the ground Nerissa stepped on it several times killing it.

The moment he heard the scream Damian grappled to her window not waiting for Dick. He opened the bedroom window and before he stepped in he saw her in the door frame of her bathroom jumping on something.

"Are you okay?" his voice startled her and she jumped again turning around muffling a scream when she saw the hero known as Robin

"I'm fine, I'm okay just a spider jumped on my head scared the living shit out of me." her voice was shaking, her breathing was coming hard. "What are you doing here Robin?"

"I heard you scream, I thought maybe you were having another nightmare." he bluntly said, before realizing what he said she asked.

"Another nightmare? What do you mean?"

_'tt, lie, lie, lie'_

"Yes. I have seen you have a nightmare once." he confessed, _'why am I telling her this._ '

"What? When?" she was shaking but with anger, it was probably when her window was left open, Red Hood had lied -'I knew it, he lied'- and said it was him, she needed answers now. He was struggling with his answer, she was angry and scared, she asked again while reaching for her knife, no she demanded. "What nightmare? And when? Tell me what happened." she didn't care that he was Robin, she didn't care that he was Batman's sidekick, she didn't care that he saves people for a living, she was just feeling anger, rage and fear. She was staring him down, or trying to.

"It was last Saturday, I was on patrol, I heard you scream, I came to your window, I thought whoever lived here might have been in trouble, you were screaming, kicking and thrashing in your bed, you were having night terrors."

Nerissa was still staring him down, but she noticed that he looked like a scared little boy while he was talking, and not the bad-ass sidekick the people at the bar are afraid of. He continued. Meanwhile Nightwing had noticed and was perched on a higher floor on the fire escape watching the whole exchange not believing what he was witnessing.

"I used to have them, I could not bring myself to leave before I made sure you were fast asleep. I brought a glass of water and put it on your nightstand in case you woke up thirsty after the exhausting episode." he was not looking at her anymore, he was looking everywhere but at her, she could tell he was afraid of her reaction. Her first thought was what kind of conditions did this boy grow up in that made him so scared of her potential reaction? Her next thought was how much she felt the need to just hug him for staying with her during the episode. He started talking again. "You screamed for someone to get off of you." she decided to disregard his last comment.

"Did you ask Red Hood to cover for you?" she was curious as to why would anti hero/ crime lord Red Hood would cover for the hero Robin.

"He did?" Robin was really surprised.

"Well you did leave the window open, and when I bumped into Red Hood the next night he said it was him." Damian didn't know what to say, Dick on the other hand was so happy because he knew that his brothers would eventually care for one another, and hearing a third person tell a story that proves it was just perfect.

Nerissa was on her way to the bathroom to clean up the mess she made when she noticed Thirteen walking towards Robin who welcomed her in open arms. She felt her cat trusting the boy, so she decided to calm down a bit and maybe thank him. Robin saw her cleaning up and noticed that she was actually in the middle of dyeing her hair.

"I thought your hair was naturally black."

"It is." she replied absentmindedly focused on avoiding permanent stains on her bathroom tiles.

"Then why are you dyeing it?" She was taken aback by his question and wasn't sure how to avoid explaining things she never wanted to think about.

"You're full of questions for someone who left my window open in Crime Alley." she hoped her tone wasn't too harsh.

"I would like to apologize for that, I did not mean for it to happen." he replied while looking to his feet, Dick could not believe anything that was happening right now, Damian was apologizing to a stranger and admitting he made a mistake.

"Don't worry about it, although I freaked out the next morning, now that I know what happened I think it's really sweet of you, so thank you. But don't ever do it again. Never come into my room if I am not conscious, as I said to Hood wake me up but don't come in if I'm not awake." Robin nodded still petting Thirteen. Nerissa was done with cleaning. "Is he with you?"

"Who?"

"Batman."

"No."

"Aren't you Robin from Batman and Robin though?" in her most sarcastic tone.

"I am my own person. I don't need to be with him."

"Then who are you with? There is someone on the fire escape above you right? Which one is it? Hood is in Metropolis, so it has to be one of the other two birds." This is when Nightwing decided to make his entrance, dramatic Dick Grayson.

"Well it's original bird for you Missy. Nightwing at your service." He announced himself upside down dangling from the ladder onto her floor level, he had his best smile on his face, the signature _'I will make you melt_ ' Dick Grayson smile. He let himself down and was crouching next to Damian who was now sitting on the window frame holding Thirteen.

"Hello to you too Nightwing. So where's the Big Bad Bat tonight?"

"Don't know." answered Nightwing.

"Did he fix his suit?" she asked in a curious tone, earning a confused look from both boys.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with his suit?" Dick asked while Damian studied her body language. She shrugged and said.

"Last time I saw him, pff only time I saw him, let's just say the suit was not really friendly with the environment we were in."

"And what environment is that?" Dick continued asking, taking the opportunity to investigate at the source.

"Why don't you ask him? Goodn.." she was interrupted mid sentence.

"Because I'm asking you." his tone was sort of demanding, but also curious and desperate to know, she could leave him hanging but what's the point? She was going to have fun for a minute and then tell them. She moved towards the window she reached for Thirteen who directly jumped off of Damian's lap into Nerissa's arms, which made Damian glare at her accusingly.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be like master detectives or something?"

"Touché, but detectives get a lot of answers from simply asking the question." Nightwing's tone was teasing but urging her to answer. She was shooing Robin out, who reluctantly stood up giving her enough space to close her window. And right before she did she gave Nightwing his answer.

"It was a swamp. His suit was not swamp friendly. Goodnight little birds." with that she locked her window and watched them leave.

_'I should go see Alec soon'_

**On the streets right below them**

Watching and listening to the whole exchange, a cabbie and a chain smoking alcoholic stand on the streets of Gotham, only one of them speaks.

"Bollocks! We'll have to see Swampy before the little birds start sniffin' 'round eh Chas?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Wayne Manor Friday during the day**

"I don't like the idea of her coming here Alfred." A very exasperated Bruce said.

"I am aware Sir, you have said so quite a few times. Nevertheless she is coming on Sunday for lunch. I even managed to convince Master Jason. Do not let my efforts go in vain." replied the Butler.

"I still don't understand how and why you came up with this idea?" for the world's greatest detective he sure can be dense sometimes.

"Well Master Bruce, the boys are finally acting like brothers towards one another, and we do not have a family portrait. She is truly talented, and as you well know her financial situation is not getting any better. Two birds one stone Master Bruce."

"hm" Bruce just grunted adjusting his tie, he had to be present at Wayne Enterprises since Tim was busy with his team, his school, the mission and the new protocol he was creating. "Fine, I don't see the point of arguing, we need to figure something out for Jason, he is still legally dead. Do the boys know?"

"No, and I wish to keep it as such. I do not want to give them reason to cancel. And do not worry about Master Jason's predicament I am sure we can work something out." Bruce was heading to the door when Alfred continued, "Master Bruce, I urge you Sir do not keep them in the dark much longer, their minds will go as far as thinking unimaginable things, when the truth is quite simple and not as gruesome as you believe it to be." Bruce inhaled and looked at the man who raised him.

"I know, I just don't want to fail again, not her and not them, it will have to wait a little while longer." a sad smile was making its way on Bruce's face when Alfred lightly squeezed his shoulder and wished him a good day.

**Gotham University after class**

"I'm sad to see you go." Nerissa said to 'Peter', while walking out of the classroom.

"I was just subbing, but if you ever need a model I don't mind doing house calls for you." he replied teasingly with a wink. "We're not working together anymore, how about a real coffee?" he added.

She wanted to say yes, Peter was really nice, funny and good looking, but her mind drifted to a man whose face she's never seen. How can she be so obsessed with Red Hood when she's only seen him twice, why was she so drawn to him?

"I'm sorry, but I can't." she felt so bad, but she knew Peter deserved to be with a normal person, and she was far from normal.

"I don't mean to pry but is there somebody else? is that it? or was it something I did or said?" Jason/Peter was worried he had actually said something to upset her.

"No, no, no, it was nothing you did on the contrary, and there is no one well not exactly, but it's just uh, well it's just complicated.." she was clearly confused and didn't want to hurt his feelings. A side of Jason was kind of happy she said no to 'Peter', because Jason really wanted to get to know her as Jason and he wanted her to get to know him as Jason, but that was out of the question.

"It's okay, I totally get it. Can I give you a ride home?" he wanted to spend more time with her, she made him feel normal.

"I have Thirteen with me, I can't hold a pet carrier on a bike." she logically explained grateful that the cat was here, she could imagine wrapping her arms around his waist touching those abs she's been sketching all week. "And I'm wearing a skirt."

"hmm, valid points." he was smiling at her, "Why did you name her Thirteen?" he genuinely wanted to know. She chuckled a bit, he was already addicted to her laugh, and said.

"Well, she's a black cat, I found her near a ladder, after midnight, it's only fitting to add one more superstition to the whole, don't you think?" she turned and looked at him with her big brown eyes, she was not wearing her glasses today, her black hair was pulled into a messy bun, her bangs were to the side with strands flowing all over her face, he really wanted to tuck her hair behind her ear, but he didn't dare. She was staring at him too, his hazel eyes were lacking emotions but his body was not, there was so much tension there she couldn't handle it, his eyes were the only thing other than Red Hood keeping her from trying her luck with him, maybe he could accept who she was. But his eyes were distant and cold, she couldn't have someone stare at her with eyes like these.

"Yeah, Thirteen seems like a fitting name. Well I guess I'll see you around then." he said as he got on his bike. She smiled and waved, he watched her make her way out of the university holding the carrier. "Red Hood reporting, end of mission."

Nerissa was walking home when she passed by a florist and remembered Alec. She knew there was a park not far from where she was, so she decided to visit her old friend. Luckily the park was nearly deserted. She walked around for a bit until she found an isolated bench near a pond, she sat down and let Thirteen out of her carrier. The cat wasn't limping anymore but Nerissa kept the bandages on the stitches to avoid them coming off by accident.

"Hey Alec, you around here somewhere?" she knew he was here, he was always here. The earth around her grumbled and shuffled, and she saw in front of her in the grass a figure forming and growing into an abnormally large 'man' who looked nothing like a human, he was green all over, weeds and branches shaped him, his eyes were red and his voice was as deep as a growl.

"Alec Holland is no more, only the Swamp Thing stands little leaf." he came closer to her, any normal person would just run the other way if they were faced with this, but she knew him, he was a friend.

"I thought I was allowed to call you Alec, you know I can't refer to you as a thing. That's just wrong. You're not a thing, and you're not a swamp, you're my friend." he never smiled, but if he could, he would have smiled, no one has called him a friend in so long.

"You haven't visited since you left for London, little leaf, I thought maybe you had forgotten about me."

"How can I ever forget about you? You're the reason I'm alive."

"That is not true, I do not have the power to resurrect, I merely healed your body and kept it safe while waiting for your soul to come back to it, you should know that by now little leaf."

"Well I prefer my version to the alternative." silence filled the open space, the sun had set and the sky was darker, Thirteen jumped into Nerissa's lap. She reached in her bag and pulled a cigarette and a portable ashtray, she wasn't going to litter in front of the protector of the green.

"hmm, did you find what you were seeking?"

"Well, Constantine was no help, I only found him two weeks before my visa expired, the locket led me to him almost as soon as I landed but from what I understood he was cloaking himself."

"Coward."

"Yeah, well after I found him, he took me to a house where this knife was brought to me." She reached for her knife to show it to Alec. "He only said that it 'appeared' once my heart started beating again. And after we uh, you know, he told me to 'sod off'" she said with a fake British accent.

"I do not wish to know. Do not bring that blade close to the green. It can only be held by those who were touched by Death. They are not many, but you have crossed path with some."

"So whoever holds it and doesn't get let's say burnt by it" she remembered Trish's encounter with the blade, "has been touched by death? Like they died once and came back?"

"That is exactly it. Read the engraving little leaf, now go it's late." He felt someone was watching them. She stood up and carried her cat and was about to leave before she turned and asked.

"Did you ever tell him? You know the Bat? When he found me, did you tell him what you did and what happened to me?" she was playing with her locket, she had so much to think about.

"I guard the Green, the plant; life of Earth, you were part of the green, an innocent soul dragged into a war, I do not owe humanity any explanation, and I most certainly do not owe the Bat any explanation, not then, not now, not later. Go on now." he watched her leave. When he knew she was long gone he turned to the 'spy'. "If you drop your filthy cigarette on the green I will engulf you and turn you into fertilizer Constantine."

"Ohh, always with the dramatics ey Swampy. No hello? How you been mate? Are greetings not a part of nature anymore?" sarcastically answered him John Constantine.

"Why are you here Constantine? How many times do you wish to fail? How many people do you wish to let down?"

"I'm not here for a moral lesson Swampy, just here to tell you the little birds are sniffin' 'round, and your _'little leaf'_ there, well she was yakking about how she met batsy boy in a swamp once."

"If you had done what you were supposed to do .. it doesn't matter now, I can deal with the birds and bats if they come looking. What I can not do is help her understand her power. Only you can, but you failed. Since you're here, you seem to want to try again. Do not fail her again Constantine, do not underestimate the wrath of the Green." with that he crumbled back into the grass and disappeared.

"Who said I was done talking? Bloody wanker."

**The Bar in front of Nerissa's place**

After the park she needed a drink, she went to her apartment and fed Thirteen, then she decided to go down and 'socialize' a bit. She was looking at her glass of whisky thinking about everything and nothing. Mainly about Red Hood, and her lunch at Wayne Manor on Sunday. She was snapped back to reality when a news report on the TV caught her attention.

"Reporting live for GNN, from Gotham Heights just outside city limits, near the gates of the Adington villa, where the police just found the body of a man tied to one of fences surrounding the house. The body was found by staff members of the house, it appears as though the victim has been castrated and mutilated in medieval ways. The victim has been identified as registered sex offender Bill Reeves, who according to police reports was arrested last Friday in Crime Alley for attempted rape. Reeves was let out on bail a few days ago, we are trying to get a comment from detective Harvey Bullock but to no avail..."

Nerissa's eyes were glued on the TV. That was the man who attacked her last week, did Red Hood kill him? If he did why would he dump his body at the gates of her aunt's house? She thought she could trust him not to kill that man. Red Hood was in Metropolis all week, it couldn't have been him, maybe he had someone do it for him? It didn't make sense, they agreed not to kill him, 'What am I thinking? Trish was right, he's a killer, he's not going to listen to me. Idiot.' But why dump him there of all places? She was too tired to care, she paid her bill and went up to her apartment, she had to prepare for her lunch on Sunday.

Once in the safety of her apartment, she took off her clothes to take a shower. She started getting dressed for bed, when she was fastening her knife around her thigh she remembered what Alec said 'Read the engraving little leaf'. She laid in bed, put on her glasses and took out the knife from its holster. She noticed that words were actually forming on the hilt and on the blade. She set it on her bed and the words disappeared slowly but left a trace of existence. She carefully picked it back up holding it from the blade and read _'tetigit per mortem_ ' on one side of the hilt and ' _cruciati in inferno_ ' on the other side, she learned Latin years ago but she couldn't remember what the words meant, she flipped the knife in the air and caught it by the hilt all while opening a translator on her phone and that's when she noticed the engraving on the blade itself, it said the same thing on both side ' _maledictus eris procul ab caelo_ '.

"Touched by death, tortured in hell, cursed from the sky."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sunday around noon, Wayne Manor**

Nerissa's cab pulled over right in front of the stairs leading to the front door of the Manor. She paid the driver and got out of the car carrying her pet carrier, her purse, her camera in its bag and the most expensive red wine bottle she could find. The car left Nerissa standing in the huge driveway ready to climb up the large stairs. Wayne Manor was known for its gigantic size and Gothic architecture, according to history books it was at least 200 years old, the Wayne family being one of the founding families of Gotham. Nerissa has been here twice before in her life, once when she was around 10 or 11, her parents were invited to a gala, but it was no place for a child, she threw a tantrum at home and the hired babysitter of the night didn't know what else to do so she brought her to her parents, the second time was when she was 16, a day before they went on the plane, she waited in the car both times. She takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell. A few seconds later she is greeted by none other than the timeless looking Alfred Pennyworth. He had suggested sending a car to pick her up, but she insisted on coming by her own means.

"Miss Clare, it is so good to see you, please come on in."

"It's good to see you too Mister Pennyworth." she smiled awkwardly clutching at the handle of the pet carrier. "I hope it's okay that I brought her with me, she's still not fully healed and I don't trust anyone with her." she handed Alfred the wine bottle. Damian did say Thirteen was welcome too so it shouldn't be a problem.

"Oh, you shouldn't have. And it is quite alright, do not worry about your feline friend. May I take your jacket?" she removed her jacket and handed to Alfred who noticed she was wearing long sleeves, it was a hot day, he didn't say anything. "You should let her out, you will see, she will not spend the day alone."

"Uh, sure, but what if someone is allergic to cats or what if she breaks something?" she was crouching near her cat freeing her from the carrier and holding her in her arms, Thirteen immediately jumped and trotted towards someone going down the stairs, it was Damian.

" -tt- Do not worry, no one is allergic, and she will spend the day with Alfred who is well trained."

"What?" she said in surprise why would he say Alfred was well trained? It was super rude.

"Alfred, the cat." corrected Damian, petting Thirteen, when he saw the horrified look on her face.

"Oh, that makes more sense, how are you Damian?"

"I'm good thank you for asking, I hope you're alright yourself. Pennyworth, where is father?"

"In the study Master Damian, why don't you lead Miss Clare to him, while I fetch your brothers."

Nerissa followed Damian into a door leading to a wide corridor, where paintings were hung, under each painting was the name of the person in the portrait, generations of Waynes. They stopped at one door, Damian knocked and went in, she followed.

"Father, this is Nerissa Clare, Pennyworth said to bring her to you." Bruce was sitting behind a massive wooden desk, he looked up from the computer screen and smiled at Nerissa and Damian. He stood up and went around his desk to shake her hand and made a motion to Damian to leave.

"It's good to see you again Mister Wayne."

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Clare, and please call me Bruce. Have a seat we have a lot to discuss before lunch." he ushered her to the three place black leather Chesterfield couch and took a seat next to her on the individual chair.

"Please, it's Nerissa, not Miss Clare." she was so anxious, the room was huge, as big as her apartment, it had a big window but the curtains were shut she couldn't see what kind of view it had, it had a fireplace, behind Bruce's desk were bookshelves filled with books and folders. She was taking it all in, she didn't notice Bruce studying her every move, she was clearly nervous, playing with her ring and adjusting her long skirt to make sure her knife wasn't showing. He stood up and went to his desk from which he got a stack of papers and sat back in his seat next to her.

"Before we get started, I must ask you for your discretion, I'm a very private person when it comes to my children so if you don't mind I would like you to sign a none disclosure agreement, stating that you are not to discuss anything that occurs here today." he hands her the paperwork, she didn't expect that but she gets where he's coming from, her parents shielded her from the socialite light as much as they could.

"Sure, it's not necessary I assure you I am not here to cause any trouble. But I understand, do you mind if I read it real quick?" he nodded, she looked at the document, it was a standard issued NDA, she's signed many of those before at Gotham University whenever they got a new model, so she was familiar with the template. The only difference was that there were specific points she was not 'allowed' to ever bring up, whatever she sees or hears, whoever she meets and whatever happens. 'What the hell could happen?' "It doesn't say that I'm not allowed to say I've been here, is that an oversight or is it okay if I tell my friends let's say that I had a job interview?" she asks looking at Bruce, he had no expression, he was so hard to read, she added "If you wish to keep my visit private I won't mention it, and there is no need to add it as a clause unless it would reassure you, but if you want to fix it before I sign ..?"

"No, there is no need to add it, we'll see how the day will go, if you do accept the job we'll have another contract drafted to go over everything." he smiled and handed her a fancy pen.

"I trust there's a copy for me to keep?" she asked taking the pen from him and he pointed at the copy underneath the stack of papers, she read the copy too, and signed both. She noticed he had already signed next to his name. She gave him one of the copies and the pen.

"Good, let's get to it, shall we? I have seen your work, your talent is undeniable, and the last Wayne family portrait I have is the one of me and my parents. It is only fitting to have one with my own children. I even thought about maybe having individual portraits made as well."

"Excuse me but how many children do you have? I don't follow the tabloids or a lot of news." she explained, she was so uninterested in this social class in Gotham, she remembered years ago that young Bruce Wayne took in a boy whose parents died in a circus accident, and she had met Damian, but Alfred said the boys, plural. He was surprised, she could feel it, but he was hiding it so well.

"I have 4 boys and a girl, did you not research us before you came?" he questioned.

"Uh, no? It's just I always try to meet the person I might draw or paint in person and not via photographs, it's part of my process, I know it might be weird but it helps me stay objective."

"It's quite alright, I must admit I'm no artist, these notions don't come to mind." they continue their discussion.

Meanwhile in the cave, the boys and Cassandra are sparring. Cassandra is beating their asses is more accurate.

"How come demon spawn is not here? He never misses a chance to _'show us how it's properly done_ '." asked Jason mimicking Damian.

"I don't know, it's weird right?" answered Tim successfully dodging Cassandra's elbow, but not paying attention to her feet. He falls flat on his ass. Dick helps him out and says.

"How come you're here Jay?"

"Alfred's cookies." answered for him Cass. The boys laughed, Cassandra didn't speak much but when she did it counted, Jason just smirked and added.

"That and Alfred said the old man had somethings to share, thought maybe he was coming clean about this whole 'mission' of his." with that Alfred made his appearance in the cave.

"Young masters, miss, head to your showers and dress nicely, lunch will be served soon. Make sure to hide visible scars, we have a guest today." he didn't elaborate, or answer when they asked him who was here, he looked at them briefly but enough to make sure they got the point and headed to their respective showers.

Half an hour later, Alfred called everyone for lunch. Bruce led Nerissa to the dining room, they walked in silence. They passed by the staircase Damian appeared on, where they were met with a freshly showered Dick, he was wearing a blue shirt and black pants. He smiled and introduced himself. He hid his shock when he saw who the guest was, was there going to be a big reveal around the dinner table?

"Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick. I'm the eldest." they shook hands.

"Nerissa Clare." his eyes were a shade of piercing cobalt blue, he was tall, handsome, no he was gorgeous, his body was toned, his smile could make any girl melt.

Before Dick could say anything Bruce asked him where the rest of his siblings were. All three of them head to the dining room. They walk in and see Damian helping Alfred with the food, both men tried to hide their surprise. Nerissa was wondering what was Alfred's job exactly, he drove Damian, he decided to invite her for lunch and offered her a job without consulting Bruce first, he opened the door for her, and now it looks like he made the food. Is there anything he can't do?

Bruce walks towards his seat at the head of the table and offered Nerissa the seat to his right, it was Damian's seat but the boy didn't protest he sat next to her, Dick sat in front of her. Cassandra came in said hello and sat next to Damian. Bruce introduced Cassandra as the newest member of the family, and explained that she was a bit introverted and wasn't always comfortable talking, she understood, Trish and Ty were the ones who took her out of her bubble.

"You know in Greek mythology, Cassandra was a priestess to the god Apollo, she was cursed by the gods to tell true prophecies but to never be believed, in some interpretations of the myth it is said that she took a vow a silence after the Trojan war." seeing the weird reactions to what she just said Nerissa quickly apologized. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" she was interrupted by Cassandra who surprised everyone by saying.

"It's okay."

Tim came in right after that and nearly fell to his face when he saw who was sitting next to Bruce. Nerissa quickly rose to her feet as a reflex to help when she was met with a pair of pale blue eyes she knows well.

"Tim? Tim Drake?" she was surprised to see him here, she sat back down. Maybe she should have researched them before coming?

"Uh, uh, hi Miss, I mean Nerissa, how are you? why are yo-"

"Ah, Master Timothy is Master Jason coming down anytime soon?" asked Alfred not letting him or her ask questions.

"Um, ye- yeah he's right behind me, uh maybe I should just go check on him?" he had to tell Jason to leave! What the hell was going on, he looked at everyone at the table Damian had an unreadable expression, Dick was studying everyone specially Bruce, Bruce had a blank expression as always, Cassandra as well, and Nerissa was confused to say the least.

"I will go check on him, take a seat Master Timothy, the food will get cold." Tim sat down next to Dick to make sure Jason will be sitting as far as possible from Nerissa. He gave Dick a questioning look, his older brother was clearly as oblivious as him. There was so much tension in the atmosphere.

"Tim? You and Nerissa know each other?" asked Bruce feigning innocence. He received a dirty look from Tim.

"You know how I'm taking engineering classes down at GU? well I'm also taking a sketching class with her." answered Tim.

"I see, and why is that? Shouldn't you go back to school after the engineering classes?" inquired his father. Nerissa was just watching the exchange, waiting for her turn to ask her questions.

"I have boring classes at school, so I thought I'd explore a new field." Tim was irritated and not sure where Bruce was going with this. He turned to Nerissa to answer the question he knew she wanted to ask, "Bruce adopted me a few years ago." she nodded and before she could say anything else, another bomb was dropped, but it was a 'slow' one. Jason came into the dining room ranting.

"This better be good old man, I don't have-" he stopped talking when he saw what Tim had seen a few seconds earlier. His heart nearly stopped beating, there she was, the girl he couldn't get off his mind, sitting between Bruce and Damian, the tension rose in the room. He gave his brothers a 'what the fuck is happening' look. They didn't say anything, he was still a bit far for Nerissa to clearly see him. All she saw was the silhouette of a very tall man with black hair and a white streak, his shoulder were broad and he was wearing a dark blood red shirt. Jason wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, was Bruce telling them all, including Nerissa, the truth? She was his daughter, that's it, the only logical explanation. Bruce gestured for him to sit and simply said 'This is Jason', he took the seat next to Tim and tried not to look at her, Cassandra was in front of him carefully analyzing the situation.

Nerissa was looking at the late comer, he seemed familiar, she knew him, she was sure of it. She was staring at him, not caring how weird it would seem. The shape of his face, his jawline, those cheekbones, she knew them, she's been sketching them all week, his eyes were a different color, a color that suited him more, his nose was a bit different and so was his hair, but she was sure, this man was Peter Smith, the guy who's been modeling in her classroom. She started feeling uncomfortable, there was so much tension, she was feeling everyone's anxiety as well as her own. They were all very good at hiding it from their faces but she felt it, and she saw them exchanging looks. Before she could say anything.

"Miss Clare I trust you are of legal drinking age?" asked her Alfred holding the bottle of wine she brought with her.

"Uh, yes I turn 22 soon." he poured some wine in her glass and moved to Bruce's, Dick's and lastly Jason's. She was observing them, her discomfort was rising. None of them knew if she had recognized Jason yet so they didn't say anything.

"I thought your name was Peter." she stated, okay she recognized him they all thought, Jason looked at Bruce not for help but to see which lie they were telling this time, he got nothing. She continued, "Your hair is different, and so are your eyes and nose, but I've been sketching you all week, I know it's you, what's going on here?" her voice was a bit higher than she expected and she didn't care that she was breaching her NDA. Seeing as no one was answering Alfred decided to take it upon himself to clear things up.

"Miss Clare, it is nothing to get upset about, see young Master Jason is also Master Bruce's adopted son, a few years ago he was in a terrible accident that left him in a coma. Unfortunately, a misunderstanding occurred with the legal paperwork and he is now legally dead, which forces him to alter his appearance when in public, in order to keep his privacy." he wasn't lying, she could feel it was the truth but it didn't explain what he was doing modeling in her class. Jason knew where she was going with her reasoning so he decided to answer her silent questions.

"Jacques is an old friend of Bruce, he asked if anyone could sub for him while he was taking care of stuff in France. So that's what happened, I'm Jason Peter Todd, Peter Smith in public." she couldn't tell if he was lying or not, she was so nervous so she drank some wine before she spoke.

"I'm sorry, it's all so weird, first Damian, then Tim and now you, it's like you guys were put in my way or something." she nervously laughs, she understood the need for the NDA now.

"What about Damian?" asked Bruce curiously, the boys could tell he was genuine. So Bruce had nothing to do with her getting hired at GA and he wasn't even aware? That's odd.

"I'm replacing a teacher at Gotham Academy, that's how I met Damian, he and Mister Pennyworth gave me a ride home the day they invited me over to discuss the opportunity of painting a Wayne family portrait."

They all choked on their food except Damian, he was smirking like the little demon he was, he managed to fool all of them including his father. Bruce was not happy with this turn of events, he didn't like to be blindsided, he was about to say something he would probably regret but he was met with an Alfred glare. Dick was thinking they had to start avoiding her as their alter egos, she would definitely recognize them, only Jason wore a helmet that hid who he was, their domino masks won't hide their identities for too long if she's painting them. Cassandra was uncomfortable with the idea of a portrait but said nothing. Tim was internally freaking out and trying to figure out everything, his mind was racing as per usual. Jason's heart was beating really fast and really hard every time he glanced at her, he felt the urge to punch Damian for the shit he just pulled. They all started eating in silence.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sunday, Wayne Manor, the dining room**

The sound of the cutlery clinging was the only sound in the dining room. Nerissa was only looking at her plate, trying to resist the urge to look at Jason, she was focusing on her food. Until Damian 'accidentally' bumped his elbow with hers causing her to drop her fork on the floor. She tried to get up to grab it, but to everyone's surprise Damian picked it up and went to the kitchen to get her another before Alfred could. The boys understood Damian was trying to get her DNA, Cassandra knew Damian's body language so well, she knew it was no accident. Bruce on the other hand was so focused on trying to deflate the tension that he did not notice the silent exchange that happened right under his nose. Dick decided to break the silence that was weighing on everyone and ask a question that was burning on his tongue for a week now.

"So Jay did you go fully nude?"

Both Nerissa and Jason choked on their food, Tim and Damian were snickering, even Cassandra smirked for a second, Bruce however was not amused. He quickly took control of the conversation to spare both Nerissa and Jason the awkwardness on the table.

"So, Nerissa here, is a very talented painter, Alfred and I both agreed that it was time for a family portrait and we are in the midst of negotiating terms, are we not Nerissa?"

She was gulping wine hoping to die again right here right now, alcohol poisoning? cardiac arrest? anything to just disappear from this table. She only managed to nod. She saw that Dick was about to start talking again, she braced herself to whatever awkward thing he was going to say.

"That's a great idea! How are we going to manage though? We all have jobs and schools and you know lives, as I'm sure she does too." phew that's easy enough to answer.

"It depends really on what we agree, Mister W- I mean Bruce suggested single portraits as well, I can take pictures and work from them, or we can try to find a day a week where we're all free for the family portrait, but it's going to take time, and it also depends on the dimensions of each painting, if they'll be anything like the ones I saw on my way to the study I can't work on them at my apartment, the canvas won't make it through the door." she was looking at them while talking, avoiding Jason of course, "And I do have two jobs at the moment, so I don't know how it would work, I mean it's an amazing opportunity for me but it needs a little bit of planing."

The boys knew they had to convince her to take the job if they were to uncover anything Bruce was hiding, Damian gave Dick a look they were both on board, Jason was not too fond of the idea of spending time in the manor, but he couldn't deny that he wanted to spend more time with Nerissa, 'just for the mission' he told himself. Tim was the first to speak.

"I can find time, like after class at GU we can come here together if you want? And Tuesday and Thursday you can come with Damian after school? And we're all off on Sundays for the family portrait, sounds good no?" she wanted to ask him 'when do I live my life if I'm here everyday?'. She knew she had to take it, it was an amazing chance for her, and she was desperate for the cash, but she didn't want them to know.

"My days are full on Tuesday and Thursday, and I can't possibly occupy your Sundays, Sunday is family day I'm sure you have things to do together instead of sitting still for hours with a stranger staring at you." she looked at Bruce to see what he thought, he seemed like he was considering his options. He didn't want her here everyday, but he had to admit her spending time here would ensure her safety, and the boys would be around more, especially Jason.

"Nothing has to be decided right now, but if this portrait is to be painted I want you to do it, of that there is not doubt. The decision is yours. How are you liking the food?" he said with a smile.

"It's all delicious, did Mister Pennyworth cook it?" she was so curious about Alfred's position in this household, he seemed to be the only thing holding it together. Bruce picked up the meaning behind her question.

"Yes he did. See Alfred is our butler, he practically raised me after my parents were killed, he is what holds us all together in a way." he spoke in a soft tone, she smiled at him. A little silence spread until she spoke again.

"I have to ask, and I don't mean to be rude, but you three and Cassandra have different last names, but Damian is a Wayne?" it was Damian who answered.

"Father adopted them all, I am his natural son, which means I am the only blood son, I-" Jason cut him off before Damian went on with his usual tirade of how superior the blood son is, the one true heir and all that crap.

"Shut it demon." Bruce wanted to intervene, he didn't want a scene or a knife throwing match to break, he was surprised to hear what Nerissa said.

"Don't call him a demon." she snapped and turned to Damian who was smirking at Jason, forgetting where she was and how badly her reaction would affect her chance for this gig she continued in a serious and harsh tone, "and Damian, family doesn't end in blood, and it doesn't start there either." she was adopted, she never knew her biological parents, she had no idea if they were still alive, and she had lost the only family she had in that plane crash, she kept going, "you should consider yourself lucky to have your father and be surrounded by people you can call brothers and sisters, remember that not everybody can, all of you should, so yeah don't call him a demon." she finished looking at Jason who believes that was the exact moment he fell for her. She realized what had happened when she felt so many different emotions engulfing her, she looked to her left and remembered she was sitting at Bruce Wayne's table, "I'm sorry Mister Wayne I didn't mean to overstep, I just-"

"Don't worry about it, someone had to tell them off, and please it's Bruce." he gave her a smile and then glared at his kids. His phone buzzed and he excused himself to answer it. The table was silent, Dick was smirking like an idiot thinking he might have found his new best friend in his quest to fix Damian and Jason's relationship, Tim was amazed that someone shut Damian up and that was not shot with one of his snarky replies or knives, Damian felt so bad and awkward, Jason's emotions were all over the place, and Cassandra well she shocked everyone with what she said breaking the tense silence.

"I like her." she smiled and continued eating. Tim took the opportunity to ask.

"Did you really quote Supernatural?"

"Yeah, well Bobby Singer is a wise man." she laughed a bit, she started standing up "Now if you'll excuse me I could use some air." she needed a cigarette is what she needed.

She walked out of the dining room and tried to find her way to a balcony or a window. She found herself facing a beautiful garden, she lit up a cigarette as she sat down on one of the marble benches and was greeted by an overjoyed Thirteen and Alfred the cat. She was weighing her options, laying out the pros and cons of this job. It would take a lot of her time, but it'snot like she actually had a life, painting was all that mattered to her, but spending so much time with this crazy family didn't seem like a good idea, specially after snapping at them like that. They hadn't discussed the payment but 6 portraits would be a lot of money, and with all the parties this house held, it would mean a lot of exposure. But if she spent most her time here, how was she going to get to know Red Hood? that is if he came back to her window. Why was she thinking about Red Hood that way? if anything she was going to yell at him for lying to her and for killing the creep. She put out her cigarette in her portable ashtray and was standing up when she saw a magnificent black Great Dane trotting her way. He looked scary, he came closer and sniffed around her a bit before nudging her leg with his head, she automatically pets him. She starts walking back to the house, the three animals are walking with her, the dog is leading the way. Once inside she sees Tim walking her way. The dog starts growling at him and Tim says shooting a look at the dog.

"Be careful, Titus is really mean." she crouches next to the dog and pets him a bit and then tells him.

"You're not mean to Tim are you? You're a good boy, come on Titus show Tim that you're a good boy."

Titus' tale was moving really fast. He came closer to Tim and licked his hand. Tim did not believe it, and neither did Damian, Cassandra, Jason and Dick who were standing just a few feet away. Bruce walked in on the scene unraveling, he was looking for them, when he went back to the dining room everyone was gone. He asks bringing them all back to reality.

"Have you come up with a decision Nerissa?" they all turn to look at him.

"Actually I have." they turn to look at her, Alfred comes in and suggests tea or coffee for the discussion to come, Jason says he'll help him prepare. She chooses coffee, Jason asks her how she likes it, even though he had already brought her coffee once, which is what she wanted to say before Dick cut in and said smirking.

"Like she likes herself, dark, bitter and too hot for you." she turns to look at him very confused and sees him laughing, she can't help but laugh herself and ask.

"You were there? Shit this is so embarrassing" Jason was clearly uncomfortable with the exchange but waited to see where Dick was.

"Yeah, it's my favorite coffee shop. And, EPIC is what it was, I kinda tripped him before he reached the door." he was so proud of himself.

"Oh god, that was you? Thank you for that!" she noticed Jason's tense state and turned to him and said "the one you got me was perfect" she felt him relax a bit when he saw her smile.

His eyes were so different, they were indecisive as to which color they were, a mix of blue and green, his raven black hair mixed with the white streak made him look so tough. He was really muscular but his face was telling her stories. She could get lost in his eyes, she was getting lost in his eyes but Titus snapped her out of it and they all went to the living room for coffee and negotiating terms and conditions of her commission. She decided to take the job, they agreed to start on the following Saturday, it would give her time to go shopping and to go over the sizes of the paintings with Alfred and it would give them all time to discuss where and how they would pose for the family portrait. She made Tim promise to sleep well so that he didn't look sleep deprived in the photos she was going to take, and Damian made her promise to bring Thirteen with her every time she came. She called a cab and went home, leaving the Wayne family to their 'demons'.

**Gotham at night, patrol time**

The boys had a short Robins' meeting after they left the cave, they decided to loop Cassandra in after tonight, she was loyal to Bruce but she deserved to know what was going on. The fork Damian 'accidentally' made Nerissa drop was ready for extraction of a DNA sample, it needed a few days, everything needed time when they were not using the bat equipment. They had to admit that Damian and Alfred's idea of inviting her over was actually genius, even if for different reasons.

Jason was back under his hood and it felt good. He was in charge of the east end so the rest of them had patrol duties and not guard duty. He decided to pay Nerissa a visit. He landed gracefully on her fire escape and knocked on her window, she wasn't in her room, he could hear the piano playing. He knocked again a bit harder, he heard the music stop and saw her walking towards him, her hair was down, she was wearing her glasses, a pair of black leggings, black socks and a black hoodie. She frowned when she saw him, she opened the window and said.

"I'm not talking to you." that was odd.

"What the hell did I do? I literally just got back." he wanted to go inside tonight but decided against it when he heard her statement.

"You lied to me, more than once, I shouldn't even have opened the window for you just now." she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself, she didn't know herself around him.

"What? When did I lie to you?" he was searching his mind.

"For starters, when you said it was you who left my window open when in fact it was Robin who did, yeah he came clean. And second, you fucking killed the guy you saved me from, he was going to jail, you posted his bail and fucking killed him." damn it Damian why didn't he say he came clean, brat.

"Okay, I did lie about the window, but I was covering for the kid, the big guy gets crazy sometimes and I can handle him better than the kid. And I didn't fucking kill the creep, I wasn't even here. I had arranged for him to get stabbed in prison. Why would I fucking pay for his bail? It doesn't make any fucking sense." he was upset, he understood why she would think the way she did, but he didn't want her to think of him as crazed killer. She could feel he was telling the truth, but didn't know what to do or say. She adjusted her glasses and started playing with her ring, she was biting her lip not knowing what to do, she had just accused him of killing someone he clearly hadn't killed, sure he's killed others but it wasn't her problem.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like being lied to, and today I found out that someone had been lying to me for a week, and it doesn't feel good, I'm just tired and I just can't.. ugh"

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I don't care, now all is good right?" he said with his real voice, he turned off the voice changer, but it was still muffled by the helmet. "Come on up here let's smoke a cigarette together and you can punch me for lying about Robin, how about that?" he stretched his hand out, she nodded and took his hand and climbed outside. "How have you been?"

"I'm okay, two jobs, just got a third. I adopted a cat; Thirteen. I saw Wayne Manor from the inside today, I've been there twice but never went inside." this was interesting.

"Really how come?"

"My parents knew Bruce Wayne, once it was a gala when I was like 10, I threw a tantrum and shit. And once before they died, I waited in the car both times." she was sad, talking about her parents, he remembered how she yelled at them during lunch, but this was important information. After a small silence he said.

"You're not wearing your knife tonight."

"Well, I don't need it do I? You're here.." she was playing with her hair, biting her lip and looking at him with her gorgeous eyes. She remembered her chat with Alec, only someone touched by death could hold the knife.

"Yeah, I'm here, as long as I'm here you won't need it." his voice was almost a whisper.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"When I told you I died, you didn't question it, is it because you died too?" who asks someone if they've died? how crazy does she sound to him now? he was going to carry her to Arkham Asylum himself. She avoided his gaze until she heard his answer.

"Yes." she knew he had died, it made sense, but she didn't expect him to admit it.

"Woah, it all makes sense now.."

"What does?"

"You make me feel normal." she wiped away a tear. She finally met someone who could understand her and what she went through. "Can I ask you one last thing?"

"Anything you want" he was ready to remove his helmet if she asked.

"I like talking to you, promise you'll always visit, and promise to never lie to me again."

"I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

**Monday afternoon, Wayne children meeting**

The boys had decided it was time to tell Cassandra what was happening, they met after Tim's classes ended at GU at Jason's safe house. Cassandra kept her normal emotionless expression, she appreciated her 'brothers' looping her in and she was glad they trusted her with their suspicions towards Bruce. The most important part was that Cassandra understood why the boys were digging deeper, she wasn't part of the Joker's dinner table, but she knew what secrets did to families. The DNA extraction was taking time, usually on the bat computer it would take less than 2 hours to have a sample and results. Their last meeting was five days ago, they had to share what they found so far in order to see what else was missing.

"Okay so first of all, Bruce legit had nothing to do with her getting the job at Gotham Academy, I looked into it. We can't know if she's related to him until we get the DNA results, and it's going to take a while. Second, you said that she supposedly met Batman in a swamp, well the plane crash was not far from a swamp so this could be how they met he found her after the crash or something, but I still have nothing for sure" that was Tim. Dick nodded and started talking.

"The orphanage was a dead end, it took a lot of convincing for the staff to show me their records, can you believe that nothing is digital there? I had to look through stacks of dusty papers" seeing them all rolling their eyes he continued, "the only thing I found was that she was two months old when she was brought to the nuns, so no birth certificate, and she was adopted a few days before her 6th birthday. Anything on her adoptive parents?" he asked Tim.

"Actually I did find something interesting, her mother's godfather is Carmine Falcone." this was shocking to everyone except Jason who simply said.

"So Zsasz killing the guy who nearly raped her makes so much sense now," they all look at him waiting for him to elaborate, he does. "Remember I saved her and didn't kill the guy?" they nodded, "he was arrested, but his bail was anonymously posted a few days later and GCPD found him dead and mutilated at the Adington villa, you know her aunt Clarice Adington's villa?"

"How can you be sure it was Zsasz?" asked him Damian.

"I'm the Red Hood kid, in the underworld, no one lies to the Red Hood, and besides the creep had a V carved on his forehead, classic Zsasz."

"Okay, but why dump him at her aunt's villa? Did we look into her aunt?" Dick was now looking at Tim who had started typing.

"I have no fucking idea, and the only person who can tell us is dead. You know Victor Zsasz disappears real fast and is highly protected." Jason inhales, "And I really don't want to start a war with Falcone unless I have to."

Jason and Damian were bickering about whether or not Jason could actually start a gang war, Dick was trying to shut them up and get back on track, Tim was trying to pull as many files as possible on her aunt. Cassandra was looking through the papers, reading and observing the pictures. One picture caught her attention, it was from the plane crash, she looked closely and saw a partial logo that they all knew too well. The boys stopped talking when they saw her stand up with a picture in her hand pointing a the logo on the side of the plane and said.

"Wayne."

"WHAT" they were all looking at the picture in her hand, it was a private jet from Wayne enterprises. Tim automatically went to the company records to find the missing plane.

"Well, her parents were friends with Bruce so maybe he lent them the plane?" Jason suggested.

"They were friends with him? Where did you find that?" that was Tim.

"She told me yesterday, she said she's been to the manor twice, once when she was 10 they were invited to a gala and once right before her parents died."

"And you didn't think this was information worth sharing Todd?" Damian was fuming.

"I just did dem- brat." no one commented on the fact that Jason restrained himself from calling Damian a demon, they were a bit busy, but Cassandra took notice and smirked a bit.

"Okay but this is still not enough, I mean okay it's a WE plane we can find out more about how and why it crashed, so her parents were invited to a Wayne Gala they were high class people, but them visiting the manor before the crash is important." Dick was thinking out loud.

"Let's create a timeline starting with the gala when she was 10, we find out who was invited and why, we can find everything in the archive at the Manor's library. And then we just see how many times her parents appeared in any Wayne events. Let's also lay out what we know about the plane crash, what happened let's say a month prior." Tim suggested as he started pulling the files. Damian started reading and putting together the puzzle. Cassandra pointed out a date to Damian.

"The crash occurred a week after her 16th birthday. Maybe the trip was a gift?"

"Good thinking Dami."

"It was Cain's idea." Damian was changing, he gave credit to someone else. No one said anything.

"There we no survivors in that crash, this is killing me, how did she survive? It doesn't make any sense, it's not logical. Why are there no records of her in the crash? or even search and rescue? and not one hospital? How did she survive?" Tim was frustrated.

"Bruce must have wiped them clean to protect her, it makes sense, he did the same when- let's keep digging." Dick stopped himself, he hated talking about Jason's death specially around Jason, he still blames himself for not being there for him, to guide him, and be a brother to him.

"OKAY. BUT HOW DID SHE SURVIVE?" yelled Tim, he was tired, over worked, sleep deprived and probably suffering from caffeine withdrawal.

"She didn't."

They all turned to look at Jason who had hoped his voice was low enough for them not to hear. Before they could bombard him with questions he took a deep breath and started explaining.

"She didn't survive the plane crash, she died in the plane crash."

"Little wing we all met her we know she's alive-"

"So am I dickhead and so is the brat, but we both died. She told me she died, she has this weird knife that has Latin words that appear and disappear, she said she met Batman in a swamp-"

"So you're saying the knife you had me look into is magic or something? So this is why I couldn't find anything through my servers, I knew it wasn't me-" he was pulling up the pictures and scans of the knife Jason had got him. Dick was silently thinking of the mess they got themselves into.

"Drake we can discuss your incompetence later. TODD. How long have you held this information? And are you sure she's not playing you?"

"Damian." scolded Dick, he knew Jason would have to be sure before he shared this with them. "Jay what were the words on the knife?"

" _Tetigit per mortem_ , it translates to 'touched by death', which is why I believe her, these things have ways to make themselves obvious, you know like the all-blades only I can summon them and that crap? And she knows I died too, it's like she figured out that 'back from the dead' people can touch her blade."

"Okay, do you think you can get her to tell you what happened? And we need to find out if Bruce knows. This is getting more complicated with the minute."

"I'm not sure I want to Dick, it's not a nice experience, you know.. dying." this sends shivers down Damian's spine. He moved towards Jason and stood next to him before he spoke.

"I understand Todd, but you might have to if we are to understand what is really going on. None of us can go back to her with a mask, she is very observant, she would recognize us easily. We have to know how she was brought back."

"Lazarus pit?" said Cassandra.

"Yea do you know if the league keeps record of its usage?" Tim directed his question to Damian knowing full well that they don't.

"It's not the pit." spat Jason. "I can smell the stench the pit leaves on a person. It's not the pit."

"Swamp?" offered Cassandra clearly interested and wanting to get more involved.

"No, the green doesn't have resurrection powers." said Dick. "But maybe he knows?"

"You want to ask Holland? The fucking Swamp Thing? You want to ask him for help?"

"Why not? He's helped before" Dick always the optimist, not really but he needed to be.

"How about I try my luck before we involve tree man? We still have loads of shit to dig into, I say we give it a few more days of research before we confront the old man. I'm starting to lose my fucking patience."

"We can't confront father yet, even if we find out what he's hiding. If Clare is going to start coming to the Manor, I suggest we wait until she gets used to us, maybe she would divulge some secrets."

"I'm not so sure about that, she avoided talking to me today in class, I mean lunch was a disaster yesterday so it's understandable. What do we do? Dick?" Tim looked to the eldest for help, Dick was grinding all the information, trying to think like Bruce, but trying to out-think Bruce, which was really hard.

"Okay, uh, we need to look into Falcone and into Clarice Adington, this is most probably the reason Bruce wanted us on the case in the first place, and the plane; we should see why they were on that plane, depending on what we find we might understand why Bruce has been so secretive. We wait for the DNA analysis, and we wait on confronting Bruce. We'll hold off talking to the Swamp Thing for now, Jay you gotta try and figure out what happened to her. Do you think Alfred knows something?"

"Of course." said Cassandra.

"But there's no way he's telling us anything. I'm going to the cave later I'll try to see if he'll tell me anything." said Tim.

"tt- are we dismissing magic?"

"No we're not but you know Bruce tries to avoid involving us in magic stuff, which is why I think he doesn't know about her dying and coming back. Okay Tim divide the tasks and send them to us, and if you see Bruce try to push for other cases and see his reaction. I have private things I need to deal with, I doubt I'll make patrol tonight. Jay did you even talk to Isabel?"

"I did, she's no help." he hadn't, he knew she couldn't help. "Anyway, I have to see Roy before patrol, yes I know he's kinda dating her friend but he's keeping an eye out when we can't." he went to take a shower leaving the rest of his siblings in his living room.

"Dick, I really don't like this. It's going to end badly, for all of us." said Tim in a worried tone, "we're immersing ourselves into the life of someone, we don't know how much Bruce has been controlling and for how long, what if she ends up getting hurt?"

"Our job is to protect her Drake, if you think you cannot handle it-"

"That's not what he means Dami, she's going to be coming over a lot, some sort of attachment is bound to happen, no matter how professional you try to keep things, and specially with Bruce insisting on her doing the portrait that he never mentioned wanting in the first place. We're in the saving people business not ruining their lives, if anything goes wrong, she might get hurt, both physically and emotionally."

"What about Jason?" Cassandra asked in a monotonous tone. She hasn't been in the family for too long, but she loved all of them, Jason was the one she knew the least but was fascinated by the most. Her and Damian had similar upbringing in different assassins guilds, she spent a lot of time with Tim because he was closest to her in age and she enjoyed Stephanie's company, and Dick made her feel welcome and accepted, she has heard all three of them talk about their feelings and thoughts out loud, but never Jason, a part of her worried about him a lot. She had noticed his behavior and body language when he was around Nerissa at lunch, and when he talked about her, she knew that Jason would get hurt because of this mission and she didn't like it, he deserved happiness.

The boys didn't know what to say, but they had noticed Jason's change of behavior since the moment he met Nerissa.

**Gotham Heights, Adington Villa**

The high pitched screams of Clarice Adington could be heard all the way to Central City, broken glass shattering on the ground could be heard.

"I still don't understand why it matters, you got what you wanted years ago, just let your niece go." said Brandon Adington, her husband, "we really don't need the heat your tantrums could bring."

"This. Is. Not. A. Tantrum. Carmine Falcone has to pay. I will burn Gotham to the ground if I have to." she throws another vase, "and that little street rat is not my niece." The woman was in rage.

"Dad is right, Nerissa wouldn't dare defy you, you have the money, you have the power. What's the point of all this? and who cares about the dead Bill Reeves, he had a job, he failed, he's dead, he can't talk,so great not our problem."

"Shut up Joe." said his parents in unison.

"She was supposed to die with my treacherous bitch of a sister! She was supposed to die before, but someone couldn't do their job right!" she shot a look at the two men sitting on the same couch, eyeing one of them in particular. "It's been 6 years and numerous occasions have presented themselves and YOU ALL KEEP FAILING." she was pacing around in the large living room of her villa. "I will not be the joke of Carmine Falcone anymore, and I will not be the joke of the Batman either. I will do it myself since you're all incompetent fools." she grabbed the nearest frame and threw it out of the window, before storming out of the living room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Monday late at night, a random alleyway behind a random bar**

"I know you're here Bats, if you wanted to scare the piss out of me, you should have done it before I was finished." John Constantine said zipping up his pants.

"Why are you here Constantine?" Batman growled still in the shadows.

"Taking a piss, as you can see" the British mage replied lighting a cigarette.

"Why are you in Gotham John?" Batman growled again clearly not in the mood for Constantine's games.

"Enjoying a drink with some mates in a pub."

"I don't have time for this, what are you doing in my city?" he grabbed Constantine by his dirty trench coat and pushed him against a wall not letting him move.

"Ah, there's the curtain twitching batsy, punching and pushing, I'm here on business that's none of your bloody business." John muttered a spell that pushed Batman off of him and sent the Dark Knight a few meters away into a dumpster. "You're all muscles Bats, you forget I'm a nasty piece of work myself." John Constantine disappeared before Batman was back on his feet.

**Tuesday**

Jason's day was really long. When he went to Nerissa's window last night she was already asleep. As much as he wanted to spend time with her he had a job to do as the Red Hood, and crime doesn't sleep in Gotham. Jason spent his whole day on research, trying to piece together this case. The investigation ruled the plane crash an accident due to mechanical problems, but it was Wayne plane, these things are state of the art, always have been. Tim was able to knock down some of Bruce's firewalls which led Jason to discover that the black box of the plane was missing when the plane was found nearly a few hours after it went down. According to the police reports there were five bodies recovered, and according the plane's manifesto there were only five people aboard, the pilot, co-pilot, one flight attendant and William and Carmen Clare Md. The dates on the reports and manifesto are not clear, as though they were modified later. What Jason thought was even weirder was that the funeral took place only a few days after the crash, and Nerissa wasn't there.

All he cared about was seeing her tonight, especially after Damian said she left GA really early and Roy said she didn't show up for the self defense classes. According to the tracker she was home, but this wasn't enough for him not to worry. When he got to her place her bedroom's light was on. He was crouching on her fire escape about to knock when he heard a loud muffled groan, he just went in without permission. The sight he was welcomed by was unsettling, she was sitting on her bed hugging a pillow and screaming into it. Her head shot up straight when she heard her window open and she was met with a really close red helmet.

"Hey, hey, are you okay? Is something wrong?" he was worried, he looked at her face she was really pale and had bags under her eyes, her cheeks had traces of tears, she seemed really tired, he was about to try and touch her when she spoke.

"Yes something's wrong, I was born a woman that's what." she groaned again into her pillow clearly in pain. Jason didn't understand what was going on, he was looking around to find signs of a break in or something.

"I don't understand someone hurt you because you're a woman? What happened?" he was speaking really fast trying to think who he was going to kill for hurting her.

"No one hurt me, I'm on my period you fucking idiot. She had to take the fucking apple." she cried in pain again.

"Oh", he was thinking about the apple, then he said again "Oooh you mean Eve?" not understanding it was not the time to ask stupid questions. She shot him a murderous look before crying in pain once more, that's when he realized he either had to go or ask how he could help, he wanted to help. There he was in his Red Hood gear, guns on each thigh, armored chest plates, knives, gun clips, reinforced cargo pants and combat boots, a feared crime lord, an assassin, and former Robin trained by Batman, ready for any battle thrown his way, and he had no idea what to do in this situation. "What do I do? Do you need a hospital?"

"No, just leave me be" he should have left her but he couldn't bear to see her in pain, it was 'normal' pain, nothing he could actually prevent but he couldn't leave.

"I'm not leaving, tell me what to do." she was in too much pain to fight him so she just gave in.

"First help me up, I have to use the bathroom" she was reaching for his hand for support when he picked her up bridal style, her heart started beating so fast she thought it was going to explode, her face had regained color, well, too much color. Red Hood was carrying her to her bathroom because she was on her period, she was so small in his arms. He set her on the floor of the bathroom and stayed there waiting for her instructions. "Okay, now shoo," she gestured for him to leave the bathroom. She didn't know, but his face was as red as his helmet.

"Now what?" he yelled from outside.

"Okay, there's a kettle in my kitchen, turn it on. Then in the closet in my room, on the shelf above the hangers there's a hot water bottle somewhere near some folders." she heard him shuffling in her stuff, she wasn't really comfortable with him snooping around. "hey leave enough hot water for some tea" she yelled. After a while, she finished her business washed up and opened the bathroom door just to see him fixing her bed a bit. He helped her up on the bed. "There's box labeled 'special tea' in the cupboard above the sink, and there should be a bottle of whisky somewhere too." She was reaching for a bottle of water next to her bed and to a little box of pills, she popped two in her mouth and swallowed them with water. Red Hood was in the kitchen filling the hot water bottle and looking for a mug for the tea.

"There you go, did you take any pills?" he asked handing her the hot water bottle that she placed on her stomach before going under the covers.

"Yeah just now, did you find the tea and booze?"

"Yeah," he hands her the mug of tea and the bottle of whisky. "Are you sure it's wise to mix alcohol with pills? And did you eat before taking the pills?"

"What are you the booze police? I do this every month Hood-head, and I'm fine, that's not what's going to kill me, again" she shrugs a laugh as she pours some booze in her tea.

"Did you really eat?" he looked at her gulping her beverage and then adding whisky to it. She looked at him with the best puppy dog eyes he's ever seen, she could give Dick a run for his money.

"Yes?" she answered in a small voice before reaching for her glasses on the night stand.

"Did you really?" he knew she hadn't, but he was enjoying this sort of teasing exchange. She looked down at her tea and shook her head no, then looked at him with those eyes of hers making his heart skip a beat, she was biting her lip. "I'll fix you something." he had to get out of her bedroom, he was really close to removing his helmet and kissing her stupid lip. He didn't see her checking him out as he walked out of her room. When he came back with a sandwich, he saw her face had some pink in it and she was smiling, she was not the same person he saw when he first got here.

"You have a cute butt." she said without thinking, the pills and booze were kicking in, she usually has a high tolerance to alcohol, but her first day makes her as vulnerable as the lightest light weight. "Sorry, that came out wrong," she bit into the sandwich trying to avoid his gaze.

"How was it supposed to come out?" he asked teasing her, if only she could see his face, or hear his heart beat. He was putting the folders he removed from her closet back in their place when she said something that surprised him, making him drop one of the files.

"I know why you're helping me," she stayed silent for a second, he was on the floor picking up the drawings that scattered on the floor, really nervous about why she thought he was helping her. He stood up and tensed up when he saw the drawings. She noticed which ones he had with him and she shot out of her bed and took them from him, all but one. "Don't look at these." she was panicking.

They were sketches of Batman's rogue gallery, Penguin, the Riddler, Two-face, Freeze, some others, but most importantly the Joker. Jason froze when he saw the face of his killer, after all these years, it was just a drawing, but he froze. She snatched the paper out of his hand and shoved the file in her closet. She was standing next to him, not sure how to act, she didn't want him to think she was crazy, she had sketches of crazed killers and super-villains. As he didn't say anything or move, she took a step back towards her bed nearly sitting on Thirteen and decided to break the silence.

"Don't think I'm crazy, it's just their faces are weird. I'm fascinated by the human anatomy and they all have really specific facial traits that can't be found anywhere else. This project nearly got me kicked out of art school. Their physiology is just hypnotizing, especially the Joker, I mean he looks so inhuman, it makes me think he's not." she reached for her locket as a nervous reflex but she wasn't wearing it.

"Oh he is human." Jason spat, he wasn't looking at her, her voice was shaking she was worried about his reaction.

"I know they're bad guys, and killers and psychos but sketching them doesn't mean I condone their behavior. Please don't think I'm crazy." she was feeling so many strong negative feelings and so much hate from Red Hood, she didn't want him to hate her. She had no idea the hate wasn't for her, but this didn't stop the tears from falling down her face when she said "please don't hate me Hood, please don't hate me." Hearing her sobbing was what broke Jason out of his trance, he could never hate her.

"Hey, hey, please don't cry, I don't hate you, I could never hate you."

For the first time since he came back all the feelings that the mere mention of the Joker usually triggered in him didn't matter, all that mattered was Nerissa. He was kneeling in front of her, he removed one of his gloves and reached for her face to wipe away her tears, the contact of his hand on her cheek made her flinch for a second but she relaxed when he started rubbing circles around her cheek bones with his thumb caressing her face. They were so close, she could smell the cigarettes, the leather, and gunpowder scent on him. It felt like they were burning into each others skins, both of them were breathing hard. She stopped crying and closed her eyes focusing on his touch. It took all of his will power and some more to not succumb and blow up the mission by removing his helmet and kissing her right here right now, that's all he wanted to do, he felt like she wanted it to. Her forehead touched his helmet and she just kept it there, trying to soak in the moment, she never wanted to let go. His other hand was on her knee. It felt so right. The heat was unbearable, the tension was so heavy, one of them had to let go, but neither one wanted to. Until a cramp did.

"Shit." she groaned putting her hand in a fist and putting pressure where the pain was. This was enough to ruin the moment. He had removed his hands from her face and her knee, but was still kneeling in front of her. "Fucking cramps! Fucking Eve! Fucking Satan!"

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad!" he chuckled when she hit him with her nearest pillow. He helped her up into the bed again reaching for the hot water bottle. "I don't think you're crazy, it's just-" he took a deep breath standing up before he faced her again, "Joker is the one who killed me."

"I'm sorry, you don't have to explain, really-" she could feel his pain and his sincerity.

"No, it's okay, I want to." he didn't lie, he wanted to tell her, he sat at the edge of the bed and told her the whole story, from the very beginning. She could feel how hurt he was by his mother's betrayal, how he didn't really blame Batman for not saving him but for keeping Joker alive, she felt how his emotions changed towards his replacement, from hate to admiration. She felt his relief and 'joy' when he said they all work together occasionally. She felt how disgusted with himself he was because of the Lazarus Pit, and how it changed him. Then he stopped talking, she had a lot to say but she wanted to lighten the mood a bit.

"I would pay some good money to see you in those little green shorts." he smiled under his hood before saying with pride.

"I'll have you know that to this day Wonder Woman maintains that I was the cutest Robin."

"I bet you were, is she really as hot as she looks?" she saw him tilting his head the way Thirteen does, "Wonder Woman" she added.

"So you're into chicks huh?" he tried masking his disappointment and was wondering how he read every sign wrong from a few minutes ago.

"Well, not exactly, just her mainly" She felt him exhale in relief, she hated that she could spot his feelings like that, no mystery, but she loved it too.

"Understandable, and yeah she is" after a small pause he continued, "say why do you think I'm helping you?" trying to get back to the initial conversation.

"'Cause .. no one would ever believe me if I told them" she was smiling while sipping her tea, that was now mainly whisky. "I mean the infamous Red Hood waiting on me because of period cramps? That's unbelievable" she was giggling like a child. Jason was kind of embarrassed and captivated by her giggles.

"Valid point." the comm line in his helmet buzzed a few times taking him out of his reverie, she noticed he had to leave. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, go be Hood-head, piss off a Bat or two.." he came closer to her bed and tucked her in real good, he was so close and the alcohol was clouding her judgement. She sat up a bit and pecked his helmet where his cheek would be, leaving him confused and flustered. "'Night cute butt."

"Good night Princess." he turned off the lights of her bedroom and left through the window he came from making sure he locked it.

Once Red Hood was gone, she removed her glasses and set them on the nightstand and reached for her locket to wear. She needed some peace in order to sleep, and all the feelings that erupted tonight were overwhelming. Once the locket was around her neck, she felt the same energy she felt in London, while looking for Constantine, she knew what it meant; the chain smoking mage was here, in Gotham, and probably really close.

What she didn't know was that on the rooftop from which Robin and Nightwing usually watched over her, was standing Victor Zsasz on guard duty, reporting to Falcone.

**On the rooftop with the BatSignal**

"Jim"

"Carmine"

"hmm" Batman grunted.

"This is unusual, I agree, but we need to end it, once and for all." Carmine Falcone spoke in a low and serious voice.

"Carmine, you know there still isn't enough evidence-" Commissioner Gordon spoke before he was interrupted.

"I don't care, not anymore, you've had 6 years, we're doing it my way, the truce ends-"

"And having Zsasz kill Bill Reeves that's your way?" Batman growled at him.

"I did no such thing," the old mobster knew how the games are played. "But you said you needed time to prove the plane crash was no accident, you've had enough and we all know who's responsible. I've kept my distance from the girl as you asked, she is my granddaughter and I stayed away and left her alone. I will not have my daughter's murder go unpunished."

"Carmine, please, I understand where you're coming from, when Joker shot Barbra I was on-" no one is letting him speak tonight. Batman was always a silent persona, but he would never give someone this much time to talk, thought Gordon.

"Barbra is alive and she's walking again last I checked. Carmen died, she was killed because she was mine. Nerissa is in danger too, I don't care if you have the entire Justice League watching her." he looked at Batman, "So no you don't understand, neither one of you do." the old man walked away and left them on the roof.

Batman understood, he had lost Jason and he had lost Damian, but he got both of them back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Wednesday**

Before her class at GU Nerissa went to Wayne Enterprises where she met with Bruce to sign the contract for the painting commissions. She avoided talking to Tim during the session, she was focused on teaching the class to sketch Jacques. She tried her best not to think about Jason laying on the same bed Jacques was laying on. She had a lot on her mind, her job at GU, her job at GA, Jason, Red Hood, Constantine, the Wayne portrait, Thirteen's stitches, Trish's opening tomorrow. 'Shit tomorrow night is the opening of the show she curated'. The class finally came to an end, she was walking with Jacques.

"Again Neri honey, I am so sorry you had to go a week without me, you know if I could have I would have, but deary it was just unavoidable."

"It's okay, don't worry about it, you're here now, and I hope it all worked out okay for you."

"Yes, it was all just fine, so I'll see you tomorrow night? Wear something sexy show us your forms girl! I have to go, mwah mwah bye." he air kissed her and left.

"What am I going to wear tomorrow?" she asked Thirteen who just meowed in response. "Yeah I know you're stitches come off today, let's go to the vet okay?" 'meow'

After the vet, they went to the pet store where Nerissa asked them to carve '13' on the collar she had bought last time and she got some litter and other stuff. She had one last stop before going home, art supplies for Saturday. Alfred had already ordered the canvases she'll be painting on and had them delivered to Wayne manor, she just needed to buy some paint. She was walking around in the store picking up the things she needed, when she felt someone following her. She knew who it was.

"I know you're here John, what do you want?"

"What is it about Gotham eh? No one says 'hello mate alright'? anymore." replied Constantine.

"See I can take a hint, when someone hides from me for months and then tells me to 'sod off', I leave them alone, so cut to the chase what do you want?" she was looking at him dead in the eye, standing at the cash register and paying.

"We need to talk."

"I wanted to talk when I got to London, you had other plans. Now I need to go home prepare for my next gig, some of us have to work to afford life, not all of us can con and lie our way around." she spat as they walked out of the store to be met with Chas leaning on his cab.

"Are you sure about that love?" sarcastically said Constantine.

"What's that supposed to mean? And you dragged Chas into this? Seriously what do you want?" she waved at Chas who was amused by the whole situation, he never gets tired of people scolding John.

"Twas his idea really love, if it were up to me I wouldn't even have shown myself in London"

"Come on Nerissa, you know you need his help, it took a second to get him to come." Chas said opening the door to his cab offering her a ride.

"Fine, you get the time of the ride home to explain your shitty behavior and then we'll see." she got into the cab with the stuff she bought and the pet carrier, John was right behind her. Chas drove them to her apartment.

"I'm just trying to make things right love, I shouldn't have hid from you, it's just easier to avoid complicated matters."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" she asked really curious.

"I played the Geraldine card, and ol' Swamp Thing threatened to turn him to fertilizer." answered Chas from the driver's seat. They got to her apartment and waited for her to set her stuff. John muttered some spells to insure privacy, he knew Batman was watching her and he was sure he'd be watching him too.

"Okay, now what?" she asked clearly irritated.

"You gotta tell me what happened love, before you woke up in the Swamp," she looked uncomfortable with that request, she didn't talk about her death with anyone but Alec, and she tried to explain it to John in England but he only heard what he wanted, "come on love, I know you don't like talking about it, but we have to start at the beginning." she took a deep breath and started the tale.

**Flashback, 6 years ago the day of the plane crash**

Nerissa and her parents sat on the plane waiting for it to take off. She was sitting on the furthest seat away from her parents, she was wearing headphones and was looking out of the window. Her father took the seat near the pilot cabinet in front of her mother before she spoke in a low voice thinking she couldn't hear them.

"What did Bruce say?" they were glancing at their daughter throughout the conversation.

"He asked how she was doing, I told him the only words she said all week were 'I want to leave Gotham', he suggested we wait a little while before we left but I told him that if she wanted to leave we were leaving." William Clare looked at his daughter with sad eyes, there was nothing he could do to help her at the moment.

"And, any news from.. you know?" Carmen couldn't even say the words.

"Nothing yet, he's been tracking them since that night. He'll let us know as soon as he finds out anything. I just want to get to Switzerland, she has to see a specialist I don't know what to do Carmen, what do we do?" he put his head between his hands for support. They felt the plane take off.

"We have to be strong for her, she's our baby girl and she is tough don't ever forget that. She'll pull through this, and we will be by her side. Once Bruce has everything she will get justice. And hopefully we'll be able to close the other case too." she took her husband's hand and squeezed it in a comforting gesture.

They hadn't been in the plane for too long when it started shaking violently, the engines started making weird noises, and they felt it dropping at an incredible speed. The pilots were calling the mainland for help to no avail, the Clare family understood what was happening a few seconds too late. The plane was taking a nose dive into some field outside Gotham. The passengers were lifted up from their seats as the engines started exploding. The plane crashed and exploded into multiple pieces. Nerissa was far away from the others. They all died.

When Nerissa came to, she was bleeding hard, she had a metal piece jammed in her chest and through to her back. She was in so much pain. She wasn't in the plane, she couldn't see her parents or the pilots or the flight attendant. It was dark. She was hanging from her arms, something was poking into her repeatedly, she was being tortured. She closed her eyes and she was somewhere else, reliving her worst nightmare over and over again. She closed her eyes and she was screaming in the orphanage begging the nuns to stop beating her and her friends. She closed her eyes and she was just screaming for mercy, it felt like years. Until she heard a voice speak.

"Well, well, that's quite enough of that don't you think?" a melodic male voice spoke. She managed to open her eyes she saw a beautiful blond man standing in front of her, he had distinctive traits, a narrow face, sharp cheekbones, he was skinny and tall. His presence was commanding. He was walking around her, examining her, not laying a finger on her.

"Wh-what is happening?" she managed to utter.

"Don't bore me with your questions. You have died little human, and this," he says turning around with arms wide open, "this my dear is hell." seeing as she had nothing to say he continued. "I am Lucifer Morningstar, yes the devil himself." she was about to speak but he continued "I usually do not interfere in humanity's squabbles, I do not care for humans, but you are not supposed to be here, maybe you are I do not care, but you being here upsets my Father, yes God himself." he points at one of the demons who were torturing Nerissa and says "see him over there? he contacted me as soon as he found you, I had left Hell a long time ago, my only crime for being cast down here was rebelling against my father, and then you humans blame me for all your wrong doings 'the devil made me do it', I never made anyone do anything. But see now I am torn, between keeping you here for all eternity or for sending you back, I need to choose which decision would upset God almighty more." he looks at her for suggestions, but she has no idea what's going on, she thinks she's hallucinating. He knows, because he's the devil, he knows everything. "You are not hallucinating my dear, you really are dead, so are your parents, and so are those people who were on that plane with you."

"Are my parents in hell too?" she was an odd creature, worrying about the fate of others instead of her own.

"Not to my knowledge, and I know everything. Are you not wondering why you're here?" he saw her sigh in relief knowing her parents were not going to be tortured to all of eternity.

"I am, but you said not to ask questions." she shouldn't have answered him like that, he's the devil.

"You're not as terrified as you should be, interesting. There are many ways to get to hell, the seven deadly sins of course, the things they teach you in schools, murder, thieving, raping, and so on, and one that I find quite interesting; guilt." he looked at her and could see guilt in her eyes. "This occurs when someone like you for example, believes they are at fault for one of the above. Now I do have all of eternity ahead of me, but you do not, so let's get to it shall we." he clapped his hands and she was let down from the hangers. She tried to stand up but the plane part jammed through her chest was weighing her down. "I'm sending you back to earth, your body should be healed by now. Tell any lie you want to explain your disappearance and it shall be believed by whoever finds you. You will remember all, because only they who've seen the pits of hell shall remember all."

"Why are you sending me back?" she dared to ask.

"Because I'm feeling generous today" he looked at her with his silver eyes mirroring a little bit of red, he was beautiful, he touched her forehead with one finger, "huh, you are human but not entirely deprived of magic, interesting, I'll throw in a gift for you little human, when you come of age things will change, find Constantine in the city you were born, he will have a blade for you, to ensure your place in heaven; you must soak the blade in the blood of the one who killed you."

"Who's Constantine? What are you talking about?" she started getting scared, someone had killed her?

"Hush now little human, and don't forget, the devil was the angel who rebelled and was cursed from the sky." he stretched his white wings and disappeared.

Nerissa woke up, it was dark, she was damp, she tried moving, she was buried, she was scared. She felt her surroundings, there were branches and dirt, there was water too, she started clawing her way out when the branches spread open freeing her from the sort of coffin she was in. She sat up, and quickly put her hand on her chest, there was no metal plane part, just pain, she looked around she was in a swamp. She started standing up when she heard a voice that sounded more like a growl.

"Don't be scared little leaf, I mean you no harm, my figure might frighten you so I shall stay hidden for the moment."

"Who's there? Show your self." she cried out. That's when she saw a large man with red eyes he wasn't human, that's when she met the Swamp Thing.

"I am the Swamp Thing little leaf, I healed your body and kept it safe while your soul was gone. I was once a man by the name of Alec Holland, if you wish to call me that I would not object." she was terrified, but she felt like she really was alive.

"So what happened to me that was all real? I'm not hallucinating? I'm not in a coma? This is not some sick joke? My parents are really dead? I was really dead and now I'm back? And now I'm talking to a tree man thing?" she was shaking, her fear and confusion were understandable.

"I am afraid it is all real little leaf."

"Why do you keep calling me little leaf?" she questioned calming down a bit.

"I am the Swamp Thing, protector of the Green, the guardian of life, so long as the Green lives I cannot die, I healed your body, which makes you part of the green, a little leaf." she nodded not really getting everything he's saying.

"So you're not the one who brought me back? And where are we?"

"I do not possess the power to resurrect, and we are in a swamp outside Gotham near the site of the plane crash that took your life. Tell me what happened so that I can help you."

She tells him everything, from the very beginning till the moment she met him. She sees a necklace forming around her neck with a locket.

"hm, this will help you find Constantine when the time comes. But for now I must contact an acquaintance, he will find you and take you back to safety." he crumbled into the swamp and was back in a few short minutes. "Whenever you'll need me, call for me near any plant or greenery and I will find you. Now devise your lie help is on the way." and he disappeared again.

Nerissa sat back in the swamp and broke down in tears, she wasn't sure how any of this had happened to her. She had no idea how long it's been, she had died, she went to hell and met the devil, her parents were dead, she came back from the dead, was she buried alive? Was it all a bad dream? She was thinking through everything, she wasn't deprived of magic? What does that even mean? She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard an engine roar come closer, and then she heard a man scream the same thing over and over.

"I'm not losing another one, not after Robin. Nerissa, Nerissa if you can hear me call out."

"I'm in here! Please somebody help me!" she found herself face to face with Batman who was struggling to get to her in the swamp. They made it out of the swamp with difficulty, he was carrying her and cutting his way through the greenery she was looking as the woods she woke up in got smaller at the shape of the man with red eyes. Batman set her in the passenger seat of the Batmobile wrapping her in a blanket and spoke to someone before she asked, "how long has it been?"

"A month, I've been looking for you for a month, how did you survive?" that was the moment to tell the lie anyone would believe according to the Devil. She thought for a minute before she spoke.

"When I woke up I called out for help, no one ever answered, I tried finding my way out but couldn't, I- I nearly starved but I started eating whatever I could find, I-I was so scared." she broke down in tears. He put his hand on her shoulder and said softly.

"Shush it's okay, you're a fighter, you survived that's what matters." he believed her, all she could think of was that the world's greatest detective believed her lie. It was all true, she died and met the devil, he sent her back, a tree man saved her body, and the Batman believed her lie. He dropped her off at a Leslie Tompkins' clinic, told her there were no records of her being on that plane and that she should stick with his story, _'you were never on that plane'_. That was the first and last time she saw Batman.

**Present time Nerissa's apartment, late at night**

Constantine and Chas were sitting on her sofa bed in the living room, she was sitting on of her stools, all three of them were drinking, she and John had smoked a lot during her tale. Her story took a lot of time to tell with John interrupting her every second. They sat in silence for a while. Neither men said a word, she stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Shite! This is not what I was expecting! The bloody devil himself!"

"What's the plan John?"

"Bloody hell! We gotta keep an eye on her, I need to be sure what her powers are! We gotta see that damned blade! I gotta see what happened to that plane, bollocks! Why was the bat looking for her? And why did he try to tell them not to go?"

"Keep you voice down you tosser she probably doesn't know who he is." yell whispered Chas checking to see if she was back from the bathroom.

"We should get 'er back to London, or to the house mate."

"I can't go back to London, I have 2 jobs and just signed a contract with Bruce Wayne! I can't afford lawyers, if I did I would be rich enough not to need 3 jobs. Whatever we need to do we're doing it here." she said as she made her way back from the bathroom. "I'm going to bed, Chas you can take the sofa bed if you want."

"Inviting me back to bed so soon are we love?" said John in a cocky tone and a smirk on his face.

"No, you can sleep on the floor." she waited for Thirteen to come inside her room before she slammed her door leaving a bewildered Constantine and laughing Chas in her living room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thursday**

Nerissa woke up early to go to work, Thirteen jumped into her arm and was planning on going with her as she had for the past week.

"Now, now little lady, you are staying home today, you gotta help Chas keep an eye on the idiot in the dirty trench coat." she looked over her shoulder and smirked when she saw John sleeping on the floor. Thirteen jumped off and went around the apartment.

"I can hear you, you know?" said John in a sleepy voice as he stood up. "I gotta lay a spell on you, it needs time to 'assess' the situation, just need to know more about whatever magic is in you." Nerissa nodded and let him do his thing.

"There's food in the fridge help yourselves, but don't touch the Camembert cheese. Hey Thirteen." Meow "Watch him." Thirteen looked at John and hissed at him, she shocked them all.

"Well, you can speak to animals apparently." said Chas in a matter of fact kind of way.

"I have to go now!" she left checking her phone, there was a message from Roy telling everyone in the self defense class that today's session was cancelled. 'Of course it is, you're banging the curator of tonight's show, and she's got you wrapped around her finger'.

She tried avoiding Damian today but since she had a full day at Gotham Academy it was a bit hard. He asked her so many questions, she was able to dodge most of them, he reminded her of a toddler who just started speaking. Thankfully the day went by faster than usual and she went back to her apartment, she had to see if John's spell would wear off before the opening tonight and if it didn't if it would affect her in any way. She opened the door of her apartment and she saw Chas perched on a ladder near the living room window with an electric drill in his hand.

"What are you doing?" she set her purse and key on the kitchen table and was welcomed by a very irritated Thirteen.

"You don't have curtains, you're a woman, alone in Gotham, without curtains. That's not right." said Chas, he pointed at the beautiful velvet curtains he was hanging. She meant to get some but she had a lot going on in her life at the moment, a very red hood came to mind every time she thought about her window, not curtains.

"Oh, okay, I've been meaning to get some but I just have a lot going on! Thank you Chas!" she saw John on the sofa bed reading in some old book. "Can you do the thing with the spell? or will it need more time? I've got to be at the museum by 6." He set the book aside and told her to sit, he asked her to remove the locket from Alec.

"Alright." he was gesturing around her head, mumbling words in Latin. She felt herself getting pulled up from the floor. She fainted but didn't notice. "Sorry about that love, your body's not used to giving in the potential it has, or it just wasn't the right spell" he helped her up and Chas got her water.

"So now what?" she asked.

"Well from what I could tell from this spell, you can sense other's feelings, you can manipulate people, make them believe what you want and the sort, and you can make people tell you the truth if you really want it, the locket Swampy gave you helps keep it all under check." He lit a cigarette for her and one for him before he continued, "I'll need to go the house to look for some old books, you got a gift here, got nothing to do with ol' Lucy, but we still need to understand what he said about the blade. Can I see it?"

"You can't touch it, unless you too have died and come back." she lifts her skirt and removes the knife from it's holster.

"Yeah I know love," he reached for a paper and asked her to show him the words that appeared, he wrote them down, "we'll be gone for a day or two, I'll ward your flat with protective spells you'll be safe from everything. And don't worry love, I'll do whatever it takes to get the job done." she nodded and watched the two brits leave.

She took a shower and dried her hair, she covered her white patch's roots with spray on dye and decided to take a nap, she still had two hours to be at the museum, she could sleep for one and get ready in five minutes, Thirteen curled up next to her.

**Gotham Museum**

"Hey I'm so glad you made it! I'm so sorry I haven't been around lately there's just been so much going on and deadlines and the show and all! It's been crazy!!" said Trish sincerely apologizing and hugging Nerissa.

"No need to apologize! We'll catch up soon, is Ty here yet?" she was scouring the hall the exhibit was taking place in. "You look gorgeous by the way!" she saw Roy coming in and waving as he walked towards them. They chatted for a bit and Trish excused herself, she had a lot to do as the curator of the show, she was the youngest person to ever curate a show at the Gotham Museum.

Nerissa was walking around the exhibit, she saw so many of the same people she's seen during their exhibit at GU last year, the mayor was here, the police commissioner, Bruce Wayne, and many of her professors. She hated the crowds, all she wanted to do was go home and hope Red Hood would come by. A female high pitched voice complaining about something as trivial as the carpet at the door of the hall pulled her out of her thoughts, she turned to see her aunt Clarice and uncle Brandon walking in with their prick son Joe. Nerissa wanted to avoid them at all costs, she went to the other side of the exhibit. She turned around and saw a painting of old Gotham, supposed to depict the city around 100 years ago, it was amazingly done, just enough light and just enough fog to make it look like the charming Gotham.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said an old man's voice from behind her. She turned and was met with the scarred cheek of a smiling Carmine Falcone. "Gotham without a bat and a clown and all this nonsense don't you think?"

"I do actually. But this" she points at the painting, "was 100 years ago, times change, we have aliens and semi-gods now, so a bat doesn't sound so bad, does it?" she smiled back tugging at her locket.

"I suppose it doesn't, I'm Carmine Falcone." he stretched his hand for her to shake, she didn't notice but he was wearing a very similar ring to the one she always wore, the one her father gave her when she turned 16.

"Nerissa Clare, pleasure to meet you Don Falcone." she made sure to call him 'Don' she wanted him to know she knew who he was.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Clare. I hope I don't sound to straightforward, but I would love to hear more about your opinions regarding the aliens and bats, it is not so often that I meet young opinionated women who look me in the eye without fear of my face." He reach to his scar.

"Scars don't scare me Don Falcone, very few things do." she smiled and turned when she heard someone call her name.

"Nerissa!" Dick Grayson in all his melt-worthy glory stood next to her trying to separate her from Falcone.

"Have a pleasant evening my dear, I hope to see you again." said Falcone as he walked away.

"Hey Dick, what's up?" she questioned.

"Nothing much, what's up with you pretty lady?" he said in a flirty voice and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, I was having a conversation with someone until you barged in, now I want to find a drink and my friends." she smiled trying to sound polite but keeping her distance.

"Mind if I join?" she wasn't going to get rid of him tonight, and she was going to be working at his house so she might as well start to get to know him.

"Sure, let's go to the bar first." she pointed at the bar as she walked. His phone buzzed.

"I'm right behind you."

BAM! BAM! BAM! Gunshots, screams, men with guns came barging into the hall, it looked like they were robbing the exhibit. They did the whole no one needs to get hurt speech and grabbed a few people as hostages. Nerissa tried to find a way out until she saw Green Arrow's former side kick Arsenal appearing out of nowhere, wearing a sleeveless suit revealing an all too familiar tattoo. While she was busy looking at the very familiar looking archer two men grabbed her and took her out the back. At the same moment Robin and Red Robin came barging in. Dick was on the phone with Jason telling him they just took Nerissa and begging him not to do anything stupid and to wait for them to come.

**An old dirty warehouse somewhere in Gotham**

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Wake up bitch! I want you awake when I kill you!"

Nerissa came to, she was tied on a chair in a very humid warehouse. In front of her stood her aunt, Clarice Adington, slapping her like there is no tomorrow. Nerissa watched a lot of movies, too many one might even say, she knew she had to wait for the villain's speech in these situations. So she waited. Her aunt was enraged, she had a knife in her hand and she was waving it really close to Nerissa's face. Clarice held Nerissa's face gripping at her niece's cheeks so hard it left a mark. She then proceeded to rip the dress Nerissa was wearing, she wanted to humiliate the young girl before she killed her.

"You're the last piece of the puzzle, you just won't die? Why couldn't you have died on that plane? We both know you were on it! You should be dead right now!" she was screaming. "But you know what they say, if you want a job done, you have to do it yourself, my treacherous bastard sister is dead, her coward of a husband too, now there's just you." she slapped her again, cutting into the flesh of her shoulder down to her arm. "No one's going to save you this time. Not mommy, not daddy, not Falcone, not Batman, not Red Hood. Tonight you die."

In Nerissa's head the devil's words were playing " _you must soak the blade in the blood of the one who killed you_ ". It didn't make sense, her aunt was responsible for the plane crash?

Clarice lifted the knife and was about to stab her niece in the heart, when one of her men came running in, "Boss, the bat is on his way, he'll be here any second." Someone shot the knife out of her hand, she looked to the source and it was Red Hood, she ran and got away. Her men were shooting at Red Hood, at the same moment Batman, Nightwing and Orphan made their grand entrance. Batman growled.

"RED HOOD, GET HER OUT OF HERE"

Red Hood rushed to Nerissa's side, freed her from her restraints and gave her his leather jacket to wear, picked her up and grappled up and out of the warehouse. She was a bit dizzy from all the slapping her aunt subjected her to. Once they were on his bike and drove away she understood what had just happened.

"Where are you taking me?"

"A safe house don't worry." he was yelling, the wind and the speed of the bike made it hard to hear.

"No, take me to my apartment" she demanded.

"It's not safe for you there-"

"I don't care, I will jump off of this bike right now if you don't take me home." so he did.

He parked his bike in the alley under the fire escape of her building and put in camouflage mode. He picked up Nerissa and shot his grappling gun and landed on her floor. She moved out of the way so that he opened her window from the outside. She went inside her bedroom and he followed, she was surprisingly calm. Thirteen was on her bed wide awake and mewling. Nerissa felt him behind her, she wanted to say thanks for saving me yet again, she wanted to yell, she turned to face him and she noticed he was bleeding all over the floor.

"You're bleeding," she rushed to her bathroom to get the first aid kit. Jason clutched his hand to the side of his body, a bullet had managed to pierce its way through the weak part of his armor around his waist, it was a small caliber so the wound wasn't that serious.

"It's fine it's nothing, your arm was bleeding, ugh, okay maybe it hurts a bit." he sat on her bed.

"Here, let me help you, don't worry my parents were surgeons, they taught me a thing or two, and don't worry about my arm it's just a superficial cut." she was laying down the tools she needed, gloves, needle and thread, gauze, disinfectant, tweezers and scissors. "uh, you need to sit differently and you should take off the- uh- thing you're wearing." she was nervous, she was asking him to take of his clothes.

"Shouldn't you buy me dinner first?" he joked, but he was removing his black t-shirt with the red bat on it, and proceeded to undo the armored plates and Kevlar vest he was wearing. She turned around, in case he needed to remove his helmet to take the whole thing off. As if he knew, he just said, "helmet's back on." She faced him, there he was shirtless on her bed, and bleeding.

"Lay on your side, and move your arm," she started cleaning the wound with gauze, "I don't have anything for the pain," he just shrugged, "okay then, I'll be removing the bullet now." with that she started fishing for the bullet with the tweezers, it was small and easy enough to find. She removed it and quickly poured some disinfectant on the wound making Red Hood hiss in pain. "It's over, I just need to stitch you up. You'll have a scar" her voice was a whisper. She started her sutures, careful not to touch him. When she was done, she had to put some bandages on it to keep it safe, she removed the gloves and reached for some gauze and tape, her hands made contact with his skin, making them both jump in surprise. "Sorry", she put the gauze in place and ripped 4 pieces of tape and secured it in place.

They were both heavily breathing, it was the rush right? She absentmindedly traced her fingers over a healed scar, making him shiver at the feeling, she couldn't help it. She realized what she was doing when his helmet buzzed a few times. She got off the bed and put the medical supplies away and he answered saying they were safe. She removed his jacket and laid it next to him. She had to get out of her now shredded dress, she went to the bathroom and stripped down and put some bandages over her own wound. She went back to her bedroom in her underwear, not caring that he was still there. She had her back to him, he tried not to look but when he saw her scars he couldn't look away. She was looking for something to wear in her closet, she didn't realize he was behind her until she felt his breath on her neck. The tension they shared the other day was nothing compared to this one. They were both shirtless, she was still wearing her bra, the body heat emanating from them was uncontrollable, she felt his hand come closer to her back not touching her.

"Is this the one that killed you?" he asked, she knew which scar he was talking about, the one that had a twin sister on her chest. She simply nodded not moving an inch. She could feel his breath creeping closer to her flesh, she was slightly panting, it was really hard to breathe when he was this close, and it got even harder with what he did next. She felt his lips press against her scar taking her by surprise, making her gasp and sending goosebumps all over her body. He set his head on her left shoulder brushing her neck with his hair. She pressed her back into his lips and she felt his right arm wrap around her waist, the feel of their skins against one another was feverish. She wanted to turn around and see his face, she wanted to kiss those lips she was feeling on her back, but she couldn't bring herself to turn around. She snaked her arm around his and they intertwined their fingers, their eyes were closed, they were panting, but he couldn't bring himself to turn her around and she couldn't either. Her phone buzzed once, twice, the third time they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Put the helmet back on, please." her voice was so low and pleading, he complied. She reached for the first t-shirt she found and rushed to her phone, it was Trish making sure she was okay. "How did you find me so fast?" she looked at the red helmet.

"I put a tracker in your holster the night we met." he promised he'd never lie to her.

"I see," she wasn't pleased at all, "did you know?" he didn't understand what she was asking him, "did you know that my aunt was responsible for the plane crash?" her voice was cold and hard. "Don't lie to me." she demanded the truth.

"No."

"Did he?" he knew she meant Batman.

"I have no idea, but I intend to find out." his helmet buzzed again, it was Tim speaking so loud that she heard him through the comm.

_"Red Hood, come in, Batcave meeting ASAP! Confrontation! Spoiler's at your location"_

"It sounds important, you should go." she stated.

"Will you be okay?"

"I'm fine. Leave." she was angry, she watched him wear his armor and leather jacket and leave through the window. She laid on her bed petting Thirteen, hoping Constantine would have some answers when he got back.

**In the Batcave**

"The truth Bruce, NOW."


	19. Chapter 19

**In the Batcave**

"The truth Bruce, NOW."

"We should wait for Todd."

"He's two minutes out."

They haven't found much to link Clarice Adington to anything, so her abducting her niece and trying to kill her sheds a new light on this case. Dick was really angry, he was ready to punch Bruce through the walls of the cave. He knew Jason was developing feelings towards the girl, they had a lot in common, raised on the streets of Gotham with pit-stops in orphanages, being taken in by rich people, dying and coming back, and apparently being screwed over by Batman. Tim was standing by the computer monitoring Jason's location, Damian was sitting down in front of his father, who was seated in the big chair of the bat-computer, giving him his best glare, Dick was pacing, Alfred was just there, and Cassandra was perched on one of the beams in the ceiling of the cave. A few seconds later Jason's bike enters the cave. He parks it, takes off his helmet and mask, and walks towards the rest of his family. No one can read his expression. Dick takes a deep breath and starts talking.

"Bruce, I know you think you have this duty of protecting us, I know you believe you should keep things to yourself, you have this whole 'need to know' policy that you use with everyone who works with you, down to the League. I've been putting up with that for years, but you can't keep doing that, not after last time! So, what is really going on here? Who is she? And why are you hiding things?" Bruce's expression was unreadable as always, he stayed silent glancing at Alfred who simply shot him with an Alfred glare that translates to 'I told you so'.

"Is she your other blood daughter father?" Damian asked seeing as his father had no intention to answer Dick's questions. "Because if she is and you've been worried how I might accept her given that I am-"

"She's not my daughter."

"Listen Bruce, we know she was in the crash, I found the original plane manifesto in the safe of your office at Wayne Enterprises, not a great place to hide stuff by the way. We know Falcone is her mom's godfather, and obviously the plane crash wasn't an accident."Tim laid it all down careful not to mention death and resurrection.

Bruce looked at them, waiting for Jason to speak, but Jason remained silent with an expression that held no hints as to what he was thinking. Bruce looked at Alfred who gave him an encouraging look, he took a deep breath and started talking.

"She's not my daughter, I'm sure of that. It's very complicated, you just have to-"

"Un-complicate it then old man." Bruce looked at Jason who showed anger this time, Jason knew that the plane crash happened the year after he died, he knew there must be something there.

"It was my fault, this whole mess, it was my fault." Dick recognized the guilt in Bruce's voice, it was the same guilt he had after Jason died. "I dragged them into this and I got them killed." after a silence Tim spoke.

"We're going to need more than that."

"I met William years ago, during my training, we stayed in touch. He was a very smart man, he figured out that Bruce Wayne and Batman shared body and mind almost as fast as you Tim. He married Carmen. At the time I was working on a human trafficking ring that moved from city to city, it had a base in Gotham. I asked for his help as a young and rich doctor to go undercover at one of the auctions, that's when they adopted Nerissa. See the orphanage was a front, kids over 3 are no longer 'worthy of adoption' so they are sold to the highest bidder. There was no evidence of anything, William's cover remained intact so he and Carmen started working with them as doctors to gather evidence. It took years. We found links to different mafias and personalities in and out of Gotham, one in particular was Brandon Adington." He was facing the computer screen and showing them the files.

"So Clarice was in on it with her husband? So they kill them all in a plane crash? Does Nerissa know any of this?" asked Dick, Bruce shook his head no, "Then why is she still trying to kill her? She stole all her money, and Nerissa is clearly not interested in it anyway, so why send the guy Hood saved her from? And why try to kill her tonight again?"

"Falcone, Clarice wants to hurt Falcone by killing his granddaughter."

"Father I'm not sure I follow, Carmine Falcone is Nerissa Clare's grandfather?"

"Carmen Clare is Carmine Falcone's biological daughter, her mother was the love of his life, but Carmen was the result of an affair, she was even named after his own mother. Clarice found out when her father died of a heart attack while reading his late wife's confession, 3 years after Nerissa was adopted, and has hated her sister and niece since. Once she realized that Carmen was working with me to bring down the trafficking ring, she took matters into her own hands and tried to get rid of everyone in one big explosion. But given that Nerissa survived, I had to make sure there was no trace of her on the plane. The black box of the plane was missing, I still haven't found a shred of evidence that would point to foul play, not one wire was out of place. And any chance to shut the ring down went up in flames with the plane."

The cave was silent, even the bats that usually fly around were not making any sounds.

"So what you're saying is they bought her in an auction and then you got her only chance at a normal life blown up in a plane? Fucking classic. How many more lives are you going to fucking ruin you arrogant piece of-"

"That's enough Master Jason, I understand your anger, but that's quite enough, you should know that you-"

"Alfred, don't." was all Bruce said.

"Is there more Bruce?" Dick knew there must be something more.

"Jason they didn't buy her, they saved her, they loved her." he took a deep breath and answered Dick's question "a month after the crash, Alec Holland came to me saying he had found her in the woods near the site. She's a fighter and a survivor, she was alone for a month in those woods and kept her sanity." shifting the conversation from what Alfred was about to say.

"Bruce you shou-" started Tim before Jason cut him off not wanting to mention death and resurrection.

"Anything else?" Jason felt like there was more, and knowing Bruce there was always more.

"No, that's all there is," Bruce looked at Alfred who 'approved' of that lie, it wasn't his story to tell and it didn't affect any of their assignments.

"Does she know any of this?" Tim asked genuinely concerned.

"No, I could never bring myself to tell her."

"Father? Why did she go back into the system if Falcone was her grandfather? Couldn't he have just taken her in?" growing up with a mobster for a grandfather was better than being alone he thought, he grew up with the League of Assassins and turned out fine.

"Legally he wasn't and Clarice was her guardian, and they are not related by blood. Carmen and William had started the paperwork to make me guardian, but it was never filed, Clarice is a very conniving woman and she tricked her sister many times. And besides, Carmen didn't want Nerissa to know anything before she turned 18 and was capable of forming an opinion on Falcone and his line of work."

"Why didn't you just tell us all that?" Dick asked clearly hurt by the show of mistrust.

"Because, I couldn't face you with another failure, I couldn't see the disappointment in your eyes." he glanced at Jason waiting for whatever words were going to shattered the little peace they had established, instead he got a question.

"Why now? Why ask us to watch her now after all these years? I get that you paid for her college tuition that's just your classic 'guilty douche billionaire' move. But what stirred the need for 24/7 surveillance and protection?" not that Jason was complaining.

"The Adingtons are losing money, and the ring is back in town after years of radio silence. I've always kept an eye on Nerissa, and so has Falcone, but now that her fortune is at risk something went off in Clarice's mind."

"So instead of having 5 pairs of fresh eyes looking through this case you just sent us blind on guard duty?" Dick couldn't believe it, "What are you still not telling us Bruce."

"I didn't want you on this because Jason's mother was involved in this ring." Bruce was looking at Jason who lost all color from his face, the mention of his mother was as triggering as the mention of the Joker, if not more, she sold him out and got him killed. Jason needed to leave, he needed to punch Bruce, he needed so many things. The rest of the boys were confused and worried of the thunderstorm to come.

"Shit." that was Cassandra seeing Jason's motion going towards his bike, she jumped from the beam and landed in the middle of the cave in front of him and said "No", looked at Bruce and said "continue", she spoke more than she had all day.

"I'm so sorry Jason, I just thought it would be best if I-" Bruce had stood up and was walking toward Jason, who surprised everyone -except Alfred of course- when he hugged Bruce. The two men hugged for a bit and then Jason pulled back and punched Bruce in the guts.

"You had that one coming, we can't ruin your face for the picture Saturday can we?" Jason's voice was void of emotion, "We're still doing the painting right?" he was still standing next to Bruce.

"Yes, Master Jason we are."

"This doesn't mean you're off the hook for lying old man, but I appreciate you looking out for me. Now there's one more thing we need to do." everyone's attention was on him, "you gotta come clean Bats, you have to tell her. She deserves the truth. You can lie to us all you want, manipulate us, deceive us, beat us up, we're your kids, but she's not yours you have no right to keep controlling her life this way." no one commented on the fact that Jason acknowledged Bruce as a father, but they were all beyond happy, especially Bruce.

"I will, in due time, but you should all keep your distances from now on." Jason rolled his eyes already planning on disobeying. "And when she comes on Saturday try to behave better than last time, don't forget she's been through enough." there he was trying to school everyone while he was the one getting a moral lesson.

"Fine, now show us what you got on the traffickers and how you linked the Adingtons then." Tim was ready to work.

Damian was sent to bed, he had school in the morning. Cassandra went to join Stephanie on patrol, Jason left too, leaving Dick with Alfred.

"Say Alfred, please tell me the cameras recorded them hugging."

"Master Dick, if they didn't, I did." showing Dick the picture of Bruce and Jason hugging on his phone.

**Friday**

Nerissa barely slept, she passed out right before her alarm clock went off. She cursed and started getting up, her mind was full and tired. She checked her phone and saw an email from the dean of the faculty telling her to take the day off considering her being one of the 'hostages' during last night's attack. She sighed and fell back on her bed. She replayed last night's events in her head, over and over, nothing made sense, she knew her aunt hated her but she always thought it was because she believed her mom deserved better, not once did Nerissa consider the possibility that Clarice hated Carmen. Her mind went back and forth, she decided to get up and take a shower. When she came back to her room she saw a black t-shirt with a red bat on it on the floor.

'Red Hood'

She instinctively reached for her scar on her back with her right hand, remembering his lips on her wound. Even thinking about it made her heart race. She remembered every second of the moment they shared. How was he allowed to have such effect on her? But she was happy to know that she had the same effect on him, why else would he kiss her scar? She's had lovers who kissed her scars before, but it never had this impact, it was never so intimate. She picked up the shirt, it smelled like him, gunpowder, cigarettes and leather, and one more thing she couldn't recognize. It must be the man under the hood. She folded the shirt and put it aside hoping he would come by tonight. Then she remembered he put a tracker on her, without her permission. The anger she felt at night came back, but she thought more about it, if he hadn't put it then he wouldn't have found her in the warehouse, but he had no right to invade her privacy like that, so many edges to that sword. Nevertheless, she wanted answers, about everything. She spent her day between her bed and her piano with Thirteen for company hoping that Red Hood would show up, he didn't.

**Saturday**

Nerissa woke up to weird sounds coming from her living room, she got out of bed and opened her door to see John and Chas walking back and forth through what looked like a portal, they were getting books and weird looking stuff. She knew better than to ask questions, she went to her bathroom to take a shower and get ready for her day at Wayne manor, once she was done she got out of her room.

"What's all this?"

"Manuscripts and spell books love, if we're going to understand what kind of power you got and what the devil's trick really is, we're going to need all that" John gestured at all the stuff he brought back from the House of Mystery.

"hmm, I have to be at Wayne Manor in an hour, so I'll be leaving now, please don't make a mess! Do you need anything before I go?"

"I do actually, some hair, I need to work on a tracing spell, see what- sorry who you are, if you got magic lineage and such.. are you alright love?"

"I'm fine, just tired, here there's some hair." she pulled a few hairs from the back of her neck, and told them what happened on Thursday. John decided Chas was driving her to Wayne Manor and back. He cast a cloaking spell on the car and on Chas so that Bruce doesn't recognize either.

**Wayne Manor**

"Just call and I'll have the tosser open a portal and I'll be here in no time."

"Thank you Chas." she left the car with her bag of supplied, her camera and her pet carrier, she wasn't leaving Thirteen with John again and Damian said it was okay to bring her.

She was welcomed by Alfred who led her to a huge ballroom where she saw a grand piano, one of two ballrooms apparently. He had already set the large canvas with a table for her stuff, there was a stool for her to sit, and in front of the canvas there was a couch where she assumed the family was going to sit, behind the couch was a window with closed curtains. He called for the family to come. They were all wearing black suits with black ties. 'I'm going to need a lot of black paint' she thought. Cassandra was wearing a beautiful black dress, it was knee length, she was wearing black ballerinas, she looked amazing.

"So I thought maybe we could take some pictures first to decide on a pose and placement for each of you unless you already have something in mind." they started arguing, they were loud and she was tired. She looked around to find Alfred but he wasn't there. "okay fine I'll decide. Bruce sit in the middle of the couch, Jason on his right, Dick on his left, Damian behind Jason, Tim behind Bruce and Cassandra behind Dick." They executed the orders, she looked through the lens of her camera and didn't like the composition, and Cassandra and Damian were too short to stand in the back. "Okay I don't like it, Damian switch with Jason, Cassandra switch with Dick, Tim stand behind Damian, and Jason behind Bruce." she looked again and it was better, before she could take a shot.

"Hey I'm not doing this without Alfred." protested Jason.

"Yeah, me neither." pouted Dick and yelled "ALFREEED", the butler came in with a calm look on his face.

"Master Dick I know the house is rather enormous, but there is no need for yelling as though it's one of your cereal emergencies. How can I be of assistance?"

"We're not doing this without you." stated Bruce.

Alfred knew there was no point in arguing so he looked at Nerissa and asked her where he should stand. She told him to stand between Jason and Dick, it fit better for the framing and their heights. She took a few pictures. And started working on a rough charcoal sketch on the large canvas. They sat there for a few hours, they were talking but careful not to move too much, she had set her vanishing point for the perspective and made sure she got their sizes right. She painted big blocks of black suits. She then took individual pictures of each one with the others still in place, she needed to capture every detail she might need. They took a break, she went outside for a cigarette where she was met with Jason, tall and handsome Jason. He kept his distance and asked.

"Hey are you okay? I heard what happened at the museum.." he was concerned.

"Yeah, it was nothing, they let me go as soon as they were able to run away." she lied hoping he'd believe her, Constantine said she could make people believe anything she said. She received a text that changed her mood, Jason glanced at it but couldn't see much.

_'Hope you're done soon love, I found somethin'_


	20. Chapter 20

**Saturday**

Nerissa left Wayne Manor around sunset, the painting session went better than lunch. Chas picked her up. Once they made it back to Crime Alley the sun had already set. John was sitting on her sofa bed reading in one of his books.

"What did you find?" Nerissa asked not wasting time and letting Thirteen out of her carrier.

"We know you were born in London, your hair helped find the exact house, but there's a ritual we need to perform there to find your true lineage." She looked like she was going to protest, she had no plans on leaving Gotham. "Don't worry love, you don't need to be there, I just need some of your blood."

"Yeah this doesn't sound creepy at all. There's no other way?"

"Love, I'm a master of the occult and the dark arts, trust me, that's the only way."

"Do you have a syringe? I'm not cutting my hand." she saw him reaching for a syringe and sat down. She lifted her sleeve and gave him her arm. She was worried she was trusting him way too easily, but Alec said he was the only one who could help. John didn't say anything when he saw the scars on her arm, he's seen them before, he just took the blood and brought her sleeve down.

"This ritual will take time to prepare and it needs to be done during a certain moon phase or on your birthday which is coming up soon right?" she hated her birthday.

"This Friday. When are you leaving?"

"Monday morning, but for now love, I need to teach you a trick or two" he gestured for her to stand up as he went to close the curtains, she did.

"Say what's the worst thing that could be revealed in the blood thing you'll be doing in London?"

"You're human, love, there's no doubt in that, but it will probably show us which line of witches you come from" when he said the word 'witch' Nerissa broke down laughing, she couldn't control it, John and Chas were looking at her confused.

"Sorry, it's just so funny really," she kept laughing, it was more like hysterical laughing than funny laughing, "my friend keeps calling me a witch because of the way I dress and my black cat, and you're saying I might be one, my aunt is trying to kill me, again apparently, the bat's been watching me and the devil's got a trick for me."

"Here love, let's just drink tonight alright?" said John handing her a glass.

They spent the night drinking and talking about everything he could teach her, from mind control to illusion casting to exorcism. Chas told her about John's punk band, she decided to make him sing, she played a few songs on her piano and he sang and they laughed. When it was time to sleep she let John sleep next to her, but she built a pillow wall between them.

On the rooftop in front of her building, Red Hood was standing watch, he couldn't see into her apartment since the newly installed curtains were closed, and since Constantine had cast a cloaking spell. He wanted to see her, he knew she was home because she kept the tracker, he wanted to apologize for putting it and for his behavior, even though he knew she would have pushed him off if she wanted to, but that was no excuse. The closed curtains were hint enough, she didn't want to see him.

**Sunday**

Nerissa, John and Chas spent the day in her apartment. John taught her some basic spells, it helped that she knew Latin. She practiced all day, trying to channel different types of energies to control her senses without Alec's locket.

"Hey do I get a wand? Ouhh I want a wand, like a creepy looking wand, something out of a horror movie kind of wand."

"Bloody Harry Potter, bloody rubbish"

"Fine, no wand! Anyway I'm meeting my friends, I haven't seen them since the museum, I won't be long." she put the locket around her neck, grabbed her stuff and left.

She met Trish and Ty at her favorite coffee shop around 8 pm. They sat down and talked for hours. All the training today made her better at lying to her friends, which she hated, but it was necessary. There is noway she was telling them the truth, not before she got some answers at least, she's not putting them in danger. On her way back to her apartment, she was scouring the rooftops hoping to spot a certain Red Hood, but to her surprise she saw a large caped figure swinging from rooftop to rooftop heading to her place. She sprinted to her building and went up to the roof, before she opened the door she tried to catch her breath. She hasn't seen Batman since that day in the swamp. She knew it was him. She stood on the roof, waiting for her senses to pick up his presence, a few moments later they did.

"What brings you here?" she asked not looking to find him, discretely removing her locket and shoving it in her purse while reaching for her cigarettes.

"Checking in." he replied in a stern emotionless voice.

"Uhuh, how is he? Hood, is he okay?" she asked lighting a cigarette and turning around to the source of the voice.

"He's fine. He'll be keeping his distance from now on."

"I see, did you- did you catch her?" she was asking about Clarice.

"No, even if I did, it wouldn't hold in court."

"Did she really-"

"Yes."

"Let me guess, it wouldn't hold in court either?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But why? What did my mom ever do to her? I know you know!" she asked, she didn't demand.

"I still don't have all the answers, once I do, you'll be the first to know." she could sense the perfectly hidden lie, had she not been training today she wouldn't have noticed.

"I know you're lying" he didn't say anything, so he wasn't in the sharing mood, "how long have you been watching me?" she asked instead.

"Ever since that night."

"The swamp?"

"No, the lake house."

"You mean my 16th birthday? You know?" she was horrified, she reached for her hair where her white patch was hidden as a reflex.

"Yes, I'm sor-"

"So I take it you knew my parents well.." he nodded, "do they know? your birds? does Hood know?" now she was demanding answers.

"No, they don't, it's not my story to tell." he was honest.

"Now what?" she was pissed, and it was getting hard to breathe.

"Now, I get you justice."

"Really? How? You don't strike me as a 'whatever it takes' type of guy, and it's been 6 years."

"There is always a way."

"You should put that as a bumper sticker on your car, 'There's always a way' brought to you by Batman." she said sarcastically, he just grunted in response not amused. "Was the tracker your idea?" she turned towards the city.

"You have to understand, it's all to keep you safe."

"What about my friends? Will they be safe too?"

"Yes, so long as you don't say anything, but you are my priority."

"Is he really going to keep his distance?" she asked, she doesn't get a response, she turns around and he was gone. "Fucking Bat" she hears clapping from behind her and sees Constantine walking her way.

"Congratulations love, you just got Batman-ed."

"How long have you been here? And aren't you worried he'd see you?"

"Long enough. He can't love, not unless I want him to, ever since I met him I've been able to outdo him in matters of hiding. Pisses him off." John is a master detective himself, he noticed what dulled her senses for a second, he didn't say anything. "Come on love, let's go back inside, we got somethings we need to go over before we leave tomorrow." She looked over the rooftops, still hoping to catch a glimpse of Red Hood, and went back inside with John. Before they went to sleep John told her to keep the locket around her neck until he came back.

**Monday Gotham University**

"What do you mean I can't go in? This is my classroom, I've been giving this class since the start of the semester!"

"I'm sorry m'am you'll have to take it up with the Dean." the security guard told Nerissa.

On her way to the dean's office she met Tim, he saw how pissed she looked so he asked.

"What's going on?" and walked with her.

"I don't know, they won't let me into the classroom."

They reach Dean Burges' office, Nerissa knocks and goes in. He's sitting behind his desk, expecting her.

"I am so sorry, Nerissa, it is out of my hands." he said apologetically.

"What's going on? Why are you sorry?"

"Someone reported to the board that you don't have a MA/MFA or teaching diploma, they're taking the class away from you. My hands are tied."

"WHAT? We fixed the contract so that I could take the job, the board knows, I- I- it doesn't make sense! Why now? Who's giving the class instead of me?" she just lost her most steady income. Tim was about to say something when a male voice cut in.

"Me" appearing in the door frame of the office was Joe Adington smirking like the little shit that he was. He had the same qualifications as she did, but he had power, she didn't. Tim noticed Nerissa's reaction upon seeing her cousin, she swallowed hard and took a deep breath avoiding Adington's eyes. Tim understood that Clarice was messing with Nerissa's life, so he spoke.

"My name is Timothy Drake-Wayne, yes, Bruce Wayne's son, this is ridiculous, and I will make sure that the Wayne Foundation doesn't spend another dime in this institution." he grabbed Nerissa's hand and said "come on, let's go." she didn't say anything, she just walked with Tim. Joe was blocking the doorway, he moved slightly for Tim to pass but blocked Nerissa, he came closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Never forget who's boss, doll."

They walked away and left the faculty. Nerissa was following Tim without thinking, she was in no state to think. Tim had called Alfred who was in the city, they sat down on one of the benches.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, we'll see what Bruce can do."

"Yeah, I don't think there's anything he can do." she reached for her cigarettes.

"Come on we'll go to the manor, have some food and we'll figure it out, don't worry, I called Alfred he's on his way." said Tim in a comforting voice, while texting the family the news.

"No, I need a drink, I need to feed Thirteen, I can't leave her-"

"No worries we'll pick her up before we head to the manor, and you can raid Bruce's bar." She nodded relieved that someone was with her when she saw Joe, not knowing what would've happened had she been alone.

Once Alfred arrived they drove to Nerissa's apartment. She got Thirteen and went back down. They stopped by Gotham Academy and picked up Damian early who was more than happy to leave 'these ignorant fools'. The ride wasn't long, Tim and Damian tried to distract her as best they could. Once they got to the manor, they were greeted by a pajama wearing, cereal munching Dick, having no job due to the Spyral incident, he spent most his days moping around in the manor.

"Is it 5 pm already?" he asked looking for his phone, he hadn't read Tim's messages and he had no idea what time it was.

"No, I'm here early, because- uh, I think I just got fired from GU" said Nerissa saying her longest sentence since she got into the car. Dick was now reading Tim's messages. Jason replied saying he was on his way.

"Master Dick is Master Bruce back yet?" Dick said no,"go change while I prepare the table, find Miss Cassandra please. Miss Clare why don't you join me, I will fix you a cup of nice peppermint tea for your nerves" she followed him into the kitchen, leaving the boys behind.

"I wanted to say thank you Mr Pennyworth, for coming and for bringing me here, I just- I'm just lost."

"Nonsense, Miss Clare, you shouldn't be alone in a time like this." She thought about Trish, but today was her day off, and she was spending it with Roy.

"You have no idea how glad I was that Tim was there, I just froze. If I were alone I probably would have cried in front of them. I can't look weak." she started tearing up, she reached in her bag and took her cigarette pack and the handkerchief he had offered her when they first met.

"Tears are not a sign of weakness, Miss Clare, rather the contrary" he set the tea in front of her and noticed the handkerchief in her hand and smiled, "I see you've kept this."

"Well, it was one of the nicest things anyone had done for me in a while, I keep it on me, always." she wiped one of her tears with it. "I'm just so tired, I don't know what to do, and I'm all alone" she took a deep breath drying to keep her tears in, "I'm so sorry Mr Pennyworth, I shouldn't be laying this on you. You're just really easy to talk to."

"Who do you think raised the six children in this household? Do not worry. And please call me Alfred."

"Only if you call me Nerissa," she said with a small smile under her teary eyes, she reached for her cigarettes and was looking for an ashtray that appeared in front of her. "Thank you M- Alfred."

"I'll allow you to smoke in here on the condition of not telling Master Jason. I will be here whenever you need an ear or a shoulder."

"What are we not telling me?" said Jason busting into the kitchen, Nerissa's heart skipped a beat when she saw him, "hey how come she can smoke in here and I can't even smoke in the whole Manor?" he pouted like a child, she was watching him and muffling a laugh.

"You are allowed in the kitchen, this should be privilege enough. Besides she is a guest, you are a resident, the rules are different Master Jason."

"I don't live here, I visit." he protested reaching for a cigarette, she playfully took the pack away from him and he started making offended noises. She was watching him, how could she be attracted to him when Red Hood was always on her mind?

"So why don't you live here? And what does he mean by you're allowed in the kitchen?" she asked curiously. Alfred was 'busy' preparing lunch, he was 'ignoring' them.

"Too many rules. And I'm the only one who can actually cook without burning down the house." he reached for the cigarettes again but she didn't let him, "come on, don't be like that." He was pouting, he looked so cute with that pout.

"Nope, I'm team Alfred." she said giggling. He was staring at her, he could stare at her all he wanted now, she was within reach, her giggling was his favorite sound in the world. Their eyes met for a bit, she noticed him staring and blushed a bit and quickly looked away. Alfred hated breaking moments but lunch was ready.

"Come on now, Master Jason take the plates and set the table." Jason stood up and did as he was told.

"How can I help?" she asked eagerly.

"Just sit and relax my dear, you are a guest and you are upset." She didn't dare move at the look she got from the old butler.

They sat down to eat, they took the seats they had the first time she visited. She and Jason kept glancing at each other. They talked about random stuff, until Dick asked Nerissa and Tim to tell them what happened at GU, so Tim did.

"Yeah, Tim went full on Draco Malfoy on them, it was really sweet, thank you by the way." she said with a smile. Dick was walking around the table trying to get into the kitchen.

"Well 'My father will hear about this'" he said in a fake British accent, "and don't worry about it, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing, today you were my hero. Now I should get to that painting." she was standing up, Dick put his hand on her shoulder and said.

"Noway, you're not working now-"

"Don't touch me." she jerked her shoulder away, there was fear in her voice. They all gave her bewildered looks. "I'm sorry, I just don't like to be touched, especially if I can't see who's touching me." Jason was puzzled, she let him do more than touch her.

"No, no, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, you shouldn't apologize, I'm at fault here. Please forgive me." Dick said with pleading eyes.

"It's fine, I'll just go-" she was heading to the ballroom with the painting Tim rushed to her side.

"Come on you're not going to work in that state, let's watch a movie or something." he offered.

"Painting will keep my mind off of things." they didn't insist further, instead they went to wear their suits, they weren't going to leave her alone, they were going to sit for the portrait. She went out to the garden and sat on one of the benches to smoke, Jason followed her.

"Are you really not going to give me one?" he asked teasingly as he sat on the other edge.

"I'm not getting in trouble with Alfred for you!" she stated avoiding his gaze and looking sadly to the ground.

"Hey, hey, don't worry Bruce can probably fix this whole mess."

"I doubt it, but it's not just that, my life has been upside down after London, and I'm worried about Red- uh, a friend." she was tugging on her locket, she glanced at Jason who was staring and listening, "I haven't seen him since the museum, I'm worried he got hurt or you know.. anyway I should go back inside." she stood up and left her cigarettes next to him. He smiled, his heart was going to jump out of his chest, she was worried about him.

When she got back inside, the boys and Cassandra were sitting in their assigned seats, she was glad Tim made her come. Jason joined shortly after. Bruce came home right before Nerissa decided to leave, he promised he'd look into the situation at GU, she wasn't sure she wanted him to, but it was nice to see that someone cared. Once she got to her apartment there was a note taped on her door.

 _'It was good seeing you again, Doll_ '

She knew who it was from, she locked her door and tried to control her breathing. She knew he couldn't have gotten in, Constantine had cast protective spells, 'even Batsy can't break in love, don't worry', but nonetheless she jammed a chair against her door handle, just like she did every night in her dorm room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Monday late at night**

Jason was set on seeing Nerissa during patrol. They tried to convince her to stay at the manor for the night, but she refused. It was normal, she didn't know them. He knocked on her window a few times and waited. He saw her peak through the shut curtains before opening them along with the window, he couldn't tell if she was happy or pissed to see him. After opening the window she went to her bed and sat in the middle picking up a book. He was debating whether or not he should enter her room, or maybe if he should leave since she was royally ignoring him. She closed the book with such force startling him and she looked at him straight in the eyes, well where his eyes would be.

"I thought you were supposed to be keeping your distance from now on." she said sarcastically.

"Says who?" he knows who, she has an unimpressed look on her face, "I've always been a rebel, I don't follow orders."

"Really? So the tracker was your idea not his? And let me guess so was Roy? Or should I say Arsenal?"

"How did you-"

"Seriously? How many redheads have that weird-ass tattoo on their right arm and an interest in saving Trish? I'm no detective but I'm not stupid. He should either add sleeves to his suit or to his regular clothes."

"Fucking idiot, I've been telling him for years!" Jason was dramatically gesturing with his arms.

"You can come inside if you want."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Well, I was, I am," she looked at him closing the window and the curtains, maybe having him here with this new privacy wasn't a good idea, she swallowed hard and continued, "and well, given everything that's happened a tiny part of me is glad there was a tracker." How was he invading her like that? Why was his presence so intoxicating? "but it doesn't mean you had any right putting it, it's kind of creepy, honestly." she saw his shoulder fall a bit, relaxing.

"So you're going to keep it on?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, as much as I hate the idea of someone watching my every move, with everything that's going on, and given the fact that bat's been watching me for years, yes for the time being, I will keep it on." she stood up from the bed making him tense a bit, she reached for something in the drawer of her nightstand and handed it to him, "I believe this is yours" it was his t-shirt.

"Keep it, there's plenty more where it came from." He saw her eyes light up a bit, and her cheeks flushed. She put the shirt back where it was, took a deep breath and asked.

"You didn't pop your stitches did you?" she furrowed her brows eyeing his waist where his bullet wound was.

"I didn't, but you can check if you want, play doctor and stuff." he said in a teasing voice unintentionally, he saw her face burning a shade of red that probably matched his hood.

"You're an ass, you know that?" she turned and climbed back on her bed, he sat at the edge. He was watching her; obviously nervous, a bit flustered, biting her lip, she adjusted her glasses on her nose, she wasn't looking at him when she asked in a small voice, "Hood?" she glanced at him, "what's this.. thing" she moved her finger back and forth between them, "you know, between us? because there is something, right?" What is he supposed to say? How does he explain his feelings for her without telling her who he is? She's waiting for him to answer, she wanted to take it back but it was too late.

"I don't know, I- uh," he was breathing hard, not looking at her, trying to choose his words carefully, "I- yes, there is", to hell with it he thought, screw Bruce and his mission, he was coming clean and they'd go from there. "But I can't, not like this" he reached for his helmet to remove it but she stopped him, her small hand was on his gloved hand, she was kneeling on the bed next to him looking where his eyes would be, she had a small smile on her lips. He moved his hand from his helmet to cup her cheek, she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, he traced his thumb over her lip as their foreheads touched.

"You don't have to tell me now, you're not ready and I don't think I am either" she whispered. He turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her waist and setting his helmet on her shoulder. She straddled him to avoid falling and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was weird, but she felt safe. Their hearts were racing, he was stroking her hair just like he did the night they met. They could just melt into each other. "It's the first time I feel safe since I woke up in the swamp." Jason's heart was going to break his rib cage, he didn't care that she was giving information for the case, they were still looking into her resurrection, all he cared about was that he made her feel safe.

"As long as I'm breathing, no one is ever going to hurt you." Their heart rates were stabilizing a bit they were in sync now. She pulled away and sat back on the bed adjusting her glasses. She saw as Thirteen jumped into Hood's lap and just sat there, she saw as he didn't make a motion to shoo the feline.

"You can't know that for sure," she said with sadness in her voice, before he could say anything she continued, "do you remember anything? You know from when you were.. you know?"

"No, just the crowbar, the explosion, and then the coffin, do you?" it was the first time he questioned her about her death.

"No," she lied, "I don't even remember dying," that was true, she just woke up in hell with a plane part stabbing her through the heart. "Did you tell bats?" he shook his head no."Can you do me a favor?" she asked shyly after a small silence.

"Anything you want Princess." he saw her blush at the name.

"Uh, well.. this Friday is my.. birthday," he knew, "I don't like my birthday at all," she took a deep breath trying to evade his gaze, "I- I just don't want to be alone this year, with everything that's happened, could you like-"

"I'll be here, I promise-" he was interrupted by Tim's voice in his ear.

_"Red Hood come in! Unsolicited activity on the roof across the street! Orphan is 2 minutes out!"_

"Send her to the apartment I'll deal with the rooftop. Code word uh- banana" He stood up upsetting Thirteen and ready to kill, he looked at Nerissa who didn't hear everything, "stay here, lock the window and stay away from it, Orphan will be here in a minute, do not open that window unless you hear a girl's voice saying banana, understood?" she nodded and locked the window after he left. She was freaking out a bit, but she knew he would keep her safe, and John's spells should repel just about anything. Less than a minute later someone knocks on the window and says "banana". Nerissa stands up slowly and saw a girl in a black outfit with some yellow stripes, her face was hidden, she opened the window for her.

"Orphan?" the girl nodded, "Do you want to come in?" the girl shook her head no and gestured for Nerissa to shut the window, so she did. She really wanted to see what was happening on the rooftop, but she had to stay away from the window. She sat on her bed with Thirteen waiting, she remembered the devil's words 'only they who've seen the pits of hell shall remember all', of course Red Hood didn't go to hell when he died, he was Robin, he died saving his mom who sold him to the Joker, he died a hero.

**On the rooftop**

"No need to panic lover boy, I am doing my job.. just like you, only better" said Victor Zsasz raising his arms in surrender.

"Red Hood to Red Robin, it's just Zsasz." he turned to face the tall bald man, "Only better? Where were you the night she got taken?" Jason spat.

"Oh, I was there, arrived a second after you, took out three dudes to save your ass! You're welcome! Had to make a tactical decision and let you take her to safety." Victor says with a 'duh' look on his face. "And yeah, better, I sent Reeves nighty night. You're going soft Hood." Victor Zsasz walked away, "Hurt her and I'll carve your heart out." he added leaving Jason thinking 'now who's going soft?'

**During the week leading up to Friday**

On Tuesday Damian told Nerissa that Bruce was trying to get her job at GU back, she told him that it was fine and that she preferred spending more time on their family portrait than dealing with things that were out of her control. After Gotham Academy she went home and practiced the spells John taught her before going down to the gym for the self-defense classes. Roy was wearing sleeves long enough to cover his tattoo, she smiled internally imagining his conversation with Red Hood about it. She, Roy and Trish got a drink at the bar after class. At night, when it was time for Hood to pass by, she was surprised with a new masked character, a young girl going by 'Spoiler'.

"Sorry, Hoodie is beating up some bad guys at the docks, you know drug dealers and the sort, I'm on guard duty tonight! I'm the Spoiler enemy of crime and people who don't like purple." she stretched her hand, Nerissa shook her hand, she saw Orphan landing on the fire escape right after. She asked them if they wanted to come inside, Spoiler said they shouldn't but didn't mind cookies if she had any, she didn't.

Wednesday was a fun day, she spent most of it at Wayne Manor, she made a lot of progress on the painting. The Wayne kids were really nice to her, she realized how much she had in common with Jason, they both loved metal music and old cars, they were both avid readers and movie enthusiasts. She loved it when Cassandra would speak, it wasn't too often but when she did it was awesome. Dick was all over the place and kind of chirpy. She met Tim's overly excited girlfriend Stephanie who talks a lot, it could explain why Tim was always tired. Damian keeps trying to find excuses for her to stay over, he doesn't leave her side unless she's smoking a cigarette, 'filthy death sticks' he calls them. During one of the breaks they were talking about Gotham's superheroes, she had met most of them. Dick steers the conversation to her asking her which of them she thought was the best.

"Uh, I haven't really given it any thought, I just read about them." she lied, they knew she was lying but they knew she probably would. Jason's eyes were on her waiting to hear her answer.

"From what you've read then, it's Nightwing right?" Dick said almost too sure of himself trying to rile up Jason.

"His ass is legendary but he's bit of a dick, I met him once, 'original bird' and all that smug." she didn't understand why they all reacted the way they did, Dick was super shocked and really offended, Tim, Damian, Cassandra and Stephanie were snickering, Jason was trying to keep it together but he was on the verge of bursting into hysterical laughs. "What? Are you guys team Nightwing here?"

"No, no, but if you had to choose one who would it be?" asked Stephanie.

"Orphan" Nerissa simply answered, she couldn't say Red Hood, he's a crime lord. But her answer rendered them all quiet, "she's the one who wears black, she's really bad ass, I saw her fight when-" she couldn't say where, so she lied, "uh, at the museum."

Cassandra was over the moon with happiness, when she read about her alter ego it was all scary things, she never cared until someone picked her as their favorite. Bruce then called Nerissa into the study.

"I'm sorry but it seems there is nothing I can do about GU. Since Friday is your birthday you don't have to come over the painting can wai-"

"It's okay, I don't celebrate my birthday, and I enjoy being around your kids." she said truthfully.

"Very well then, see you Friday."

"She brings out a new energy in the house, don't you think Master Bruce?"

**Friday**

Nerissa was at Wayne manor, trying not to think about how much she missed Red Hood this week, but she saw the news, he had a job to do, he promised he would come over tonight. Focused on the painting she was struggling with Jason's eye color, she couldn't mix it right, she remembered having a paint tube at home that might work. When the day finally ended Alfred came to her and handed her a small wrapped package she tried to refuse the gift but he insisted and walked away. Before she could call a cab Jason offered her a ride home saying he was going back to the city anyway, she could've said no but she wasn't too keen on being alone in a cab tonight.

"I'm not getting on the bike."

"We can take one of the cars."

So they did, the ride to Crime Alley was long but fun, Jason can sing. He sang along almost every song. When they got to her place he walked her to her door like the gentleman he is, which is when she remembered the paint and told him to come in.

"Wait I need to check if the teal I have works for your eyes. It's in my closet I just need to grab the ladder and get it." He grabbed the ladder for her and held it while she climbed up and searched. "YAS! Found it!" she was wearing a long skirt, as always, on her way down she tripped on her skirt falling. Jason caught her immediately and wrapped his hands around her waist, she was panting; because she got scared right? Her arm were on his shoulders for support, they were staring into each others' eyes, he laid her down on the ground gently not letting go or breaking eye contact. Her hands slipped from his shoulder to his chest, she could feel how fast his heart was beating it sounded familiar, he got scared too right? He tried resisting, he did, but when he saw her eyes move to his lips he leaned in a bit and she closed her eyes and right before their lips touched, she pulled away laying her forehead on his chest "I'm sorry, I can't do this to you. You deserve to be with someone normal, I'm far from that. I'm sor-"

"Hey, hey, it's okay, don't worry about it." he lifted her face up with his hand, kissed her on her forehead and let go. "I have to go, but don't worry about it, really." she just nodded, once she heard her door slam she fell to the ground in realization.

"Shit, Jason is Red Hood. Red Hood is Jason." she recognized the feel of his lips and it was his heart beat. How was she going to tell him? How does she feel about this? happy, she's happy they're the same person.

An hour later, she had changed into his shirt, it was hers right? she heard a knock on the window and hear him say 'banana' before she opened the window with her best smile. He came in and sat on her bed.

"Someone's happy, and is wearing my clothes." she looked beyond hot in nothing but his overly large shirt on her and the knife strapped around her thigh.

"Finders keepers, Hooders weepers." she said in childlike manner.

"It's the first time I see you not wearing all black."

"Well, it's the first not completely black thing I've found that is worth wearing."

"Is that so? Someone got a present?" he pointed at the gift from Alfred, she nodded. "Who from?"

"Alfred" now is the time.

"What is it?"

"Let's open it and find out, shall we.. Jason?" her heart beat was so fast she could feel her rib cage vibrating.

"Come on then- Shit. Jason who's Jason?" he asked nervously trying to elude her to no avail. She was standing hopeful, nervous, blushing, worried, tugging on her locket. "When did-?"

"Earlier, when I fell from the ladder, is it really you?" she was biting her lip. He took a deep breath and removed his helmet, she gasped, it was him.

"Hi," he said awkwardly, she was in front of him, her hands were cupping his still partially masked face, his arms were around her waist, "so it was my smoking hot bod that gave me away right?" he asked in a way that made her let go of his face and take a step back.

"You're such an ass."

"If I remember correctly, I'm a cute butt," she didn't move, he reached for her hand and said "come on Doll, I'm just playing with you." those words triggered something in her, she looked horrified.

"What did you just say? Don't call me that." at this exact moment she was in the line of sight of the person who shot her with a dart, they'd forgotten to close the window. "No, no, no, get off of me, get off of me, please Joe, please no, no no," she fell to the floor paralyzed she was screaming, Jason saw the dart it was a new mix of fear toxin. She couldn't move and she was living her worst fear. He directly called Damian on the line no one knew existed.

"Todd?"

"Damian send the batwing to her apartment NOW. Prepare the med bay! She was shot with fear toxic and some paralytic, I need that plane NOW. And send someone to the bar's rooftop" he had already carried her limp and screaming body and was rushing to the roof of her building followed by Thirteen.

"Hey, hey Princess it's me okay, Red Hood, Jason, it's going to be okay," he was pacing on the roof, "Robin where's that plane" it was landing. He rushed to it followed by the cat, her screams were breaking his heart, he figured out her worst fear it wasn't that hard to understand. In the plane Thirteen pointed the knife to Jason, he quickly removed it, 'smart cat'. The flight to the cave took 7 minutes, Dick was piloting and panicking. 7 agonizing minutes, they couldn't do anything but hear her scream and cry for help.

Once they got to the cave, she got lucid for a second and her screams changed.

"NO, NOT HERE! NOT AGAIN! GET OFF OF ME! PLEASE!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE AND SELF BLAME

**Friday, Batcave**

"NO! NOT HERE! NOT AGAIN! GET OFF OF ME! PLEASE!"

Alfred was waiting for them, Jason laid her down on the gurney and was pushed aside by Alfred who took a blood sample before hooking an IV line. Alfred ran to the computer and pulled out some files. Dick had put the dart in the processor to analyse. Nerissa was just screaming and crying. A few seconds later the batmobile pulls in, Bruce runs out to them and doesn't remove his cowl.

"NO! NO! NOT THIS! NOT YOU! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN!"

"GET OFF! IT HURTS! THIS IS WRONG! JOE PLEASE! I WON'T TELL! JOE PLEASE! HOOD HOOD HELP ME! PLEASE!"

They couldn't sedate her before knowing what substances they were dealing with. Damian was assisting Alfred and Bruce was looking through his antidotes. Jason's heart was shattered, he felt useless. The results of Dick's analysis were done, Bruce read them. Thirteen jumped to the closest seat to Nerissa.

"This isn't the same one as before Alfred, we need to synthesize a new antidote, if we use the old one it might kill her."

"BEFORE? What the fuck do you mean before?" Jason was enraged.

"Damian get Jason out of here, Dick get Tim on the line and come stand here." Bruce barked orders.

Surprisingly, Jason went willingly with Damian, once they were out of the cave he handed Damian Nerissa's knife.

"Hide this from your dad and Alfred, I-" his voice was filled with hate, his eyes screamed murder. Damian took the blade and stopped Jason from leaving.

"Jason," it was the first time Damian's ever called Jason by his name, "she'll want to see you when she wakes up, but she can't if you're dead. We will deal with this monster later."

Damian walked back to the cave, leaving Jason in the dark corridor of the manor. All Jason could think of was ripping her cousin and aunt's heads off, he settled for punching a hole in the wall. He decided to go prepare one of the guest rooms for her. He chose one of the rooms with a view to the garden, he noticed she liked sitting there.

Back in the cave, Damian kept the knife hidden on him after examining the words that appeared on both sides of the hilt, and went to see how he could help. He had understood what her night terror was about, he was angry too but he had to prioritize. Nerissa was still screaming and crying Alfred didn't leave her side, Bruce was working with Tim via comms, Dick was talking to Stephanie.

"HEY! Don't yell at me, send the pictures and don't leave before Gordon shows up," he looked at Damian who was waiting for an explanation, "Tim's almost here." he received the pictures she sent. "The sniper's dead." Dick and Damian looked at the pictures, there's a V engraved in the body's skull, he was shot in the back of the head.

"It's not Zsasz, but it was made to look like it." stated Damian. Victor enjoyed torture and would never pass the opportunity of looking his victim in the eyes.

Damian and Dick's attention was turned to the med bay when the screaming stopped, they hadn't noticed Tim arriving. Nerissa was still crying and her eyes were darting in every direction, Bruce was injecting her with something.

"Try moving a finger." she did. They all exhaled in relief, Alfred added a sedative to her IV line. Right before she passed out she called out in whisper so low no one heard.

"Al.. Alec.."

Jason was back in the cave when Alfred said.

"I will go prepare a room, she shouldn't wake up here."

"I already did." Jason went to her side and looked at Bruce who had removed his cowl.

"It wasn't my story to tell, and she didn't want YOU to know."

Jason nodded before picking up Nerissa, Tim helped with the IV stand and Thirteen followed them up to the room. Tim removed the covers as Jason laid her down on the bed. When Damian came in, he set a glass of water with a straw on the nightstand and put the knife next to her on the bed, Thirteen jumped and sat on it putting a paw on Nerissa's free hand. Tim was surprised when Jason walked out with them.

"Aren't you staying with her?"

"She doesn't like people in her room when she's unconscious" answered Damian.

"Yeah, let's take a guess? I'm no use to her now, or earlier, fucking useless."

They tried comforting him and telling him it wasn't his fault, but guilt was part of the profile of the batfamily. They silently walked back to the cave to work the case, and to have Alfred tend to Jason's wall punching hand. Damian didn't mention the other words he saw on the knife.

Nerissa's eyes opened at some point during the night, she recognized the pain she was in. She knew she could move but had no strength to even sit up. Her eyes scanned the unfamiliar room, she was alone with her cat who had a paw on her free hand. She was about to close her eyes when she saw something appearing out of thin air.

"Say love, could you tell dead ol' mommy's spirit here you're alright before she kills us all eh? I'm just an astral projection." John said before noticing her state, he looked around and recognized Wayne Manor. She was looking at him with dead eyes, she didn't understand a word he'd said. "Bollocks! What happened?" no answer, "right, blink twice if you're alright, will that do?" he asked, "good" he said as he saw Nerissa blink twice. "Listen love, this" he pointed at her, "is gonna make us stay longer, but you're safe with Brucie-boy, but I gotta un-ward your flat" and he disappeared.

When Nerissa woke up again it was morning, she could see the light through the curtains of the large window and she was alone. She remembered everything, Jason is Red Hood, Batman again, John appearing, she was exhausted, she just wanted to disappear. She heard a soft knock on the door and a muffled man's voice say.

"Nerissa? I'm coming in okay?" Bruce Wayne entered the room and closed the door behind him. "How are you feeling?", his voice was soft and clam, she didn't answer and looked away. He removed the IV line, her hand jerked away when he touched her. "I need to take a blood sample to run some tests okay?" He had a syringe in hand, he waited till she gave him her arm. "Do you remember what happened?", he saw tears streaming down her face, she remembered, "here let me help you sit up" she didn't protest, he then reached for the glass of water and held the straw to her lips, she sipped a bit and fell back against the pillow. She was looking at the window again, "do you want me to open the curtains?" he went and opened them. He saw her squinting; "we'll get you your glasses and fresh clothes, but for now I'll get you something from the house if you want to shower and change." he was walking to the door when he heard her say in a very groggy voice.

"Why?"

"I'll explain everything after you've rested, I promise." she shook her head her red-rimmed eyes were pleading, so he sat down next to her on the bed and told her everything, leaving out Falcone. Her face had no emotions. He left her for five minutes and came back with towels, a bathing robe and some clothes. "Cassandra doesn't have any skirts so I got you sweat pants I hope that's okay." he set everything at the edge of the bed, "do you want me to send her in to help you?" Nerissa shook her head, before he left he heard her say.

"Trish-"

"I'll call Roy."He knew Trish checked up on her every year the next day.

She laid back for a while, she looked at her still sleeping cat next to her. She tried to get out of bed without waking her. Moving was hard, her limbs felt heavy, once her legs were dangled out of bed she noticed her knife was missing, Jason must've hid it from Bruce. She was walking slowly trying not to fall, carefully avoiding the mirror of the dresser. She picked up the towels and robe and went to the bathroom. She stayed under the hot water jet for a bit after she was done. She was walking better now, she passed by the dresser and caught a glimpse of herself, she was pale and had dark circles under her eyes, she noticed her white patch of hair was showing, she didn't have any spray dye here, and besides there was no point in hiding it from them, they knew what happened. She thought about Jason, what does he think of her now? He must be disgusted by her, she was weak and broken, always in need of saving, a burden, a broken doll. The poor little orphaned girl who was bought and killed in someone else's war, that's what she was a casualty of war, Alec had said 'an innocent soul dragged into a war'. But she wasn't innocent, it was her fault they went on that plane, had she been stronger, had she locked her door, her parents would still be here.

She reached for her locket and was relieved to find it, she remembered calling Alec for help, he was the only being on the planet who knew everything about her. She shouldn't involve him with Batman. She looked away from the mirror and saw that Thirteen had woken up and gotten off the bed, she saw her knife where the cat was, she reached for it and wore it. She sat down on the chair facing the window, Thirteen jumped into her lap. Maybe she was still in hell, the demons liked to toy with humans giving them happy thoughts and hopes before yanking them back with the worst nightmares.

**Meanwhile in the cave**

Bruce made his way to the computer to analyze her blood, Cassandra and Jason were sparring. She suggested it, she knew he needed to channel his anger, and since he was the only one who nearly beat her when they met she thought she would be the safest to spar with but Dick joined anyway. Tim was working on finding a link between the shooter and Clarice. Alfred and Damian had gone to Nerissa's apartment. The blood test came back clean. When they saw Bruce exhale in relief they asked him how she was.

"She's fine, physically." he turned and looked at Jason, "it's a good thing you were there," Jason was surprised, he expected a lecture on mixing feelings with cases, "I ran tests all night on the paralytic, she would've died if you weren't." Bruce's words were supposed to bring relief, but Jason only felt guilt.

"Before?" asked Cassandra.

"Carmen tried fixing her relationship with her sister many times, so on Nerissa's 16th birthday both families went to William's lake house not far from here." he paused, "they brought her here immediately, the drug wasn't mixed with Crane's toxin, but it enhanced her pain receptors and paralyzed her. The rape kit had no physical evidence of Joe Adington, who ran away while they were here. Two days after the crash Adington reappeared for the funeral." Bruce's voice was low and filled with hate, regret and guilt. "I told her everything, except for Falcone."

"You really think now's the right time?" asked Tim.

"She wanted to know." he looked over at Jason who was already halfway through the stairs, "Jay, she might not talk."

Nerissa was still sitting on the chair, in her robe, staring out the window, thinking about what happened 6 years ago yesterday, thinking about how it took her a year to speak after the swamp. They broke her and then they killed her, but she was still here, it should mean something right? They don't get to break her again. She spent 6 years moving on and making a life, they don't get to destroy that for her.

On the other side of the door stood a freshly showered Jason, holding one hand up hesitating to knock and in the other Alfred's gift and her eyeglasses. He finally knocked, waited for an answer, he knocked again and opened the door slightly peeking inside, the bed was empty.

"I-it's Jason" he opened the door a bit more and saw her sitting on the chair by the window with her back to the door, he was so nervous and worried.

When she heard his voice, all the defenses she's been building up fell, the pep talk she gave her self went down the drain, she didn't deserve him, he deserved better. She felt him come in and heard the door close. She was terrified of his reaction, he was getting closer invading her space as always. He brought the seat from the dresser next of hers and sat down, not taking his eyes off of her, she looked away, she didn't want to see the repulsion in his eyes, or pity. She held her locket in a fist trying to concentrate on not feeling anything, her breathing came hard. She closed her eyes when he inhaled to speak.

"I'm sorry," she didn't expect that, "I said I wouldn't let anyone hurt you but I failed, I'm so sorry. If you never forgive me, if you never talk to me again I'll understand but you have to know I'm so sorry," why was he blaming himself? "Bruce said you might not talk to me but-"

"No," she said in a cough, her throat was dry and aching from all the screaming. Jason got the glass of water faster than the flash, she sipped a bit without looking at him. "L-last time, I couldn't speak for a year," she took a deep breath, "it's my fault, all of it, it's on me, not you," tears were falling from her closed eyes. Hearing her blame herself for what was done to her broke Jason's heart, no it destroyed it. He went to his knees in front of her making Thirteen jump off of her lap, he took one of her hands in his and reached her face with the other, wiping away her tears, she didn't retract from his touch.

"None of it is your fault, do you hear me?"

"How can you still touch me?" now there were no more traces of his shattered heart.

"Nothing in this entire existence can ever make me not want to touch you, look at me," his voice was so low, soft and shaking, begging, "please Nerissa." It was the second time he ever said her name. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to avoid his gaze, "princess, look at me, please," it was a whispered cry, when she finally found the courage to face him she saw tears in his eyes. They stared into each other's eyes, the light he saw in hers yesterday was gone, she only saw pain in his.

"He was my only friend you know? That's why I didn't lock my door. He said I was a burden, I was a doll they bought to play with and he was going to break me before throwing me out. He did." she was sobbing.

"No, princess, no! You're stronger than that, you're possibly the strongest person I know! Hell even Death couldn't keep you down." he brought one of her hands to his lips.

"Maybe I should've stayed dead, everything would-"

"NO! DON'T EVER SAY THAT! Nothing would be better, the world would be wrong without you! Please don't think that." that's when he noticed her faded wrist scars, "please don't- don't, I- I can't-"

He didn't know what else to do, he cupped her face with both hands and kissed her. She froze under his lips, she had dreamed about it for so long, his kiss was soft but full of love, she wanted to kiss him back, she was so scared. He felt her hesitation and started pulling back cursing himself for being impulsive, before their lips were separated, she sunk to her knees in front of him and tangled her fingers in his hair bringing him closer. She pushed into his lips parting hers a bit giving him permission and more access. He slipped his tongue in her mouth searching for hers, earning a soft moan when he did. His hands were on her waist trying to bring her closer, their tongues were dancing together making them both whimper, their hearts were pounding. They pulled back at the same time gasping for air, she buried her face against his neck trying to breathe while he rested his head on the side of hers. Their hearts were beating fast and in sync.

"Don't ever say that again." he was kissing her neck and stroking her hair, he pulled back a bit wanting to look at her. "How did you know it was me?"

She was flushed, biting her lip nervously, Jason leaned in and took her poor lip in his and kissed it softly before pulling back; she could see the question in his eyes. She held her hand to his face and stroke his lips with her thin fingers, he kissed the inside of her palm making her shiver.

"Your lips," she looked down blushing, "and your heart beat." His previously shattered heart was restored and about to explode.

He helped her up and blushed furiously when he realized she's probably naked under the robe. He handed her Alfred's gift, watching her unwrap it and gasp. It was a worn out copy of the complete poetry of Edgar Allan Poe, she opened the cover and it read ' _This book is property of Nerissa Clare'_ , in a childish hand writing.

"Where-"

"He's Alfred, out of thin air?" he wiped away her newly formed tears, he leaned in and kissed her again, he was addicted to her, he wanted to do more than kiss her, but it was neither the time and most certainly not the place. "Which poem is your favorite?" he asked after pulling away.

" _'Alone_ '" she answered laying her head on his chest, he knew the poem.

"You're not alone anymore." he kissed her head where the white streak in her hair was, one more thing they had in common. "I'll let you change and I'll come back for breakfast okay?"

"No, I-I can't face them, I can't see their pity-"

"No princess, there's no pity, you're a survivor, a warrior with battle scars, just like us but stronger and prettier." he was heading to the door when she said.

"Stay with me, please."

So he did, he sat on the bed and looked away as she changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Alone”  
> BY EDGAR ALLAN POE
> 
> From childhood’s hour I have not been  
> As others were—I have not seen  
> As others saw—I could not bring  
> My passions from a common spring—  
> From the same source I have not taken  
> My sorrow—I could not awaken  
> My heart to joy at the same tone—  
> And all I lov’d—I lov’d alone—  
> Then—in my childhood—in the dawn  
> Of a most stormy life—was drawn  
> From ev’ry depth of good and ill  
> The mystery which binds me still—  
> From the torrent, or the fountain—  
> From the red cliff of the mountain—  
> From the sun that ’round me roll’d  
> In its autumn tint of gold—  
> From the lightning in the sky  
> As it pass’d me flying by—  
> From the thunder, and the storm—  
> And the cloud that took the form  
> (When the rest of Heaven was blue)  
> Of a demon in my view—


	23. Chapter 23

**Saturday Wayne Manor**

Nerissa was done and was a bit uncomfortable with the short sleeved shirt Bruce had provided but she didn't say anything. Her knife was hidden well enough under the sweatpants. Her mind was racing at 100 miles per second.

"I'm done." she told Jason in a small voice, he got off the bed and looked at her adjusting her glasses and tugging on the sleeve of the shirt clearly self-conscious.

"I'll get you something with long sleeves, will that be better?" she nodded and followed him hugging herself.

The moment she stepped outside of the room she remembered where she was again, Wayne Manor, Batman, Red Hood, Robin and Nightwing, Orphan and Spoiler. She was putting it all together, it all made sense now. Cassandra doesn't speak and neither does Orphan, Spoiler has got to be Stephanie. Damian and Robin connected with Thirteen really fast and were both full of questions. Dick got offended when she called Nightwing a dick. Tim must be the genius Red Robin then. She knew Bruce was Batman but there were no hints of it before. She was standing in the doorway of Jason's room, she didn't want to go in, it felt weird. She didn't want to think about what Bruce had told her earlier, she just wanted to go back to how things were on Thursday. Jason came out and handed her a black hoodie with a zipper in the front.

"That's the smallest one I've got," she wore it, it was huge, but it did the job, hiding her scars and it was long enough to hide any hint of her knife. They walked together towards the stairs, not touching each other. Before they went down she reached for his hand and pulled him aside.

"uh- before we go down, I- who knows what?" she was clenching her fist around her locket.

"Uh," he was scratching the back of his head, "don't be mad, but the guys and Cassandra know about your, uh- you know," she inhaled a nervous breath, "but Bruce and Alfred don't know. And everyone knows about yesterday."

She exhales the breath she was holding in, of course he told his siblings about her death and she was sure they were looking into her resurrection, but she knew they would never find out, and she wasn't planing on ever telling them. That was a secret she was taking to the next grave. They went down the stairs.

"Uh, okay, fine, I have to call Trish, she's prob-"

"She's here," she gave him a confused look, "Alfred and Damian went to your apartment, apparently, she nearly killed Damian when she found him looking through your closet." This made Nerissa smile, "so Alfred explained that you had a slight discomfort yesterday when you were here and we didn't let you leave, so she packed your stuff and demanded to be brought to you, Roy is coming later."

Nerissa nodded knowing that she'll have to come clean eventually. Trish was the only family she had, they met in high school the year following the plane crash, Trish sat by her side everyday for a year not saying a word until Nerissa broke down on her 17th birthday. Trish knew everything except for the death and resurrection thing, and Clarice's murderous tendencies.

They made their way to the dining room. Cassandra, Tim and Damian were already at the table.

"I let you tackle me, I knew you were there the entire time." scoffed Damian.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that shorty." Trish shot back. "Can I please see Nerissa now?"

"Hey," said Nerissa. Trish rushed to her and waited for her friend's silent permission before she pulled her in a bone crushing hug.

"What happened?" she whispered in Nerissa's ear, clearly not buying the cover-up, and quietly studying Jason. "Who's hot stuff?"

"Just go with it, I'll tell you everything later, uh- they know." whispered back Nerissa. The girls let go of each other but Trish kept a protective arm around Nerissa's shoulder pulling her away from Jason for a bit.

"YOU" everyone's attention turned to the person Trish was glaring at, Dick had just came in.

"Oh, hey Trish, almost didn't recognize you with your clothes on," said Dick with a smirk hiding behind Jason. "Protect me Jaybird," everyone was shocked, Nerissa gave Trish a questioning look.

"Dickhead here doesn't knock! Front door, bedroom door doesn't matter to him." spat Trish giving her best glare and continued, "Monday before the show I had a two hours break, I went to see my boyfriend mind you. This guy doesn't even know what a sock on the door means."

Nerissa, Jason and Tim burst out laughing, Cassandra was smiling being friends with Stephanie she was catching on to these references but Damian wasn't.

"What does a sock on the door mean?" he inquired, this caused the others to laugh even harder.

Nerissa saw Alfred walking to the kitchen, she wanted to thank him for the book, she let go of Trish who was trying not to murder Dick. She could still hear them trying to explain to Damian.

"Hey M-Alfred?" she said in a small voice. The old butler looked at her with a smile on his face.

"It's good to see you up and about my dear."

"I just wanted to say thank you, for yesterday, and for the book," she paused, "may I ask where you got it?" he ushered for her to sit down.

"Well my dear, after your disappearance all those years ago, the house you grew up in was put on the market with everything in it. Master Bruce believing you were still alive asked me to acquire as much of your belongings as possible. All of your parents' books, your own, some clothes, some pictures, not nearly enough. I saw it only fitting-" he was interrupted by a hug. He was surprised to say the least but he hugged the young girl back. She pulled away wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry, maybe it was inappropriate but I didn't know what else to do."

"Not at all my dear, do not fret on it," he paused smiling fondly, "you've got a good friend out there."

"Yeah I know she's my family." she smiled and was met with Jason in the doorway watching everything. How could he still be invading her like that? She had a thing for him and Red Hood, they're the same person, she should be able to breathe around him. They even kissed and she still couldn't control herself around him. How is that fair?

"Alfred's hugs are magic, like his cookies." he told her taking a step back into the dining room.

"He's the best." she agreed.

They were walking really closely to one another but neither dared take the other's hand, each for their reasons.

When they went back to the dining room, Trish had made peace with Dick, Damian was unimpressed with the sock on the door thing, Tim was on his laptop and Cassandra was having an internal debate. When Trish saw Jason and Nerissa walking back in, she recognized the look in her friend's eyes, she was staring at them intensely analyzing the situation, Jason noticed and introduced himself.

"Right, Jason," she was still glaring trying to connect some dots, "could you show me to the restroom please?" she asked innocently.

"Sure, right this way." he pointed and walked her to the closest restroom.

Once they were out of sight, she pushed him against the wall gripping him by his shirt and glared at him.

"Listen to me, _Jaybird_ ," he was shocked, "or Red Hood, or whatever you're going by, I will say this only once so pay attention," she inhaled, "if you ever hurt her, lie to her, cheat on her, break her heart, piss her off, or even look at her the wrong way, I will hunt you down and trust me no one will ever find your remains once I'm done with you." she let go of his shirt and continued, "I've known Roy is Arsenal since the museum, and that Red Hood was a _Jaybird_. And knowing Nerissa she doesn't jump from guy to guy that fast. So do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." he was going to murder Roy, but he was happy Nerissa had someone who had her back.

They walked back to the dining room to find everyone's favorite ginger who was brought up to speed on the situation regarding their identities.

The boys were relieved that Trish was here, Nerissa couldn't question them about their alter egos. Cassandra on the other hand was still trying to find a way to mouth her thoughts, she offered Nerissa the seat next to her which Nerissa gladly accepted. Trish kissed Roy hello and took the empty seat on the other side of Nerissa and leaned in to whisper.

"Had a chat with hoodie over there," slightly pointing at Jason who was taking the seat at the edge of the table, "I'll explain later how I know, but something isn't right here."

"I promise I'll tell you everything, but not here." Nerissa whispered back worried about the surveillance that was probably all over the manor, the two friends had no idea Cassandra had heard their exchange but she didn't say anything.

It was a weird situation, reliving her worst experience and having breakfast on a table of heroes the next day. She was proud of herself, she didn't let it break her again, maybe it was because she had support this time? She glanced at Jason who happened to be glancing at her, she felt warmth in her chest and on her cheeks. She smiled and looked down at her plate. Jason and Nerissa played a game of cat and mouse, stealing glances at each other throughout the meal, not interested in any of the discussions around the table. When Bruce came into the dining room Nerissa's breathing changed, Trish noticed and squeezed her hand until she looked at the man that just arrived.

"Oh my gosh! Mr. Wayne it's a pleasure to meet you." said Trish standing up to shake his hand, "I'm Trish Somers, Nerissa's best friend."

"It's Bruce, please. You're the one who sneaked up on Damian?" he says smiling.

"In my defense I didn't know who he was or what he was doing in her apartment."

"She didn't sneak up on me! I knew she was there."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night pocket-sized Bruce." earning laughs from everyone at the table except Damian.

After breakfast, Nerissa thought of changing into her own clothes, but she was snuggled up in Jason's hoodie, it felt good. Trish and her went to the garden.

"It's the first 'day after' I see you smiling. I'm so happy for you." hugging Nerissa again.

"He doesn't get to break me again." said Nerissa absentmindedly.

"What do you mean? What happened? Did he call you?"

That's when Cassandra appeared out of nowhere and gestured for them to follow her. They did, it was deep into the garden. Before she left Cassandra said two words.

"Privacy. Promise."

"She's so sweet! Reminds me of you when we first met!" said Trish with a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah, she's great. Listen before I tell you anything you need to understand how serious all of it is, and especially how dangerous it is."

"You're scaring me. I won't say a word unless you ask me to."

"What happened on my 16th birthday was planned, the plane wasn't an accident," she took a deep breath and told Trish what happened at the museum, and everything that Bruce told her this morning. Trish was quietly listening and processing.

"So what really happened yesterday?"

"I was shot with some hallucinogen, Red-Jason was with me, he brought me to the batca-"

"No. No. Don't finish that sentence, because if you do I'll start speculating! If you don't say it I don't know it."

"There's one more thing, but I'll have to show you and I can't here." she wanted to tell her about the swamp, and Constantine but it was too risky here, Trish nodded.

"Anything else?"

"He kissed me," Nerissa blushed and avoided her friend's gaze, "he's seen my scars, he knows and he still kissed and touched me, he said _'nothing in this entire existence can ever make me not want to touch you'_ , but Trish I still can't breathe around him!" Trish was squealing like a teenager.

"I told you the right person wouldn't care! But I threatened him anyway." the girls hugged for a bit and walked back inside. "How long do you think you'll be here for?"

"I want to go home, but we haven't talked about it yet."

"Listen I want to stay with you, but I know they won't say a word as long as I'm here and you need answers more than you need me!"

"That's bullshit, I need you more than anything!"

"You know what I mean, you're safe here, I'm safe with Roy. Besides don't you want to spend some quality time with three-names?" she wiggled her eyebrows brushing Nerissa's white bangs out of her eyes.

"Three-names? Really?" this made Nerissa think about Jason's 3 aliases, she does need answers.

"All I'm saying is don't fall back into the pit and right now, he's what you need! You're stronger than you know, don't ever forget that, and I'm here, always. Keep me posted."

They were back inside. Trish said goodbye to everyone shaking their hands, when she got to Jason she squeeze really hard, she had a firm grip.

"It was nice meeting you _Jaybird_." he let go of her hand and started shaking the 'pain' away.

"That's a firm grip! I feel sorry for Roy."

"Oh he likes it don't worry," she winked at him, "come you crazy ginger let's go!"

"I'll show you crazy once we get to a bed." said Roy picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder as he ran to his car.

Nerissa was waving to her friend, Jason was right behind her, filling the open space of the entrance of the manor. They went back inside and closed the doors. He was now invading the whole manor, he was so close she could hear his heavy breathing.

"Now what?" she asked in a low voice.

"I don't know," he sighed, "when I thought about telling you who I was, I never thought it would be like that." she turned to look at him, they were alone.

"But you didn't tell me, I found out," she paused, "you were never in Metropolis correct?"

"Let's go sit somewhere and I'll explain everything." they went to the library.

"Holy shit! It's like Beauty and the Beast!" said a bewildered Nerissa.

Jason closed the door for privacy. When Nerissa heard the door close she could feel her body heat rising, he's everything and everywhere. She avoided his gaze and took a seat at the edge of the large couch. He sat sideways on the other edge to face her.

"I wasn't in Metropolis, Lois Lane is a friend she helped," he took a deep breath, "when I met you in the alley I had no idea who you were. I found out the day before I came into your class, I had already asked Roy to help. B had no idea about the tracker until the night of the museum."

"Wait, you put a tracker on me and it wasn't part of the-"

"When I touched your hand I felt something, and when you yelled at me and ordered me around-" he sighed blushing, "I can't explain it, it sounds weird and stalker like, but I just had to be sure you were safe, always. I wasn't even supposed to come to your window, but I couldn't stay away."

Normally she would run away, punch the guy, scream maybe? She was angry, she felt her privacy was violated, but she had removed her locket when he started talking, she felt his sincerity and worry. It wasn't fair that she couldn't get angry because she understood his genuine feelings, but she didn't seem to care about that at the moment.

"I understand if you're mad, but you just made me feel something I've never felt before, you made me leave, you made me not want to kill him. So when I was cleaning your knife I knew I had to see you again, and when I did and you said you'd died too, I knew I couldn't stay away and I knew you would find out eventually but I wanted to spend time with you, any way possible."

"How did you hide the scars on your-" she swallowed hard, "chest and arms?" she asked blushing. Why did she care about that now?

"B has a holographic thing that covers up extended body parts," he was shocked that it was her first question. He saw her nodding and hiding her face with her hands. He moved closer to her.

"I-uh, I felt it too," her voice was muffled by her hands, "that's why I turned down 'Peter', that and the cold hazel eyes." she felt his hands on hers trying to find her face.

"I'm glad you're not super mad at me," she peeked through her fingers, his smile was making her melt, it was so unfair.

"How can I be? You've saved my life 3 times already." their fingers were intertwined, she looked down at their hands and said, "I don't want to fall back into the pit, so please answer me truthfully," she looked at him straight in his blue-green eyes, "did you mean what you said earlier?"

"Every word and every action," he saw her eyes light up, he felt his heart was about to burst. He felt her hand on his cheek, he leaned into her touch.

"I really want to kiss you" she said in a breath, she leaned towards him, laying her forehead on his and closing her eyes, "but not here, it feels wrong here."

"Whenever, wherever, I'm yours princess," he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, her eyelashes were brushing against his chin, he was in heaven. "You're safe princess."

"I know," she kissed his cheek, "I know."

They sat like this for a while. When someone knocked on the door, she looked at Jason to see if he wanted her to get off, it was his house after all, he just tightened his grip around her.

"Everybody decent?" yelled Tim from the other side while opening the door.

"What do you want replacement?"

"I found something. I could use Nerissa's eyes. I'll be in the cave."

Nerissa sat up when she heard her name, being around Jason made her forget everything, Tim's voice brought her back to reality. She was trying to stand up when Jason pulled her back into his chest.

"Tim's a fucking cock-block," he kissed her neck, and snaked his arms around her waist making her stomach clench in a good way.

"He's not, nothing's happening here." she gathered all her willpower and got off of him, he just slumped back into the couch pouting. She turned around to pull him off the couch, but couldn't resist anymore when she saw him pouting. "You shouldn't pout like that," she was shaking her head and coming closer to his face, "it drives me crazy," she grabbed his face and kissed him, right before he could trap her in his arms again she pulled back. He pouted harder and crossed his arms against his chest. "You're an ass!" she was walking towards the door.

"I'm a cute butt, princess." before she could say anything they heard Tim's voice through speakers.

"GUYS GET ME COFFEE WITH YOU! PLEASE!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Saturday afternoon Batcave**

"Hey, it's not that scary when you're not hallucinating." stated Nerissa as she climbed down the stairs.

She looked around, the giant penny, the dinosaur, the giant joker card, it's spooky but not as terrifying as she remembered.

"HEY DID YOU GET COFFEE?"

"It's with Jason, my hands are still shaky," Nerissa replied walking towards Tim and the giant computer screen.

She looked around and saw Damian, Dick and Cassandra sparring. She was amazed by Cassandra's fighting skills. She was beating both boys, Dick was a full grown man almost as huge as Jason, and Cassandra was throwing him around like a rag doll.

"You know I'm the only one who beat her?" whispered Jason in her ear sending shivers down her spine, he noticed her amazement and felt the need to top it.

"No way! I don't believe it." she teased.

"That's because you've never seen me in action," she knew he was trying to rile her up a bit, she did walk out on him in the library. She turned and looked him dead in the eyes.

"She's my favorite hero, nothing's changing that," she got on her tiptoes to reach his ear and said in a very seductive voice "but Red Hood, he's my favorite crime lord," she kissed the spot behind his ear, "love me a bad boy, thunder thighs and all that," lightly rubbing his arm. She trotted towards Tim leaving Jason to his demons. "How can I help?" she took a deep breath scanning the open files on the screen.

"I want to show you a video, I found a tight angle of the person who killed the sniper, I just want to see if you'd recognize them." he looked at her and saw her getting uncomfortable, "we can do it later if you're not ready it's okay."

"Play it, if I don't see it now I won't see it." She wasn't falling into the pit again, it's just a video and she's safe. She looked back to find Jason, he was already by her side.

The video played, it had a lot of static, it showed the sniper taking his shot, she instinctively reached for her neck. Then the sniper looked to his right and held his thumb up. A few seconds later he falls to his knees, and a fairly tall man appears with a knife in his hand carves a V on the sniper's head, the tall man doesn't bother to look towards her window, he quickly gets up and leaves.

"Play it again slowly and zoom in a bit?" Tim did as she asked, she knew who it was, she would recognize his silhouette anywhere but that's just because she knows him. Tim paused the video on the clearest side of his face. "That's uh- Joe," she walked away real quick. "What did he carve in the guy's head?" she asked from afar.

"A 'V', there's this killer for hire, Victor Zsasz, he always signs his victims, I think they tried to make it look gang related." explained Tim, not completely lying.

"He didn't check to see if I got hit? Was he still up there when Hood took me up to the roof?"

"See that's the problem, it's a wonder I found this pod camera, most of them don't work in crime alley. But now that I know who it might be I can trace his movements throughout the day."

"Can I go now?" she asked nervously.

"Hey, come on let's go make fun of the brat and dickhead getting their asses kicked."Jason suggested guiding her to the sparring area and they sat on the bench press.

"How does she move like that? She's so skilled." she sighed admiring Cassandra, "I mean I can run in high heels if needs be, is that a skill?" she looked at Jason who was staring at her with hearts in his eyes and something else she wasn't ready to deal with, she looked away and continued "and she's cute as button in her civilian clothes."

"Well, she's been training since she was born, being the daughter of the two deadliest assassins in the world. Her mother is legendary." said Jason with admiration. "And _you_ look beyond cute in _my_ civilian clothes."

"Assassins?" ignoring his flirting, she was a bit shocked but watching Cassandra, it made sense. "That's why she doesn't talk?" Jason nodded.

"She was trained to be a weapon, they worried her speech might instigate emotions. Unlike the brat, he was trained by other assassins in order to take over the world." he glanced at Nerissa's troubled expression, "his mother is Talia Al Ghul, the one who-"

"The Lazarus pit, I remember," she was looking at Damian and Cassandra under a different light, she tugged on her locket, "I thought I had it bad."

"Don't compare. Each person's experience is different, it makes us who we are. I mean you've got the perfect example right here, four robins, trained under the same Batman, we're all different. Maybe one of them would've handled coming back differently than I did." his mood was dropping.

"When did you get so wise?" she teased nudging his shoulder.

"I've always been wise, you're just too preoccupied by my cute butt." he teased back.

"You're not letting it go are you?" she asked biting her lip.

"Never. You shouldn't bite your lip like that," he said coming closer like she did in the library, "it drives me crazy." she wasn't going to let him win, so she stood up and leaned over his ear.

"Too bad you can't do anything about it here." she walked away, "I'm going to feed the cats."

"Wait for me Clare, I'll accompany you."

Nerissa and Damian walked into the Manor in silence, she saw a hole in the wall near the entrance of the cave Damian noticed.

"Todd punched the wall yesterday, after I stopped him from getting himself killed."

"That's why his hand is a bit bruised?"

"Yes, he refused any help."

They walked around the manor to find the pets, they fed them and played with them for a bit. Thirteen walked back with Nerissa.

"I got these for you," said Damian handing her a pack of smokes while walking towards the garden.

"Thank you Damian," she smiled and went outside, Thirteen sat on her lap and Damian sat next to her. After a long peaceful silence.

"I have a question."

"When do you not?" she saw his cheeks turn red, "what's up?"

"Todd only saw 3 words on your knife, I saw more."

"And?", she realized what he said, "wait what?" she knew what it meant but she didn't want to accept it.

"I see he didn't tell you, I-" he looked down to his feet and whispered "I've died and come back as well."

"Fuck! Aw Damian I'm so sorry, come here." she reached for him and hugged him tight. She thought about the other words he saw, the poor kid went to Hell when he died. He pulled away from her, he had teary eyes, she cupped his face and wiped away his tears. He looked like a scared little boy, "it's okay, you're safe now."

"I shouldn't be so weak, I am the heir to the league of assassins, I am the heir of the mantle of the Bat. I should be the one protecting you and reassuring you, I am Robin."

"You're not weak, you're Robin, a 13 yo boy who scares the shit out of every criminal in Gotham and a very good person with a very good heart. Know that I'm here if you ever want to talk about _that_."

"Is _that_ why you told Todd not to call me-?"

"Yes, had he seen any he wouldn't call you that. Do they know?"

"No." he leaned into her as she wrapped an arm around him.

"Good. It will be our secret." making it clear that she didn't want them knowing either.

"It makes sense now, why I felt a connection to you." he said in a small voice.

"I guess it does."

"You're really strong yourself, everything you've been through."

"I refuse to be broken again."

They sat there for a while, unaware that Alfred and Bruce had caught the last few words they exchanged. Bruce was so proud of Damian, letting someone in, and he was glad that Nerissa was doing well.

"Master Damian is changing as well, she really does bring a different energy to the house."

"She does, William and Carmen would be proud of who she's become." said Bruce with sadness in his voice.

"You've kept your promise. She is safe and doing better than expected Master Bruce."

"This is what scares me Alfred, she's repressing her feelings."

"Perhaps, or perhaps she has someone she didn't have last time." concluded Alfred before disappearing.

Bruce had seen the changes in Jason's behavior since he met Nerissa, from not killing Reeves to hugging Bruce. Jason's been spending time in the manor and getting closer to the others, at first it was just for the painting sessions, but sometimes Jason stayed even after Nerissa had left. Bruce was still watching Nerissa and Damian as they walked back inside.

"Damian you should get ready for patrol." Bruce saw him look at Nerissa as if to ask permission.

"Go, if you stay here who'll make sure _they_ don't do stupid things?" she said ruffling his hair.

"That is a valid point, however if you wish me to stay-"

"Damian, Gotham needs Robin, I'll be here when you get back." he conceded and went down to the cave leaving Bruce and Nerissa behind.

"Thank you"

"What for? I should be the one thanking you," she still felt uneasy around Bruce after their conversation.

"Being around you changed Damian."

"He's a good kid in need of affection and from what I understand he didn't have the nicest upbringing." there was a dark and heavy silence. "When can I go home?"

"In a few days maybe, I'm installing the best security system for your apartment and bullet proof windows." she nodded.

"Do they know I'm still alive?" tugging on her locket.

"I honestly don't know yet, but it would be better if they thought you weren't."

"I need to know something," she looked at him, he was waiting for her question, "did I flat-line? Last time?" she was summoning all her forces, the way Constantine taught her.

"No, you were brought here fast enough both times." he was telling the truth.

"I'm tired," she sighed, "I just want this to be over, so if there is anything I can do to help, please don't keep me in the dark."

"It will be soon." he followed Damian.

Nerissa was alone with Thirteen in one of the corridors of Wayne manor. She was exhausted and her head started hurting. She went to the kitchen to find Alfred who was preparing food.

 _'Conceal don't feel_ ' she thought to herself.

"How are you feeling my dear?" he had stopped calling her Miss Clare.

"Just a headache." she sat down.

"Here, start eating while I prepare you some tea." he handed her a plate of food and reached for some medications.

"Thank you Alfred."

While she ate Tim came in wearing his costume, it was the first time she saw him in it. He filled a portable mug with coffee, Cassandra was waiting by the door.

"Be careful okay? Both of you!" they nodded and left.

A few minutes later Dick came in calling Alfred.

"How are you feeling?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Just a bit tired." she answered smiling, "where's-"

"Right behind me." he answered smirking.

"Can I ask you something?" she looked over his shoulder making sure Jason wasn't here yet, Dick nodded, "watch his back?"

"Always," replied Dick with a smile, he silently asked her if he could hug her, she nodded. While he hugged her, "Nightwing's still a dick?"

"Just a bit." she smiled pulling back.

"Thank you" he said kissing her forehead, he saw her perplexed look, "you brought him back to us." she didn't understand what he meant but couldn't ask because Jason just came in, filling her and the kitchen.

"Hey B's waiting for you," he glared at them suspiciously, "what's going on?"

"Making peace with Nightwing." Nerissa said smiling and trying to control her breathing.

"We'll talk tomorrow Nerissa, and Jay don't be late." Jason was looking around when he saw the medication.

"What's this for?"

"Just a headache." she stretched her hand to his which he gladly took, she laid her head on his chest.

"You should get some sleep, it was a very long day." he lead her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

When they got to her room she looked at Jason with pleading eyes, so he came in and closed the door. She saw her travel bag next to her dresser and his shirt neatly folded on the bed.

"They didn't ask you why I was wearing your shirt?" she asked biting her lip. He took a step back and shook his head no, "not even Dick?"

"Not even Dick." why was he so nervous now? He watched her reaching for the shirt and removing the hoodie, he sat on the bed and looked away.

"Uh- Bruce wouldn't come in if I'm sleeping right?"

"Not unless he heard you screaming, why?"

"'Cause, I- uh, sleep without pants, so the knife and awkwardness, you know?" she went and stood in front of him in his shirt, he looked up at her, it was the same position they were in right before she got shot.

"Uh- I-" he cleared his throat a bit flustered, "don't worry, he won't." He started getting up but she put her hands on his shoulders. "Princess, what are you doing?" they were gazing into each other's eyes.

"Nothing, just looking at you," she cupped his face with one hand and was stroking his hair with the other. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, he put his hands on the back of her thighs making her jump a bit, "please be careful tonight!" her voice was low and pleading, he opened his eyes and saw the worry in hers. She leaned in and place a soft kiss on his lips making his gasp.

"Always," he brought her closer and kissed her stomach through the shirt making it clench and sending shivers of pleasure all over her body.

"I'm serious, I'll kill you if you die." his laugh was muffled in her stomach making her shake.

"I will be, cross my heart" he gestured the saying as he stood up, he had to leave before losing all his restraints. She slipped under the covers, "now go to bed Princess."

"You know you've only said my name twice? At GU and earlier today," she said yawning.

"I can think of a few ways you can make me say your name," he said smirking and kneeling next to her.

"How could you dirty this up? It was an innocent observation." she huffs dramatically.

"Well Nerissa," he said her name with the sexiest voice ever and kissed her softly, "it's one of my many talents," he kissed her again, "but I have to go. Alfred will be in the cave, press here if you need anything, and I mean anything, and he'll come right up." he placed a device on the nightstand. "Good night Princess." he walked to the door and was about to close it.

"Leave it open, Thirteen might want to come in later," he nodded still looking at her, "and close it when you come back, that way I know you did?" he went back to her side and kissed her long and hard, making it painful for either of them to want to pull away.

"I'll always come back to you." he kissed her again and left.

Once she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore she let out the breath she's been holding.

"Shit, I think I'm in love with you."

**Gotham docks later, a drug bust**

_"Say Hood?"_ through the comms.

"A bit busy here Nightwing." said Jason shooting at some thugs.

 _"I'm aware, but this is important."_ Dick's voice didn't sound serious.

"What's going on?"

_"Why was Nerissa wearing your shirt?"_

BAM! BAM! BAM!

_"Little wing you okay?"_

"Yeah I'm fine."

_"Okay so what's up with the shirt?"_

"Just shut it okay?"

**Wayne Manor**

Nerissa woke up, her door was still open but Thirteen was next to her, she looked at her phone she slept for two hours. Knowing no one was back, she slipped out of bed wore Jason's hoodie and went to the secluded area of the garden.

"Alec? Can you hear me?" the ground grumbled in front of her and the Swamp Thing appeared.

"I'm sorry I did not come when you called yesterday, little leaf."

"It's okay, I didn't think you'd heard me."

"There is green in that cave, tell me what happened." she tells him everything. "You will be safe here."

"I know." she took a deep breath, "do you have any news from John? I think my phone might be bugged."

"I will contact him. What else worries you little leaf?"

"The birds know I died, Robin knows I went to hell, he did too. A boy, he's 13, how is that fair?"

"Life is not fair and in this line of work? It is to be expected."

"I know. Will I see you on Friday?"

"As always."

"I want to bring my friend with me, Trish? I told you about her. Will that be okay?"

"You wish to tell her the whole truth I see. I do trust Trish Somers, so yes little leaf it would be okay. Go and rest now, we will meet on Friday." he crumbled back into the floor.

Nerissa walked back into the manor, it was as she left it; empty. She slipped back into bed thinking about Jason, and only Jason. Should she tell him how she feels? Maybe she should tell Trish first, Trish would know what to do. She held her locket in a fist and hoped he'd come back safe. That all of them would come back safe.

**Gotham building with the BatSignal**

"Jim"

"Carmine"

"hmm"

"To what do I owe this pleasure? Finally came to your senses?" asked the old mobster.

"She's been shot yesterday with fear toxin, the sniper was killed minutes after, it was made to look like Zsasz." said Batman.

"So, you've failed, yet again. Where is she?" Falcone kept his cool despite his inner rage.

"In a safe location, no one saw my people take her there."

"Carmine we have a lead, the trail is still hot, I've put my best people on this. Once she's back at her apartment she'll have 24/7 protection from the GCPD."

"No" said Falcone and Batman at the same time.

"It would only draw more attention," stated the old man, "does Clarice know she's still alive?"

"We still don't know" answered Jim Gordon.

"Very well then, I appreciate you keeping me in the loop. I will stay aside." concluded Carmine Falcone as he walked away.

Once he was back in his car, Victor swiped him to make sure there were no trackers or listening devices.

"Find her Victor," he looked out the window, "and gather the forces; we're going to war."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: It's canon that Damian went to hell when he died. In one of the issues of Teen Titans Rebirth him and the team break into hell where he tells them that he was sent there when the clone killed him 
> 
> Let me know what you think so far! leave a comment and kudos!
> 
> -K


	25. Chapter 25

**Wayne Manor Sunday**

Nerissa woke up a few times during the night to check on her door, when she finally saw it closed she slept soundly till morning knowing that Jason was back. When the sun rose Thirteen's constant mewling woke Nerissa up and made her get out of bed to open the door for her cat, who just sat inside the door frame.

"In or out."

meow

"Don't stare at me like that young lady!"

meow

"Do you want to eat? Is that what this is about?"

To Nerissa's surprise the cat nods.

"Did you just nod?" Thirteen just tilted her head, "okay, if you want to eat jump on the bed and then on that chair."

Thirteen executed the orders leaving Nerissa shocked and excited.

"Well I'll be! Chas was right, I can speak to animals. Okay let me change and we'll get food." she closed the bedroom door after checking if anyone had overheard her conversation with the cat, the corridor was deserted.

Nerissa and Thirteen made their way down the stairs to be welcomed by Alfred the Cat who was also mewling.

"Come on you two."

She went to the kitchen followed by both cats, she felt a bit uneasy wandering in the manor without Alfred or any of the Waynes around, but she wasn't going to wake them to feed the cats. She knew where the basic things were, cat food and coffee. She prepared a pot, and started filling the cats' bowls. She went outside with her coffee for a morning smoke, it was a peaceful morning, a slight cold breeze brushed against her face as she sat down on her usual bench. If all her mornings were like this maybe she could become a morning person.

Nerissa decided to work on the painting, she had lost an entire day of work yesterday and since everyone was still sleeping there would be no distractions. She went to the ballroom that was serving as her art studio and started mixing her colors. She felt her hands shaking a bit so she decided to work on the couch and curtains. She plugged her headphones into her cell and turned on her favorite playlist. She worked around the faces trying not to think about Jason's eyes and how hard it is to mix their color right. Thinking about that reminded her of Friday, falling into his arms and then the fear toxin, her rape, her death, her parents, whatever John might find, all of it over and over. She stepped away from the painting, troubled, painting usually kept her mind off of things but not today, she looked down at her phone it had been a few hours.

Nerissa walked to the kitchen to refill her coffee. Everyone, except for Bruce, seemed to be up and coming in and out through the door leading to the dining room

"Good morning my dear, you are just in time for breakfast."

"Good morning Alfred, I'm just getting more coffee, I don't eat much in the morning."

"Uh oh! GUYS Nerissa's about to get Alfred-ed." said Tim trying to avoid Alfred's glare.

They all came rushing into the kitchen to watch.

"Drake if anything it should be Pennyworth-ed, it is the superior terminology."

"Shut it brat or we'll miss it!" said Jason.

Hearing Jason's voice made her heart jump, all the negative feelings that were haunting her just vanished at the sound of his voice.

"Finish setting the table," glared Alfred at them before turning to Nerissa who just stood there, "my dear, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, join them and if you still don't find appetite then be it."

He gave her a warm smile before reaching for a box of cereals and handing it to Dick without even looking at Dick.

Nerissa went to the dining room with her coffee in hand, she sat next to Cassandra who seemed troubled.

"Cass, are you okay?" whispered Nerissa, Cassandra simply nodded, "I didn't say thank you for your clothes yesterday and for showing me the spot in the garden, so thank you."

"Welcome," said Cassandra with a small smile.

"Do you want to talk later? You know just us girls?" Cassandra nodded.

Nerissa glanced around the table to see Jason smiling warmly at the exchange he probably didn't hear. She felt the heat rise up in her cheeks. The food was too good to pass out on, so Nerissa ended up eating some pancakes. Dick was ranting about 'Wally' not texting back, Damian pointed out that it was because gingers had no souls.

"Agreed, I once dated a ginger, bitch cheated on me." said Nerissa.

"Wally and I aren't-"

"Good morning," said Bruce cutting the discussion short, "Tim is the security protocol for Nerissa's apartment done?" Tim nodded, "good you and Dick can go install it today."

Jason noticed Nerissa's change of mood when Bruce came in and suggested they go for a smoke.

"You okay?"

"Just sleepy." she's avoiding his gaze.

"Why were you up so early anyway?"

"The cats," she crushed her cigarette, "I need a nap."

"Can I walk you up?" she nodded blushing.

Once they closed the door, he looked away as she took off her leggings.

"I don't know why you look away, you've already seen me half naked," remembering the night he kissed her scar.

"I don't know, this is different!" she patted the bed for him to sit next to her as she slipped under the covers.

"Good morning," she said biting her lip as he sat down next to her.

"Good morning princess," he leaned in and kissed her briefly, "so who's the ginger?" she tried to ignore the question wanting to kiss him properly, he pulled back expecting an answer.

"She was an exchange student," she sighed and tried to kiss him again but failed.

"She? You said-"

"I did, I didn't want you to think I wasn't into you," she whispered blushing furiously and looking away.

"Oh, so you're into me huh?" he said smirking and pulling her closer to him, his heart was pounding like crazy.

"Not when you're being cocky I'm not," she huffed, but then added in a small voice "does it bother you?"

"Not one bit, I want you to be yourself around me princess. Want to tell me about her?"

"You just want the girl on girl stories."

"No, you just seemed hurt when you mentioned it earlier," he looked at her with genuine concern in his eyes.

"Well, being with someone that way was really hard for me. So senior year in high school, there was this boy, who was really sweet and sort of popular. Well we went out for a bit, and after this dance we uh-" she looked up to see him waiting, "well we had sex, and I, well I freaked out, he was really gentle he said we didn't have to do anything if I didn't want to, thinking I was a virgin, and I, well I just wanted to know what it was like to want it," she took a deep breath and continued, "it felt great, and I felt so guilty for enjoying it," she didn't look at Jason who just held her tight, "when he asked me why I didn't bleed, well like the idiot that I was I told him the truth, he didn't believe me, he dumped me on the spot, I went to Trish crying and she told me 'the right person wouldn't care', I never saw him again." She felt Jason's breath hitch a bit. "But anyway, in college I met her, we hooked up, and I didn't feel guilty about it, and well for a while I thought maybe I was gay, turns out I'm not because after she cheated on me, I found comfort in my ex-boyfriend's arms. I never told her or him or any other person I hooked up with. And I stopped feeling guilty for liking sex." She sat up and pulled away from Jason. "Well, yeah, and that's that."

"Come here," she fell against his hard chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist gently squeezing her love handles making her squirm a bit, "thank you for trusting me with this," he kissed her neck and behind her ear. "You know, whenever you're telling a story, you use the word 'well' a lot," he whispered not stopping his kisses.

"What? That's not true!" she gasped when she felt his teeth nibbling on her earlobe.

"It is, and it is incredibly adorable." he was kissing her jawline, tightening his grip on her waist, she was slightly panting.

"Jason," she said his name softly while stroking his arm, he loosened his grip as he felt her grab his wall punching hand and bringing in to her lips, "stop punching walls," kissing his bruised knuckles making his heart drop. "I can't wait to go home" she snuggled up to his chest and closed her eyes.

"Probably tomorrow." he said out of breath.

"Good, then I'm buying you dinner tomorrow." she stated falling asleep.

Jason kicked off his shoes and decided to rest his eyes for a bit. She woke up a few hours later still curled up against Jason who was sleeping. Nerissa was staring at his face, he looked so peaceful and handsome.

"I can feel you staring," he said in the most sensual sleepy voice ever.

"Good." She was regaining her confidence a bit, she brushed his white streak out of his eyes and grazed his lips and saw them slightly parting, accepting his invitation she kissed him. "We should probably get up" she was pulling away and out of bed.

"Noo," whined Jason pouting.

"Don't", kiss, "pout", kiss, "like", kiss, "that", kiss.

She ran to the bathroom, leaving Jason alone in bed thinking about how he actually fell asleep with her, he can't fall asleep next to anyone, but she wasn't just anyone, she's the girl who stole his heart.

"Come on, I'm sure you have a lot to do, and I have a painting to finish" she was braiding her hair.

"I still have some hair dye," he suggested carefully. She looked at him through the mirror and shook her head.

"I'm done hiding."

They went downstairs and saw Dick and Tim coming back.

"Morning sleeping beauties" said Dick.

"Nerissa when you have a minute I want to show you how to use the security system, we just installed it at your place."

"You finished already?" asked Jason cocking his eyebrow.

"Wally sped up the process even installing the windows!" said Dick before disappearing.

"So I can go home now?" hopefully asked Nerissa.

"I'd rather we keep it running overnight on its own to be 100% sure."

"Nerdy bird is not 100% sure?"

"I am!" scoffed Tim, "but better be safe than sorry."

"Whatever, I'll be in the cave if you need anything." said Jason walking towards the grandfather clock.

"Wait, if Cassandra is there could you tell her to come up?"

"Of course." he smiled and disappeared.

"Oh my god! It's the first time I ever see Jason smiling for no evil reason!" Tim was looking at a blushing Nerissa. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, now teach me tech magic."

They went to the ballroom and sat on the couch, Tim started explaining details no one would ever need.

"So this turns it on and the red light means it's working?"

"Basically yes, now there is one more thing, you need to a strong password to activate the internal cameras, only you can do it, I made it in a way so that no one could override it, well maybe me if I have the password or a lot of time, so make it good."

"You know, you should sit down with Trish and explain all this nonsense to her, she'd love it." Nerissa was thinking of a password, she settled for 'maledictus-tu-de-caelo.stupidsatan' no one would think of that.

"Really? Isn't she like a curator?"

"She is, but she got accepted into a computer science program and in pre-med, she's a genius. She just wanted to travel the world curating art shows and planning events."

"Why apply if she doesn't want to enroll?"

"Her parents. When did you last sleep Tim?" she asked glaring.

"Uh- well,"

"You should sleep for a few hours at least! Overnights are parts of this, but your brain needs to recharge! Promise you'll sleep before going out tonight?" he nodded and left.

Nerissa slouched back on the couch and stared at the grand piano, it was too tempting. She gave into the temptation and sat down to play. She played the first thing she remembered, the songs she used to play for the ballet classes. She felt something behind her, she looked over her shoulder and saw Cassandra dancing to the music. Nerissa felt her heart swell and kept playing until Cassandra sat next to her on the bench catching her breath, Nerissa took off the locket to understand Cassandra better. Cassandra put Nerissa's hands back on the keys and tried to imitate her, so Nerissa showed her an easy combination of notes to repeat. Cassandra was amazed when she saw her self making music.

"I can teach you if you'd like" she showed the younger girl another combination, Cassandra executed it, "you could practice while I paint." Cassandra shook her head no, "are you sure?"

"No."

"So you want to learn?"

"Yes," Cassandra was clearly struggling she pointed at Nerissa, "you?"

"You don't have to give me anything in return," she looked at Cassandra who clearly wanted to, "but if you want," Cassandra nodded, "you could teach me to fight like you?"

"Yes."

The two girls sat on the piano for hours before Dick came in.

"Cass PLEASE go down and separate Tim and Damian?" he was so dramatic, Cassandra nodded and left.

"What happened?"

"I don't know anymore, he called him incompetent, then he called him demon spawn, then he took his coffee, so he hid his katana, I'm too old for this shit." he slumped down on the couch putting his arm over his face. Nerissa wore her locket and went to sit next to him.

"What did you mean yesterday?" he peeked at her, "when you said I brought him back to you."

"Oh, that," he sighed, "well, see Jason is a very challenging person, always has been. He and Bruce almost never see eye to eye, and when he came back he was not the man you know now."

"He told me."

"I wasn't here for him when he needed me, I wronged him in more ways than I care to admit," his voice was low and filled with guilt, "let's just say it took a lot of convincing for us all to realize that we could still fix this. Now with you around, he's actually spending time in the manor, he even slept in his old room yesterday after patrol." he looked at her she was tugging on her locket clearly nervous, "at first I thought it was just because you were here, but he once stayed after you left, and the other day he came by to hang out and Bruce was home, they always avoided each other."

"Bruce avoided him too?"

"See Bruce and Jason are more alike than either one of them cares to admit, neither are good with feelings, major difference is no killing. So when Jason came back to Gotham after the outlaws, he and Bruce had a few.. altercations as to how to deal with the underworld."

"Men," she sighed, "if this is how they behave how do you expect Tim and Damian to get along?"

"I know right?" he sat up, "maybe you could help me with something?"

"What's that?"

"Well," he smiled like a villain, "Jason and Tim get along, Jason and Damian are starting to, thanks to you. I noticed that Damian kinda listens to you? So how about you and I make them our mission?"

"Me?"

"You do know that Jason doesn't refer to Damian as 'demon' anymore right?"

"Really?" she was biting her lip trying not to blush.

"Yep."

"Why do they call him that anyway?"

"His grandfather is Ra's Al Ghul, which is Arabic for-"

"The demon's head, I see."

"I didn't know you spoke Arabic."

"French and Latin," she feels his confusion, "I was anti-social and home schooled. I only lasted 3 days in Gotham Academy."

"GA is the worst!" he was trying to seem relaxed but it was obvious that he wasn't.

"What's bothering you?"

"I just have so much to do." he had slumped back into the couch.

"I'll tell you what, go do whatever you do, and tomorrow I'll start working on your portrait and we devise a plan to trick Damian and Tim into becoming brothers."

"hmm, interesting," he stared at her, "deal."

"Come on let's go see if they killed each other."

They walked together towards the grandfather clock. Nerissa followed Dick down to the cave.

"Falcone said he'snot getting involved." said Bruce in a stern voice.

"AND YOU'RE TRUSTING HIM?" growled Jason.

"Hey guys!" said Dick bringing the attention to who was behind him. Nerissa heard what they said but was completely unaware how crucial it was.

"So that's how it goes?" whispered Nerissa from behind him.

"This, a cuddle fest" joked Dick helping her off the last steps.

"I can go back up, I-"

"Nah, they'll have to be civil if you're here."

Bruce had gone to the computer, and Jason went to his bike. Tim and Damian were in the sparring area where Cassandra stood uninterested. Nerissa went to check on Jason even with the locket she could feel his anger.

"Hey," nothing, "are you okay?" she felt his anger fall a bit.

"I'm fine," he looked up briefly with a smile clearly lying, "don't worry about it. I just have to go before I say things I'll regret," he put his helmet on and got on the bike.

"Be careful."

"Always." and he drove away.

Nerissa heard the batmobile leaving too.

"Seriously? This is how it goes?" she looked at the rest of the batfamily. "How-why, what even?"

"My dear, you have seen nothing yet." said Alfred appearing out of thin air.

"Cass, let's go, you two are staying here till you figure out a way to TALK to each other." said Dick as he finished wearing his suit, before either of the young boys could say anything, "I don't want to hear it." Dick went to Nerissa hugged her lightly and kissed her cheek "I'll bring him back don't worry. Now torture these two for me," and he left.

"Well, since you two are staying in, how about you sit for the painting?"

"That is a marvelous idea my dear, come on now young masters change into your suits."

Both Tim and Damian made it clear that they didn't want to as they made their way up the stairs.

"It'll be a long night," said Nerissa.

"Indeed it will."

It was a very long night, Tim and Damian kept insulting each other, Nerissa ignored them but got fed up at some point so she just went to her room and called Trish. She kept her door open hoping to see it closed soon. She received a text.

_'He's fine don't worry- D'_

She cuddled up with Thirteen who ignored her all day and fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT at the end! It's my first SMUT so leave your thoughts in a comment or a message!

**Monday Wayne Manor**

Nerissa woke up early, her door was closed.

Everyone except Jason and Dick was up. Damian had school and Tim had his classes at GU, apparently Cassandra was being home-schooled by Alfred. Bruce was sitting at the dining table reading the paper while drinking his coffee. She said good morning and sat next to Cassandra.

"Good morning," said Bruce setting the paper aside, "Tim showed you around the security system?" she nodded, "good you can go back today. I informed GA that you will not be attending this week and kept the reason vague."

"Why exactly?" she inquired not comfortable with his decisions.

"It's better if your aunt has noway of-"

"Then how is going back to my apartment safe?"

"She wont look for you there, your building has been labeled a crime scene-"

"So she thinks I'm dead?"

The teenagers around the table were glancing at each other with worry, no one usually interrupts Bruce, and if they do he doesn't let it happen more than once.

"That's the point of-"

"People talk you know? I have neighbors who will see me. I'm sure she's well connected in the GCPD." she was clearly irritated.

"She believes you're dead, so she won't look for you, but we're covering every angle. If you wish to stay here, I wouldn't mind."

"No, I want to go home, thank you" she said forcing a smile.

They ate in silence.

"Will you be gone when I get back from school?" asked Damian.

"I don't know yet, I'm starting Dick's portrait today so I have to wait for him to wake up, maybe meanwhile I can work on the family portrait while you practice piano?" she looked at Cassandra.

"You're teaching Cass piano?" asked Tim, catching Bruce's attention.

"Yep, we made a deal yesterday."

The three males at the table were intrigued expecting an explanation from the girls. Nerissa looked at Cassandra for approval, the younger girl simply shrugged.

"I suggested it yesterday but she insisted on teaching something in return so we'll be-"

"Training." concluded Cassandra.

Neither one of the girls cared about the opinions of the men at the table so they continued eating casually.

"Young Masters it is time to go. Master Bruce I trust you are driving yourself to the office?" not really asking more like telling Bruce.

After everyone left, Nerissa and Cassandra decided to train first then practice piano so they went down to the cave. Cassandra started with basic things, such as the standing position and how to keep the balance on her feet and some simple hand to hand combat moves. Nerissa was never into these types of sports, or any type of sport, but it was fun and she could feel Cassandra's pride when she executed a move correctly. After an hour, they sat on one of the mats resting, Cassandra touched Nerissa's white patch of hair and looked at her with questions in her eyes.

"It's a trauma streak, it happens sometimes when the body goes through extreme stress and fear, like my ra-"

"Jason?" Cassandra didn't let her finish the word, she didn't want to upset Nerissa.

"I think when he died, or maybe when he came back, I never asked." Cassandra nodded and stood up.

They trained for one more hour and went up to shower, Nerissa changed into one of her dresses. Alfred was back, since Jason and Dick were still not up, Nerissa decided to work on Cassandra's portrait. She installed the easel close to the piano where Cassandra started practicing the things she learned yesterday. Being around Cassandra was easy, she didn't say much, but her eyes expressed everything she needed to. After a few hours Dick finally showed up in his superman pajamas.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," joked Nerissa hoping to see Jason behind him.

"Hey! I thought today was my turn!" he pouted.

"Well excuse me for being conditioned to wake up early, this is a job you know?"

He looked at the family portrait and saw the progress on Tim and Damian.

"I see you made them sit still yesterday! You're evil!"

"I thought about trapping them in a room, but didn't want to find them dead." she looked at him, "what happened?" pointing the brush at his bruised neck. Cassandra started giggling and Dick sighed dramatically.

"It's nothing," he glared at Cassandra who continued laughing,"it's stupid."

"Yeah Dickie-bird tasered himself." Jason said appearing and filling the large room with his presence and making Nerissa's heart skip a beat.

"Equipment malfunction," whined Dick.

"Of course it was," said Nerissa patting his head as she walked towards the garden giving Jason a look.

He followed, sitting next to her on the bench.

"Bruce said I can go home today," she looked at him biting her lip, she leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around her.

"When do you want to leave?" he kissed her forehead.

"I don't know, maybe after Damian comes back? He seemed upset that I was leaving."

"You like the brat don't you?"

"Sometimes more than I like you," she teased.

"So you do like me," he said grinning.

"You're an ass."

"Cute butt, princess." kissing her making her lose all her senses.

They sat there for a while enjoying the cool spring breeze. When they went back inside they were surprised to see Trish talking to Alfred in front of the large painting and Roy sitting on the couch with Dick talking about 'Wally' and 'Donna'. Cassandra was still sitting on the piano petting Thirteen.

"Trish?"

"Hey babe," Trish hugged her friend, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm good, is everything okay?"

"Everything is great! Mr. Pennyworth invited me over for lunch, I'll be planning the upcoming Wayne Gala!" squealed Trish in excitement.

"That's awesome!"

"What Gala?" said Jason and Dick in sync with terrified expressions.

"The one in honor of unveiling of the family portrait of course." said Alfred.

"What?" said a terrified Nerissa.

"Come on we'll discuss everything at lunch it will be great I promise. But for now I need a word with you." Trish grabbed her friend by the arm and sped walk outside. "I got what you asked," she handed her friend a bag, "and something else," she said wiggling her eyebrows. Nerissa looked inside the bag and turned red.

"What's this for?"

"Dickhead said you're going home today, so trust me you'll want this." Trish started walking back inside before Nerissa stopped her.

"What time do you finish Friday?"

"Around 3, what's up?"

"Remember I said I wanted to show you something?" Trish nods, "well I want to do it this Friday."

"Wait, isn't it the day of-"

"It is, we'll be going to site, I just want you with me this year."

"Anything you need."

When they went into the dining room both Tim and Damian were back. Apparently Damian caused trouble and was sent home early. Nerissa found her place next to Cassandra and Trish sat next to Roy.

"Nerissa you wont believe what happened at GU." said an over caffeinated Tim.

"What happened?"

"Your class started a petition to get you back!"

"Really? Whose idea it was?"

"Steve."

"Shithead Steve?"-Jason

"Fuckhead Steve?"-Trish

At the same time.

"The one and only."

"Who's the lovely Steve?" asked Dick.

"Entitled architecture student with a god complex." stated Nerissa she turned to Damian and asked, "which teacher did you terrorize to get sent home early?"

"I did no such thing. It is not my fault that they are all incompetent fools."

Everyone laughed, they ate and discussed the upcoming event. Nerissa hated crowds, the boys and Cassandra hated the Wayne Galas, Roy was excited for Trish so he was no support. It was going to be in 2 or 3 weeks, so Nerissa had to prioritize the family portrait. They finished eating, Trish went up with Nerissa to help her pack.

"Don't forget this," handing her the bag she brought her.

"Right."

"Trust me."

"What if nothing happens?"

"Babe," she grabbed Nerissa by the shoulders, "a lot is going to happen, I want a full report as per usual. You still owe me the London story."

"Don't remind me of that now."

They went downstairs ready to leave. Damian wasn't happy.

"Damian, I just need to feel normal again, okay?"

"Fine, call on this if you need anything." he handed her a small device.

"Promise." she kissed his forehead.

Tim gave her the tablet linked to her security system explaining some things. Cassandra was standing aside with a sad expression. Dick started whining.

"You're leaving me with them," he points behind him hugging her, "but yeah Red Hood's taking the night off I see, have fun, use protection." he kissed her and let go, she was happy to be establishing a friendship with Dick.

"Guys! I'm coming back tomorrow, I swear! Cass we'll continue training and practicing too!"

Trish, Nerissa, Roy, Jason and Thirteen went to Roy's car to go back to Crime Alley. The girls took the backseat with Thirteen between them. Nerissa discretely handed Trish a paper, Trish quickly checked and nodded.

"You okay?" Trish asked.

"Remember my recurring dream?"

"Man in the hat is back?"

"Yeah."

"Focus on the man under the hood, and wear your contact lenses." said Trish in a dirty voice.

They finally arrived to Nerissa's building, Jason got out first leaving the door open for Trish who before taking her seat whispered into Nerissa's ear.

"You're in your element now, bring back the confident witch okay?" she waved goodbye.

Jason carried the bags as they went up to her apartment, she was carrying Thirteen. She unlocked the system and opened her door. It felt weird being back here. Jason laid down the bags.

"You okay?"

"It just feels weird you know?" she took her bag and went to her room closing the door. She put her things away and stared at what Trish got her. A few minutes later she went back outside a bottle of wine in hand, she saw Jason sitting on the sofa bed filling the whole apartment. She went to the kitchen took out the unopened Camembert cheese he got her when they met, she reached for glasses for the wine and went to the coffee table.

"What are you doing?"

"I said I was buying you dinner tonight, but I can't cook to save my life so I thought the cheese and some wine could do," she sat close to him radiating in confidence it looked good on her.

"Oh-I uh," she caught him off guard.

She was always straightforward, even in the past few days when she was more or less vulnerable, but she went into her room nervous and came out bold. He watched her opening the wine bottle, pouring two glasses and handing him one, she sat back slightly touching him.

"I know we just finished lunch," she said innocently sipping her wine, "so it's still early for dinner," she gripped his thigh with one hand as she leaned into the coffee table to set her glass with the other, she opened the cheese, "I forgot the bread," she put her hand on his thigh again for support to stand up.

"Screw the bread," he gripped her hand and pulled her close, "let's jump to dessert."

She was sitting in his lap smiling, he leaned forward and trapped her lips with his grabbing the back of her neck. It was a demanding and desperate kiss. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and started caressing his making him moan. His hands traveled to her waist making her shift positions, she straddled him for easier access, grinding herself against his growing hardness. Her hands were running up and down his chest, she wanted to remove his jacket. They were moaning and panting, she pulled back.

"Take off your jacket."

He sat up and removed his jacket, picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked to the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off his shoes, she was straddling him again, she slipped her hands under his shirt and took it off, she ran her hands across his bare chest not believing it was happening. She started kissing and suckling his neck making him groan.

His hands were exploring under her long skirt, cupping the back of her thighs and squeezing her ass cheeks, sending shivers of pleasure all over her body. He slipped his hands out making her whine at the loss of feeling, he reached for the zipper of her dress making her stand up.

She slowly stripped down and revealed the sexiest lingerie Jason had ever seen. There she was, in black and red lace, with a knife strapped to her thigh, a large scar on the left side of her chest, looking like everything he dreamed she would. She never felt so comfortable under the gaze of a man. She knelt in front of him and rubbed her hands over his still clothed thighs avoiding his raging bulge, she then started unbuckling his belt while looking him straight in the eye. She undid the button of his pants, then the zipper, he lifted himself up a bit as she pulled down his pants completely, not breaking eye contact. He lost it when she kissed him through his boxer shorts. She started kissing him up his abs, while climbing back on the bed, she kept a hand over his dick massaging it, she kissed the scar she was responsible for. He tried to take control, but he was lost in the feeling of her lips and tongue trailing all over his body. She went to his lips and kissed him deep, slowly moving her hips around his. His hands were pushing her down on his body. She grabbed them and pushed them out of the way looking him deep in the eyes.

"No," she moved back down, "just enjoy this."

She freed his penis from his boxer shorts and threw them aside, he was perfect. Jason sat up a bit wanting to watch, he felt her small hand wrap around his shaft and move excruciatingly slow up and down, and then he felt her tongue wetting his length, kissing his tip, she licked the underside of his head, flicking her tongue back and forth making him moan.

"Nerissa" his voice was more of a growl.

Seeing him panting and closing his eyes and hearing her name, she took him in her mouth making him growl in pleasure. Her other hand was massaging his balls. He wanted to grab her hair and push himself deeper but he heard her soft moans around him and nearly lost his mind, she was slowly taking him deeper still stroking his base with her hand. Hearing her enjoy it turned him on more than he thought possible, but he just wanted to lavish her he wanted to know each square of her skin. She took him out of her mouth, sucking on his tip and stroking his length.

She stood up and climb on top of him. Kissing his chest, tracing his scars with her fingers, she had her knees on each side, she started undoing her knife holster but Jason stopped her and switched they positions.

"Now, Princess, you can't have all the fun."

He laid her down against her pillows and spread her legs, he settled between them kissing the inside of her right thigh between the two straps of her holster while tracing circles around the hem of her panties making her squirm under his touch. He unhooked her knife and set it aside, he suckled on the mark it left on her thigh creeping closer to her core.

"Jason," she arched her back when she felt his fingers stroking her through her underwear.

"You drive me crazy," he kissed her belly and up her chest, his fingers never leaving their spot but barely moving. He went to her lips briefly, he then bit a nipple and gently squeeze the other through the lace bra making her muffle a scream at the feeling. He reached behind her back to unclasp the bra but couldn't find the hook. He reached with both hand, still nothing. He saw her giggling and unclasp the bra from the front. His face fell between her breast in embarrassment, he kissed the space between them. He felt her fingers in his hair massaging his scalp, he looked up at her, she was gorgeous, biting her lip with an undying light in her eyes. He attacked her lips biting a bit making her bite back. He kissed her scar and trailed his tongue all over it. He pulled away and discarded her bra, he cupped each breast in a hand fondling it, then sucking on each nipple while pinching the other as he snaked back down between her legs. He kissed through the drenched lace again, he nibbled at her inner thigh, her hips were moving trying to find friction but he held her down. He slid her panties down, and sat up to look at her, she was perfect. He couldn't handle it anymore, he spread her legs again ran his tongue through her wet folds making her moan loud. She was so wet, he spread her pussy lips with his tongue over and over before holding them open his fingers, once her clit peaked from under its hood Jason lashed his tongue on it making her scream in pleasure. He didn't let go, he sucked and licked on her clit for a bit before pulling away and blowing some air on it making her stomach clench. He slid a finger inside of her making her whimper, he slowly slid another finger and started finger fucking her while sucking on her clit and keeping her legs apart.

"Jason" he found her g-spot and was massaging it, he reached for her breasts and pinched her nipples as he sucked her and licked her clit while fingering her furiously through her first orgasm, not stopping, she was grinding her self on his face not in control of anything, she rode his face to another orgasm he didn't stop, she was on the verge of a third orgasm when she said. "Jason, I want you inside me right now."

He licked her clit on last time before he positioned himself between her legs, he kissed her making her taste herself on his tongue. He started rubbing his cock over her pussy gently slapping it against her still throbbing clit.

"Stop teasing me." she reached for the box of condoms on her nightstand and gave it to him. He slid his length inside her making her gasp and spread her legs even further, she was adjusting to his size. He unwrapped the condom and started thrusting slowly, once she was comfortable he started moving faster. She felt amazing around him, he took a nipple in his mouth and pinched the other making her tighten her walls against him, causing her to groan. He slipped out completely wore the condom and thrust back into her.

"Do that again." he said in a moan against her breast, she did, clenched her pussy walls around his cock making him dizzy in pleasure, they thrust into each other in madness both nearing release moaning each other's name telling each other how close they are. They stare into each other's eyes and they both come together in a bath of scream, they don't stop moving until Jason shoots his last load and crumbles on top of Nerissa. They were both panting, out of breath and still shaking in pleasure.

"Fucking hell!" she says in a laugh, "I love having you on top but you're heavy." He rolled on to the side and disposed of the condom.

"Was that good for you?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"I came three times in less than half an hour, it was great." She kissed him, "let me know when you're ready for round two, I'm not down with you yet."

"By the way, black and red lace? You trying to kill me again?"

"I can read the headlines, 'Death by boner'." she was laughing so hard it made Jason's heat melt.

'Trish was right, yet again.'

"Death by boner but Totally worth it."


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT at the beginning! And John comes back with NEWS!

**Monday Nerissa's apartment**

Jason and Nerissa were cuddled up in her bed playing thumb war.

"Did you make up with Bruce?"nothing, "you know he loves you right?" this makes him lose concentration, she traps his thumb under hers. She turns her head a bit he has a weird look on his face. "He's desperate for your forgiveness," she hesitates, "I doubt he's forgiven himself."

"Why do you say that?"

"First words I heard in the swamp, 'I'm not losing another one, not after Robin', and I've noticed how he looks at you and talks about you." No response, "I just wish you two would find a healthy way to resolve your issues, he's a control freak and you're an impulsive hothead but-"

"I just heard hot," he kissed her neck trying to change the subject.

"Jason I'm serious, we both know how short life is. The last words I said to my parents were _'I want to leave Gotham'_ , that's why we went on that damned plane, I can never make it right with them but you and Bruce can."

"I'll try, just for you-"

"No," she turned completely to look at him "you have to do it for you." She noticed a scar under his right collar bone, she traced it with her finger looking at him.

"Bruce" he looked away.

"How?"

"After I got back," he took a deep breath, "I had a gun to Joker's head and gave one to Bruce," his voice was low and filled with sorrow, "gave him an ultimatum, killing Joker or killing me to save him, I got a batarang to the collar bone." He let out a humorless chuckle, "I'm damaged good."

"Yeah 'cause I'm so put together," she pressed her lips against the scar, "I'm glad he did that, Joker doesn't get to win, he doesn't get to taint your soul."

"My soul's already tainted, I've killed others. I'm no good, poison, broken, I destroy everything I touch." He pulled away, "we shouldn't have-, I should go," and started getting up. She felt his self loathing, she pushed him back against the pillows, straddled him not letting him leave.

"You're not going anywhere." She held his face in her hands, "look at me," he does, "you're not poison," she placed a soft kiss on his lips, "you breathed life back into me little bird." She kissed him again, when she felt him kiss back she started rocking her hips. She whispered against his lips, "you're good," not stopping the movement of her hips feeling him getting hard again, his hands gripped her waist tightly helped her sway, "you're my hero." The only sound out of him was his heavy breathing. She looks into his eyes, "and every time you touch me," she lifts herself up reaching for his length ready to take him in, "I", she starts lowering herself into him slowly adjusting to his size, "feel", he's completely inside her she lets out a moan, "whole." They start thrusting into each other, his hands guiding the movement of her hips.

"Fuck," he groaned as she tightened her walls against him, "you feel so good." He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked on it making her gasp and throw her head back.

"Faster," she cried. They started moving faster, pounding into each other like there's no tomorrow.

"Princess, I'm close."

"Me too." He slowed down reaching for the condoms dropping them, "it's fine, I'll take the morning pill." She took up the pace again not giving him time to process. Her orgasm was so close she felt the knot in her stomach and her walls started clenching, feeling her tightening made his dick snap inside her shooting his load as he kept thrusting through her orgasm. They stayed in that position for a second trying to catch their breath.

"You're my hero Jason Todd."

**Tuesday**

When Jason woke up Nerissa was not in bed with him, he saw her walk in with a cup of coffee wearing nothing but his shirt.

"Morning sunshine," she smiled putting the mug on the nightstand and kissing him.

"Morning princess," he had a stupid smile on his face, "what am I supposed to wear if you keep stealing my shirts?"

"Nothing, that's the point," she said smirking and walking away towards the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" he hugged her from behind kissing her neck.

"I have to shower and get to the manor."

"I have to shower too."

"This is the upper east end, hot water runs out fast." she gasped when she felt his hands traveling south of her body.

"Better be quick then."

**Later, Wayne Manor**

Jason and Nerissa stopped by a drug store on their way to the manor to buy the morning pill, she decided to start the contraception pill after her next cycle. She asked Jason to sit for his portrait but he said he had to use the computer for something regarding Black Mask. She continued Cassandra's portrait instead, Dick was sleeping, Tim and Damian were at school and Bruce was at Wayne Enterprises. After lunch everyone was around, they agreed to give her two hours on Thursday afternoon for the family portrait. Dick kept smirking and making sex puns so she decided to work on Tim's portrait.

"Tim, I need you still for 15 minutes tops."

"Just a second I can finish this without being told how incompetent I am."

She walked towards him and took away the tablet.

"Sit up and don't move," she started sketching, "so what's the deal with you and Damian?"

"He's a brat," he sighs, "he's everywhere, criticizing everything I do, he's arrogant, he keeps threatening me, hiding my stuff, he even trained his dog to hate me. He hates me, keeps reminding me who the blood son is. I have to clean up after him every time he screws up, which is more often than you'd think given how much better than us he claims to be."

"I see," she smiled, "so what you're saying is you always clean up after your little brother?"

"YES."

"You never thought maybe he's trying to get your attention?" Tim was confused, "and maybe he needs to reassure himself that he'll always have a family here because he's the blood son?"

"Why?"

"I've known you the longest, I know how smart you are." He blushed, "I'm not excusing his behavior, but you're older than him and you've had a different upbringing. It's a given that the eldest has to cover for the youngest. I don't have siblings, but back in the orphanage we had to look after each other, especially when we were sent to the streets. I'm not comparing but try looking at things differently and I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

Alfred was listening.

**Wednesday Wayne Manor**

Nerissa had spent Tuesday night on her own in her apartment, Red Hood was needed and she needed some sense of normal. She trained with Cassandra for a few hours and then they both went up to the ballroom, each to her task. She and Jason agreed to no PDA in the manor, it was hard so he stayed in the cave while she painted. Dick was with Wally, so after lunch she decided to start Damian's portrait.

"I only need you still for 15 minutes."

"Unlike Drake I can stay still for as long as you need."

"Tim did great yesterday."

"Doubtful, you're just too kind."

"Thank you Damian," she kept working, "you want to tell me what's the problem with Tim?"

"Where to start?" huffed Damian, "he's incompetent and messy, he keeps calling me demon spawn, he's always hiding what he's doing, never lets me near his belongings, he keeps showing off to Father, he hates Titus and he hates me."

"I see," she smiled, "maybe he calls you that because you keep pestering him about being the blood son and he's just trying to be your brother?"

"-tt-"

"He is messy yes, but incompetent? If anything he is annoyingly smart."

"He ignores me and treats me like a child."

"Have you tried making him listen?" she sees his look, "without a katana?"

"No."

"You know sometimes the youngest has to be the bigger person, I don't have siblings, but back in the orphanage, we had each other's backs. It's different here, but don't forget there are other perspectives. Trust me, he doesn't hate you."

Alfred was listening.

**Thursday afternoon Wayne Manor**

The family sat down for the portrait. Two hours later she decided to ask.

"Bruce," she looked briefly at him, "I wanted to ask, are you going to the memorial tomorrow?" Every year her aunt made a spectacle of her parents' deaths.

"I am."

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked avoiding everyone's stares.

"Of course." Bruce smiled sadly.

"Clarice wears her dad's bracelet on her left wrist," said Nerissa after silence, "you can bug her maybe it could help."

"Good thinking." said Bruce, this gave her the confidence to continue.

"I could help, I know them well, I'm no detective but-"

"That's actually a great idea." encouraged Dick earning a glare from Bruce.

"Really?" she smiled, "is there anything I don't know? any detail you didn't mention?"

"No, you know everything we know, now if you'll excuse me." Bruce stood up and left.

She looked at the rest of the family, Jason in particular waiting for an answer, they all said no or shook their heads. Jason was the first to leave after Bruce, then the rest followed leaving her to her job.

Right before patrol, Jason reappeared and gave her some clothes to change into. She walked down to the cave with him. Bruce was already gone.

"Richard, let's go." asked Damian.

"Actually Dick is staying with me tonight," she winked at Dick who understood, Jason however didn't.

"Why?" inquired Damian.

"I hurt my leg in training today, so he'll be waiting on me." she could feel Jason's eyes on her.

"I'll do it." offered Damian.

"You can't carry me if I fall down."

"Then Todd should." he shot a look at Jason.

"I need to start Dick's portrait anyway."

"Fine, Cain let's go."

"Cass is already with Stephanie." said Dick, "Tim."

"Yeah?"

"You're with Damian tonight. No argument, move it."

Tim and Damian shot glares at each other and left.

"You're so evil I love you." said Dick hugging Nerissa, she quickly pulled away feeling Jason's discomfort rising. Dick noticed, "I'll be- not here."

"Hey, what's with the face?" she teased, "you know, I still haven't kissed Red Hood." she traced the red bat of his shirt, looked up to his face biting her lip.

"You're biting your lip princess," he leaned forward, "what did I say about biting your lip?"

"To do it, excessively." She got on her tip toes and kissed him. "My legs hurt, but it's not from training." she whispered before leaving.

"You drive me crazy."

**Friday Wayne Manor**

Nerissa started Dick's portrait last night, but they ended up watching a movie before she went to sleep, leaving her door open for Jason to close. The day went by quietly, Bruce left around 3 for the memorial and Trish showed up around 4. They all sat in the living room listening to Tim and Damian excitedly recounting their adventure of the previous night.

"Trish is here, Thirteen, let's go." said Nerissa standing up.

"Aren't you staying over tonight too?" asked Jason.

"I am, I'll be gone for a few hours."

"Where are you girls going?" teased Dick.

There was no point in lying, she still had the tracker, she tugged at her locket.

"The crash's site." She was walking towards the door.

"I'm coming with." stated Jason.

"No you're not."

"Like I'm letting you go alone?" his anger was obvious.

"Let me?" her voice was rising, "I go there every year, and I'll be with Trish."

"Yes, I won't let you go alone." he growled.

"I don't take orders from you, I'm going with Trish and that's final." she was out the door, she felt him following her. She turned around, they were all watching, "if you follow me Jason, if anyone follows me I swear whatever this is; it ends, I'm gone."

She gets into the car with Thirteen and tells Trish to drive not looking back.

**Gotham Heights, Adington Villa**

Clarice Adington gave a heartfelt speech about her sister and was now mingling with her guests at the reception. Carmine Falcone came to shake her hand.

"Carmine, thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it," he pulled her in for a hug.

"You've lost old man." she whispered.

"Perhaps, your son is a handsome young man," she tried to pull away, "they don't call me The Roman for nothing." he kissed her cheek and left.

Bruce wanted to get to her before Falcone, but he put the bug on her bracelet anyway.

**The plane crash's site**

"I didn't say a word to Roy as you asked, but aren't you going to call Jason?" asked Trish.

"This isn't about him," they were walking towards the woods she woke up in, "come on we're almost here."

"Why are we here?"

"I have to show you something, if I just tell you I doubt you'll believe me, you have to keep an open mind okay?"

"Okay." Trish was clearly worried. They were standing over what seemed to be an open crate.

"I-uh, I was on the plane," Nerissa glanced at Trish, "when it crashed I was on it."

"Owkay.."

"And this," Nerissa points at the crate, "is where I woke up a month later."

"I'm sorry what now?"

"Trish," Nerissa took her knife out, "I died on the plane, I went to hell when I did, and there I met the devil, he sent me back."

"Babe? Are you on drugs or something?"

"Open a translator on your phone, from Latin." Trish does as Nerissa asks, Nerissa shows her the words that appeared on the blade.

"Touched by death, tortured in hell, cursed from the sky," Trish takes a step back, "what? how? why?"

"I don't know yet, a friend healed my body, his name is Alec, he's not exactly human, I want to introduce you to him." Trish was shaking not exactly understanding. "Alec?"

The ground starts grumbling and the Swamp Thing appears in front of the two girls. Trish screams at the sight and loses consciousness.

"That went well," said Nerissa rushing to her friend's side.

"What did you expect little leaf?" he picked up Trish.

"Lovely little reunion eh love?" Nerissa turned to see John Constantine walking out of a portal.

"Fucking finally!"

"Missed me I see. Come on Swampy, bring 'er in, don't worry love batsy's tracker will keep working here," they walked through the portal and into the house of mystery.

They woke Trish up, who was glad to see Nerissa, she hugged her.

"I just had the weirdest dream, you said you died, then there was a tree guy-" she looked around and saw the tree guy. "Oh shit it's real."

"Hey, easy there darlin', no one's gonna hurt you"

"How did we get here?" Trish was distraught to say the least, Thirteen snuggled up to her for comfort.

"Through a portal that John opened," Nerissa sighed, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't keep lying to you."

"Right, a portal.. John? The guy from London?" Nerissa nodded, "and- uh, tree guy?"

"I am the Swamp Thing, it is good to properly meet you Trish Somers."

"So-uh, um," Trish was expecting answers.

"He's the one that healed my body when I was in hell."

"Right, 'cause you died and went to hell," Trish took a deep breath, "wait a minute, when I found you in the biology lab on your 17th birthday there were vines wrapped around your bleeding wrists." She looked at Alec, "I thought I was crazy. That was you?"

"Yes, and in the football field as well."

"When I was beating her ex-boyfriend's ass? You're the thing that kept him on the ground?"

"You did what?" Nerissa was shocked.

"Andrew Ford, the jock you went out with? I kicked his ass and he changed schools because his team saw us." Trish said proudly she looked at Alec with less fear, "this is all too much for me, I might faint again, but thank you for keeping her safe."

"Always."

"Wait a minute, have other people died and come back?" they all nodded, "so when Roy says 'when Jaybird came back he wasn't like before', and all that, so Jason died too?" they all nodded again, leaving Trish with a lot to think about.

"Right, mates we need to keep this short, don't want to get on batsy's radar."

"Where's Chas?"

"With Renee and Geraldine, now love, I've got news," he poured some drinks, "I found your lineage, you're homo magi and a direct descendant of Morgaine Le Fey, the sorceress-"

"From Merlin? What are you talking about?" asked Trish gulping at the drink.

"Remember my spidey sense?" Trish nodded, "it's more like an elaborate power that is controlled by this locket, that Alec gave me."

"Actually love, the locket's a fail safe, see when you were born your mum knew she was going to die, she laid a spell on you to protect you from your own powers, they were going to manifest themselves when you came of age, but your visit to hell broke the spell, so the locket appeared from within you to protect you. Which is why ever since you turned 18 it can't keep your powers fully controlled."

"Wait, so she's a witch?" Trish asked muffling a hysterical breakdown.

"Yes, or a sorceress if you'd like," John turned back to Nerissa, "you're mum sent you to Gotham with the wet nurse, she was supposed to bring you to Jason Blood."

"Jason Blood as in the guy who's possessed by the rhyming demon?" inquired Nerissa.

"You have met Etrigan the demon little leaf?"

"At the bar in London, when I was looking for John. What's a homo magi, and who's Morgaine Le Fey?"

"Homo magi is a gene some humans possess which gives them affinity to magic, unlike me, I had to learn the arts."

"So you're like a muggle born wizard but Nerissa's a pure blood?"

"Bloody Harry Potter! But yes darlin', that's the gist of it. Morgaine Le Fey is an immortal and powerful sorceress, dabbles in black magic mostly. I should've noticed before, your relationship with the cat not many have animal empathy, not like Le Fey, and well your middle name love."

"Morganna," sighs Nerissa, "what does that mean? For the blade? Lucifer?"

"We'll have to visit another one of your relatives, I'm afraid she doesn't like me very much."

"I have relatives?"

"She's Morgaine's sister, another immortal sorceress, Madame Xanadu she's based in New York, but I'll see with Jason Blood if we can meet in his house in Gotham."

"Do you know why the warding failed? In my apartment?" she asked out of nowhere.

"You left a window open love, I suppose that's why."

"I see, well now I have bat approved security, but anyway we need to figure this out before Batman arrests my aunt and I lose any chance at fixing this mess."

"What does your aunt have to do with all of this?" asked Trish. Nerissa told her everything the devil said, "wait, what kind of bullshit is that? He wants you to commit the first sin to get to Heaven?"

"That's the devil's trick darlin', you never know what he means, but he never lies."

"So you believe me?" Nerissa asked Trish.

"I mean it's complete madness, but I think I do."

John opened another portal for them to go back to Gotham.

"John, what if we don't figure it out?"

"I told you before love, I'll do whatever it takes to get the job done. Ordinary people, like batsy, they operate within a certain set of parameters, right? Rules. Limits. Then there's blokes like me, yeah? We cheat."

Nerissa carried Thirteen and was discussing the next plan of action with John, they didn't notice Trish's phone ringing.

"Babe," nothing, "Neri, honey."

"Yeah what's wrong?" Trish was pale. "Trish what is it?"

"Batman, um Bruce he called me just now. He said you weren't answering, we have to go."

"Trish what is it?" She could feel Trish's fear and worry.

"It's Jason, it's bad, it's really bad."


	28. Chapter 28

**Friday the plane crash's site**

"It's Jason, it's bad, it's really bad."

"What happened? What did he say?" Nerissa's heart was racing.

"I don't know! Just that Jason's hurt and that we should get to the cave now." Trish was panicked. "How is it night time?"

"Shit I forgot that time is different in the house of mystery, John open-" she looked back and Constantine was gone, "selfish bastard."

Once in the car Trish took a different route.

"What are you doing? That's the wrong way!" Nerissa snapped.

"Br-Batman sent me the fastest route!" Trish snapped back not able to process anything.

"This is my fault, I shouldn't have left knowing he was angry! Oh fuck! This all my fault!"

"Hey! It's not your fault, we don't even know what happened, maybe he slipped in the shower okay?" Trish gripped the steering wheel trying to focus on driving.

"He didn't slip in the shower!" barked Nerissa, "he was so angry when I left, I felt it in my bones, I shouldn't have left."

"Babe, the guilt trip's not going to help him or you, or ME! Try to calm down just for me please?" she saw Nerissa nodding from the corner of her eye, "now, since I'm going to the batcave, anything I should know?"

"Uh, I-" Nerissa took a deep breath, "only the boys and Cassandra know I died, Damian knows I went to hell, he did too-"

"What the fuck? Is dying like a rite of passage in this family?"

"I don't know Trish! Okay you know what I know!.. What if he dies Trish?"

"He won't okay?" Trish took a deep breath and tried to keep her friend's mind off of Jason, "so you and this John?"

"Once."

"You trust him?"

"No," she felt Trish's confusion,"I trust Alec, who says Constantine's my only hope."

"Right," Trish took an exit, "so resurrection's a thing, magic too, tree guy healed you and the devil's real?"

"Basically." Nerissa was fiddling with her phone, she saw all the missed calls, "they called me, all of them! Oh God!"

"Okay give me that," Trish snatched the phone, "so your scars are from the plane not the car accident?"

"And the nuns, there was never a car accident, it's just what I say to feel like less of a freak."

"Hey! you're not a freak, you're a fucking witch!" Trish bursts into laughs, "Shit! Sorry, I've been holding it in since that house!" she continues laughing, "it's not funny, but shit!"

"It's fine, you're taking it better than-"

"I fainted, and I'm driving! I'll be freaking out once we know Jason's fine." she cursed herself when she heard Nerissa crying.

"I-I can't lose him, not him too, not today. I-I'll never forgive myself if he dies-" Thirteen was licking Nerissa's hand.

"He won't! If he's half as stubborn as Roy says, he'll tear the devil to shreds again."

"He didn't go to hell, he died a hero," she cried, "I-I.."

"You love him," realized Trish, "we're almost there," not knowing what to say anymore.

**Friday the batcave**

Trish parked her car right behind the batmobile, she still couldn't believe that Batman/Bruce trusted her enough to let her come here, but she knew that he had no other choice at the moment. The girls and cat rushed out of the car. Trish followed Nerissa to the med bay, where Jason was laid down on the gurney surrounded by the bat-clan and Roy.

"What happened?"asked Nerissa frantically trying to get closer only to be accidentally pushed by Tim who ran to the computer. That's when she saw Jason, helmet almost completely destroyed blood trickling on his face, his bare chest covered in blood and bruises and what seemed to be a gunshot wound. "Oh God!" Dick caught her before she fell to her knees.

"Listen to me okay? Focus on my voice, it's going to be okay, he'll pull through!" Dick walked her away from the med bay.

"What happened?" she was pleading, hearing Alfred and Bruce ordering the others, then Trish.

"Roy, baby move!" looking at Alfred, "tell me what to do!" Alfred gave her a task.

"Dick tell me the truth." she demanded. She was overwhelmed by everybody's emotions, the stress level was so high.

"We talked him out of following you, but he was pissed. The sun set and you still weren't back, he started worrying, he had a fight with Bruce and then there was a breakout in Arkham, he went in without back up! I don't know what happened, Croc found him and called Roy. Croc said he kept asking for you before he lost consciousness." Dick hadn't planned on telling her everything but he wasn't able to lie. "I should've followed him as soon as he left, I just thought he'd wait."

"This is my fault, I shouldn't have left like this-"

"No, no it'snot your fault okay? It'snot your fault." he hugged her tight repeating the words like a mantra as she cried.

"I don't want to lose him! Not him too! Not today! Y-you just got him back and you'll l-lose him because of me!" She hadn't noticed but they were walking towards the stairs. She felt Dick's guilt and worry over losing his brother again.

"We're not losing him! He's been through worse! Stop blaming yourself. Come on let's go." she looked worse than when she was the one on the table.

"BRUCE! COAGULANT NOW! The bullet's been coated in a blood thinner that's why he's bleeding so fast!" screamed Tim running to the med bay.

"Grayson! They need you, Cain will stay with her!" Cassandra sat her down on the first step of the stairs and sat next to her. Thirteen stood next to her like a statue. She was watching them working around a convulsing Jason, running from side to side, she remembered when she was on that table, she felt so helpless. Her senses were picking up so many emotions, none of which were hopeful, it made her feel worse. Her tears were falling quietly, she had to focus her senses she tugged on her locket so hard she broke the chain. She had to calm down, so much anger, fear, worry, pain and guilt; hers and everyone else's. If she doesn't get it under control she felt like she might explode.

"Batgirl! Batwoman! Spoiler! Come in!" said Damian from the computer, "has the situation been contained?" silence, "Huntress just arrived, do you need more back up?"genuinely concerned. "What? Super-" silence, "He's fine focus on the task at hand! Report back."

Nerissa scanned the cave, rediscovering it, even though she's been training here she still felt out of place. The t-rex, the joker card, the penny, the computers, the sparring area, the bikes and cars, something caught her attention, something she knew existed but never looked at. She stood up and walked towards the Robin costume on display. Cassandra didn't follow when she saw her heading there. Nerissa sat down next to it and hugged Thirteen, she couldn't see the the med bay from there, but she could still feel them.

"Bleeding's under control, he's stable!" stated Alfred in relief after what seemed to be an eternity. "Going in for the bullet." Tim was handing Alfred the tools he needed, and Alfred was giving them to Trish once he was done.

"Wait! Are we sure his blood is thick enough now?" asked Trish.

"Adding another unit of O neg." said Roy. "Come on Jaybird!"

"Remove the bullet," ordered Bruce after checking Jason's blood fluidity.

"Alright, Miss keep suction here and here, Master Tim hold the clamps pull the bullet out on the count of 3, hand me the needle first," Tim executed, "1,2,3" Tim pulled out the bullet rushing it to processing, and Alfred started stitching the open blood vessels together while Trish held the suction. The cave fell into a heavy silence, the only sounds were made by the medical equipment.

"Did you start him on antibiotics?" asked Trish.

"Yes, but I suspect we might need another dose, suction here please." Bruce immediately added a dose. "Very well, time to close the wound."

"Doesn't he have like bullet proof armor and stuff?" questioned Trish noticing all the scars.

"He does,but this is no ordinary bullet. He has a few bruised ribs from the shots that didn't penetrate his armor." Alfred glanced at the worried blonde next to him, "he'll pull through. I'm afraid he's been through far worse."

"Should we remove his helmet?"

"In a moment," Alfred covered the wound and went for the helmet.

"hmpf" grunted Jason suddenly gaining consciousness and trying to sit up. Dick and Roy quickly pushed him down. "Bru-hmpf" his eyes darted from Alfred to Bruce, he then noticed Trish and tried to speak again still struggling to sit up. His heart rate was off the charts.

"SHIT! I thought he was sedated! Hey, hey. Yes, she's here, okay? Crying her eyes out. She'll probably kill you but she's fine." Trish automatically answered noticing Bruce exhaling in relief when he saw Jason conscious.

"Master Jason, I'm afraid I will have to sedate you." Alfred removed the helmet's remains before sedating him and adding painkillers. He sutured the cut on Jason's forehead.

Dick then moved the gurney towards the CT machine. Bruce went to check on the situation at Arkham, Alfred was cleaning up. Trish took a step back trying to find Nerissa in the huge cave but only saw Cassandra and Tim on the computers. She went to Roy who needed her as much as she needed him.

"Thank you," he said hugging her tight "for being you."

"I'm just glad I could help." she kissed him softly.

"BTW, Dr. Somers; beyond hot."

"Your mind is a gutter Harper! Now tell me what happened."they walked around trying to find Nerissa.

Meanwhile, Damian was sitting next to Nerissa in silence at the foot of Jason's costume. Damian's presence calmed her down.

"Is this real?" she whispered.

"Yes," he knew what she meant.

"I don't know which would be worse."

Before Damian could answer Superman flew into the cave straight to Bruce, surprising Nerissa.

"How is he?" asked Clark gently.

"He'll be fine," Bruce answered in his emotionless voice, planning on going back to Arkham.

"The inmates are back in their cells, the girls took care of everything," Clark didn't know if Bruce figured out why he came, "stay with him."

"Thank you for your help Superman." Bruce walked towards the car.

"I heard you Bruce, that's why I came, stay with your son. I'll watch your city." said Clark before noticing Nerissa who was watching the exchange. Seeing as Bruce was unyielding Nerissa decided to intervene. She walked straight to them leaving Damian and Thirteen behind.

"If you want to fix your relationship with him; stay. If it doesn't matter to you and Gotham is more important; go." she said plainly with no emotions, just fatigue.

"That's harsh-" started Clark.

"She's right." sighed Bruce removing his cowl and walking back to Jason's side.

"Wow, that's new!" Clark was amazed, he scanned her with his x-ray vision making sure she's human.

"What did you hear?" she demanded softly.

"I heard him scream, ' _not Jason, not again_ ,'" Clark answered without thinking. "Who are you?"

"She's family." cut in Damian who didn't hear what Nerissa asked.

"I'll tell Jon you said hello Damian, I should get going." and he flew out.

"How-?" she asked Damian.

"He has super hearing, super speed, and x-ray vision." Damian noticed the broken chain of her locket in her hand, "let me fix that for you."

"That's creepy." she hands him the chain but keeps the talisman, "thank you Damian" she found Trish.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Trish carefully.

"Useless," she hugged her friend tight, "thank you."

"Roy and I are leaving, I have an early morning." Nerissa nodded.

"So Killer Croc's your sponsor?" Nerissa asked Roy.

"You really tell each other everything?" Roy asked with wide eyes.

"Everything." Trish said proudly, before remembering everything she learned about Nerissa today.

"Listen Jaybird's a hothead, don't blame yourself! He's pulled worse shit for a lot less!" Roy said in attempt to comfort her.

"Thanks Roy." she wanted to walk them to the car but she saw Bruce and Alfred taking Jason towards an elevator she's never seen.

"Just go, I'll see you tomorrow." said Trish.

Nerissa walked towards the elevator but didn't reach it in time. She went towards the stairs and tripped on the first step.

"Fucking fuck!" she screamed. Dick rushed to help her up. "I can't even climb the fucking stairs! Fucking shit!"

"Let's get you a drink." suggested Dick knowing she wasn't going to sleep otherwise. "Guys, call it a night, we'll deal with everything tomorrow." He gave her his arm for support and they went up.

Once in the manor Dick went to the bar, took out a bottle of Scotch and two glasses, he and Nerissa went to the garden. He noticed that Thirteen had copied almost every move Nerissa made.

"She doesn't leave your side." he hands her a glass."He's going to be okay."

"This time," she chugs down her drink and ushers for seconds lighting a cigarette.

"You're right, but this time is more important than the next, because it's now! Don't think about what could have and what could still happen." he sips on his drink.

"Carpe diem crap?" she shrugs, "but I can't stop thinking, what if the bullet was a few inches closer, what if Croc didn't find him-"

"But it wasn't, and he did! You didn't seem too surprised by the Croc thing." His reactions were so genuine.

"Trish and I tell each other everything." she remembered everything Trish learned today.

"Everything?"

"Yep, what were you really doing that day? In Roy's apartment?" gesturing for a refill.

"It's actually Oliver's safe house, Wally asked me to look for something." he yawned setting his glass aside.

"Never thought you'd be a lightweight."

"It's been a long day okay?" he huffed, "come on let's get some sleep." They walked back inside, "and don't worry GSW to the chest doesn't cause erectile dysfunction" he added nudging her shoulder.

"Pig"

"Dick" he corrected.

"Bitch" she barely smiled.

"Jerk" he smiled proudly as they climbed up the stairs, "let's check on him okay?"

They walked towards Jason's room, the door was open and the light was off. Bruce was sitting on the chair next to the bed staring at a sleeping Jason. Dick went inside but Nerissa waited at the door, she never went in before it felt weird going in now.

"Come in," she heard Bruce, so she did. Bruce's anxiety filled the room, he didn't let it show, but she felt it. "Stay if you want to." She sat on the floor under the window and took Thirteen in her lap. Dick said goodnight and left. After a long silence they both spoke at the same time saying the same thing.

"I'm sorry."

"This is my fault why are you sorry?" she asked, "he was pissed because of me that's why he acted on impulse-"

"That's on him not you," he sighed and pointed at Jason, "but this, is on me, I should've protected him, I keep failing him, I should've done more, God knows I should've done more!" no powers were needed to hear the guilt in his usually emotionless voice.

She didn't know what to say so she just sat there in silence staring at Jason's chest making sure he was breathing. It was a very long night and an even longer morning. Nerissa was battling sleep, she wanted to be awake when Jason came to. Bruce didn't move from his seat either. Alfred brought them coffee and some food when he came to check on Jason's wound, they didn't touch it. Until finally early in the afternoon Jason grunted loudly trying to sit up.

"B-Bruce, fuck!" That's when Nerissa's heart started beating again.

"Easy, I'm here, you've been shot lay back down Jay." said Bruce softly.

"Where's she? Is she okay?"

"I'm here, I'm okay," she said rushing to the right side of the bed. The room that was previously filled with worry and anxiety was now filled with relief.

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Bruce.

"In Arkham the guards said Joker's cell was open, so I went to check! Fucking ringing in my ears it wont stop."

"It's a concussion Jason, slower movements." Bruce instructed before leaving,"let me get Alfred."

"You came back" he said with a small smile.

"Are you in pain?" she asked disregarding his comment.

"Loads-"

"Good."

"Good? Princess-" he said in disbelief.

"No, don't you princess me! What were you thinking going in alone?" she was mad.

"I wasn't alone, it happen-"

"Don't lie to me Jason."

"You said you weren't coming back-"

"If you followed me, that's what I said! And even if I did say that you go and nearly get yourself killed?" she saw him looking away in discomfort, "it was a fight Jason, we can't agree on everything." She knelt by his side and said in a softer voice, "IF the day comes and I say I'm not coming back, you'll know," she grazed his cheek and whispered, "I thought I'd lost you."

"I'll always come back to you." he said leaning into her touch. She stood up when she heard Alfred, Bruce and Dick come in.

"My dear perhaps you should get some sleep now." he started checking up on Jason.

"You didn't sleep?" asked Jason in surprise.

"And let anyone else yell at you first? Not a chance Hood-head," she yawned, "I'll just take a power nap, wake me up in like 30 minutes." She sat back on the floor and laid her head on the wall exhaustion finally taking it's toll.

"How are you feeling little wing?"

"I'm fine just get her to bed." Jason shot him a look saying 'don't let Bruce do it'.

Dick quickly went to pick her up.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she said pushing him and trying to get to her feet, clearly half asleep.

"Let's get you to bed,"Dick helped her up and tried to sit her on Jason's bed.

"I sleep on the right too, he needs the bed," her eyelids were droopy, "the floor is fine," she was falling off the bed.

"Yep that's it come on," Dick pick her up bridal style and carried her to her room. He pushed the door open, undid the covers and laid her on the bed. He took off her shoes and glasses and tried tucking her in.

"No, I want to stay with him." she tried to sit up but her body was too exhausted to fight.

"You should sleep, he'll be sleeping too."

"Please wake me up if anything happens," she begged.

"I will, but he's okay, just sleep."

"I don't want to lose him."tears started falling from her shut eyes.

"You won't," Dick wiped away the tears, he was looking at her with so much affection, "you love him, don't you?"

"NO." she said opening her eyes in shock, she saw the way Dick was looking at her, "don't tell him."

"I won't," he smiled warmly and pushed her hair from her face.

"Feed Thirteen please."

"I will, now sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do," she huffed finally falling asleep "bitch".

"Jerk." he kissed her forehead and left.

Dick was walking back to Jason's room when he saw the door closed, he heard the muffled voices of Bruce and Jason. He tried to eavesdrop but was shot with an 'Alfred glare' when Alfred left the room.

"Come on now Master Dick, we have much to do."

Dick went down the stairs smirking with the old butler and kept thinking, _'she loves him and he loves her, I just really want to see their faces when they tell each other'._

"Where's Bruce?" asked a panicked Tim running up from the cave busting into the kitchen.

"With Jason, what's going on?" asked Dick while filling the cats' bowls.

"The attack on Arkham was a distraction. A war just started."


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter is a bit centered around Trish and her relationship with Nerissa. My sister pointed out that usually the best friend is treated like crap in books, and I don't want to do that! I love Trish so she'll be getting some well deserved attention! Do leave a comment, a vote, a recommend, let me know what you think!

**Gotham city Saturday afternoon**

"You're not leaving any of your hazardous gadgets here are you?"

"Just the one you like, you know if you get lonely without me."

"Your mind is a gutter Harper! Call me when you get to Star City okay?"

"You know you love me!" said Roy hugging Trish from behind.

"I do," she turns and kisses her boyfriend long and hard, "don't be too long."

"I'll be back by Monday, you know I can't live without you anymore. But Dinah called-"

"I know! I love how loyal you are to her! You better stay loyal to me in Seattle!"

"Always baby, always." Roy picked up his bag and went for the door, "you're going to the manor?"

"Yeah, I have a shitload of shit to go over with Alfred for the Gala."

"Look at you, already on a first name basis-"

"Well I did spend last night holding hands with him." she heard Roy laugh.

"He'll keep calling you Miss Somers." he replied impersonating Alfred, "tell Jaybird I'm leaving, and keep the security system on."

"I will tell your mistress, and don't worry."

They left the apartment together and kissed goodbye for the hundredth time before getting in their respective cars.

Trish had a lot to think about, yesterday was long and eventful. She wasn't sure how to approach the Waynes now that she knew their secret, it wasn't just any secret, they're the fucking Bat-family, and if this weren't enough, her best friend is a witch who died and came back to life.

Trish is a smart and logical person, she accepted the unusual because nothing seemed to be unusual in this world, aliens, gods, speedsters, so maybe witchcraft and resurrection aren't so unrealistic. Nerissa never lied to her, she hid this from her but it's understandable that she did, the British guy showed out of nowhere, a tree man appeared from the grass, it's all just so weird. She knew it was real, she remembered the vines around Nerissa's wrists, she remembered something keeping Andrew on the ground, and yesterday she met the thing that made it all possible.

The more she thought about it the more sense it made. She took a right turn and decided to go to hers and Nerissa's favorite spot in the city; the park behind their old high school. It was as empty as always, she walked around for a bit, she sat down next to the giant Pine tree where they made their friendship vow and where they took important decisions, things seemed easier back then. She took a deep breath.

"Hello? Mr. Alec- uhm, Mr. Swamp Thing sir?"

As expected the ground started grumbling and trembling, and the Swamp Thing appeared, she couldn't help but yelp at the sight, he was a scary creature.

"Swamp Thing is enough Trish Somers."

"Right!" Trish tried to be strong but couldn't look directly at him, "sorry, this is just.. too much."

"I understand. You have questions."

"I do." she took another deep breath, "what are you exactly?"

"I was once a man; Alec Holland. I am an elemental creature, I share a connection with the Green, I protect the plant, life of the Earth, so long as the Green lives I can't die."

"Okay, so why did you heal Nerissa's body? Not that I'm ungrateful, but she's not a.. plant" Trish glanced at the red eyes.

"She was part of the Green, for a moment, an innocent soul dragged into a war,"he didn't want to elaborate so Trish didn't ask more.

"You're the reason her plant never died even though she never watered it in college?"

"I am, after she told me of her safety precautions," he growled, "I suggested a plant for her to be able to call me."

"Right! Why didn't you do anything about Joe?" she dared to ask.

"I never let him near her when they were near the green, but I couldn't risk more, the prophecy being unclear."

"Do you think she'll really have to- uh, kill someone?" Trish asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." he saw how troubled Trish looked, "I can hold down the Red Hood for you." he suggested in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Heh, she loves him," Trish sighed, "so I'm giving him one last chance. I should get going, but thank you for well, everything." she smiled looking at him.

"You're welcome, give her my best." and he disappeared.

**The Batcave**

"Play it again." ordered Bruce.

_"FIND JOE AND PUT HIM ON A PLANE NOW! -Clarice Adington_

_This is on you, if anything happens to my son, it's on you Clarice. -Brandon Adington_

_I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN RID OF THAT OLD MAN YEARS AGO! -Clarice_

_Fucking tantrums, this is what we get, I told you we didn't need the heat, you stubborn witch-Brandon_

_Excuse me, Sir, Ma'am, I just found a camera hidden between the books, it's not one of ours-random staff_

_WHAT! SWIPE THE HOUSE CLEAN! I WILL KILL HIM! FIND MY SON-Clarice"_

"That's it, I'm guessing she found the bug on her bracelet." said Tim, "three of their warehouses were blown up yesterday, I still haven't found anything about Joe Adington's alleged disappearance but I'm guessing Falcone? And I'm still trying to get the feed from Jason's helmet."

"Anyone missing from Arkham?" asked Bruce.

"No, I went through the surveillance footage multiple times, I still can't see who opened the cells, it was from the inside." yawned Tim. "The bullet that took down Hood is like the ones meant for Croc and Bane, still running a trace."

"Drake you should sleep, you've been here since we got back from Arkham."

Bruce, Cassandra and Dick looked at Damian in surprise.

"You said you were bringing coffee not orders," whined Tim instead of insulting Damian, "how's Jason?"

"He's fine. Were you guys shot with something yesterday and we didn't notice?" asked Dick.

"Father you should sleep too." Damian shot a glare at Dick, "Richard, be useful and take over for Drake."

"Nerissa?" asked Cassandra.

"I put her to bed before we came down here," Dick smirked remembering the fact that she loved Jason as he took Tim's place on the computers.

"Trace Falcone's movements from the memorial maybe you can find Joe Adington. Once you get a result on the bullet let me know. Dick review the footage from Arkham." ordered Bruce before going up. "We need to stop this before it becomes an actual war, but I do need a nap."

They were worried, Bruce never admits to needing sleep.

**Same time in the Manor**

"She didn't sleep all night right?"

"I'm afraid she did not, Miss Somers."

"She'll be out till tomorrow that's for sure, how's Jason?"

"Doing rather well. I don't think I thanked you for your assistance yesterday."

"You don't have to, if anything I should be thanking all of you for trusting me with this," she smiled, "is he awake? Roy asked me to deliver a message."

"He is, 3rd door on the left." smiled Alfred.

"I'll be right back."

Trish went up the stairs trying to figure out what to say. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jason was surprised to see Trish, especially without Roy.

"Your boyfriend's gone to Star City, Dinah called." she closed the door.

"Boyfr- is she okay?"

"Some shit about Oliver and Emiko being at each other's throats again," she studied him. "we had an understanding _Jaybird_."

"We do, this-"

"No now you listen," she stared him down, "injuries are part of this life," she sighed, "she blamed herself-"

"It's not her fault-"

"I know! It's yours! You have no idea what she's been through-"

"I do know what she's been through," barked Jason.

"No, you know some events of her life because of some fucking files you've read. But you don't know what she's been through. She was drugged and raped and to this day she still blames herself-"

"It's common for rape victi-"

"Stop interrupting me" Trish was enraged, "She's a fucking survivor not a fucking victim. I don't care who you are, or how much money your dad has, or how many you've killed, or what YOU've been through. You don't know her, not like I do, you have no idea what goes on in her head! She automatically blames herself for everything that goes wrong around her." she took a step back, "I've never seen her in a state like yesterday, I don't care how much she cares about you, you pull that shit again or something similar you're never seeing her again."

"You can't-"

"Oh I can," she smirked, "see Nerissa and I have an agreement, each has the right to end the other's relationship if the other doesn't see how toxic it is. We've both done it, more than once." She looked at an angry Jason.

"I know what she's been through," he repeated, he really was stubborn. Trish was shaking her head, "I do, she told me."

"I doubt it, because if you knew, you'd understand that she needs to control her own life."

"I just want to protect her-"

"See, that, right there," Trish sighed, "you saved her, 3 times, no one is denying that, but trust me she hates being treated like a damsel in distress."

"That'snot it. You wouldn't understand the danger she's in."

"I do, I know more than you do." she shouldn't have said that.

"What do you mean?" Jason was irritated.

"We're polar opposites, but we're two halves of the same whole. There isn't one detail about my life that she doesn't know, and there isn't one detail about her life that I don't know," she stated clearly. "I know the danger she's in," she saw the disbelief in his eyes, "did you know she carried a gun throughout college?"

He didn't.

"Have you seen her night terrors?.. without fear toxin?"

He hasn't.

"Have you witnessed her panic attacks?"

He hasn't.

"Did you know that she held my hand throughout my parents' divorce senior year? She was orphaned twice, she had no parents, no family, no guardian, no money, no home, she watched a living family split for stupid reasons, she held me as I cried, she sat in the courtroom with me during the custody battles, not once did she say _'at least they're still alive'_ or _'you have two rooms and I barely have a mattress'_ , so no Jason, I'm sorry but you don't know her."

She looked at Jason who didn't know what to say.

"I wanted to accompany her to London, she refused, she went on a fucking PLANE on her own." Trish realized it as she said it, but didn't let it show, "I know the dangers, I know everything. I always have." that last one wasn't true, but it helped her dramatic exit.

She opened the door leaving Jason to his demons, and was met with Bruce and Tim, who probably heard everything.

"Mr. Wayne, Tim," Trish tried to sound casual, "I wanted to say thank you for trusting me with your secret, I know you had no other choice at the moment, nevertheless thank you."

"hmm," Bruce grunted, "it was a calculated risk, and you're a very smart person you were probably on the verge of figuring it out."

"I had but anyway, I'm glad he's okay," she forced a smile, "I'll just check on her before getting back to Alfred." She walked past the two men and towards Nerissa's room only to be stopped by Damian.

"I can't let you in here." glared Damian.

"Excuse me?"

"She doesn't like people in her room when she's unconscious. So I'm not letting you in."

"I'm aware, but I'm always allowed in," she stared at him, "move," seeing as he wasn't moving, "I will move you myself little gremlin, and your screams will wake her and you'll meet the vicious light sleeper witch I call my best friend."

"Damian, move." said Bruce, Damian moved still glaring at Trish who knocked in a certain pattern before opening the door and disappearing.

Trish crouched next to Nerissa and ran her fingers through her friend's hair.

"I know you're awake."

"Be nice to Damian," Nerissa's voice was muffled by the pillow.

"I think baby-bat has a crush on you," teased Trish.

"He's a good kid."

"How much did you hear?"

"You were yelling, so everything," Nerissa opening her eyes.

"I didn't want to lie, but I needed the dramatic exit." laughed Trish.

"You didn't technically lie, I told you once, but you were sleeping."

"I'm sorry you had to carry it alone, for so long."

"I wasn't alone-"

"I know Alec-"

"I mean you. Even if you didn't know, you never left me. We're sisters forever."

"sororibus in sempiternum! Anyway, I have a gala to plan, and your fat ass needs to finish the painting by the end of the week!"

"I don't have a fat ass!" Nerissa growled into her pillow.

"Fine, your sexy ass!"

"I always knew you wanted a piece of me," sneered Nerissa.

"Pf-ft! I went to the Pine today, met with Alec," she saw her friend's unfazed expression, "you're not surprised. Anyway he says hi."

"You know the special tea is from him," Nerissa grinned.

"Makes sense, the weed too?"

"Nah, he was pissed when I told him I smoked up, now let me sleep."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Nerissa fell back asleep with a smile on her face, realizing how similar Trish and Dick were.

**An old butcher's fridge in old Gotham, later**

"Has it been 24 hours yet Victor?"

"No Sir, 30 minutes left." Zsasz glanced at the timer and then at the young man on the chair, "I still think we should've closed the fridge Don Falcone."

"Now, Victor, young Joe here is our guest, we close the fridge when we have no intention of letting them go." the old mobster approached the 22 year old on the chair.

"I can still torture him in under 30 minutes Sir." suggested eagerly Victor.

"Maybe next time," smiled the old man. He removed the gag from Joe Adington's mouth, "I want him to remember that he's alive because I allowed it." Joe tried to spit in Falcone's face but couldn't.

"You lost, she's dead, both of them are dead, you have no one." his teeth were clacking together from the cold.

"See Sir, just give me a few minutes and he'll never talk back in his life."

"Perhaps you're right young man," Falcone ignored Victor, "but see, revenge is a dish best served cold, your mother took them from me, today I will send you back to her with frostbites. I do love the theatrics." Falcone gestured dramatically, he looked at his pocket watch, "oh, I should be leaving now, I'm picking up a chicken."

"Can I torture him now?"

"Yes you can, Victor, keep in one piece," Falcone glanced at Joe, "for now." Carmine Falcone walked towards his car, "remember boy, you're alive because I allowed it. Give my best to your mother.."

"Do you need all your fingers?" thought Victor out loud, "hmm Don Falcone said one piece, so maybe we should defrost them and break them afterwards?" he looked at Joe as if waiting for his opinion, "yes, you're right, defrost then break."

"AHHHH!!!" Victor started having fun.

"Come on! It doesn't hurt that much! This hurts more no?"

"AHHHH!!!"

**Gotham at night, patrol time**

"HELP! SOMEBODY!"

"Found the yellow Lamborghini, he's inside. Robin call an ambulance."

"Do we have to?" Damian looked at Tim dead serious.

"You're not serious!"

"You know what he's done! I say we leave him here."

"HELP!" called Joe from his wrecked car.

"We can't, there's a due process! Not to mention B-"

_"Are you two done bickering? I already dispatched an ambulance to your location. Just pull him out of the car."_ Jason saidthrough the comms.

"Todd? You of all people should-"

"You're supposed to be on bed rest!"

_"Timbo! I was shot, I'm not dead!"_

_"Master Jason what do you think you're doing?"_

"Pennyworth-ed." snickered Tim and Damian fist bumping before going to the car.

"Took you long enough" barked Joe as they took pictures of the scene and scanned the car.

"What happened?" asked Tim.

"I crashed my car! Are you blind or stupid?"

"Against an iceberg?" asked Tim noticing the frostbites not moving to help him.

"Just get me out of here."

Tim knocked him out in one punch leaving Damian smirking.

"What about due process?" mocked Damian.

"Fuck that. Let's go the ambulance is here."

"There's hope for you yet, Drake."

**Wayne Manor late late at night**

_Nerissa was 9 again, running around in the garden laughing with her parents, they were happy, until they weren't. The men in the hats and long coats came closer, pulling her parents away from her, one of them was nice, he was younger than the others, he kept her company as she watched her mother argue with the oldest man._

_"I like your coat Mister" said a little Nerissa._

_"You can have it when you're taller." smiled the young man._

_"I like your hat too" she said tapping on his fedora._

_"This you can have now." he removed his hat and placed it on her head._

_"Mommy says I shouldn't take things from strangers, I don't even know your name Mister."_

_"You can call me Tally, and I will always be your friend."_

_"Thank you Tally." she hugged him._

_After they left, her mother took the hat and threw it away, she watched her parents fight._

_"Amazing thing the human mind, don't you think?" a melodic male voice asked adult Nerissa._

_"What do you mean?" she looked at the beautiful blond man next to her._

_"All the cards are in front of you and you still don't see it, love does render you blind, such a shame."_

_"Why are you here Lucifer?"_

_"Oh, I'm not, your mind brought me to this memory. Fascinating thing the human mind."_

_"I don't remember this happening, it's just a dream."_

_"Is it? For someone who remembers all, you sure forget a lot little human."_

_"Why do you always have to be so cryptic?"_

_"Me? Cryptic? Never, you're just blind and forgetful."_

_only they who've seen the pits of hell shall remember all.. his voice echoed._

Nerissa sat up in her bed panting, she looked around and found herself in her room in Wayne Manor.

"It's just a dream! It's just a dream!"

She heard muffled voices coming from outside her door.

"There will be retaliation on Falcone Bruce, this war is inevitable." it sounds like Dick.

"I know." grunted Bruce.

"I heard Constantine is in town."

"He was here 3 weeks ago."

"Do you want to call Zatanna? See if she knows what he's up to?"

"Maybe later, I don't have time to deal with him, and from what I understand Zatanna is busy in Vegas."

"Right, anyway I'm crashing. You should to! Even Batman needs beauty sleep. Good night."

"I'll check on Jason first. Good night."

_'Constantine, fucking bastard! Maybe he can do something to jog my memory! I really need to get out of here. But it's weird, I can feel them, but not as heavily as before. What kind of name is Tally? Pf-ft it's just a dream, stupid Satan. Blind and forgetful? Stupid Satan. Ugh I'm so sleepy!'_

Nerissa fell back asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Wayne Manor Sunday**

When Jason woke up he was surprised but happy to see Nerissa sleeping next to him. He stared at her as she slept curled up to his left with a protective hand on his stomach. Jason remembered his chat with Trish, more like Trish yelling at him, she was right, he didn't know Nerissa like she did, but he experienced some of the same horrors she has. Nerissa didn't deserve any of that, she deserved all that is good in this world.

"I can feel you staring." she said in a sleepy voice.

"It's your fault! So beautiful." he watched her open her brown eyes. "When did you come in?"

"Around dawn, sorry, I know we agreed on separate rooms if we're here, I just couldn't shake the feeling."

"I don't mind, I like waking up to you!" he smiled, "what feeling?"

"That you left," she answered looking away.

"I'm not going anywhere." he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Good! 'Cause I'd be super pissed" she huffed closing her eyes.

"So you're not pissed anymore?" he teased.

"Oh, I still am hood-boy," she opened her eyes glaring, "but it'll have to wait till we're out of here! Now shush, let me sleep."

"You've slept for more than 12 hours-"

"Whose fault is that?" she glared again snuggling closer to him.

"Mine." he said in defeat.

"Yep. Now shut up and cuddle me."

"Your wish is my command princess," he wrapped his left arm around her.

"Tell me if it hurts okay?"

"It'd be worth it." he kissed the top of her head.

"So cheesy!"

"Only for you!" he wanted to say 'I love you'.

Half an hour later they were woken up by a soft knock on the door before it opened.

"Good morning Master Jason," said Alfred before noticing Nerissa, "my dear, I need to check on his wound."

"Morning Alfred,"she pulled away from Jason hiding her red face in the pillow.

Alfred was quick about it.

"Breakfast is in 20 minutes." he said closing the door behind him.

"Now you HAVE to get up!" he laughed as she groaned in her pillow. "Sexiest sound you've made so far."

"Keep this attitude going and you won't be hearing any sexy sounds!" she snarled.

"You know I'd almost believe you if you weren't so damn insatiable." he pulled her close and nuzzled his face in her neck raining kisses. He started drawing circles around her hips making her squirm.

"You're the one who's always horn-" she moaned softly when she felt his tongue on the sweet spot of her neck.

"You were saying?" he teased triumphantly without stopping.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you." she whined, "you know Dick's going to come in like right now" before she finished speaking Dick opened the door.

"Morning little wing," he looked at them slumping down on the bed, "how are you feeling today?"

"Kinda busy here dickhead!" snapped Jason not letting Nerissa get out of his grip.

"Oh, don't mind me!" smirked Dick.

"Okay! I'm going to leave now!" she said desperately trying to escape Jason's hands, "I need to shower, I haven't changed since Friday."

"Oh! Hey Nerissa, I didn't see you there, you know you have a Jason on your neck right?"

Jason finally loosened his grip, she got up with a pillow in hand, she smacked it on Dick's head before she went to her room.

"Bitch."

"JERK" he screamed between laughs, he looked at Jason, "so Little wing, how you doing?"

"I will murder you." growled Jason.

"Maybe after you shower!" Dick pinched his nose helping Jason up.

Breakfast was uneventful, Bruce didn't join. Tim and Damian wanted to tell her how Tim punched her cousin last night but knew they couldn't so they just went to the cave. Jason, Dick, Nerissa and Cassandra sat in the living room together. Cassandra went to the wall piano and started practicing.

"You're getting better" Nerissa said with pride.

"What are the plans for today?" asked Dick.

"I have to finish the stupid painting!" she groaned, "it's not stupid, it's just Trish said it has to be done by the end of the week!" she felt Jason's mood change at the mention of Trish.

"You know what's fucking stupid?" asked Jason.

"Gala." answered Cassandra.

"YES" they said in unison breaking into laughs.

"Fuck! It hurts! Fuck!" Jason whined causing Nerissa to panic.

"Are you okay? What do I do? Dick do something!!"

"He's fine! Cass remember we wanted to do this thing?" Dick made a motion to Cassandra who smiled and left with him leaving the two lovebirds alone.

"Don't do that again!"

"It just hurts when I laugh!" he wrapped his arm around her.

"No I mean act stupid because you're mad at me and then get shot at!"

"No, princess, it's my fault not yours! Don't blame yourself please!" he saw her wiping away a tear, "please don't cry!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Baby girl please don't apologize! It's all on me! I'm the one who should be apologizing!"

"I don't know what this is! But I just can't!" she whispered.

"We can stop if you want!" his words cut like swords.

"What?" she turned to face him, "you're not serious!" he was. "That's your solution?"

"I don't want to hurt you again! I'm not good with-I ruin everything! Trish is right I don't know you! I shouldn't have-"

"So we end this?"

"Before she does." he spat.

"You don't mean it!" she took a deep breath, "do you want to end this?"

"No."

"Do you plan on getting nearly killed every time we disagree?"

"No?"

"Good, then we have something to work with!" she cupped his face, "she's right, you don't know me like she does, but we've got time!" she place a soft kiss on his lips, "I love and trust her more than anyone else in my life, but there are things she'll never fully understand! Things only you can!"

"So you won't let her break us up?" he asked genuinely.

"You stupid beautiful boy, she was talking about horrible scenarios!" she kissed him again and let him kiss back. "So we're in a relationship then?" she grinned against his lips. "We haven't even gone on one date!"

"Well, you did promise me dinner!" he snaked his arms around her waist bringing her closer.

"You wanted dessert first!" she placed her hands on his shoulders but froze when she heard footsteps, "I love being around your siblings but seriously I hate it here!"

"It's not that bad!" he laughed.

"I swear Jason, it's like someone is always watching!" she slumped back against the couch.

"You want to leave?" he asked sadly.

"Actually," she smirked, "I was thinking, maybe we could both leave, I'll nurse you back to health! I owe for when I was on my period!" she saw him grinning.

"Play doctor and stuff?" his grin kept growing.

"And stuff!" she teased.

"I love me some 'and stuff'," he held her tight.

They sat there for a while just enjoying being with each other.

"Have you ever had a recurring dream but you couldn't tell if it's a memory or a dream?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Sometimes, is it the man in the hat?"

"Were you eavesdropping in that car Mister Hood?"

"It's not exactly a limo," he rolled his eyes, "what's the dream about?"

"This very friendly man in a coat and hat, he tells me he'll give me his coat when I'm taller and keeps me company while my parents fight! I don't know if it's real or not! I just wish I had my old diaries!"

"Alfred did say they got most of your stuff 6 years ago, we can look through them, they're probably here somewhere!"

"Clarice probably burned most my shit as soon as she got into the house!"

"Come on let's ask Alfred where he's keeping them!"

Alfred told them to go down to the storage rooms on the same level as the parking garage. Jason entered a code and the metallic doors opened. He went in and noticed Nerissa wasn't moving. She stood in front of a door to her past life, a life she tried to move on from, a life she missed dearly, a life that was taken from her, the life that took her life.

"I-I can't!" shaking her head, "I can't!" Jason came out and hugged her.

"Hey, it's okay! I'm here! We can go in when you're ready!" he understood, it took him years to come back to the manor.

"You know the hardest part of coming back?" she said tears streaming down her face, "I came back to nothing! I had no one! No one was waiting for me! No one wanted me! This," she points to the room, "wasn't mine anymore, I had no claim to anything that was mine! It made me feel like I never even existed! Like it was all a dream! The horrible dream of a delusional orphan who got lost in a swamp and was back on a rat infested mattress!" she sobbed against Jason's chest, "I hate her so much! She took everything from me!"

Jason's heart was breaking with every word, when he was brought back Talia took him in, sure she brainwashed him into hating Bruce, but she was there and so was Ducra. Then Bruce forgave him, so did Dick and Tim, they wanted him back, they were a family along with Damian and Cassandra. Should he tell her about Falcone? That she still had family. He wanted to kill Clarice so bad.

"I can't even visit my parents' graves, they're buried in her garden. That's why I visit the site! It's where I was with them last." she sighed, "sometimes I feel like I might kill her if I see her, but mostly, I just want her to lose everything and live a long life realizing how alone she truly is, trying to cling to sanity and having no power over it." She pulled away, "I just wanted to be invisible! Now I'm just a broken casualty of war."

"You're not broken! Or a casualty of war, your life-"

"Which life?" she laughs humorlessly, "anyway-"

"No, listen to me, you're a fucking bad ass! You died on a plane and yet you went on a plane again, on your own!"

"What are the chances of dying in a plane crash twice?" she said sarcastically.

"What I'm saying is you've faced that alone, let me help you face your past!" he looked at her with so much tenderness and admiration, she could feel his sincerity, his respect and something else, it filled her with so much of the same.

She looked up at his eyes and nodded, he took her hand and walked her inside. There were a lot labeled boxes on the shelves, a couch and closets. She saw Jason reaching for her boxes.

"You shouldn't be lifting stuff. Let's call Tim or Dick-"

"Don't worry about me, this is about you!" it hurt, but he didn't care.

They sat down on the couch as Nerissa went through her memories. She found many sketch books, music books, photo albums, some painted rocks, when she found her Bran Castle snow globe she couldn't contain her tears anymore.

"I never thought I'd see this again!" she clutched it so hard, "we were going to Romania for my birthday, to Bran Castle, you know before-" she felt his hand rubbing her back, she crossed her legs and grinned at him, "I never told anyone this, even mom didn't know!"

"I can keep a secret," he smiled.

"Dad rented the place for two weeks, just for us! He knew I wanted to go through every square inch of it! I was going to sleep in Dracula's castle!" she squealed in excitement.

"You're into really creepy shit!"

"Is the mighty Red Hood scared of vampires?" she smirked.

"NO! It's just most girls would be into like ballet and Twilight not Bram Stoker."

"Well, I'm not like most girls!" she said proudly.

"No you're not. So are you saying that I now know something that Trish doesn't?"

"Are you seriously jealous of Trish?" she rolled her eyes.

"No," he saw her staring at him, "a little."

"Yes, now you know something she doesn't," seeing the satisfaction in his eyes, "there are other things that you know that she doesn't," she said straddling him leaning in for a kiss.

"Yeah? Like what?" he eyes darkened as he gripped her hips trapping her lips with his.

"Like making- are there cameras here?" she pulled away seeing a red light blinking. "Fucking hell! We're so leaving tonight!" she could feel him laughing under her. "It's not funny!"

"It is!"

"It's frustrating!" she whined.

"Let's keep looking through the boxes then."

He helped her off of him. She finally found what she was looking for in the box labeled books, a series of diaries each with a lock. She quickly unlocked them and started scanning through them.

"Okay, so I start talking about him after Grandpa Joe died, I was 9," she shuffled through the pages and switched to another book, "the last time I mentioned him I was 12."

"Could be an imaginary friend?" suggested Jason, "it's a common defense mechanism for kids who lose someone."

"Maybe," she laid her head on his chest, "but I talk about him a lot, he always came when my parents weren't home, and look here," she pointed at a page, "he told me not to tell mom he still visited." she read something, "give me the rocks," he handed her the painted rocks, "look this one is signed with my initials, N.M.C, and this one says Tally, that's his name! It's not my hand writing!"

"Princess, hand writing changes with age," he saw how frustrated she was, "You could sketch him."

"I've tried!"

"We'll look through the computer for anyone named Tally." she could feel him not believing her.

"No, he's probably just an imaginary friend!" she sighed eyeing the closet. She went and opened it and looked through her mother's clothes.

"What does the M stand for?"

"Huh?"

"N.M.C, what does the M stand for?" he asked again.

"My middle name." she answered absentmindedly.

"You don't have a middle name." he stated coldly.

She didn't, on paper at least, that's why he didn't know. Nerissa started panicking, how does she go about this? She didn't want to get into it now, so she took a beautiful dress, turned and found him a breath away, towering over her.

"Should I wear this for the Gala?" she tried to sound casual, her breathing was coming hard.

"You don't have a middle name." he repeated not breaking eye contact.

"What do you think of the dress?" she was desperately trying to change the subject.

"It's not on your ID."

"I think it's too long, mom was taller than me." she put it back and tried to walk past Jason.

"Why are you-"

"Just drop it!" she snapped looking at him, "please just drop it!"

"You can trust me, you know that right?"

"I do trust you," she looked away, "you're the only person I WANT to tell everything to, I'm just not ready," she whispered.

"You can tell me anything, I just want to be here for you-"

"You are. I just need to do it at my own pace, without being watched," she points at the blinking red light.

"Let's go to my place tonight?"

"Jason, I'll need more than a few hours-"

"Todd. Cave, now, father needs a word." Damian appeared carrying Thirteen.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Is everything okay?" she asked Damian reaching for Thirteen.

"Yes," he looked around, "I trust you're happy to find your belongings."

"Mixed feelings really," she pets Thirteen and watches Damian studying her stuff.

"Do you mind?" he points at the box of books.

"Not at all," she sees him take out a certain book.

"You've read _The Prince_?"

"Many times," she reached for the book, "see those post-its? I used to mark where I didn't understand so that mom or dad would explain."

"It is well written and very pragmatic."

"Machiavelli was a genius," they sat down and discussed some books.

**Meanwhile in the cave**

_"WHAT DID YOU DO? VICTOR SAID WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HARM HOOD! BAM!"_

"This is from my helmet?" asked Jason.

"Its remains, after hours, Damian and I finally salvaged this," stated Tim.

"Did he say him and Damian?" Jason looked at Dick who just nodded, "is this real life?" he whispered earning a bat-glare, "so I wasn't supposed to get shot?"

"Falcone is going to war, all the Italian families are with him, along with the Russians and the Chinese, the theory is he'll use your affection for Nerissa to bring you into the fold, especially since Sionis sided with Clarice. With you and the cartels you're controlling by Falcone's side he'll regain all the territory he's lost over the years-" stated Bruce.

"I don't think it's got anything to do with territory," interrupted him Dick, "sure it's a plus but I think the primary motive is revenge and family, no one values family as much as the Italian mafia that's why they joined him-"

"They would for power or to plan a coup against him-"

"It's all about Carmen and Nerissa, Bruce you just refuse to see it,"Dick interrupted again.

"So I'll just wait for him to make contact and we'll go from there." stated Jason surprisingly trying to avoid a fight between Bruce and Dick.

**Gotham Museum**

"Someone is here from the National Gallery in London, he'll only speak to you Trish."

"Fine, send him in." Trish fixed her desk a bit.

"Hello darlin', alright?" said John Constantine closing the door behind him.

"You? What are you doing here?"

"I need to get in touch with'er."

"Call or open a portal or whatever-"

"She won't leave the bats, I don't mix with bats," he lit up a cigarette.

"You can't smoke in here."

"Just tell'er New York's dying to meet'er." and he left.

**Wayne Manor, Storage room**

Damian helped Nerissa put the things back in the boxes. Nerissa noticed Thirteen circling near the coffer that used to sit at the edge of her parents' bed.

"You should make place for all of this in your apartment."

"Technically, it all belongs to your dad."

"Nonsense, the only reason they bought them was to give to you."

"Maybe," she kept glancing at the coffer, "why don't you go up, I just need a minute alone here."

"Are you sure?" he asked worried.

"Yes, I'll be up in a minute."

When she was sure he was gone she went for the coffer, she opened it and saw the cases of her parents' respective handguns, some stuff that was always there and a large box with a card on it, she kept the card in the coffer as she read it.

_'Happy sweet 16! Sorry I haven't visited in a while! I hope you're tall enough now!  
Your friend Tally'_

She pulled out the box from the coffer and opened it to reveal the coat of the man in the hat. Tally was real, like really real. So Lucifer was right, it was a memory not a dream. He wasn't an imaginary friend! So her mom hid this gift from her? Maybe it was Jason Blood? Constantine said she was supposed to be sent to him in Gotham. But they would've recognized each other at the Oblivion Bar. What did Lucifer say in her dream? There's something she's not seeing. She had to hide the card, that's for sure. What was she not seeing? Who the hell was Tally?


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but with the explosion in Beirut and my thesis I just couldn't focus on anything! I love writing this book, I hope you guys like it too. This chapter is fluffy, kind of what I need. Kudos, drop a comment! The updates will be slower from now on, I have to finish my thesis before mid September! xx love enjoy
> 
> -K

**Wayne Manor Sunday**

Nerissa went straight to her room, she cloaked the card she found like Constantine taught her. She checked her phone and found several messages and missed calls from Trish, she immediately called her.

_"Where the hell have you been?"_

"Sorry I got distracted, you called a gazillion times what's up?" She walked by the mirror.

 _"Right!"_ Trish tried to find a way to get the message without saying the names, the girls didn't know if Batman was listening, _"the-uh, lady from you residency in London passed by today."_

"What lady?"

_"Blonde, smokes a lot?"_

"Who?" Nerissa examined her hair.

_"Calls me darlin'_ _."_

"Constan-"

 _"Yes, Constance"_ quickly thought Trish _, "Jones, anyway she said that a gallery in New York is dying to meet you."_

"Right," Nerissa's 'relative' in New York, "did she say where the meeting would take place?"

_"No! Didn't even leave a card, I guess she'll contact me again, or should I go to the Pine?"_

"No, it's fine."

_"You okay?"_

"The white in my hair is spreading."

_"How?"_

"I don't know it's reached the middle of my head."

_"That's weird."_

"I know! Anyway I have to go! Love you."

Nerissa went down to work on the painting followed by her loyal feline friend.

**Batcave**

"Jay, you shouldn't be working out!" stated Dick taking the weights away from Jason.

"Fuck off! Alfred needs to see I'm fine so that he'll let me go home tonight."

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere Master Jason, now drop that dumbbell."

"I'm fine I swear, ugh" he tried swallowing a grunt of pain, "hey B how about I make contact with Zsasz tonight?"

"You should rest Jason." Bruce said avoiding Alfred's glare, "Nerissa is here and I'm sure you'd like to-"

"STOP! DON'T! EVER!" Jason was mortified by Bruce's attempt to start a conversation about his relationship with Nerissa. Dick, Tim and Cassandra were enjoying his misery. "I wish I was dead again!"

"I can help with that!" stated Damian coming in.

"Come and try brat!"

"Where is she?" asked Bruce before Damian and Jason killed each other.

"She needed a moment with her belongings-"

"Alone?" panicked Jason.

"She's painting now," Damian handed Jason a chain. "Tell her I couldn't fix it."

"B," Jason said walking towards the stairs, "tell her the truth about Falcone!"

When she heard the name something went off in Cassandra's mind, she ran to the manor leaving the others perplexed.

"It would do more harm than good," grunted Bruce.

"You don't know-"

"It's what's best for her." stated Bruce smiled sadly making it impossible to fight him, Jason nodded and left.

"He's right," said Dick , "the truth always comes-"

"Her parents didn't want her to know" spat Bruce.

**Falcone Mansion**

"Another Wayne charity Gala," stated Carmine Falcone reading the invitation, "unveiling the family portrait by a rising new Gotham artist."

"Your granddaughter is the artist Sir." said Victor.

"Then I suppose we'll RSVP yes."

**Adington Villa**

"Don't be ridiculous Brandon, we must attend."

"Clarice, our son was just abducted because of your stupidity and all you can think of is showing off at Bruce Wayne's party?"

"Dad it's fine, she's right we can't miss it, our absence will be noticed."

"You're leaving Gotham the day after," Brandon looked at his bandaged son.

**Wayne Manor**

Nerissa painted for a while and then went outside for a smoke, Thirteen followed then ran off with Alfred the cat. Nerissa sat down on a bench scrolling through the news on her phone, a video from GNN titled _"Red Robin punches socialite in a crashed car"_ caught her attention, not believing that Tim would actually punch someone in distress she pressed play.

The video shows a destroyed yellow Lamborghini, then the reporter says her cousin's name, this made her flinch but she didn't stop the video, then he appears with a black eye.

 _"They are a menace, these so called heroes, Batman and his whole flock of masked terrorists are not good for this city! Instead of helping me out of the car the one they call Red Robin punched me in the face right here!"_ he points to his face, he goes on for a while.

Nerissa stopped the video, not sure how to feel, she reached for her locket but she wasn't wearing it. She had noticed that her senses were a bit different since the chain broke, she needed to train with Constantine but she didn't want to leave Jason. The moment she thought about Jason her heart started racing, she hated how mushy and unfocused she became even thinking about him.

"So you saw that huh?" said Jason sitting next to her.

"Never thought Tim would-"

"Well Damian wanted to leave him to die," Jason handed her the chain, "he said he couldn't fix this."

"It's fine, I should go back inside."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She forced a smile and started walking. Jason grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Talk to me," he looked up to her, "please."

"I'm fine." He didn't let go, "I just want all of this to be over, I don't want to keep looking over my shoulder." She freed her hand, "I have to talk to Tim and Bruce."

"Are we okay?"

"We'll talk about it at your place okay?"

"Uh," he looked away, "Alfred's not letting me leave."

"Fine then later," she walked away as he stood up,"I saw Cassandra upset, is she okay?"

"She probably just needs space."

Nerissa needed space too, especially after their conversation in the storage room. They walked in silence, she could feel Jason's confusion and guilt, she wanted to comfort him and tell him everything but she didn't know enough yet. She wanted to figure out who Tally was and what Lucifer meant.

"We're okay, I just have a lot on my mind." She felt Jason's tension drop and he smiled making her heart flutter.

**Batcave**

Tim and Bruce were sitting at the computers, Dick and Damian were sparring Jason went to them.

"Hey Tim," Nerissa said grabbing a chair and sitting next to him.

Tim nodded not looking. He noticed a phone sliding towards him, he saw Joe and quickly looked at her. "Uh-um, well-" confusion, anxiety, worry.

"Do you have footage of the actual punch?" She asked with a smile. He glanced at Bruce before pulling up a video.

"I wanted to punch him since GU!" He stated watching the video with Nerissa who couldn't contain her smirk.

"You know when I said you should see things from Damian's perspective I didn't expect this." She teased, "thank you." She kissed his cheek making him blush.

"You're welcome," Tim smiled shyly.

"What happened?" She examined the pictures.

"Probably DUI."

"I bet he got these," she pointed at the frostbites, "from the Iceberg lounge. He used to brag about being allowed in the igloo before turning 21."

"Really?" Tim started typing, Penguin was probably on Falcone's side.

"See I can help. Could you like show me the case file?"

"We'll go through it during patrol, we're probably grounded." Tim pointed at Damian.

"Jason can't patrol, so you're patrolling."

"I'll download everything on a tablet for you later," he showed her a picture in the Iceberg lounge, "ask Jason about Mr. Spanky."

"Woah mustache, send this to my phone please." he did.

Nerissa walked towards Bruce catching the boys' attention.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"I think you should invite them to the Gala." She didn't know that the invitations were already sent, "if she sees that I'm alive, she'll flip out and make a mistake."

"That's not happening," stated Jason, "you're not bait."

"It'snot bait, she thinks I'm dead, besides you're all going to be there." She looked at Bruce waiting "It'snot just about me. They're human traffickers, they have be stopped. What about all the other victims?" she sounded like Carmen to Bruce.

Dick recognized the look on Bruce's face, they were already invited. Seeing as no one said a word.

"There will be security that night right? It's a gala, she'll come in a limo not a tank." Nerissa added, she focused and realized, "you already invited them."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"Jason screamed at Bruce.

"I'm with Jason on this one," said Dick.

"I don't like the idea of these people being near you Clare," said Damian.

"I think with the right plan this could work," said Tim earning dirty looks from his brothers, "and I'm guessing B already has one."

All eyes were now on Bruce, he pulled up the blueprints of the ballroom.

"The manor's security is the best in the world, and we'll have people covering every exit, everyone will be searched for all types of weapons," they were all watching the screen, the boys recognized some of the JL's symbols, Nerissa didn't. "You'll wear an earpiece logged onto our frequency, you won't be alone."

"Great," Nerissa said, feeling Jason's anger rising.

"This is fucking insane," Jason wanted to leave but he couldn't so he just went upstairs.

"I'll deal with it," Nerissa said before following him.

Once she was gone Dick asked Bruce.

"Falcone's on the guest list too?" he was, "tell her the truth before the damned gala." He texted Wally and left.

**In the manor**

"Have you seen Jason?" Nerissa asked Cassandra who had an envelope in hand.

"Everything okay?"

"Bruce invited my aunt to the gala and has a plan, Jason didn't like it and well," Nerissa felt Cassandra's anger too.

"His room."

"Cass are you okay?"

Cassandra didn't answer and ran down to the cave. 

Nerissa went to Jason's room. She found him packing. She closed the door and leaned against it.

"You realize how crazy this is?"

"I do." She sighed. "But I want to be able to go to a fucking restaurant with you."

This made Jason turn to look at her.

"I'll only be safe once she's in prison," he walked towards her, "I want my life back, I want to go to my bar, my gym, work," he was so close, she was breathing heavily, "I want to wait like a teenager for stupid Red Hood to come by my window." She saw a little smile form on his lips,"I want-" she bit her lip when she saw his eyes darkening.

"What do you want princess?" He stared at her now parted lips, placing his arms on either sides trapping her against the door. She tried to kiss him, "say it."

"Jason," she whined.

"Tell me what you want." He was unyielding, she bit her lip again, "won't work this time," she felt his hot breath on her neck, "say it," he ordered again, she felt heat growing between her thighs.

Jason usually treated her like she was made of glass, gentle always waiting for permission and asking how it felt, she loved his gentle side. This was different, he was demanding, ordering, taking charge, this was the Red Hood she read about. She loved it. She didn't feel her voice leaving her throat.

"You," she looked up, "I want you," she expected him to kiss her. Instead he locked the door.

"How do you want me?" He pushed his hips against hers.

"Every way possible," she breathed wrapping her arms around his neck. He took her wrists together, pinned them above her head and smiled mischievously.

"Don't move," he attacked her neck with open mouthed kisses, his other hand found its way under the waistband of the sweatpants she borrowed from him.

"Ja-Jason," she moaned softly.

"Yes, princess?" He asked against her neck, gently stroking through her drenched panties.

"Kiss me," she managed to say between pants.

"Where?" The lust in his eyes was like nothing she's ever seen before.

"Everywhere," she muffled a moan when she felt his fingers under her panties.

"I want to hear you." He growled putting more pressure in his movements.

"JASON"

**Batcave**

Cassandra noticed Dick's absence, she went to talk to Tim, him and Alfred were the only ones she was comfortable talking in complete sentences with.

"Where's Dick?" She asked.

"Wally," Bruce was gone too, Damian was stabbing a training dummy with his katana.

"I have to go," Cassandra said, "turn off GPS, please."

"It's still early for patrol, are you meeting Steph?" Tim turned off the GPS on Cassandra's bike.

"No," and she left.

Tim saw Damian moving towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on Clare."

"Don't."

"I don't take orders from you Drake."

"Trust me on this one, you don't want to go up now."

"You think they're-?" Damian was disgusted.

"Do you want to find out?"

"No. Let's spar. Prepare to meet your doom Drake, I am the heir to the demon's head-"

"There's the demon brat we all love so much!"

Damian smiled.

Alfred was watching.

**Hours later Wayne Manor**

Jason and Nerissa were laying in his bed. He asked her about each scar, the nuns, the streets, self-inflicted, most from the plane and one from Hell she didn't tell him.

"It's just that my skin scars easily."

"How about this one?" It was a thin line above her right hip bone.

"Appendectomy," she said giggling when she felt his lips on it, "lamest but probably my favorite."

"You know which one of mines is my favorite?" He pointed at the one she sutured, "this one."

"So cheesy."

"Only for you."

"You know if the world ends right now, I wouldn't care."

It was true, whenever she was near him, nothing mattered, Lucifer, Clarice, Constantine, magic, heaven, hell, being with Jason was worth going back to hell.

"Me too," he held her tight.

"I don't want it to end now, I want proper time with you and we won't have any if she's not in prison," she looked at him, "let's end her."

"Fine, Tim's plan not B's."

"Whatever you need." She smiled and kissed him, "we need to change the sheets, can't have Alfred do it after what we did."

"How about we do some more and then we change the sheets?" He asked rolling on top of her.

"You know for someone who's been shot you sure have a lot of stamina, and we just showered."

"We can shower again," he kissed her nose making her giggle. "Let's go on a date tomorrow."

"We can't-" she saw him grinning, "what?"

"Red Hood can, and I'm sure there are prototype suits that you could borrow."

"You want me to bat-dress up? Nothing will fit my fat ass."

"We'll get our first date and your ass is perfect." He was so excited.

"Imagine the headlines, 'Red Hood spotted on a romantic stroll around Gotham River'," she laughed, "let's do it."

"Yeah?" Jason smiled his most beautiful smile yet.

"Yeah!" she was melting.

"Come on, we've got work to do." He jumped off the bed to get dressed.

**Batcave**

"Where are the prototype suits?" asked Jason.

"Why?" glared Tim and Damian suspiciously at him.

"No reason," Jason started searching, "distract them," he whispered to Nerissa.

"Tim did you download the case somewhere?"

"Yeah," he reached for the tablet, "seriously Jason what are you doing?"

"Yes Todd what are you doing?"

Jason looked at Nerissa for help.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" they nodded, "Jason wants to cosplay as Wonder Woman," she said in a very serious tone.

No one expected her to say that so they didn't know what to answer.

"Where are Dick and Cass?" she asked and got no answer, so she called Dick.

_"Hey everything okay?"_

"Yeah, I kind of need your input for something."

_"I'm listening."_

"Jason and I are trying to figure out a bat-costume thing for me so we can go on a first date undercover tomorrow-"

WOOSH!!

Dick appeared in front of her crushing her in a hug.

"How?" Nerissa asked trying to breathe.

"Speedster best-friend, Jason we've got work to do." Dick rubbed his hands together.

"Tim and I will go through the case." stated Nerissa.

"So you two are officially together?" asked Damian.

"Yeah," she blushed, "you okay with that?"

"I suppose."

Nerissa smiled and started reading the files. She was discovering the other side of her aunt's life, the Adington's fortune was built on drugs, weapons and human trafficking. None of the things she was reading were motive enough for her to be a target.

"What am I not seeing?" she was frustrated, "Tim are you sure that's all there is?"

"Nerissa, fitting!" yelled Dick saving Tim. She went to Jason who stood as a screen as she stripped to try on the suit they fixed for her.

"This case doesn't make sense." she stated, Jason fastened the bullet proof vest around her waist, "I mean, I don't know anything, why does she want me dead?" she slipped into the pants they handed her. "She hates mom, I get it, but why come after me? She could have killed me before mom, to hurt her you know?" the boys focused on the suit. "Do you think I have a chip in my brain with evidence against her?"

"Or she's just plain evil," offered Dick, "how does it feel?"

"The pants are really tight." Damian handed her her knife.

"The cost of a legendary ass." Dick placed a domino mask over her eyes.

"Don't look at my ass!" Dick pointed to the mirror, she studied herself, "I look ridiculous!"

"You look hot." Jason said.

"It's uncomfortable, heavy and tight! How do you guys do that!" she whined. "Can't I just wear a wig and a mask?"

"No." Cassandra had finally come back.

"Cass help me please!!"

"No, safety first." Cassandra said before disappearing again.

"I'm worried about her," she looked at the boys.

"Maybe it's that time of the month for her?" suggested Tim installing electronics into her suit.

"Sure, always blame it on the period! Because girls can't get upset unless they're PMS-ing." she snarled, her chest started hurting, "get this off," she pulled on the vest.

"Easy, let me," Jason quickly unfastened it, "you okay?"

"I'm fine, my chest hurts sometimes, around that time."

"What time?" he asked carefully as he removed the vest.

"Dead time." Jason didn't know what to say, he helped her with the pants and the boys left to prepare for patrol.

Jason put the pants aside, he carefully peeled the mask off her face. She got dressed and saw him putting things back in their place.

"I'm wearing it tomorrow." she said in a small voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she hugged him, "I need rest."

"My room?" he asked hopefully, she blushed and nodded, "I'm manning the computers tonight so-" she kissed him and walked away.

**Wayne Manor late late at night**

Nerissa was sleeping, she was having one of her 'light' nightmares, she woke up feeling pain, she looked at Jason fast asleep next to her. She rubbed her chest a bit before realizing it wasn't her pain, or Jason's. She slipped out of bed and followed the feeling, she stopped in front of Damian's door. When she heard him scream she opened the door and went in. He was awake.

"Hey, it's me, it's okay," she said softly, "can I sit?" he nodded, she sat next to him. "You're safe."

He threw himself in her arms and started crying. It must have been his death or his stay in hell she thought.

"Let it out," she stroke his hair, "you're not alone."

"I haven't had any in so long," he whispered, "I was there again, they were making me choose who to save."

"It's okay, you'll never have to choose." she saw Bruce at the door, "everyone is safe, you'll stay home tomorrow okay?"

"I don't have school, spring break."

"Right, I'll stay with you till you fall asleep okay?"

"I wish mother was as kind to me as you are."

"It's okay baby-bat, just go to sleep, I'm here," she didn't know what else to say, when she looked at the door again Bruce was gone.

Nerissa couldn't shake the feeling that it was her fault, maybe being near her around the time she spent in hell was fueling his nightmares? When did her life get so complicated? That comment about his mom was freaking her out. She had to calm down, Damian was the priority now, why did Bruce stay out?


	32. Chapter 32

**Wayne Manor Monday**

Nerissa woke up alone in Damian's bed. She hurried to her room to change, her chest was still hurting, it was weird, it hadn't hurt that much in years. She went downstairs to find Alfred, he must know where Damian was.

"Good morning Alfred," she sat down as the old butler handed her a cup of coffee, "thanks."

"Good morning my dear," he kept it short, Nerissa could feel his bad mood.

"Have you seen Damian?" she asked carefully.

"He is spending the day at the Kent farm," Alfred noticed Bruce lurking about, "excuse me my dear."

Alfred was back a few seconds later.

"I'm afraid the young Masters and Miss Cain are still sleeping, do you wish to wait for them for breakfast?"

"Sure," she could feel his discomfort, "would you join me for coffee or tea?" she smiled as he sat down.

"What's on your mind my dear?" he wasn't supposed to ask her that, he was the one who's upset.

"Just something Damian said yesterday," she looked down at her coffee, "I don't mean to pry, but what's the deal with his mother?"

"It is rather complicated I'm afraid," Alfred sighed.

"Was-is she abusive?" Nerissa avoided Alfred's eyes.

"She trained him to be a weapon, he chose a different path, let's just say affection was never an attribute of the Al Ghuls," Alfred sighed again, "I'm afraid Master Bruce isn't good at showing his either."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," she started standing up, "I should get to the painting."

"Nonsense, we have much to discuss for tonight," he smiled, "the date is tonight, is it not?"

"It is," she blushed.

"Very well, what are you favorite dishes and desserts? I will surprise you with the menu, I just need a list to choose from."

"Uh- I didn't-, well, we just discussed the outfit I forgot about the rest," she admitted blushing again.

"Master Jason gave me the itinerary for your evening."

They discussed food for a while, Nerissa couldn't believe that Jason had planned the whole night, she was so happy she forgot about her chest pain and everything that came with it. Until the pain shot again.

"Do-do you think this is a mistake?" she asked Alfred before she could stop herself.

"You and Master Jason? On the contrary, this is the happiest I've ever seen him," he admitted with a smile, "what worries you my dear?"

"He got shot."

"It is part of this life I'm afraid."

"Because of me," she added.

"It was the shooter's fault, and only the shooter's." Alfred, ever the gentleman.

"It could happen again," she felt so at ease around Alfred.

"It will, as much as I hate it; this is who he is."

"I know, and I would never ask him to give it up, Red Hood saved me 3 times, I'm just worried he won't-" she stopped glancing at the door.

"Whatever you tell me stays here my dear," Alfred smiled.

"I'm worried he won't accept all of me, my past, my-" she blurted out, "he deserves better, so much better," ' _than someone who went to hell'_ she thought.

"He does deserve the best," Alfred agreed making Nerissa's heart ache, "and he's found it in you. He's been through a lot himself, but being around you brought back the sweet boy who tried to steal the tires of the batmobile," Alfred's voice was filled with sadness, "don't sell yourself short."

Jason had caught the conversation when she blamed herself again for him getting shot. He didn't want to eavesdrop, and he knew Alfred would scold him if he caught him, but he couldn't move.

"Morning," he mumbled pretending to have just arrived taking the seat next to hers.

"Hey," Nerissa's heart skipped a beat when he walked in, "you slept okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "you?"

"Yeah," she didn't like lying, "until Damian's nightmare, I stayed with him."

"I know," he took her hand, "I heard him, you weren't next to me, and you being you, I knew you'd be with him," he kissed her hand, he saw her blush under her glasses, his heart started racing, how can she still have this effect on him? "Now, I have some business to attend to with Alfred, if you'll excuse us!"

"I have a painting to finish anyway," she stood up and kissed him, "that's how you say good morning."

Hours later, Dick, Tim and Cassandra had woken up, Trish and Roy came by the manor. Trish had to work on the gala with Alfred and Roy missed his Jaybird. The girls went outside for a bit.

"Did you know about the guest list?" Nerissa asked petting Thirteen.

"No, Alfred said it was his job," Trish sighed, "we haven't had the chance to talk about last Friday yet. I'm still adapting to this whole thing! I'm owed a freaking out episode!"

"I know, and I want to answer your questions but," Nerissa inhaled, "we're going on our first date tonight."

"Aren't you supposed to be 'dead'?"

"I am, I'm going with Red Hood and I'll be wearing a mask."

"What?" Trish muffled a laugh, "bat or bird?"

"I know it sounds silly and I look stupid, but I don't care!"

"Do you get a code name too? Red-bat? Red-wing? Bat-hood? Misses Hood wins!"

"Stop it!" Nerissa whined, "I'm so mushy around him! I'm not a mushy person!"

"You get to be mushy!"

Roy, Dick and Jason were talking about the league meeting Bruce was at when the girls came back, they sat next their respective boyfriends.

"So dickhead, I hear you still don't knock!" stated Trish.

"Stop telling each other everything!" whined Dick.

"But seriously why don't you knock?" insisted Trish.

"Stop giving him shit about it, it's not like you haven't-" Nerissa stopped herself a little too late.

"When?" Trish saw Nerissa's face, "Ohhh, you mean spring break-"

"SHUT UP!"

"-in LA-"

"SHUT UP!"

"-you and ginger bitch-"

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

"-and my poor scarv-" Trish got hit by a pillow.

The boys were just sitting in silence confused and intrigued. Trish was laughing so hard and Nerissa's face was so red in embarrassment and rage.

"You're dead."

"You know you love me, that's when we got our tattoos right?" 

"You don't have tattoos." Roy and Jason stated at the same time.

"Yeah we do, you boys just don't know how to look," challenged Trish before standing up, " _Jaybird_? A word please?"

"Don't kill each other," asked Nerissa before they disappeared.

"You didn't know your girlfriend has a tattoo Harper? I trained you better than that!" stated Dick.

"How about you go back to smirking to your phone Grayson!"

"Hey, leave him be! He's talking to his favorite redhead," teased Nerissa.

"I thought I was his favorite redhead!" said Roy in an offended tone.

**Trish and Jason**

"She hates roses," Trish started, "don't get her roses, if you do get her flowers it better be a plant, or you'll never hear the end of 'killing flowers to embellish your table is one of the cruelest human activities', she never missed an environmental march." It made sense now if the Swamp Thing was her friend.

"I thought you didn't like me," stated Jason confused.

"I don't, but she does, I've never seen her this happy," Trish admitted, "she's drinking less, smoking less, finally letting her tears fall-"

"Crying is a good thing?"

"She's dealing with emotions," Trish sighed continuing, "don't eat her cooking, you'll die, if she asks for space give it to her, if it goes longer than 2 days let me know," Trish thought for a bit, "don't touch her art supplies; she's vicious, if she's mad about something stupid," Trish looked at Jason, "shower sex will fix it."

"I'm not sure I'm comfor-"

"If she's really mad it's silent treatment, her silent treatment is deadly," Trish started walking back, "oh, she has a very cheesy side that she hides; recreating moments."

"Like what?"

"When she fell from the ladder, or whatever happened the night of the museum, she kept what if-ing me," Trish took a deep breath, "she did the same for me, with Roy."

"Thank you," Jason said truthfully.

"It's for her, and Roy," Trish didn't sugarcoat, "break her heart-"

"You'll break my bones," Jason forced a smile.

They went back to the living room and took back their seats, Nerissa snuggled up next to Jason, knowing Trish must have drilled him again.

"Everything okay?" she whispered.

"All's good," he kissed her temple.

"AWE!! I'm jealous! I want some love too!" said Dick standing in front of them.

"You're right," Nerissa said standing up, "Jason, give your brother some love," and she pushed Dick on Jason.

"Get off me Grayson!"Jason was fighting Dick's hugs but stopped struggling when he saw the love in Nerissa's eyes, he was a goner.

"Trish and I are leaving now, Dick don't break him."

"PLEASE call mom back, she's killing me!" Trish said standing up.

"Could you take the appointment for after the gala please?" Nerissa pouted while walking.

"Fine, I can't handle her nagging anymore!"

The girls bumped into Tim on their way out.

"I installed contact lenses in your mask for tonight, I'm still fixing up the suit a bit."

"Thanks, send it with Cass or Steph? I'll need help wearing it!" she saw him nodding, "is Damian coming back tonight?"

"Of course, he can patrol longer tonight, but he promised Jon they'd spend the first day of spring break together."

"I'm proud of you two!" she looked over her shoulder, "we need to talk when Jason can't hear okay? It's about the gala."

"Deal."

**Nerissa's apartment**

"You're not checking your mail?" Trish asked as she saw Nerissa throw the envelopes on the kitchen table.

"Nah, I'll pay my bills later."

"Or they magically disappear, like your credit card bills."

"Who cares? God I missed my bed," Nerissa slumped on her bed with Thirteen, Trish slumped next to her.

"I missed your bed too," she sighed, "what's he like?" she saw Nerissa's questioning look, "you know," Trish made her indexes into horns.

"Oh! No horns," Nerissa snorted a laugh, "the devil's pretty hot, David Bowie kind of hot you know?"

"Weird," Trish started laughing, "and your powers?"

"Not sure yet, asking for the truth and I can feel what others are feeling and what Thirteen is feeling."

"So weird," Trish sighed, "what was" she stopped herself.

"Horrible, it's hell," Nerissa answered simply, "I need to show you something," she got the card from Tally and gave it to Trish telling her about the most recent version of the dream.

"So Tally is real, and Jason's hiding something," Trish said matter of fact.

"Jason's not hiding anything," Nerissa huffed getting off the bed.

"Are you sure?" Trish insisted.

"I don't want to talk about this now."

"When are you meeting Constance?"

"I'll go to the Oblivion bar tomorrow," she saw Trish's face, "it's a bar for magic people."

"Right. So Morganna?"

"I'll explain it later, you'll come with me to New York's meeting?"

"Of course," Trish smiled.

**The date**

"Steph you're hurting me," Nerissa whined.

"Well you don't have waffles or cookies," Stephanie was fastening the last Kevlar plates on Nerissa's arms, "Tim's upgrades are awesome, I want some!"

"You can have it after tonight," Nerissa noticed Cassandra was quieter than usual just staring at the kitchen table.

"She's fine," said Stephanie, "you've got to meet Hood on the roof in 10 minutes."

"You look stupid," Trish said sipping on her wine.

"Gee thanks," Nerissa snarled.

A knock on the bedroom window startled the girls, Cassandra gestured for them to stay. She went to the bedroom and then right back.

"Robin."

Nerissa went to her room and disabled the window's security and welcomed Damian to her room.

"I came by to wish you a pleasant evening."

"Thank you Robin," Nerissa smiled.

"Very well, I'll be off now."

"Wait," he waited, "could you take Thirteen with you? I think we're going back to Hood's place, I only trust you with her."

"Of course," he was so formal.

"Thirteen," Nerissa called, the cat jumped into her arms, "be a good girl tonight okay? Take care of baby-bat for me okay?" _meow_ She handed Damian Thirteen and shut the window again.

"TO THE ROOF" yelled Stephanie running out with Cassandra.

"Be careful, please," Trish hugged Nerissa before meeting Roy at the gym.

Nerissa stood on the roof of her building in her new outfit, she had butterflies in her stomach, she was so nervous, the girls stayed with her until Red Hood arrived.

"Ready?" asked Hood gripping by the waist.

"Yeah," she wrapped her arms around his neck as he shot his grappling hook.

They landed on a rooftop owned by Falcone in the narrows, Jason thought it would be the safest place for her.

"God, I haven't been to the narrows in years," Nerissa exhaled as she walked to the ledge.

"When were you here last?" asked Jason standing behind her.

"Before Christmas, first year of college," she turned to him, "my gun's from Butch Gilzean."

"Right, you still have it?"

"Yeah, not sure how to get rid of it."

"I'll take care of it," he took her hand and walked her to the blind spot of the rooftop to reveal a table with two chairs, candles and a red tulip in a pot.

"This is so beautiful," Nerissa couldn't believe it, a red tulip is the symbol of true love, her heart was about to jump from her chest.

"Really?" he pulled her chair.

"Are you kidding me? Ja-Hood! It's amazing!" she hugged him before sitting down.

"Let's get to it, we still have other stops," he said proudly. They started eating in silence.

"I'm sorry," she blurted after a silence, "I don't know why I'm nervous, this is so awesome!"

"It's okay," he reached for her gloved hand, "you look incredible tonight, can't wait to take it all off."

"Maybe later," she smiled, something caught her attention on a neighboring building, she tried to focus on it.

"What is it?" Jason turned in that direction.

"I thought I saw someone," she admitted, "I'm losing it."

"You're not, you have every right to worry, but I'm here."

"I'm on a date with Red Hood," she giggled, "I had to hear it out loud."

"I'm on a date with the most incredible woman in the universe."

"God, the alley feels like a lifetime ago," she sighed.

"It does, I hate how we met, but I'm so glad we did."

"Yeah me too," she smiled, "I'm also glad B never took me in."

"Why's that?"

"'Cause, this would be like incest," she stopped when she noticed someone on the same rooftop, "okay now I'm sure there's someone, he's waving and has a sign too."

Jason stood up immediately and shielded her with his body.

"Wing, I need a pick up," he zoomed in with his lenses, it was Zsasz his sign said _"I need a word with Red Hood please."_

Dick landed alone on the rooftop.

"Take her to my safe-house I need to deal with this," ordered Jason.

"Isn't that Z-" Dick was interrupted.

"It is, move it," Jason went to Nerissa, "I'm sorry, I won't be long," he saw her go for the tulip, he waited until they were gone to shoot his hook towards Zsasz.  
  


"I had to go make the sign," started Victor, "on the one hand, if you're cheating; I'm carving out your heart, on the other hand, if you put her in a mask and in a direct line of danger AGAIN; I'm carving out your heart," Victor sighed, "on the third hand, if you used her to make contact because you want to play with the big boys; I'm carving out your heart."

"What no fourth hand?" challenged Jason.

"I warned you once lover boy-"

"Why didn't you want me dead in Arkham? Falcone wants my docks-"

"You have no idea what's going on little boy, run to daddy bats and keep her out of harms way, because next time I will carve out your heart," Victor waved his hands in a dismissive way.

"Why do you care so much?"

"She's my boss."

"Falcone is your boss," corrected Jason.

"Do I have to explain genealogy to you?" Victor walked away.  
  


**Jason's safe-house**

"Dick, it's been an hour," Nerissa was pacing.

"He's on his way, he had to brief B first."

Jason walked into the living room bringing back oxygen into Nerissa's lungs.

"I'm so sorry," Jason threw his helmet on the couch going directly for Nerissa's lips.

"It's okay, you're safe," she kissed him again.

"YOU GUYS ARE JUST TOO CUTE!" squealed Dick.

"Dickhead beat it."

Once Dick was gone, she attacked Jason's lips again and took off his jacket.

"You're so hot in that mask, but I want to see your eyes," he peeled the mask off her face taking her hand and leading her to his bedroom.

"I've been wanting to do something," she said right before she slapped his ass making him stop, "sorry, it's just-"

"You just started something new princess," he picked her up over his shoulder, "I bite back," he smacked her ass, he laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her, "couldn't resist the cute butt huh?"

"I just claimed it, it's my cute butt," she bit her lip.

"Then, all of you is mine," he kissed her deep biting her lip and sucking her tongue making her moan and squirm in pleasure.

"I'm yours," she moaned, she tried to get his vest off.

"Mine," he kept kissing.

"I can't get this off," she pouted, "it's annoying."

"It takes some time," he laughed, "we didn't think this through," he helped her off the bed and started unbuckling and unfastening her suit and then his until he was shirtless and she was left with the cotton basics she wore under the Kevlar.

"Okay, the mood is gone," she huffed climbing on the bed.

"I'm sorry the date sucked," he laid next to her.

"Are you kidding? It was awesome, we grappled around the city, we had amazing food, you got me a plant, I saw a Gotham crazy make a sign that said 'please', and I just claimed the cutest butt," she kissed him.

"I had other plans for the night," Jason admitted sadly.

"Hey, we'll have others" she thought, "do you have a blue light?" he nodded, "get it."

It took a few minutes but he found it. Nerissa turned it on and rolled her right sleeve showing a tattoo on her wrist.

" _sororibus in sempiternum,_ " read Jason, "that's Latin for-"

"Sisters forever, don't tell her I showed you," Nerissa giggled snuggling closer to Jason.

"I can keep any secret," Nerissa felt his sincerity, after a silence.

"Morganna"

"What?"

"My middle name," she took a deep breath, "it was supposed to be my name, but when my mother saw how black my hair was, she named me Nerissa Morganna."

"How do you know?"

"One of the nuns at the orphanage was actually the wet nurse I was sent with to Gotham, she kept reminding me."

"You were sent to Gotham?" Jason was playing with her hair.

"Yeah, I was born in London, my mother died in childbirth, I don't know anything about my biological father, so I have medical exams done once a year at the clinic of Trish's mom."

"We can find out if you want," he suggested carefully.

"I know, but I don't want to know about them, it's easier this way," her eyes started fluttering in exhaustion, "you're my cute butt."

"And you're all mine," he kissed her forehead.

"I'm yours." she fell asleep.  
  


_"You still don't see it little human, how disappointing,"_

_It wasn't a dream, it was a memory from hell, but this time Lucifer was torturing her._

_"Does it really hurt so much? It will hurt more later,"_

_Jason was tied by his arms, he was being cut, and whipped and burned,_

_"It's all your fault, I wish I'd left you to die in that alley, it's all your fault. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you,"_   
  


"Princess, wake up,"

"NOO! NOO! YOU'RE NOT REAL! STAY AWAY!" she was still sleeping.

"Princess, it's Jason,"

"Jason please don't hate me," she cried still not waking up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	33. Chapter 33

**Jason's safe-house Tuesday**

Jason stayed up all night watching Nerissa sleep, he tried to wake her during the episode but she hit him hard; Cassandra was training her well. He wanted to ask her about her nightmare, he wanted to ask her about so many things.

"Morning sunshine," she said with her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked as she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she saw a weird look in his eyes.

"You had a nightmare, and I couldn't wake you."

"Oh," she looked away she remembered.

"Do you remember what it was?"

"No," she sat up not meeting his eyes.

"I'm a trained detective, I can tell when someone's lying."

"I don't want to talk about it," she tried to get up but he stopped her.

"So you do remember?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it," she looked at him his eyes were different, she felt his anger, she pushed past him and went to the bathroom.

"Your nightmare was about me," he stated as she got out of the bathroom.

Nerissa ignored him, she couldn't tell him that she went to hell and the devil himself was haunting her. She went to the kitchen to get some coffee, he followed; his anger rising why wasn't she answering.

"So you're just going to ignore me now?"

"I'm not ignoring you."

"Your nightmare was about me, I think I'm owed an explanation-"

"It was a bad dream, a stupid nightmare, I get them a lot, just drop it," she looked at him, his jaw was clenching, his eyes had more green in them.

"Then why won't you tell me?" he yelled.

"Lower your voice," she asked getting worried.

"I don't want to lower my voice, I want to know what the fucking dream was about."

"What's this really about?" she felt something was off, he just stared at her.

Jason's breathing was coming hard, his jaw was clenching, his nostrils were flared, his hands formed fists and his lip was twitching. She walked to him but he backed away. He went to the room got his jacket and went to the front door.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving," he didn't look at her.

"Why are you leaving?" she could feel his rage and fear mixing together. She tried to grab his hand but he jerked it away.

"D-don't," his voice was shaking, "I can't."

"You're leaving because I won't tell you about the stupid nightmare? That's your solution? You leave? Should I expect another call telling me you nearly got killed?"

"Stop talking, please," it was obvious he was struggling.

"No, you can't just leave, we have to talk about things-"

"What's the point? You don't tell me anything," he yelled turning back to face her, he closed his eyes before they met hers. 

"That's not true, yesterday-"

"You didn't tell me you carried a gun, you didn't tell me where you got that knife, you didn't tell me how you came back-" he'd lowered his voice but it was hard.

"It's not easy for me to talk about these things, and we've been together for less than-"

"You think it's fucking easy for me? But I told you and we weren't even together," he sounded genuinely hurt.

"You chose to tell me, I didn't pressure you-"

"That's what you think I'm doing? Fucking pressuring you? Wanting to know you is fucking pressuring you?" he growled. His hands were clutching on the back of a chair so hard it broke causing Nerissa to yelp. "Fucking shit!" He opened his eyes, that's when she saw it, a little flicker of lime green.

"Jason," she walked to him, "your eyes," she whispered.

She remembered when he told her about the madness the pit left him with, she knew he couldn't control it, she felt his pain, his anger, his self-loathing. This was just like Damian's nightmare, being near her around the time she spent in hell was affecting him, it was her fault.

Jason realized what was happening to him and took a step back his whole body was shaking.

"Stay back, don't come closer," his voice was shaking, fear was taking over his rage.

"Jason, I'm here, it's okay," for every step forward she took, he took one backwards. She was afraid, there was no denying it, but ' _Hell prepares you for the worst'_ she thought.

"I don't want to hurt you, don't come any closer, I mean it!"

"You would never hurt me-" she believed that.

"I CAN'T CONTROL IT!"

"Yes you can, nothing can control you," she held her hand up and walked closer to him.

"Nerissa you don't want-" he was backed against the door, he held his fists up trying to keep her at arms length. He was still breathing hard, his knuckles were white, his head was dripping in sweat.

"I want to help you through this," she could feel him, angry, in pain, terrified, guilty, disgusted with himself.

"It turns me into a monster I have to go."

The moment his hand touch the door knob her hand touched his chest making him freeze.

"Jason, stay with me," she looked up to his eyes, he closed them not able to meet hers, "breathe," she was terrified, she's never seen him like this but she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"Nerissa-" he warned his chest trembling at the increase of his heart rate.

"Breathe for me," she thought about telling him she loved him, maybe that would calm him down, but it might also trigger him more, "you're not a monster," she brought her other hand to his cheek he flinched at the contact. "Come back to me, you're in control of yourself, not the pit, not Talia, not Batman, not Joker, not me, you Jason Fucking Todd, the fucking Red Hood, the man who never failed to save me the 3 times I was in danger, you can never hurt me, I will never see you as a monster because you're not one."

Jason's breathing started slowing, his heart beat was still fast but it wasn't going crazy anymore. His eyes were wrinkled shut, he kept his hands close to his sides and closed in fists. He was so scared he'd actually hurt her.

"Jay, open your eyes," she had closed the space between them, her big brown eyes were expecting his beautiful teal eyes, she felt him breathing fast again as he slowly opened his eyes not looking at her. "Look at me," she caressed his cheek, he looked down his eyes were normal again, "your eyes are so beautiful," she whispered.

"I'm sor-"

Nerissa stood on her tiptoe and placed a soft kiss on his lips. His body tensed even more, he didn't dare touch her or kiss her back. She pulled away and laid her head on his chest where his heart is.

"I wish you could hear it," she sighed, "Your heartbeat," she kissed his chest, "you know what it's telling me?"

Jason was confused, how was she not horrified by him? Sure he didn't go full on pit madness but still, how was she trusting him by pressing her body on his.

"No," he managed to breathe out.

"That you're a good person, a great brother, and an amazing boyfriend," she sighed,"it beats pure gold, stop hating yourself please," she looked up to his face, "you're not a monster, you're the best of them."

"How can you say that?" he tried to push her away but she stayed in place, "you saw what just happened-"

"I don't care, I'm at fault too, it's hard for me to open up and I just-"

"This isn't on you," his anger was rising again, she felt it.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is, all that matters is that you understand that you're not a monster," she forced him to look at her, "I'm not afraid of you."

"I caused your nightmare, just like when Damian came to your room," he started rambling, "I was at your window earlier that night, and then I didn't close the window and you were shot with the fear toxin, I'm no good and it's like I'm affecting your dreams-"his heart rate sped up again, his anger had fallen, but his fear and guilt were still pushing.

"Stop saying that," she said with authority, "if anything it's that crazy guy with the sign, who was it anyway?"

"The gang war, Black Mask-"

"It doesn't matter, you're not a monster."

"Let me take you home," he still hadn't touched her.

"Aren't we spending the day together?"

"I don't want you to see what comes next," he moved past her.

"Is this what you really want?"

"Yes," he wore his jacket and took her home.

**Nerissa's apartment later**

Nerissa didn't know what to do, she didn't want to tell Trish and give her more reason to dislike Jason. She decided to text Dick, he came by with Thirteen, she gave him a brief summary of her morning.

"I won't say a word, and don't worry I'll keep an eye on him tonight."

"Should I talk to him should I not?"

"He'll come around on his own, it's been a while since _this_ happened so let's just see how it turns out," Dick smiled warmly.

"I had plans for tonight, I don't want him to pass by and not find me, I didn't tell him-"

"He didn't hurt you did he?"Dick asked in a worried tone.

"Of course not! He would never, come on Dick!"

"Sorry, he'snot himself when _it_ happens, don't worry I've got him." 

With that Dick left, Nerissa was alone with her cat in her apartment. It seemed so strange, she had gotten used to them all around her. She should go to the oblivion bar now that way if Jason comes by at night she'd be home.

**Oblivion Bar**

Nerissa's been to the Oblivion Bar in London, at first she didn't understand that it was only visible to magic people, to her it was just the place the locket lead her to. When she met the talking Chimpanzee bartender she nearly had a heart attack, but one of her best friends was the Swamp Thing so a talking monkey? Not so weird. Finding the Gotham door wasn't as easy as she thought but she found it in a dark alley in the Bowery.

"Detective," she took a seat at the bar with Thirteen.

"What can I get you?" the chimp didn't look at her.

"Whiskey, and a way to contact Constantine that doesn't require technology?"

"He ain't coming back," he set the glass on the bar then looks up to her, "oh it's you."

"It's me," she snorts a laugh taking a sip, "how you been?"

"Alright, is John that good in the sack-"

"I doubt you're his type, but he swings any way from what I understand," she shot at him.

"I'll see what I can do." Bobo huffed and left.

A few minutes later John and Chas appeared and sat next to Nerissa.

"I got your message, are we going to New York or?"

"It's got to be in New York, but we've got to show your blade to Jason Blood love."

"I'm not a big fan of demons John, you know hell and all."

"Well he's been around since the 6th century, he knows more about old Lucy than most us wankers."

"Fine, can we do it today?"

"What no bats on your schedule today?" John teased but seeing her face he added, "let's go, Chas."

"Wait, Superman-"

"He's vulnerable to magic, he can't hear or see us love."

**Jason Blood's house Gotham**

"John," Jason Blood opened the door, he was a tall man, with red and white hair and blue eyes.

John, Nerissa, Chas and Thirteen came into Jason Blood's house.

"You must be Nerissa," he briefly smiled handing them drinks and offering them seats in his office.

"I am, we've met uh-" she looked around.

"If only I'd recognized you, you look so much like your mother," he examined her, "you were supposed to be sent to me when you were born."

"John told me, it's fine though I-uh," she couldn't look him in the eye.

"I tried tracking you but now I know she had repressed your powers, but at the time I'd assumed you passed in childbirth with her," he noticed her nervousness, "you're wary of me."

"I-I've been to hell, I don't like demons, I'm sorry," she admitted.

"I understand, unfortunately my mortal soul is bound to Etrigan, we have learned to co-exist over the centuries," he sat on his chair, "I hear you have an interesting knife."

"I do," she pulled it out, "I've been thinking about it a lot, the blade looks like a long leaf doesn't it?" she set the knife on the desk.

"Fascinating," Jason Blood walked around it, "this is no ordinary magical artifact," he examined it, "what words appear?"

"Touched by death, Tortured in hell, Cursed from the sky," Nerissa answered looking an unusually quiet John, she saw Jason Blood picking it up, "you can't-"

"Oh child, I too have seen the pits of hell, I too am cursed from the sky, my immortality is as good as a resurrected's death,"he brought the blade closer, "it's hell forged and,"

"That much I figured," John snarled.

"What did Lucifer say exactly, when he mentioned the blade?" Jason Blood looked at Nerissa.

" _'When you come of age things will change, find Constantine in the city you were born, he will have a blade for you, to ensure your place in heaven; you must soak the blade in the blood of the one who killed you'_ when I asked him what he meant he said, _'hush now little human, and don't forget, the devil was the angel who rebelled and was cursed from the sky'_ word for word."

"It's demonic mixed with divine, it is a feather not a leaf," Jason Blood took a deep breath, "a feather from the devil's wings."

"Bollocks!"

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means I should've looked harder for you," Jason Blood shook his head, "this blade sends to hell whoever is struck by it, lethal blow or not."

"What?" she was horrified.

"You've used it," Jason Blood had an unreadable expression.

"I had no idea, it was the only thing I had on me, I was about to get raped agai-" she stood up.

"There is no judgement here, you couldn't have known and whoever it was; was probably on their way there, please sit," Jason Blood pinched the bridge of his nose, "John spoke of a locket."

"Uh- yes, the chain broke the other day," she handed him the pendant and the chain, "my senses have been weird since."

"It's normal, I suspect you were under tremendous stress, nothing could've broken this chain other than a surge of powerful emotions," he gestured over the chain and fixed it, "it can no longer restrain your powers, breaking the chain has unlocked your full potential."

"What potential is that?" she asked wearing the fixed necklace.

"You've got many powers, very strong human and animal empathy, the ability to ask for the truth, if you've inherited all of Le Fay's powers; then teleportation, eldritch blasts, electrokinesis and so on but you'll discover them through training."

"So if I do as Lucifer says I'll be sending _her_ to hell?"

"Yes, but you must be certain of _her_ guilt."

"And if I don't do it?"

"I'm afraid Lucifer doesn't lie, when you die you would go back to hell," Jason Blood noticed the white in her hair.

"It's a trauma streak, I was-uh, raped when I was 16," she didn't look at any of the men in the room.

"I'm afraid it's not quite that," he walked closer to her, "may I?" he reached for her hair.

"What do you mean?" she cocked an eyebrow but nodded.

"It's been spreading since the chain broke hasn't it?" he held a lock between his fingers, "and it appeared when you were," he stopped talking.

"Yes, I think, I mean afterwards," she could feel Chas' sadness and John's anger, she should laugh at the self-proclaimed 'selfish bastard'.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Do you think I can ever forget?" she looked at him with hate in her eyes, "you think the demons in hell let me forget?"

"I can't imagine how horrible it must've been for you, but do you mind telling me what you remember?"

"I was drugged and raped, then my parents took me to Batman who got rid of the lethal paralytic in my system."

"That's not what I mean," Jason Blood's been around for far too long, "how did your attacker stop?"

"I don't remember," she looked away.

"You just said you did love, what happened?"

"I don't trust you," she looked around, "enough to tell you what happened."

"Were we to perform a blood pact binding the four of us to secrecy, would that ease your mind?"

"I don't mind," Chas answered directly.

"No trust, kinda offended here love," John lit a cigarette.

"How do I know it's really going to work?" she asked shooting a dirty look at John.

"I'm not immune to your ability to demand the truth either," Jason Blood reached for a book, "you should read it yourself, you speak Latin don't you?"

"I do, seriously John is there anything you didn't tell him?" she read the pact, "this says it will bind us until _I_ die."

"It does, homo magi's lifespan is longer than regular humans," he wasn't lying.

"I see, do I have to read it in Latin or English?"

"Either would work," he wasn't lying either.

"What about Etrigan?"

"My word is his," he wasn't lying.

"Let's do it, I need a knife that won't send them to hell."

Nerissa took the knife from Jason Blood and watched him set a copper recipient on the table. He explained to her the whole process as they stood and held their hands above the bowl. She started reading.

"With these words I ask; Jason Blood of Camelot bound to Etrigan prince of Hell, John Constantine of Liverpool and Charles Chandler of Liverpool, to accept this blood pact and swear to uphold secrecy in all and any matters, past, present and future, regarding myself Nerissa Morganna of London adopted Clare; until my soul wanders off this mortal soil."

"I, Jason Blood of Camelot bound to Etrigan prince of Hell accept."

"I, John Constantine of Liverpool accept."

"I, Charles Chandler of Liverpool accept."

"With this cut," she cuts her right palm and let blood drip in the copper bowl and grabbed the edge of the bowl,"I, Nerissa Morganna of London adopted Clare, hereby bind Jason Blood of Camelot bound to Etrigan prince of Hell," she cut his palm he did the same, "John Constantine of Liverpool," she cut John's palm he did the same, "and Charles Chandler of Liverpool," she cut Chas' palm he did the same,"to secrecy in all and any matters, past, present and future regarding myself until my soul wanders off this mortal soil."

Nerissa watched as their blood mixed and formed an even circle at the bottom of the bowl. Little dark green sparks appeared as the mixed blood went up the bowl towards the right hands of the participants sealing off the cuts inside their palms not leaving a scar. Nerissa fell down on the chair exhausted Thirteen jumped in her lap, the white in her hair spread a bit.

"That was exhausting," she said looking up to the men who were waiting for her story.


	34. Chapter 34

**Tuesday, Jason Blood's house Gotham**

"Walk us through the whole day, you might remember more details than you usually do," Jason Blood handed her a drink and sat in front of her, "stop at any point."

**Flashback 16th birthday**

_Happy birthday to you!!!_

"Come on make a wish," William told his daughter.

"I've got everything I need right here," she smiled at her family.

"I could use an extra birthday wish," Joe teased her threatening to blow her candles.

"Hey you already got your sweet 16!" Nerissa nudged him away, "okay," she closed her eyes, _'I don't ever want things to change'_ as she blew her candles.

"You only get one, so I hope you made count," Joe slipped his arm around her waist and brought her in for a hug, as he always did.

"I did," she smiled kissing his cheek, "I want cake now."

"I'll cut the cake, open your presents," Carmen said happily.

"There you go, this one's from me and your aunt," Brandon Adington handed her a velvet box.

"Thank you," she hugged him and went to hug Clarice who kept her at arm's length.

"I think I'm coming down with something, don't want to ruin your trip."

"Sure," Nerissa opened the box to see a single pearl golden chain necklace, "it's amazing." She immediately wore it.

"Well you're a young woman now, your first pearl should come from your family," Brandon smiled drinking his brandy.

"Thank you uncle Brandon, aunt Clarice, I really love it," she smiled reaching for her mom's present.

"Now, I know it's still soon but," Carmen warned as she handed her husband the plates of cake.

"Okay, I'm a bit worried," she unwrapped the rectangular box and opened it to unveil a stethoscope, "oh wow."

"It's my first one, I had it fixed and all of course but I wanted you to have it," Carmen smiled proudly.

"Thank you mom," Nerissa hugged her mom tight, she hadn't told her she wasn't going to apply to med school, ever.

"Dr. Nerissa Clare, I love the sound of it," Carmen smiled going back to the cake.

"Yeah," Nerissa and Joe exchanged a look.

"Baby girl I forgot my gift in the office come with me," William and Nerissa went to the office. Once the office door was locked.

"Do you think she saw my face? I loved her gift but dad how am I supposed to tell her?" Nerissa panicked.

"You'll choose your own path, now," he reached for a ring box in his pocket.

"I thought you said-"

"Yeah, I just don't want Clarice to see," William made a face that never failed to make Nerissa laugh, "this is for you, it's a family heirloom never take it off, it's part of who you are."

"Okay," she slid the ring on her ring finger and admired it, "it's beautiful thank you dad."

"Better than the pearl?"

"I'd take smelly old socks from you over diamonds," she said truthfully hugging her dad.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too dad," she sighed, "thank you for choosing me."

"You're our daughter, just because you're adopted doesn't mean anything, you've always been our daughter and you always will be. Now you get another gift because you're my favorite person in this whole world and we can't have them asking questions," he gave her another box.

"I'm getting spoiled tonight," she teased opening the box to see her dad's favourite mechanical pencil, "dad, that's yours!"

"Not anymore, everything that's mine and your mother's is yours okay? Come here give your old man some love," he opened his arms wide and engulfed her in a long hug.

"Dad, is everything okay? You know I love hugs but why are you and mom acting weird? Giving me the stethoscope 2 years earlier, giving me your pencil and this ring, are either of you sick?"

"Not at all, but we're going to Dracula's castle tomorrow what if we don't come back?" He snickered tightening his arms around her.

"You didn't tell her did you?"

"Of course not, she thinks the snow globe is enough for that amazingly curious mind of yours," he smiled, "come on let's go back."

"Uncle Will," Joe knocked frantically on the door.

"What is it?" William opened the door.

"They're fighting again, I'm not sure about what this time," Joe pointed to Nerissa discretely.

"I'll deal with it," William left.

"Come on birthday girl let's go to the lake," he took her hand and they went outside.

Nerissa and Joe ran to the lake like they did when they were kids, he took off his jacket and laid it on the ground for her to sit on.

"We don't want to get mud on your pretty dress," he teased wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"What would I do without you?"

"Get mud on your dress," he laughed, "I thought you were getting a car like every normal rich 16 yo."

"You know I don't drive, and I told them I didn't want a car, the environment needs all the help-"

"Yeah okay, but you love cars which is weird, but anyway; the stethoscope?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" she looked at him smirking, "it would crush her."

"So you're telling me you'll go through with it just because you don't want to hurt her feelings? That's stu-"

"You're stupid, Mr. I don't want to take over daddy's company," she mocked, "they raised me to choose my own path and medicine isn't it."

"So you don't want to save people?"

"Let's leave the saving for Batman and Robin," she laughed.

"Haven't you heard the rumours? Robin died."

"That's horrible, if it's true, and where would I hear that? From my many many friends?"

"No, from your only friend," he teased, "the real one," he laughed.

"You're not funny," she pulled away but he held her tight and fell on top of her.

"You know you love me," he said brushing her hair out of her face.

"What choice do I have?" She pushed him off and sat up.

"You always have a choice, you don't have to go to medschool-"

"And you don't have to take over your dad's business-"

" _I_ have to, I'm an Adington," he said with conviction.

"What and I'm not a Clare?" She pushed him off completely and stood up walking to the house.

"Hey, that's not what I said or meant," he caught up to her, "you're as much a Clare as I am an Adington."

"That's not what your mom thinks, I know why she hates me I'm not 6 anymore," she stopped walking.

"Who cares what she thinks? Come here." He hugged her tight, "I still haven't given you _my_ gift."

"That's true," she nodded waiting, he walked her away from the house a bit.

"Okay, here," he handed her a little bottle of tequila, "I stole it from the mini bar inside."

"We're 16 not 21, we can't," she gave it back.

"I did it with my buddies on my 16th, come on don't be a wuss," he opened the bottle, "I'll do it with you."

"We can't," she kept looking at the bottle.

"You know you want to," he teased.

"No, I don't," she looked away.

"Come on don't you trust me?" He said with hurt in his voice.

"Of course I do. What if they find out? I don't want to-"

"They won't ever find out, just take a sip don't drink the whole thing, you know what," he drank most of it.

"Dude, you're 16 too!" She kept looking at the bottle, "is it any good?"

"See for yourself," he saw her hesitate, "tell you what," he took a few steps to the house and checked no one was watching, "drink it and we'll dance to any song you want."

"Hmm," she glared playfully, "2 songs and you have a deal."

"You got it birthday girl," he watched chug down the remaining of the drink.

"I love tequila," she stated with wide eyes.

"I knew you would, let's go dance."

_"Bloody bastard."_

When they went back inside the tension had fallen. Nerissa put on some music and took Joe's hand. The adults in the room got up tp dance too.

"Sway? Really?" Joe said laughing.

"I love it," Nerissa took his hand and let him lead.

"You have the weirdest taste in music, you go from Mozart to Ozzy Osbourne in a snap."

"I like good music," she defended herself, after a small silence, "you think he's really dead?"

"Who's that?"

"Robin."

"Who cares," Joe said smugly.

"It must be horrible dying so young," she laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's your birthday, don't think about this shit."

"Kids, you should go to bed we have an early flight," Carmen scolded.

"Mom we're not kids anymore," she rolled her eyes.

"Let's finish the song aunt Carmen," Joe then whispered into Nerissa's ear, "I've got one more present for you."

Once the song was over, Clarice and Brandon left. The rest went to their respective rooms. Nerissa lay down in her bed and stared at the ceiling, she was very excited to roam around Bran Castle. Her bedroom door opened and closed the moment she'd fallen asleep.

"Hey you're not sleeping already are you? I still have a gift," Joe jumped on the bed waking her. He lay on top of her supporting himself on his elbows on either side of her.

"What are you doing? Get off you're heavy," she tried to sit up but his weight kept her down.

"You don't want your gift?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow. We really need to sleep," she tried to move her arms but couldn't, "I can't move my arms."

"Nope, now. It's probably sleep paralysis," he brushed her hair out of her face and leaned into it.

"I'm wide awake, get off me Joe it's not funny," she tried turning her face away from his but couldn't, "no, no, no Joe get off, please get off."

"Not before I'm done," he said in a dark tone crashing his lips on hers while undoing his pants, "first kiss; check."

"Joe get off, this is wrong you're my cousin," she tried reasoning with him not understanding why she couldn't move.

"No I'm not," he broke the pearl necklace and threw her covers to the floor, "we're not related."

"Why are you doing this? Get off me!" Fear was taking over, she felt dizzy, "Joe please get off."

"Such a perfect little doll, picked out of a catalogue," he laughed, "you know they bought you right? Just to play house," he took off her her sleeping shorts and underwear, "you're a burden they got stuck with."

"That's not true, get off me," she knew what was coming yet she couldn't believe Joe would do that to her, "you're my cousin, my friend please you don't want to do this," tears were streaming down her face, she couldn't move.

"Oh I do, and you want me to," he spread her legs, "you love tequila right?"

"Get off and I won't tell," her heart was racing she was so scared, it was her fault, she drank it, her voice barely made it out of her throat.

"Of course you won't," he positioned himself between her legs, "you'll be dead by morning," he smirked as he pushed himself into her making her scream in pain, "can't die a virgin."

"GET OFF! IT HURTS GET OFF! PLEASE! DAD! MOM!"

"Shush!" He placed his hand on her mouth, "I'm going to break their precious little doll, and tomorrow they'll throw you out like yesterday's trash," as he thrust into her repeatedly.

Her cries were muffled by his hand, all she felt was pain, excruciating burning pain, she closed her eyes hoping it would end, hoping it was a nightmare. Her pain fueled her anger.

_'Morganna, no one but you can protect you.'_

She felt angry and betrayed, her blood was boiling, she opened her eyes and bit his palm with all her remaining strength.

"GET OFF! GET OFF!" She growled in anger looking in his cowardly eyes, "I said GET OFF!" Just like that something pulled him off and threw him on the wall, "DAD! MOM! HELP!" Joe got to his feet not understanding what happened and ran out before her parents ran in.

"CARMEN CALL HIM, NOW!" William ran to his crying and bleeding daughter, "it's going to be okay, come on sit up."

"I can't, dad I'm so sorry! I can't move!" She cried and cried, "it hurts so much dad make it stop hurting please!"

"Did you take anything?" William picked her up as Carmen peeled off the bloodied sheets.

"Tequila, he put something in it! Dad I'm sorry this is my fault! I'm so sorry!" She lost consciousness.

**Jason Blood's house present time**

"I remember shadows from the cave, nothing else, I didn't flat-line, I asked," she looked at 3 stunned men. "He lied to me for 10 years, pretended to be my friend I just don't know what I've done to-" she swallowed her tears. "I can't remember whose voice it was."

"He's an evil son of a whore is what he is, it's not your bloody fault love, you know that right?" John was fuming, Chas was heartbroken and angry thinking about his own daughter.

"In all my years," Jason Blood shook his head, "you're stronger than your mother ever was. The white in your hair is indeed a trauma streak but not a normal one, your anger slightly fractured your mother's spell giving you enough power to throw him off."

"Do you think we could visit the house?" John asked carefully.

"I'm not allowed anywhere near it," Nerissa inhaled, "so the white is a result of what exactly?"

"The traumatic experience along with the surge of magic your body needed to throw him off but wasn't used to, it's probably part of your appearance too, Morganna's teeth for instance were fangs, Zatanna's eyes change-"

"Right, Di-Nightwing suggested they call Zatanna to see why you were here," she told John.

"He's got League clearance love, he knows who they are, but thanks for the heads up."

"Do you know how your mother died?"

"Childbirth, John said she laid the spell on me right before she died."

"Zatara gave her the spell," John looked at Jason Blood who just nodded, "he's Zatanna's father."

"How did you find out all of this?" Nerissa asked.

"The ritual on your birthday, I summoned her spirit, nasty business, I sent the astral projection to you because her spirit felt your distress, bloody madness that was."

"Does Batman know any of this?"

"No," Nerissa looked at Blood, "I-"

"Let's keep it that way for the moment, he still believes Magic is science he doesn't understand yet," Jason Blood decided, "I've briefed Nimue, she already knew most things."

"Who's Nimue?"

"Madame Xanadu," Chas answered recognising the silent conversation between John and Jason.

"Morgaine's sister, she's a clairvoyant reads tarot cards, crystal ball," John explained.

"Okay now what do we do?" Nerissa asked.

"Easiest option, knock on your mad auntie's door and ask her," John said nonchalantly.

"I can't do that-"

"Nor should you, go to New York and we'll devise a plan of action afterwards," Jason Blood concluded, "before you leave I would like to try something."

"Sure," Nerissa looked confused.

"Stop it from hitting the ground," Jason Blood said as he threw a book in the air.

"STOP!" Nerissa ordered the book stopping it mid air.

"Interesting," Jason Blood poked the book and it fell to the ground, "very interesting, with enough concentration it would've stayed in place until YOU touched it."

"Blimey!"

"This is so weird." Nerissa sighed, "may I ask you something?" She looked at Jason Blood.

"Of course," he gestured for John and Chas to leave.

"Could my stay in Hell affect others around me?" Thirteen had jumped on her shoulders.

"When you first got back surely, now you could feel a strong connection to someone who's been to hell and back. However around the time of your death it is possible for you to feel as though you're affecting others, it's one of the everlasting side effects, has something happened?"

"Not exactly I just barely understand what's happening to me," she avoided his eyes.

"You've felt the pit's madness," he realized, "the Lazarus water is poison, it attacks the mind of those who bathed in it exactly where their deepest insecurities lie, your stay in Hell has nothing to do with it."

Jason's anger wasn't because of Hell but because he felt she didn't trust him, still her fault.

"Oh, I-uh, I recognized Jason as Red Hood from," talking about it felt weird, "Red Hood and I shared a few uh-moments, when Jason and I shared something similar I recognized his heart beat and the feel of his skin, what's that?"

"Human empathy has enormous power," he smiled, "it wasn't just the physical touch you recognised but the emotions behind it."

"Oh," she blushed, "why did my mother want me to be sent here?"

"I was to raise and train you on both sides of this world, do you remember the name of the woman who brought you to Gotham?"

"Sister Mary-Clarence it's a fake name, it's Whoopi Goldberg's name in Sister Act."

"Indeed, you should go to New York tomorrow-"

"I can't tomorrow, I'm finishing the painting at Wayne Manor, I'm doing their family portrait."

"You're the young artist," he shook his head clearly irritated.

"You're invited to the Gala I'm guessing?"

"I am, now I must attend," he smiled briefly and walked her out, "go to New York as soon as you can."

"One last thing, if I don't do as Lucifer said, will it affect anyone other than me?"

"It's a prophecy, not a fate prophecy, so I have to look into it, but the devil doesn't lie," he studied her, "you would go back to hell, and your stay would be eternal and worse than the first; you got away they will make sure to remind you of that."

"I just, I don't think I can do it," she said truthfully.

"We'll figure it out."

**Nerissa's apartment**

When Nerissa got back home she was exhausted, the blood pact and the story took their toll. She checked her phone, nothing from Jason. She checked her cameras Jason didn't pass by, which was good since she wasn't home. She cleaned her room and fed Thirteen.

Nerissa sat down on the chair in bedroom facing her window, thinking about the mess her life was. She stayed in the chair all day waiting for Jason. She fell asleep in it unaware that Jason was on her fire escape terrified of knocking.

_"Tally? Can I ask you something?"_

_"Anything you want."_

_"Is he your friend?" Nerissa pointed at another man in a hat and gold pendant standing far away._

_"Who," Tally turned to where she was pointing._

_"Him, over there,"_

_"There's no one there."_


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So sorry for the late update but I just got a major writer's block! Hope you like where this is going!

**Wednesday Nerissa's apartment**

When she woke up, Nerissa's back was sore, the chair is extremely uncomfortable. She checked her phone, Jason hadn't sent anything, she decided to send a text herself.

_'Hey, I hope you're feeling better, I'll be at the manor today, maybe we can talk! xo'_

"Was that too casual?" she asked Thirteen.

_Meow_

"I don't know what that means," Nerissa stared at her cat, "is Damian okay?"

_Meow_

"Now that I understood," she kept looking at the cat, "you said yes right? 'cause that's what I felt you said."

_Meow_

"Don't give me attitude!" Nerissa went to the kitchen to get food for Thirteen, "you like Jason right?"

_Meow_

"hmm," she got really strong loving emotions from Thirteen, she smiled and filled her bowl, she turned and saw the cat circling the red tulip on the coffee table, "would it be weird to name the plant?"

_Meow_

"No, it would not," the Swamp Thing appeared from the plant, "you have named inanimate objects before, a plant is a living thing."

"What brings you here? And you promised to never bring that up again!" Nerissa smiled at her most trusted friend.

"When are you going to New York?" he asked.

"I need to finish the painting at Wayne Manor, I need to buy a dress for the Gala-"

"You need to rethink your priorities," the Swamp Thing said with seriousness and authority in his growl like voice.

"I need a minute to process Alec!" she snapped, "a lot is happening way faster than I can process! I have paintings I need to finish, a gala to prepare for because Bruce invited HER to it, powers I need to learn to control, a boyfriend who probably thinks I hate him because of what happened-"

"Has he hurt you?" The Swamp Thing growled.

"No he didn't, he would never hurt me," Nerissa yelled, "the plant was there, you would have know if he had."

"Hmm, you have to go to New York as soon as you can," he grumbled back into the plant.

"I can't name the plant anymore," Nerissa groaned.

**Wednesday Wayne Manor**

Chas called and asked her if she needed a ride, but she needed time alone. He was more thoughtful than before, she really cared about him, he was nice to her and wanted nothing in return. 

Nerissa worked on the painting alone for a bit seeing as no one was up. She asked Alfred to gather them all for the afternoon so that she could get one last complete session. She saw Damian and called him but he ignored her, twice. Cassandra was clearly irritated, Nerissa was worried about her, she'd been this way since Sunday. Dick and Tim were working on cases when they appeared it was barely for a few minutes, and Jason wasn't around.

When it was time for the afternoon session, Damian was the first to come into the ballroom, but when he saw her alone he tried to leave.

"Hey," Nerissa called, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I should probably-"

"Hide from me for some reason?"

"I'm not," Damian lied, "I'm busy."

"Damian, what's going on?" Nerissa demanded.

"It's just-"

"Hey, everybody ready?" Dick came in, "wait where's everyone?"

"I'll go check," Damian quickly left.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked Nerissa.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled working on her colors.

They all came in a few moments later, Jason barely looked at her during the two hours they sat for the painting.

"Damian, could you come help me for a sec?" Nerissa asked him.

"What is it?" He didn't move from the couch.

"I need you to check my perspective-"

"That's ridiculous you wouldn't-"

"Damian, just go," Bruce ordered and Damian complied.

"It's good," he said observing the lines standing behind the massive painting.

"You and I are going to talk before I leave," Nerissa stared at him.

"I have things-"

"I don't care, I can't deal with another one of you being weird around me," she whisper yelled.

"What happened?" Damian glared.

"I'm not telling you," she smirked, "thank you Damian."

Damian went back to his place annoyed. 

Nerissa kept trying to catch Jason's eyes but he kept evading her. She felt so guilty, and she missed him, it's only been a day, but she missed him. They all evaded her pretty fast when she was done, she tried to talk to Jason but he was the first to leave. She knew they all noticed, but they were too polite to say anything. Dick just gave her a warm 'pity' smile.

"Alfred, could you take me to the storage unit where my old things are? I think I want to wear one of mom's dresses for the gala."

"That is a good idea my dear," Alfred smiled and led her downstairs.

"I asked Trish to pick me up, she's on her way here."

"I'll send her to you as soon as she gets here," Alfred left her alone.

Nerissa started dividing her things, she was taking the snow globe, Tally's coat, the diaries and sketch books. She looked through the closet, her mom had a few dancing dresses, it gave her an idea for the gala. An idea she could never discuss with Jason or Trish.

"Hey, how was the date?" Trish asked coming in.

"It was great," Nerissa stayed in the closet.

"You might be the walking lie detector but I know you, what happened?"

"Nothing, it's private," Nerissa turned to face her bestfriend.

"Ouh, that's juicy," Trish smirked, "he couldn't, you know?"

"No, I'm not discussing this with you," Nerissa smiled uncomfortably, "I want to take some of the stuff home with me, you have your car right?"

"Yep, your appointment at mom's is Monday after the gala, I told her you cut back on smoking and drinking," Trish picked up a box, "come on tell me! You told me about your first time!"

"You shouldn't lie to your mom," Nerissa laughed ignoring her, "hey Tim."

"Alfred said you might need help," Tim smiled.

"I'm taking a few things, I got 2 boxes and some hangers."

"Here let me help with the box, it's not about the patriarchy but you're a painter and pianist so you can't injure your hands," Tim took the box from Nerissa.

"Guess whose hands got injured?" Nerissa smirked at Trish.

"Who?" Trish asked as they walked up.

"Joe, and Tim punched him hard too," Nerissa smiled.

"How?" Trish snorted a laugh, "and good job nerd."

"I don't know or care," Nerissa shrugged, "Tim do you know if Cass and Steph got their dresses for the gala?"

"No idea, please don't take me shopping with you!" Tim panicked.

"Don't worry, we can go tomorrow," Trish suggested, "the museum is closed for a few days for renovations."

"I'll text Stephanie," Nerissa nodded, "I wish Ty was here."

"It's not girls day without him!" Trish agreed, "by the way, I got a call from the lady of your residency in London," Trish shared a look with Nerissa that Tim didn't see.

"Ms. Jones?" Nerissa asked.

"Yes, given that you put me down as your agent, anyway she got you an interview with a gallery in New York, said you should go there ASAP!"

"New York?" Nerissa asked innocently, "can't they come here?"

"Dude, a gallery in NYC wants to meet you, you leave everything and you go! What the fuck! Tell her Tim."

"Trish is right," Tim nodded, "you could make the trip in one day, no one would even know."

"If we're going to New York we're spending the night," Trish warned.

"Fine, I'll just have to clear it with Bruce, Tim is he in a somewhat good mood?"

"As good as it gets, are you and Jason okay?"

"Yes, Damian however is being super weird," Nerissa said.

"He's back at being the insult machine, you just don't know him like that," Tim laughed sadly.

"Wait so you and him are back to square 1?" Nerissa asked feeling how truly sad Tim was.

"Yep, more like square -999. It's okay, it was only a matter of time for him to revert to hating me."

**The ballroom**

"Don't you think it still needs something?" Nerissa asked Trish.

"Nope, it's perfect, don't touch it, the oil needs to be fully dry for next week," Trish warned.

"But like look, the couch looks wrong, and the colors-"

"Don't start, it's perfect," Trish let out a frustrated breath.

"Tim said you wanted to talk to me?" Bruce asked.

"I got her a meeting with a gallery in NYC, we're thinking of going tomorrow maybe?" Trish said with authority.

"Where will you be exactly?"

"I have the details at home, I'll send you an email," Trish suggested.

"It's just for precautions," he explained, "how long will you be gone?"

"We'll go tomorrow after shopping and we'll be back Friday after lunch," Nerissa answered.

"Is Jason going with you?" Bruce asked carefully.

"It's a girls' trip, I haven't had her for myself in a while," Trish joked.

"I see," Bruce studied the girls, he noticed the tension between Jason and Nerissa, and he knew Trish didn't like his second eldest too much, "be careful and call if you need anything."

"Where's Damian?" Nerissa asked.

"I honestly don't know."

Dick came to help them load the car, he took Nerissa aside.

"If you need anything let me know."

"I'm not the one you should worry about Dick."

"You kinda are, you're like my sister you know that right?" Dick hugged her.

**Nerissa's apartment after dinner**

"Are you going to tell me what's up with you and Jason? Do I have to kill him?"

"I told you it's private," Nerissa hung the dresses, she took out the coat, "that's Tally's coat."

"Fancy," Trish examined it, "so he couldn't get it up and you freaked out and he freaked out?"

"What? No!"

"It's okay, it happens to the best of them, the other day Roy was-"

"Babe, we talk good details, not malfunction details," Nerissa shuddered.

"What did you do yesterday?" Trish laid on the bed.

"Met with a demon," Nerissa said casually, "check this out," she threw a paintbrush in the air, "STOP" the brush froze.

"FREAKY!!" Trish was amazed, "what happens if I touch it?"

"If I'm not concentrating it would fall."

"This is so cool yet super freaky!" Trish nodded.

"I know right? Check this out, Thirteen?"

 _Meow_

"If you love Trish jump on the chair then on her lap," Nerissa told Thirteen who executed.

"OH MY GOD!!!! I love you too little kitty," Trish kissed Thirteen who started purring.

"I'm really scared Trish," Nerissa sat down next to her bestfriend.

"I know, I'm terrified, I mean, death and resurrection, heaven, hell, the DEVIL! Who wouldn't be? The way we casually talk about this? It's freaking me out, but we'll figure it out together and if this John character hurts you-"

"I'll turn him into fertilizer," the Swamp Thing appeared through the tulip causing Trish to yelp.

"Dude! That's scary!" she involuntarily snapped at him.

"Hey Alec, we're going to New York tomorrow, where is she based exactly?"

"I apologize Trish Somers," he growled, "Greenwich village, I suspect you want to alert the bat of your whereabouts."

"If I tell them where I am they won't track me, I trust them but this is something I need to do on my own terms," Nerissa said.

"Very well, I will contact Constantine," he disappeared into the plant.

"When did you get a plant?"

"Jason got it for me," Nerissa blushed avoiding Trish's stare.

"Red tulip," Trish reached for her phone to google it, "he's so cheesy!"

"He's not, he's romantic," Nerissa defended Jason, "and I really like it."

"You're mushily in love! It's nauseating but so cute!" Trish hugged her, "did you fight about the thing you think he's hiding?"

"You think he's hiding something, and I told you already I don't want to talk about it!"

"Fine, what's up with baby-bat?"

"No idea!" Nerissa sighed, "are you and Roy okay?"

"Yeah we're fine, he worries too much, and his visit to Star City opened old wounds, I'm trying to be there for him, but I don't speak hero you know?"

"How did we get wrapped up in all of this?"

"You got attacked and Red Hood saved you."

"So it's my fault?" Nerissa snorted a laugh.

"Oh my god Ty is video calling!"

 _"Sup bitches!"_ he yelled.

"I don't think we need the phone, I can hear you from my window!" Nerissa laughed.

_"Listen Hoe! I want to see them Wayne boys!"_

"I can't do that! You'll have to wait like everybody else!"

"Will you make it to the gala?" Trish pouted.

_"I don't think so! You both better wear to kill or I will kill you both!"_

"We're going shopping tomorrow," Nerissa said carefully.

_"It's not really girls' day without me and you both know it!"_

"Yeah we do," they said sadly.

_"Neri, we're going dancing the moment I land in Gotham Airport, whenever that may be!"_

"YES PLEASE! Gay bars are my favorite, but it feels weird going without you!"

They talked for a while and then Trish left. Nerissa texted Jason again.

_'Hey, I don't know if B told you, but Trish and I are going to NYC tomorrow, we'll be back Friday after lunch, maybe we can have dinner? xo'_

"This one was too casual right?" she asked Thirteen who simply turned and left.

Nerissa scanned her room and started putting things away. She found the device Damian gave her when she went back home after her birthday. She pressed it, maybe if he thought she was in danger he would actually look at her. She sat down on her piano and played random melodies, thinking about Jason Todd and what Jason Blood had said.

At some point she went to the kitchen to get a drink and remembered her mail, she picked up the envelopes and started going through them, electricity, water, rent, credit cards and a plain white one she was about to open it when she heard a knock on her window. She dropped the envelopes and ran to her room hoping it was Jason.

It wasn't, it was Damian/Robin.

"Hey," she disabled the security and let him in.

"Are you alright? Has someone hurt you?" he circled her checking for injuries and then examined her apartment.

"No, I just needed to get you to look at me," she snapped.

"That device is for emergen-"

"You said press it if you need anything, I remember just as well as you do."

"Fine, why have you called me here?"

"Why have you been acting weird and distant since Sunday?" she cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"I have not!"

"Damian, you ran away from me today, did I say something to upset you? Are you embarrassed that I saw your nightmare?"

"It's not your fault," he looked to his feet, "I just."

"Why are you back at being mean to Tim?" she demanded without noticing.

"Because I chose him," he whispered.

"I'm sorry?"

"In the dream, I chose to save him instead of you," he didn't look at her, "how can I look at you after letting you die?"

"It was a dream, not reality, and that was the right choice!" she saw the tears threatening to fall.

"How can you say that? You've been there-"

"Damian, if you ever really have to choose, there is no other choice than Tim, he's your brother-"

"But you're family as well, regardless of your relationship to Todd-"

"Damian, I don't mind, besides with Tim's big brain you'll figure out a way to save me together," she offered.

"You make a fair point, Drake does have certain useful qualities-"

"You could just say he's your smart brother and you love him, it's easier," she teased feeling a hint of relief.

"You really are kind," he whispered, "I hope I didn't not offend you when I mentioned my mother."

"Not at all, it was weird, but I'm here for you, just don't let dreams affect your reality, it's gone now, you're here, on earth and you're safe."

"Do-do you still have them?"

"Yeah, especially around that time, but sleeping next to," she blushed, "Jason, helps."

"He's a buffoon, but he'll come around!"

"Thanks Damian, now go fix your mess with Tim, he seemed sad."

"May I give you a hug?"

"Come here," Nerissa hugged him tight and hard, "you're a good person and you are loved."

"Thank you," Damian squeezed her hard too.

"Now go beat up some bad guys and make up with your brother."

She watched him leave, she looked at the rooftop in front of and thought she saw Jason's red helmet.

_'Steph, gala shopping tomorrow at noon, bring Cass'_

Nerissa checking her phone; nothing. She went to bed.

_'Let me tell you from the start!_

_This is going to hurt you a lot more than it does me.'_

_Joker kept swinging the crow bar, over and over, laughing like a maniac._

_BOOM_

**Thursday Gotham Mall**

"Bruce said you have to wear them," Stephanie adjusted the wig and Sypral glasses Nerissa was wearing.

"This is ridiculous, he would never come here, they would never know," Nerissa protested.

"Better safe than sorry," Trish said while observing Cassandra staring at a dress.

"Cass," Nerissa walked to her, "why don't you try it on?"

"We already picked her dress," Stephanie jumped from behind.

"Right," Nerissa glared feeling Cassandra's unease under the fake smile she gave them.

"Come on since we're done, let's get some ice cream and go, you have a long drive to NYC!"

"You two go order and we'll follow," Trish suggested innocently before turning to Nerissa, "what's happening in that mind of yours?"

"Nothing, I just want to get to NY, Stephanie doesn't know what I like, could you-"

"On it."

**A few hours later**

"We could've taken my car." Trish stated from the backseat of Chas' cab.

"Nonsense," John said, "besides my trip, my rules."

"Let's just get this over with," Nerissa rolled her eyes.

"Someone's in a bad mood-"

"Just shut up John."

"Easy love, Chas, tell-"

"You're lucky I'm your mate," Chas laughed. 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HarleyCAO, this chapter is for you, I tried to add you as co-creator because I didn't know how else to tag you, but it didn't work, hope you see it soon!!
> 
> Sorry it's taking me this long to update!  
> Please let me know your thoughts and leave kudos! 
> 
> ♥

**Thursday, Gotham city a** **coffee shop**

"Are you okay?" Dick asked.

"I'm great, why do you ask?"

"Jay, you volunteered to help me look for an apartment."

"Well it's time you moved out of the manor AGAIN," Jason answered briefly.

"Hmm," Dick glanced at Jason's phone, he received a text.

_'We left for NYC, xo'_

"Alfred wants you out but he's too polite to mention it-"

"You're not replying?"

"Don't look at my phone," Jason shoved his phone in his pocket.

"You have to talk to her, she's worried-"

"You're an adult right? You can look for an apartment on your own," Jason stood up and left.

"Jason wait," Dick ran after him, "you ha-"

"You have no idea what you're talking about, you don't know what happened," Jason straddled his bike.

"I do, I mean not wha-"

"What do you mean you do?" Jason growled.

"She called me when you dropped her off, she was worried about you, she didn't tell me specifics but I'm not stupid-"

"You're stupid if you think I'm discussing it with you," Jason wore his helmet and drove off, he needed to clear his mind.

Jason knew that Nerissa had gotten close to Dick, and it didn't really bother him, but he didn't like the idea of Dick getting involved in his shit.

**Jason's safe-house**

Jason went in for some peace and quiet, instead he found Tim and Cassandra each doing something.

"You have your own safe-houses," he told them.

"Yeah, but here I don't have to deal with Damian," Tim answered from his laptop.

"Shopping is tiring," Cassandra looked up from her book, she didn't want to be around Bruce.

The door opened again, it was Damian.

"Drake, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"You're seeking me out to insult me? That's a new lo-" Tim closed his laptop ready to leave.

Jason started laughing and got a soda that he spit out when Damian spoke.

"I'm here to apologize," Damian answered truthfully.

"What's your angle?" Tim glared.

The door opened again, it was Dick.

"Jay I'm sorry-hey, gang's all here."

The boys started arguing, loudly, Cassandra slammed her book shut and yelled.

"You, stop being a dick to him he's trying to apologize," she pointed at Tim, "you, stop insulting him he's just trying to be a brother," she pointed at Damian, "you, talk to your girlfriend," she pointed at Jason, "and you, find an apartment," she pointed at Dick, "I just wanted to read in peace. But since we're here, let's plan the fucking gala our way."

They stood in silence astound, they nodded and mumbled apologies.

"This calls for a group hug!" Dick trapped them all together.

**New York, Greenwich Village after sunset**

"Neri, wake up we're here," Trish dodged Nerissa's elbow, "easy it's just me."

"Sorry," Nerissa mumbled, "nightmare."

They got out of the car, Thirteen ran out and climbed the stairs and went through the kitty door.

"Thirteen get back here!" Nerissa went after her.

_"Madame Xanadu, enter freely and unafraid."_

Nerissa was startled when the door opened and revealed a beautiful black haired woman wearing a long burgundy dress with multiple necklaces and rings and a heartwarming smile, she was holding Thirteen in her arms.

"Ah, at last! Welcome, enter freely and unafraid!"

The woman shot a dirty look at John before guiding Nerissa inside. The rest followed.

"Madame Xanadu?" Nerissa carefully asked.

"Nimue Inwudu for family, and you sweet child are family, please have a seat all of you."

Nerissa and Trish sat next to each other at the round table, Chas and John took the last two.

"Thirteen seems to have enjoyed your company greatly," Madame Xanadu said looking at Nerissa, "I sent her to you a month or so ago."

"You sent her? How do you know her name?" Nerissa gestured for Thirteen who quickly went to her lap.

"That is her name, you didn't choose it, she told it you." Madame Xanadu saw Nerissa's confused look, "you still don't know the extent of your powers I see," shooting another dirty look to Constantine.

"Okay," Nerissa said, "uh- I suppose you know my story, and uh-I" she looked around and saw the crystal ball and different artifacts.

"I do, Jason Blood is an old friend. You wish to know why I wanted to meet you."

"Well.. yes?" Nerissa took a deep breath, "John says your sister is my ancestor, like great grandmother kind of ancestor, you're a clairvoyant and well I'm just adjusting to the idea of not being uh- you know fully uh-"

"Human?" Madame Xanadu asked with a smile, "I can assure you, both your parents were humans, homo magi are no longer what they used to be when Morganna and I were young girls of the Elk Folks before the age of men."

"You knew my parents?"

"I did, what do you wish to know?"

"I only know my mother died in childbirth, and nothing about my father, were they good people?" Nerissa asked worried.

"Your mother was one of the bravest people I have ever met in my entire existence, and I've had a long life." She smiled sadly.

"What about my father? Is he still alive?" The look on Madame Xanadu's face was hint enough, "was he a good person? Did they love each other?"

"He was a good man," she sighed looking at John who simply shook his head, "they did, for a time."

"And Morganna? Is she-"

"She's immortal, still licking her wounds from our last confrontation, she doesn't know about you."

"How did she really die?" Nerissa was crushing Trish's fingers.

"Your mother was a very powerful sorceress," Madame Xanadu paused, "the magic realms extend to depths that are still not fully grasped even by the likes of me."

She stood up and went to a shelf looking for something.

"Alright, so it was magic related? That's why she laid the power repressing spell on me?"

"We were fighting a great evil," Madame Xanadu looked at John briefly while setting her tarot deck on the table, "let's consult the cards, cut-"

"I'm not here for a reading Madame Xanadu," Nerissa snapped rubbing her chest, "why are you and John exchanging weird looks?"

"Nothing to worry about love-"

"I'm not asking you!" Nerissa snapped again, "so this great evil killed her or cursed her? Does it have anything to do with Lucifer?"

"A curse was laid upon her-"

"Before or after I was conceived?"

"That I don't know for sure, these were dark times, we were at war, once we understood the gravity of the situation it was too late," Madame Xanadu sighed again, "she wanted you more than anything and I'm afraid she only held you long enough to give you your name."

"You're not lying but you're not telling the truth either, I can tell."

Nerissa stood up, which made Trish interfere.

"Okay how about we calm down and talk in a less cryptic manner?"

This made Nerissa sit back down.

"Could you just tell me the truth?" Nerissa asked.

"I would never lie to you sweet child," Madame Xanadu smiled, "let me tell you the story of Roxanne and-"

"NO. Don't say their names." Nerissa stated angrily.

"That's your family we're-"

"My family died with me in that plane 6 years ago," Nerissa's anger was rising, "blood doesn't make them family, Trish is my family, Alec is my family."

"Alec?" Madame Xanadu inquired calmly but suspiciously.

"Swamp Thing," Chas said.

"I see, and you call him Alec?" She glanced at John again, but Nerissa didn't notice.

"I do, he offered to find my birth parents or any living relatives years ago but I refused," Nerissa took a deep breath rubbing her chest again, "I'm sorry, I'm usually a calm person, but-"

"Your death wound is hurting is it not?" Nerissa nodded, "let me see," there was a faint scar right under the large stab wound, the scar from hell only visible to the knowing eye, "I have some herbs that should ease hell's pain," she stood up and grabbed a small pouch.

"I just don't want to go to hell again!" Nerissa whispered taking off her knife and showing it to Madame Xanadu, "Jason Blood said this is a hell forged blade, demonic and divine mixed, the devil's sick joke. I don't want to kill anyone. I don't want the power to send people to hell. I don't want to be a witch. I don't want to remember all."

"What are you expecting from me?"

"Council? Guidance? A solution? I don't know! I didn't ask for any of this! I want control of my life! I'm no one's puppet! Am I going back to hell? Is that something you can see? Can you tell me what's going to happen to me?"

"I don't have the answers you seek," Madame Xanadu took a deep breath, "I do foresee certain things, but the future is not set in stones, it remains uncertain how things may unfold."

"Tell her about your dream." Trish said after a silence, "you know Lucifer."

"What dream?" John asked seeing as Nerissa wasn't answering, "love?"

"I used to have this recurring dream, a man in a hat-"

"Man in a hat?" Madame Xanadu seemed worried she looked at John.

"You don't think it could be-" he asked.

"What does this man look like? Is there any detail you remember?" Madame Xanadu asked.

"His face is the only thing I can't see, but he's a real person with a name-"

"What's his name love?"

"Tally." Nerissa waited for the questions.

"Go on," Madame Xanadu urged, "what about Lucifer? Why did you specify that he's a real person?"

"In the dreams he usually keeps me company as my parents fight with other men in hats, he gives me his hat and promises me his coat when I'm taller, Jas-" she took a deep breath, "I found my diaries, I wrote about him for years, Jason suggested the possibility of him being an imaginary friend, but I found this hidden in my mom's things along with the promised coat." She pulled out the card.

"I see," Madame Xanadu read the note and gave it to John, "did he wear a round golden pendant or silver coins?"

"No, Tally didn't, but in the dreams one of the others would sometimes have a pendant," Nerissa inhaled trying to zone out Madame Xanadu's feelings, "the other night, I had the dream, it was different, Lucifer showed up saying it was a memory and that there was something I wasn't seeing."

"Is that all he said?"

"Yes." Nerissa avoided Trish's gaze.

"No, he also said _"love renders you blind"_ which means-" Trish said.

"Trish," Nerissa warned.

"I don't care! This has something to do with Jason, I don't know what but I'm sure it does!" Trish continued addressing Madame Xanadu.

"You have no right-" Nerissa started.

"I have every right!" Trish yelled, "you're not going back to hell because of him or any of them!" She stood up, "excuse me" and went outside.

"She cares deeply about you," Madame Xanadu stated.

"Who wears a gold or silver pendant?" Nerissa disregarded the comment.

"A man with no face or name, a phantom of history, a stranger wandering through time and space," Madame Xanadu answered, "no one you should worry about, why does she suspect Jason's involvement?"

"Because she doesn't like him."

"And?"

"Something doesn't make sense in the case of my parents' deaths," Nerissa took a deep breath, "it could be something they haven't found yet, or nothing at all-"

"You could just use your power and find out love," John said.

"That's not how relationships work John. I trust him. I'm not using any power unless I have to, I don't take shortcuts! I don't cheat!"

"Charles why don't you and John check on young Patricia?" Madame Xanadu suggested, once the men left she continued with regret in her voice, "I wish I had accompanied your mother and Zatara to London all those years ago, I wish I had found you sooner."

"It doesn't matter now, I just don't know what I've done to deserve all of this," she tugged on her locket.

"Have you ever opened it?"

"I tried twice, it didn't open then I lost interest," Nerissa answered truthfully, "I'm just so used to it, it doesn't 'work' anymore, breaking the chain unlocked every power I have, because apparently I have many."

"You do. Your life-"

"My life is a series of unfortunate events, caused by people I've never met and it affects everyone I ever care for," she sighed, "do I have an evil twin plotting with Lucifer because I stole her life?" Nerissa asked sarcastically.

"I'm the one with the evil sister," Madame Xanadu smiled, "why don't you want to know about your parents?"

"I grew up with no family, and when I got one I lost them, I don't want to lose the ones I never knew too, so I'd rather not know about them."

"You should know your mother's sacrifice resulted in the destruction of a very powerful artifact, The Books of Magic, in the wrong hands horrible things would have happened to this world and others," she didn't elaborate respecting Nerissa's wishes, "so Jason?"

"He deserves better that's for sure," Nerissa looked away.

"Why do you say that?"

"I went to hell when I died, this should be reason enough," she wiped away a tear, "he didn't, he's a hero, he died protecting his mother who sold him to Joker, he went to heaven," she inhaled trying not to cry, "his heart beats purely, even after everything he's done, he hates himself so much it makes my heart ache, he's trying so hard to make up for the wrongs he's done, he's good, he's the best of them."

"Does he know?"

"How can I ever tell him?"

"You love him," Madame Xanadu knew how this conversation would end.

"It doesn't matter, it won't last anyway, after the plane nothing good ever lasts for me, I'm the devil's chew toy, Jason Todd deserves much better than this," she pointed to herself and stood up.

"You've seen the pit's madness," Madame Xanadu carefully said.

"I have, which is why I know he deserves better. I should go, I want to apologize if I have shown any disrespect."

"Not at all, please come back whenever you feel ready, my door is always open," Madame Xanadu stood up and started walking before falling to the ground, "NO! NO! NOO!"

"JOHN" Nerissa ran to help her but she didn't know what to do, John came in running followed by Chas and Trish.

"Bollocks!! Get back!" He ordered, Nerissa executed. "Nimue what are you seeing?"

"NO! JOHN!" She reached for his hand and gripped it tightly. Her body jerked back and her voice sounded hoarse.

 _"The devil's words shall be executed reopening the book's pages,"_

Black tears streamed down her face.

 _"Old friends will cross paths and family will be reunited,"_

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

 _"Her heart will break in the wake of betrayal,"_

A blinding light shot from her eyes.

_"A life will be lost in the name of love and his laughter will echo through the night!"_

Madame Xanadu's eyes went back to normal she was panting.

"John, John no!" She fell in John's arms.

"Nimue, are you sure?" John asked avoiding the others in the room. "Is there more?" John helped her up to the couch, she shook her head.

"What happened?" Nerissa asked.

"A fate prophecy, another bloody prophecy linked to you, bloody hell!"

"What does this mean? Will what she said come true?"

"Yes, sweet child, not necessarily in that order but I'm afraid it will." Madame Xanadu was recovering.

"Bloody devil! Bloody prophecies!"

"No. You just said that the future is not set in stones, now you're telling me that all this shit will happen? No! NO! I'm not his puppet! I will not kill anyone, devil be damned! I'm going home."

Nerissa's screaming made the building shake. She ran out, Trish followed her. John was about to follow her.

"John," Madame Xanadu called softly, "John, there is no other way!" She took a deep breath, "he is hiding something but he can't help it, she can't feel his lies. Watch over her! It's only a matter of weeks! And beware of her anger John! Don't anger her!"

John and Chas went after the girls leaving Madame Xanadu alone, or so they thought.

"She looks so much like her mother don't you think Alec?"

"Alec Holland is no more Nimue Inwudu, only the Swamp Thing stands."

"So the Swamp Thing saves Alec and Roxanne's daughter out of guilt over Alec's death?" She knew that wasn't the case.

"If only it were so simple. The future you usually foresee may change, but the pillars of fate remain the same, she was always going to die at 16, but her fate never ended at 16, her fate is a circle that will always close the same. I fear the devil's words and your own Nimue of the Elk Folks."

"It was supposed to be over, Roxanne's sacrifice was supposed to have destroyed the book," she looked at the red eyes of the Swamp Thing, "she doesn't deserve this, she's-"

"An innocent soul dragged into a war, she is far more powerful than Roxanne ever was, her burden is heavier, if the book you speak of is indeed the books of magic, with Constantine's help she will be able to destroy it forever."

"She will find out Alec Holland is her father, you should be the one to tell her," Madame Xanadu sighed.

"Alec Holland is not the family your words speak of."

"What do you know that I haven't seen?"

"She has family in Gotham."

"Oh Swamp Thing, my prophecy speaks of blood family and not of the Roman of Gotham."

They heard another loud scream.

"I know," before the Swamp Thing disappeared he added, "she's calling me."

Madame Xanadu fell on her couch exhausted, she still wasn't alone, but he dared not speak, she felt him about to disappear.

"You better have answers next time you visit," she said.


	37. Chapter 37

**Gotham the plane crash's site**

"Holy shit!"

Nerissa looked around, she was in New York seconds ago. How on earth did she get here?

"ALEC! ALEC!" She ran to the woods she woke up in, "ALEC I know you can hear me!"

_Meow_

Thirteen was here too?

"I'm here little leaf," the Swamp Thing appeared.

"I was in New York 3 seconds ago!"

"I know," he growled, "so was I."

"How did I get here so fast?" She was beyond freaked out, kind of like the day they met.

"It would seem to me that you have teleportation abilities," he answered, "what troubles you little leaf?"

"A new prophecy," she saw down still shaking.

"Hmm," he listened.  
  
  


**Gotham hours later, Nerissa's apartment**

"Neri open the door!" Trish banged on Nerissa's door. "Fucking shit!" She called Roy, "hey baby send me Jason's number, one he answers, now Roy!" She dialed.

" _Hello_?" Jason didn't recognize the number.

"Jason it's Trish, is Nerissa with you?"

_"No, aren't you supposed to be in New York?"_

"We were but," Trish didn't know how to explain it.

_"But what?"_

"We had a fight and she said she was going home, I'm at her apartment but she's not here, so I thought you're what she meant by home!"

 _"Oh, okay I'll find her,"_ Jason had an idea where she might be, _"what did you fight about?"_

"The meeting didn't go well, let me know when you find her! I'm going back to my place!"

"Right, darlin', use this when you find her," Constantine handed Trish a blank card and disappeared.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Trish asked; no one, "fucking shit!"

**The swamp, later**

"I don't know what to do anymore," Nerissa said petting Thirteen.

"I can't tell you what to do, I can only listen and offer you guidance," the Swamp Thing answered.

"I know, I just wish I had control over my life, I got so angry, I don't get angry, and Jason-"

"Is almost here," the Swamp Thing answered before disappearing.

That's when Nerissa heard the sound of an engine coming closer. She heard his footsteps, then his voice. She focused on how he was invading the open space, just like he invades her.

"It's Jason, I found her, I'll tell her to call you, okay bye Trish."

That's new, Nerissa thought, she wasn't sure how to approach this situation. They haven't been alone since that day in his safe-house and they didn't speak at the manor.

 _'Please don't ask me how I got here!'_ She thought.

"How did you find me?" She asked before remembering, "you have a tracker-"

"I actually used my brain this time," he joked coming closer to where she sat, "you said you came here to be with your parents, so I figured that's what you meant by home."

"Kind of, welcome to my grave," she said not turning to look at him.

"This is where-"

"Yep, right where I'm sitting."

"May I sit with you?"

"You have your own grave-" she burst into laughter, "this is so absurd."

"It is." Jason sat next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"You're unbelievable, you're the one sitting in your grave, fuck it sounds weird."

"It does," she laughed leaning into his shoulder, "are you feeling better? That's what I meant."

"Now I am," he lay his head on hers, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she sighed, "I'm sorry too."

"You shouldn't have to be."

"I do, I'm sorry I can't open up about my past, it's just so hard and this; you and me it's,"

"Scary?" He added reaching for her hand.

"Yes, it's terrifying, not you as a person but being with someone who might understand what I went through makes it real, and it terrifies me because it reminds me of how real what happened was," she took a deep breath locking her fingers with his, "and then the words get lost and I can't make sense of anything, but I don't want you to think I don't trust you."

"I know you do, I'm sorry for not replying to your texts," they sat in silence for a bit, "so New York was a bust huh?"

"Yeah, the meeting didn't go well, my future is as crappy as my past." She didn't lie at all.

"I don't believe that, you're destined for greatness." After another silence, "how's your present looking?"

"Really handsome," she smiled looking up to his face, "I missed you Jay."

"I missed you too Princess," he kissed her hand, "I like it when you call me Jay."

"Thank you for coming Jay."

"I'll always come back to you."

"So cheesy," she nudged him lightly.

"Only for you," he nudged back.

They sat in silence for a bit, holding hands, breathing clean air.

"I used to think about you a lot," she said in a low voice, "when I came back."

"As Robin you mean?"

"Well yeah," she laughed, "on my birthday Joe and I were talking about medschool and stuff, I told him I'm leaving the saving for Batman and Robin, he told me there were rumours that Robin died."

"Well I had."

"I remember thinking how horrible it must be to die so young, it's like the universe heard me and said 'let's show her'," she laughed, "but when I came back and heard Batman I knew you were dead for real. Then every time someone would mention Batman and Robin I would think of the robin that died, you were my hero before I met you, my robin."

"You think we met somewhere in the middle?"

"I don't know," she sighed, earth is the middle between heaven and hell, "we met now."

"We did."

"I want to tell you something," she took back her hand, "but I don't know how."

"Any way you want."

"I drank it willingly," she whispered, "the drug he put it in a tequila bottle and asked me if I trusted him."

"You don't have to-"

"I have to, I'll explode if I don't." She started talking, "and then he came into my room."

"I-"

"I'm just so pissed that even now, after all this time I just can't see it, you know? What ticked in his head? Why? Did he always hate me? He lied to me for 10 years! It just doesn't make sense! None of it does! What am I not seeing? What is the big mystery? What is the big reason? Is there an actual reason? What did I ever do to him? And now I'm alive and well and I have to play dead so that I don't get dead, again!"

"It's not your fault," he said angrily.

"Do you know why they want me dead?" She demanded, wanting to prove Trish and John wrong.

"No," he said feeling a knot in his throat, he should tell her but he couldn't. Bruce said her mother didn't want her to know, "some people are just evil."

"Yeah," all she could think of was that Trish and John were wrong, Jason wasn't hiding anything, "after Bruce found me here, I was so scared of everything, for the longest time I thought it was a bad dream, that I was going to wake up in the lake house and go to Romania with my parents and Joe, I was scared that if I broke the silence that it would all be real."

"Princess you don't-"

"Dr. Tompkins tried to get me to speak during my first month, but then she got busy with Bruce, he used to come into the clinic beat up near to death almost once a week," she sighed, "then I had to go to school, Gotham High, Trish's mom made her sit next to me," Nerissa laughed, "she used to ask me questions at first but I never dared to look at her, what was I supposed to tell her?" She shook her head, "but she kept sitting next to me, and defending me when they called me 'the freak with the streak', man teenagers can be mean," she brushed her hair. "Until my 17th birthday, I couldn't take it anymore, and the pain of what happened rushed through my body all day long, she found me in the biology lab with my wrists open. The school nurse was nice, she helped us and didn't ask questions. There was a big pine behind the school, we went there and talked for the first time."

Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her tight. She was telling him the things she could put into words.

"I told her what he did, I needed therapy but I could only talk to her. She took me to her mom once after I skipped school for a week," she wiped her tears, "I had a few bruises on my arms from the nuns, I hadn't brought my share for the week because I was studying, her mom tried to get me to live with them through the foster system but Clarice wouldn't sign the papers and well Trish's mom was in the midst of her divorce, fucking mess."

"What do you mean your share for the week?" Jason asked softly.

"They pimp us out, the teenage girls, we have to pay to stay, Butch Gilzean knew so he round us up and we picked pockets for him, he's nice for a thug, god we had to dodge Frankie the perv," her whole body shuddered. "The moment the clock ticked midnight and I turned 18, I ran to Trish's house and slept at the door," she laughed.

"I'm sorry," Jason said sadly, finally understanding the bond between Trish and Nerissa.

"It's okay, it's fine," she snuggled up to him, "then a year later, during spring break in LA, we got so drunk and got these tattoos and promised to never be afraid to tell each other anything, I told her the truth that night, but I waited till she was sleeping. I brought her here and told her again, the day you got shot."

They sat in silence for a bit, then Jason realized.

"You told me before you told her."

"I couldn't stop myself from telling you," she remembered how hard it was to tell Constantine or to even talk about it with Alec of all people, but not Jason, it just rolled off her tongue.

"Do you know how you came back?" He asked carefully.

"I do," she swallowed her tears, "but I'm not ready to talk about it. I want to tell you everything-"

"You don't have to-" he couldn't bear to see her cry.

"I know, but I _want_ to, but I'm scared you won't accept me," she cried not being able to hold it in anymore.

"Princess, you saw the pit's madness and you still trusted me, please tell me you know nothing will ever make me see you differently."

"I'm worried this will end if I tell you now," she admitted through her tears, "after the plane, nothing good lasts for me, just Trish."

"I'm not going anywhere, you can tell me whenever you feel ready," he held her closer to his chest.

"I was so different," she whispered pulling away, "I loved hugs and dancing, I rarely cried. It feels like I'm walking on this line hooked to the past and the future, but it keeps shaking, I'm waiting for it to snap."

"I-" he started then stood up gun in hand when he heard a sound coming from deep inside the woods.

"There's nothing here," Nerissa wiped her tears and dismissed his reaction.

"I heard something," Jason frowned.

"I know these woods like the back of my hand, there's nothing out there," she stood up understanding Alec's message, "come on."

"Are you sure?" Jason kept glancing in the direction of the sound.

"Yeah, I want you to do something for me before we leave."

"Anything you want Princess," he put the gun away and looked into her eyes, the moonlight made them glow a shade of gold.

"This is where I died," she stood where she had lain dead years ago.

"Okay,"

"But it's also where I was brought back," she tugged on her locket.

"Okay,"

"I was robbed of my first kiss," she looked to the ground, "would you kiss me here? Like it's my first?"

"Do over?" Jason smiled feeling his heart banging against his chest.

"If it's weird we don't have to-"

Jason cupped her face with both hands and leaned in.

"Whatever you want goes," Jason whispered, "I'll give you the best first kiss."

He kissed her forehead, her left cheek then her right cheek, he nudged her nose with his then placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose. He lifted her head up a bit and brushed his lips against her parted lips before trapping them with his. He gently slipped his tongue in her mouth searching for hers, she tried to pick up the pace but he kept going at it slow. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer taking him all in. The small sounds they were making echoed through the woods. Their lips moved together in perfect sync, making them moan louder the longer they kissed.

They pulled away when they heard the 'wind' blowing in the leaves, Nerissa was going to have a serious talk with Alec about cockblocking. They were panting but they were smiling.

"How's that for a first kiss?"

"Perfect," she blushed looking down, "let's go continue this in a bed."

"We're outside the city," Jason took her hand as they walked to the car followed by Thirteen.

"I know," she was confused.

"It's going to be a while before we get to a bed, unless you want to go to the manor."

"I just want to be with you tonight," she then realized what he meant, "we're not doing it in the car."

"But the mood might-"

"I'll get you back in the mood," she brushed her hand over his thigh.

"Careful Princess," he caught her hand before it got too close.

"What did I do Jay?" She looked up innocently biting her lip.

"You're testing my patience," his voice dropped, "and you're biting your lip."

"I would never," she denied biting her smirk and reaching for his butt with her free hand.

"Okay that's it," he picked her up bridal style and ran to the car, "we're going to have a long talk about our rules," he managed to say as she showered his neck with kisses and love bites.

"I'm a rebel I don't follow rules," she tried to impersonate his voice.

"Princess," he clicked his tongue putting her on the ground next to the car, he opened her door, before she sat down she squeezed his butt and gave him a challenging look. He walked around and took his seat. "Hands on the dashboard," he waited for Thirteen to jump into the backseat before closing the door.

"No trust or self control," she shook her head smirking.

Jason tried to focus on driving, it was pretty late the roads were empty.

"Did I ever tell you about spring break in LA?"

"No," he answered nonchalantly forgetting how curious he was.

"The night before we got our tattoos, I asked Trish to give me the place we rented for a few hours," she continued seriously.

"Okay."

"You know for me and Léonie to have some alone time," she saw his jaw clench, "Trish was meeting a friend she was supposed to be out for hours, so Léonie and I just-"

"Wait," he gripped the steering wheel so hard, "Léonie is-" he glanced at her.

"My ginger ex-girlfriend", she smiled slyly, "anyway," she took her hands off the dashboard.

"I said hands on the dashboard," he grunted trying to focus on driving.

"Okay," she put her hands back and spoke in a sultry tone, "Trish walked in on us in a _very_ compromising _position_ ," she glanced at him, "I worked so many extra hours to buy her new silk scarves, you know oil stains on silk don't come off and it isn't as strong as you'd think when it gets wet," she could see his lip twitching so she added, "we should've used cuffs, if you know what I mean."

Jason was breathing hard and stepping on the gas pedal.

"Would you teach me to drive?" She asked changing the subject naturally.

"What?"

"I don't drive I thought you could teach me," she said innocently putting her hand on the gear stick.

"I'm going to teach you something," he looked at her, "hands on-" she put her hand on his thigh.

"You're not the boss of me," she challenged resting her hand on his thigh gently brushing back and forth.

"We'll see about that."

"Hmm, eyes on the road Jay," she kept her hand on his thigh, watching him controlling his breathing.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! I hope you like where it's going! I have some future chapters already written! Hit Kudos and subscribe, maybe share the story!

**Sometime Thursday,** **Watch Tower**

"I thought this was a JLA meeting," Oliver whispered to Clark glancing at Jason Blood and Zatanna.

"It is an odd group," Clark agreed, carefully studying the fellow heroes in the hall.

"Batman called an emergency meeting," Dinah explained.

"Where is Batman?" Oliver asked looking around.

"No idea," Clark looked for the dark knight.

Bruce was already there, but he's Batman.

"I'm right here," Bruce appeared out of thin air.

"Jesus!" Oliver exclaimed, "every time."

"Hmm," Bruce saw the others, he was waiting to make sure a certain green ring bearer wasn't here.

"That's an odd group," Oliver expressed aloud.

"I know," Bruce answered, "you've all been invited to the Wayne Gala next week."

"If this is about the RSVP, it's in the mail," Jason Blood said irritated, "I've got places to be and things to do."

The heroes exchanged glances, Jason Blood was to be feared, being possessed by a prince of hell and all, but you know, Batman. They all received the invitations, some were normally always invited and for some it was a first.

"It's not just a Gala, it's a job," Bruce explained.

"You're birds aren't working it?" Dinah asked confused.

"They're too close to it, they'll get their tasks later," Bruce pulled out the maps of the ballroom.

"This is about the Clare girl?" Oliver asked.

"Who?" Dinah cocked an eyebrow.

"Roy's new girl?" Oliver said, Dinah nodded, "her bestfriend, she's seeing one of his-"

"Redhood," Bruce clipped back fast not wanting to go into his son's personal life.

"Wait so Redhood's a good guy now?" Someone asked.

"He's always been a good guy," someone snapped.

"Yes it is, her name is Nerissa Clare," Bruce answered dryly.

"Why is the name familiar?" Jason Blood asked innocently.

"She's the adopted daughter of William and Carmen Clare, they were killed in the plane crash 6 years ago," Bruce explained, "it was all over the news."

Jason Blood nodded.

"Is she the girl that I met the other day?" Clark asked.

"Yes," Bruce answered shortly, ignoring the others who felt out of place between the 2 thirds of the trinity.

"What do you need?" Zatanna asked walking to him.

"In the past month, there has been 3 attempts to her life," Bruce continued, "she's believed to be dead-"

"Wait," Oliver remembered, "this is the Adington case? The human trafficking ring you tracked down to Star City 4 years ago?"

"Yes," Bruce started getting really irritated.

"They're heavily protected," Oliver reminded him, "we couldn't find anything on them."

"Who's protecting them and who are they exactly?" Clark asked.

"The ninth circle is protecting them-" Oliver started.

"Not anymore, they've lost a lot of money and are desperate to rebuild, and they are Nerissa Clare's adoptive aunt and uncle," Bruce explained, "she got her own sister killed, because Carmen and William were working with me to shut down the trafficking ring."

"If you could please get to the point," Jason Blood let out an exasperated breath.

"This is one of my very first cases," Bruce took a deep breath, "they will see her alive at the Gala." 

"Bait," Clark whispered disappointed.

"It was her idea," Bruce's voice held warning.

"The plane crash was an accident if I recall correctly," Jason Blood pressed intentionally.

"It wasn't, Clarice admitted to it a few weeks ago when Nerissa was taken from the Gotham Museum, but it's not on tape, I still haven't found any evidence of foul play, I even had Flash look it over ... more than once," Bruce said, "anyway, the family is too close and they'll have different jobs. She's ready to go the extra mile to live safely. I need you to do exactly as I say."

"What's our job?" Someone asked.

"Keeping her safe," Bruce glared, "especially when the party's over."

"Won't she be with her," Oliver said awkwardly, "uh, boyfriend?"

"She probably will, but I need extra eyes and ears," Bruce glanced at Clark who nodded.

Bruce drew up his plan with each of their positions explaining how it would go and how he wants at least 2 of them a minimum of 2 steps away from Nerissa. He didn't give any real details about Nerissa and her past, no details about her relationship to Jason or the rest of the family. One could say it was even less than a need to know basis.

"Why are we here?" Zatanna pointed at Jason Blood, "you know I don't mind dressing up but what's going on?"

"In private," Bruce said as the 2 magic beings followed.

"DELIHS," Zatanna spoke.

"Constantine," Bruce simply said.

"What about him?" Zatanna asked irritated.

Jason Blood noticed but said nothing.

"I need to know why he's popping in and out of Gotham, I know he's here even if I don't see him, but I'm busy enough as it is."

"I'll look into it," Jason Blood nodded, "is this why I received an invitation?"

"No, I recall you saying you enjoyed good art," Bruce said with no tone.

"I do," Jason Blood smiled, "anything else?"

"Just Constantine, let me know as soon as you find out why he's in Gotham," Batman nodded and walked away.

"Something on your mind, mistress of magic?" Jason Blood mused.

"Last time I saw John was a few months back at the bar, he was tongue deep into some poor girl's throat," Zatanna answered as calmly as possible.

"I never took you for the jealous type," Jason Blood noted.

"Is something going on in Gotham that might strike his interest?" Zatanna ignored the comment.

"Hell's been quiet, I had to break his latest demon deal, he's dangerous enough as it is," Jason Blood explained, "other than that I can't think of something."

"I see," she said walking back.

"How's Vegas?" Jason Blood asked catching Diana entering a room with Bruce and Clark, _'I need a spell to fool, not only Zatanna but Wonder Woman as well.'_

"Same old, same old," Zatanna answered before nodding and leaving.

**Private room, Trinity meeting**

"So," Diana said.

"I can't fail again," Bruce removed his cowl.

Bruce likes to believe that he always allowed himself to be true to himself around Diana and Clark, mainly because they both see right through him.

"Is there anything you didn't share with the rest?" Clark asked carefully.

"No," Bruce lied, "I need you both there."

"We will be," Diana nodded, "Bruce, is there anything on your mind? Something we can help with?"

"I just can't handle people undermining Jason anymore, I know I'm mostly to blame, but it gets to me," he admitted.

"If you trust him, so do I," Clark said.

"He's been through enough," Diana was irritated, she's always had a special place for Jason, "I will never forgive myself for not being there for him-"

"That's not what this is," Bruce interrupted, "I see the way he looks at her, I can't mess this up for him."

"Why are you saying that?" Diana didn't always need to use the lasso of truth to know when her friend was lying or hiding something.

"I'm always worried I'll fail him, but I don't want to fail her too, she's been through enough herself," Bruce sighed, "I lost them both the same year, Jason.. his mother was working with them, this international human trafficking ring, and I'm just tired, I've been after them for nearly 20years, but they keep popping back."

"Have you tried working the case with someone from outside Gotham? Other than Oliver?" Clark asked.

"Tim is taking a crack at it now, but what's killing me even more, is the plane," Bruce admitted, "it's a Wayne plane-"

"That's not your fault, I hope you know that," Diana said in her most friendly tone.

"I have the remains of the plane in a warehouse, I've been going over it for 6 years, this plane shouldn't have gone down, it's not logical, even Barry agreed," Bruce was defeated, tired, not Batman anymore, "we even put it back together a few times, nothing makes sense."

"You always say there's always a way, there must be a way that you haven't thought of yet," Clark, forever the optimist, just like Dick, it must be the blue.

"I don't know," Bruce sighed.

"How's the rest of Gotham after the Arkham breakout?" Clark asked.

"I don't think I thanked you for helping, so thanks," Bruce said earning a weird look from Diana.

"You did," Clark smiled.

Bruce doesn't share feelings as easily as he just did.

Bruce doesn't admit to being worried of failing as easily as he just did.

Bruce doesn't admit to asking for help as easily as he just did.

Bruce sure as hell doesn't thank people, TWICE, and most importantly, Bruce doesn't forget.

Diana was worried, he was either hiding something big or he was actually breaking down.

"Did you figure out how it happened?" Clark asked.

"Nygma, the riddler, got bored in his cell, decided to cause some chaos," Bruce rolled his eyes.

Diana saw the lie but said nothing.

"Is the girl any good?" Diana asked changing the subject, "as an artist."

"She is beyond talented, I would show you the painting but she only let Damian look at it, and her curator friend, she covers it whenever she leaves and made Alfred promise not to let us look," Bruce laughed, "I can't take pictures of my own property."

"But you're Batman," Clark pointed out, "surely you got a peek."

They saw him shaking his head.

"I really want to meet this girl," Diana laughed.

"You're something of a hero to her," Bruce remembered a conversation with William, "her dad once told me she wanted blue highlights in her hair as a teen but never got them to keep her hair black like yours."

"That's precious," Diana smiled warmly, "I'll make sure to talk to her then."

"I have to go, Lois asked me not to be long," Clark smiled and left.

"What troubles you?" Diana asked.

"What doesn't?" Bruce answered, "believe it or not, I am out of ideas, out of plans, my mind has stopped working, I have so many cases but this one.."

"I do believe it, you are a man-"

"I know, Amazons are different-"

"Oh, I didn't mean it as a human, I meant it as a male, your gender? sex? I don't know how to refer to it anymore," Diana laughed, "you are weaker than women."

"How's this supposed to help?"

"Find your woman, the one who can guide you, or simply lift some weight off you," she smiled.

"You mean Selina?"

"If she's the one you thought of first, then she must be the one who can actually help you," Diana stood up and left.

**Gotham, Jason Blood's house**

"Don't sneak up on a demon," Jason said as he poured two drinks.

"Like anyone could sneak up on the knight."

"It's been too long, Nimue."

"It has," Madame Xanadu came out of the shadows.

"As radiant as ever," he smiled handing her a glass.

"You, on the other hand, are getting older," she forced a joke.

"I wasn't expecting you," he sat down.

"I'm the one who sees into the future old friend," she answered grimly.

"Yes, the future, destiny, fate," he said sarcastically, "what good has that clairvoyance done to you?"

"It's only ever brought me sorrow," she smiled sadly, "can you even discuss it anymore?"

"I haven't been around as long as you have, but I'm resourceful," he smiled a knowing smile.

"The demon's blood locks into the pact as well, and the demon's not immune to her powers."

"Nerissa Morganna adopted Clare yes, but what fortune awaits Nerissa Morganna LeFey Holland?"

"Of course you know," Madame Xanadu shook her head, "you found a loophole only you could exploit."

"Demons are nothing if not talkative," he studied the immortal sorceress in front of him, "and in hell, all is public knowledge."

"The cards were too dark, the words still burn on my lips, fate has not been kind," she sipped her drink.

"When has fate ever been kind? We both saw Camelot burning, we both saw monarchs fall, and republics rise, fate has never been kind."

"I was visited by an old .. friend? acquaintance? I'm not sure what to call him anymore," she sighed.

"Has he shed any light on our situation?"

"He wasn't in a talkative mood, but I suspect I'll be seeing him soon," she stared at the demon and at the man.

"Don't worry old friend, I will find a way around the devil's words."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible this time," she looked away.

"What did you see?"

"The devil's words shall be executed, reopening the book's pages, old friends will cross paths and family will be reunited, her heart will break in the wake of betrayal, a life will be lost in the name of love and his laughter will echo through the night," she repeated the prophecy. 

"What happened in London 22 years ago Nimue?" Jason Blood asked darkly.

"If only I had accompanied them, if only I had seen it," Madame Xanadu wiped away her tears, "I don't know what happened."

"John has already summoned Roxanne, Nerissa is too inexperienced to perform a summoning herself," he observed the immortal woman, "what was the spell Zatara gave Roxanne?"

"I don't know, he won't answer my summons either," she answered before he asked, "he never told me when he was still alive, and I'm sure his daughter is living the ignorant's bliss."

"And Morganna?"

"It's been 10 years since our last confrontation, I almost killed her then, she's far too weak, and she never knew about Roxanne," she downed her drink, "the Swamp Thing spoke of-"

"Well, well, look who decided to throw a party without their old mate," John Constantine appeared in the study.

"Have you found her?" Madame Xanadu asked.

"Yeah, she's alright," it was all John could say as he slumped down next to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"I told him of the new prophecy, given that you're blood bound to secrecy," Madame Xanadu muse.

"That's some nasty pact you brought, I couldn't find my way around it," John mumbled, "not yet at least."

"We need to find the book," Jason Blood said instead of answering John.

"The book was destroyed," Madame Xanadu said.

"The spirit said so too," John agreed.

"A fate prophecy doesn't make up things, you both know that," Jason Blood sounded irritated.

"What other books are there? What are our options?" Madame Xanadu thought brainstorming could help keep her mind off her cards' reading.

"The holy bible, the Quran, the Vadas and Upanishad-" John started mocking.

"You think this is funny? Do you have any idea the dangers we're all facing if the book is actually the books of magic?" Madame Xanadu snapped, "it could rewrite reality, it could erase dimensions, it could rain down the apocalypse! The end of the world, the whole WORLDS! Every last earths in this multiverse, and worse, it could open breaches into the dark multiverse and there is no stopping the horrors that would pour down!"

"Then we'll kick it in the bollocks like we always do," John lit a cigarette.

"And how do you suggest we do it? You had one job, training her the moment she turned 18, you know you had to look for her if she didn't appear two years later, but did you? No, of course not," Madame Xanadu was so angry, "then when she was finally able to look for you herself, you hid like the coward you truly are, you only want the fun side of this world, never the responsibility, just fun, drunk and whoremongering John, he's so brave he laid with demons, he's so brave he tricked Trigon, he's so brave he will be the end of us because he was too afraid to find the girl that would have seen right through him!"

"What about you?" John dared to ask, "where were you? Hiding behind your crystal ball? Flipping your cards?"

"I did my part, I warned you that day in the House of mysteries but you refused to listen, don't try to turn this on me, it's not my responsibility to deliver what I can't touch, it's not my job to take on your road to redemption," she said in the lowest voice possible, "your tricks don't work on me, I'm older than the age of men, I've seen things you'll never understand, but there is something about you, John, that I will never understand."

"What's that?"

Jason Blood was sitting down, watching them, waiting for the moment he'll have to leave the form of man to save Constantine from the wrath of one of the oldest daughters of the Elk Woods.

"You say you're afraid of failing again, you live on your own terms because you don't want to lose people anymore, because you screwed up way too many times, and yet, at chance at redemption presented itself, a chance to help you carry your cross, you ran away," she studied him, "I remember it like it was yesterday, the sound of her heart beating again, the sound of the first breath she drew under the branches in that swamp, and I know you heard it too."

John sat silently in his chair, not looking at either people in the room. He remembered that day in the house of mysteries, he was with Zatanna, they had just gotten together properly after dealing with the cold flame and Nick Necro, his old mentor and her ex-boyfriend.

"I just hope you get yourself together before we're all doomed," she laughed with no humor, "because fate's sickest joke yet, John Constantine is the answer, John Constantine is the key, John Constantine will deliver it. I just hope that you figure out what 'it' is before it's too late."

Madame Xanadu wore back her cloak and walked deeper into the house before disappearing.

"We have a lot of work to do, and not enough time," Jason Blood threw a book at John.

John just sat in the chair, remembering the day Nerissa woke up in the swamp. He remembered ignoring his instincts, he remembered failing before even trying, he remembered being too busy with something to even care to try.

"That was fast," Zatanna appeared, "why are you pissing off Batman?"

Who cares about Batman, John thought, he stared at her, he was remembering that day.

John was too busy with her, Zatanna Zatara, daughter of Giovanni Zatara, the man himself, the one who gave Roxanne the spell, but a spell for what?

"John, I believe she's talking to you."

John wasn't listening, he was too busy remembering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other story and tell me what you think!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, I just don't know why I can't write for this as often as before.
> 
> I'm planning to end it soon, but there will probably be another book, because it's gotten way too long for one book!
> 
> But since I suck as a writer, you guys get two chapters today!

**House of mysteries, 6 years ago**

John Constantine and his girlfriend Zatanna Zatara were slumped down on their bed. He was smoking his after sex cigarette and she was stretching herself.

Tss Tss Tss

_Thump_

"Did you hear that?" Zatanna sat up.

"Hear what?" John sat up, he heard thumping, like a heartbeat, thinking it was his own.

Tss Tss Tss

_Thump_

"There's a sound, something is hissing," Zatanna got up and muttered a spell to get dressed.

Tss Tss Tss

_Thump_

"Love, I think you're hearing things-" John dismissed her wondering why was his heartbeat so loud.

TSS TSS TSS

_Thump_

"There can't you hear it?" Zatanna ran in the direction of the sound.

"Right," John got to his feet and followed his girlfriend.

"WOHS FLESRUOY,' Zatanna spoke.

Nothing happened.

TSS TSS TSS

_Thump_

"Zee," John whispered and pointed to the source of light.

"LAEVER FLESRUOY," Zatanna spoke again.

"Not going to work Zee," John heard something echoing in his head, it sounded like breathing, like someone who's been deprived of air is trying to fill their lungs as much as possible, then fast thumping, and a cry for help, then everything went quiet, he was just hearing the breathing.

"What is this?" Zatanna looked at the ball of fire.

"No idea," John felt drawn to it, a hell fire ball, that shouldn't be here.

"PORD," a box fell from the fire, Zatanna reached for it but it burned her.

"If fell from a fire ball, give it a second to cool off," John mocked.

_Constantine_

"Who's here?" John asked turning in the direction of the new voice.

"No one," Zatanna answered him annoyed, "just this box."

_Constantine, you have 2 years to prepare_

"I demand to speak to the entity within," John's hands started glowing as muttered a spell and reached the coffer, "whoever you are I compel you to show yourself."

_I am not who you need to worry about, open the case and all shall be revealed_

"What are you hearing?" Zatanna asked.

"I have to open the case," he knelt in front of it, "it smells like hell."

"It can't be that bad-"

"No, Zee, like hell, hell, you know pits of hell the demons, that hell-"

"Don't open it then, you know what the powers of hell do to the house," she said worried.

 _"The house of mysteries has been expecting the package for 16 years, it has finally reached its first destination, only John Constantine can open it, but don't reach for its content, it is not yours to hold nor is it yours to wield,"_ the house answered, both of them heard it.

He pressed his hand on the lock and ordered, " _recludo_."

The case opened and some more fire escaped.

"Bollocks," John coughed out as he tried to look inside, "what in the bloody hell?"

"What is it?" Zatanna couldn't see.

"A blade," he answered trying to get rid of the smoke.

_Find her John, only you can help her, the cards said as much, time is not an ally, time is our enemy, don't waste it and find her._

"Nimue?" John asked a loud after recognizing the third voice of the evening.

"Madame Xanadu? What does she have to do with this?" Zatanna asked reaching for the blade in the box only to be propelled back with force.

"It's not ours to hold nor is it ours to wield," John said studying it closely, "who do you belong to?"

Another voice answered, but this time it answered in a language Zatanna did not speak.

_'Nerissa Morganna... Clare to you,_   
_I will burn hell's fire as long as she'll have me,_   
_Until her dead hands close around me,_   
_I was rested, now I'm not,_   
_Bring me to my master and perish you will not,_   
_John Constantine, a warning to you,_   
_Fail and watch it all go up in flame_   
_Never forget, from Hell, the warning came'_

"This is a bloody mess," John exclaimed, _'who the fuck was Nerissa Morganna Clare?'_

"Did it say anything?"

"Just that I'll know what to do when the time's right, and it still isn't the time, come on let's pick up where we left off," he took his girlfriend's hand and went to his room.

"John, there's a box that just appeared from HELL with what is obviously a hell blade! What did it say? What did you do?"

"That I'll know when it's time, come on now, I didn't do anything! Why is it immediately my bloody fault?"

"When is not?" Zatanna crossed her arms around her chest.

"Something you want to say love? Just bloody say it," John spat.

"The cold flame-"

"That was on Nick, not me and you know it!"

"KILLING HIM WASN'T NECESSARY!" Zatanna yelled.

"I didn't bloody KILL HIM! You were there you saw him saying the words!" John turned to the side when he heard yet another thump, "did you hear that?"

"Sure, change the subject," Zatanna huffed and left.

 _She can't hear it, only you can, why I don't know, how I don't know, don't fail John, don't fail_.

"Bollocks!" John had to apologize to his girlfriend, hide a hell blade, and go to New York to see an old friend, but his girlfriend was his priority, hell can bloody wait.

**Thursday, Jason Blood's house, present time**

"John, I'm talking to you," Zatanna sighed frustrated, "why are you here?"

"I need a favor from the demon," John pointed at Jason Blood.

"That's not how this works," Jason Blood's eyes narrowed.

What game was Constantine playing now?

"I'll make it worth your while you rhyming ball of hellfire," as soon as the words left his mouth John connected one thing to another, "but hey, Zee's here, how about a drink?"

"John, seriously, I was summoned to the watch tower specifically for this, why are you really in Gotham? What did you say to Batman to piss him off?"

"You're doing bat's biding now Zee? Come on now love, that's not like you, mistress of magic running errands for the dark knight," John mocked.

"Don't make me make you," Zatanna warned.

"You're backwards spells never worked on me, even when it mattered," John clicked his tongue.

"Then just tell me," she sighed.

"Rumors of demon trafficking in the Gotham sewers," John said, it was a truth, "when batsy saw me I was getting plastered after an exorcism, happy now? Do I need the wanker to sign a permission slip to do my bloody job in this shite of a city?"

Jason Blood had also heard of chatter of demons roaming this side of the world so he intervened backing John's story.

"I've been working on it for a few months, they're good, John tracked them from Liverpool to London, then back here," Jason Blood said with authority, "we were just discussing a plan of action right before you came in, and please do use the front door next time. I don't answer to the bat."

"Right," Zatanna had no reason to doubt the Knight, he's made sure the demon was an ally more often than not, "I'll get going."

"Zee," John said painfully trying to reach her with his hand.

"I'm done John," she turned to the door, "when you get your act together and are willing to have an adult conversation, you know how to find me, you better be sober too."

"Zee-"

"Jason," Zatanna nodded to Blood and left.

"I need a word with the demon," John repeated.

"That's not how this works," Jason Blood repeated.

"He knows from which parts of hell the bloody blade was forged," John clicked his tongue.

"Why do you say that?" Jason Blood asked suspiciously.

"How many Hellfire demons rhyme Blood?"

"What of the exorcisms?" Jason Blood changed the subject.

"I can summon the wanker, but what does that do to your mortal body ey?"

"Fine," Jason Blood stood up.

_"Change! Change! O' form of man!  
Free the prince forever damned!  
Free the might from fleshy mire!  
Boil the blood in the heart for fire!  
Gone! Gone! O' form of man!  
Rise the demon Etrigan!"_

"There's a dramatic bloody wanker, fancy a drink mate, it's going to be a long bloody night," John offered the demon a drink, "care to explain what you bloody meant 6 years ago?"

"6 years for you, mortal, are mere seconds to me,  
Speak your words for which you've set me free."

**Friday very early in the morning, Nerissa's apartment**

Jason was still asleep, he looked so handsome and at peace.

He had a minor nightmare, Nerissa kissed his forehead a few times and he calmed down, she wasn't going to mention it. She prepared some coffee, thought about making breakfast but knew better. She came back to the room Jason was still sleeping.

She'd noticed that he rarely slept on his back, which was understandable considering well his death, but he was now sleeping on his back with an arm outstretched to where she was sleeping. The sheets were barely covering his stomach, he looked breath taking, he was breath taking. It reminded her of the first time she saw his chest, he was a model in her classroom. 

It feels like a lifetime ago, but staring at him looking so ... debauched. This was different though. In her classroom it was Peter Smith's spotless chest, super hot sure, but Jason Todd's scar littered perfectly sculpted chest, was a completely different sight. He was beautiful and she needed to eternalize it. She silently moved her easel to the edge of the bed, got a medium sized canvas from the closet and started sketching.

So many things were different in her life now, so many thoughts, so many people.

The bats were weird, she thought. Damian said she was family regardless of her relationship to Jason. Dick said she was like his sister. Cass and Stephanie insisted on 'sister' shopping together, and Tim was always listening to what she had to say. They were so weird, yet strangely, she loved that about them. In the short span of time, she had a boyfriend she would die for, and what felt like a full on family. Trish was her sister, that's for sure, but the others, where on earth did they come from?

Wasn't is all too fast? Falling in love in an instant, getting kidnapped, almost killed a few times, meeting the family before becoming the girlfriend. Maybe she should talk to them about the prophecy and crap, surely they could help, maybe she should start with telling Jason. She glanced at him, his lips had curled into a little smile, and a ray of sunshine had made its way through the curtains and was now creating beautiful cascading shades on his naked torso. She then noticed how Thirteen had curled herself in the crook of Jason's neck and the pillow.

She was lucky. She kept painting her breath takingly beautiful soul of a boyfriend.

After a while Jason started stirring in his sleep a little, Nerissa stopped painting and checked to see if it was another nightmare, she was working so fast, she wanted that image forever still, and taking a picture with her phone seemed intrusive. She hoped he wouldn't get mad, maybe she should wake him to ask him. She was fixing the scar on his collar bone with a thin brush and thinking about waking him right after she finishes it, she was going to wake him and ask him and then apologize because this was wrong. Painting a half naked person without their permission. He wasn't going to get mad right? It wasn't that much of a horrible thing, it's just a painting, and she's doing a few for Bruce, like he should be okay with that, right?

"Woah," Jason said from behind her.

How did he get behind her?

"Holy shit!" She jumped startled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," he blushed a bit at the sight of himself on the canvas, "this is amazing, I mean, I knew you worked fast, but this has got to be a record."

"How did you- how did I not hear you get out of bed?"

"I'm a trained assassin," he reminded her grinning, "and a former Robin, so I fly I don't walk."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to but you just looked so ugh and I had to, and taking a picture felt wrong, but I had to make sure I captured it, because, I mean look at it," she finally looked at him.

"Why are you apologizing?" Jason was so confused.

"I was painting you without your permission, and you were sleeping, and half naked, well fully naked," she glanced at the sheets wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, it's fine, I mean taking a picture would probably have been weird, but this means," _you love me, maybe_ , "it means a lot to me."

"Will you go lay back so that I can finish it?" She pouted giving him the best puppy eyes ever.

"Can I say no to anything when you look at me like that?"

"You can, if you don't want to it's fine, I can cover it with primer or something or take it and burn-" she was cut off when Jason kissed her.

"Stop worrying, my only issue with it is that it's a bit unrealistic, I don't look like that," he examined the perfect replica of himself on the canvas.

"Oh GOD! Go, lay back, exactly like that-" she hated how low his self-esteem was, and how much she could feel his self-loathing at times, like right now, she could feel how undeserving he felt.

She hated her stupid powers, that were somehow evolving.

"Can I pee first? And wash up a bit?" It was his turn to pout.

"Go, I'll change the sheets meanwhile," they fell asleep exhausted last night.

"Not a chance, I still have a lot of things I want to make up for, besides, I think I have cuffs in my back pack," he kissed her neck and ran to the bathroom before she could say anything.

"We can do that on clean sheets," she said a bit flustered as she changed the sheets, why did he still have that effect on her? She prayed to God he'll always have that effect on her.

"How do you want me?" He came back.

"Exactly like your painting," she fixed the bed a bit.

"It doesn't look like me," he kept saying but he lay back down anyway, he saw her reaching for her professional camera and taking a few shots.

"Now tell me it's not the exact fucking same!" She showed him the pictures and the painting, "I dare ya Todd."

"It doesn't look like me," he said stubbornly.

"It could use some work," she studied her hastily painted masterpiece, "I got your chin wrong-"

"It's not my chin, I don't look that good," he finally said.

"No, you look better," she quipped as she removed everything from the bed, "and if you don't believe it, it's your problem, but I'll keep telling you for as long as I have to, you are beautiful, inside and out."

Jason was looking at her with a very weird expression, various feelings were coming out of him, she couldn't keep up. There was embarrassment and disbelief in dominance, but there was something else, something she's felt before under his gaze, something she didn't want to name. It wasn't fair of her to assume his feelings just because she was an empath, she had no right.

"Did you hear me Jason Peter Todd?" Nerissa crawled on top of him on the bed.

"I did," Jason said his expression softening, "I heard you."

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever met," she held his face with both hands, "I won't make you say it yet, because I think it's weird, but I will make you say it when I no longer think it's weird."

"You're weird," he laughed.

"You're beautiful, your soul is beautiful, your scarred body is beautiful, your broken heart is beautiful," she pressed her lips against his before she could say it, _I love you_. 

Jason just melted into the kiss. How did he get so lucky?

**Wayne Manor, later in the afternoon**

Nerissa was working on Cassandra's portrait as Cassandra practiced piano. The former assassin was improving, really fast. Nerissa was really proud, she taught her all she knew, when it came to the piano of course. Nerissa was thinking about the Gala in a week, dancing with Jason.

"Hmm," Nerissa said out loud without thinking, causing the music to stop.

"What is wrong?"

"Jason," Nerissa frowned then turned to look at Cassandra who was also frowning.

"He hurt you?" Cassandra asked in disbelief, Nerissa could feel the confusion of the younger girl.

"Never," Nerissa smiled reassuringly, "but, he's legally dead."

"Yes."

"And he's in the painting, as an adult," Nerissa continued.

"Oh," Cassandra hadn't thought of that, "B."

Nerissa followed Cassandra to the study.

The girls knocked, Bruce said come in. Nerissa walked in, there was someone else in the room, she could feel it, but she couldn't see said person.

"Everything okay?" Bruce smiled.

WEIRD.

"Jason, he's legally dead, and he's in the painting, as an adult," Nerissa voiced her concerns.

"I know," Bruce nodded.

Cassandra glared at him, something was up. Nerissa felt he was hiding something, but that's how she always felt around him.

"There you are," Jason came in with Dick, "what's going on."

"You're legally dead, and you're an adult in the painting," Nerissa repeated.

"Fuck! B?" Jason realized she was right, he looked at his brother for help who just grinned.

"Guys?" Nerissa asked, she felt whoever was in the study leave.

"I have it under control," Bruce smiled an honest smile.

"I don't like this, Dick, explain, now," Jason demanded with panic in his voice.

"Jaylad, don't worry-" Bruce started.

"Maybe I should go," Nerissa suggested.

"No," Jason held her hand, "I need witnesses for this."

"I was going to tell you, just read the papers," Bruce tried to hand Jason a stack of legal document, "it won't take a lot and the story is already worked out."

"No, that's not your call," Jason read the documents and stormed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment!!! tell me what you think!! 
> 
> Even if you hate it, or me! 
> 
> Check out my other story too!
> 
> Hopefully I'll find the guts to publish the other stories I started when I was stuck on this one!
> 
> love love love!!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter of the day, as promised!

**Friday, patrol time, Nerissa's apartment**

After the awkward exchange in Bruce's study that ended with Jason storming out of the manor, Nerissa went back to working on Cassandra's portrait and then left the manor around 6pm. She had no idea what Bruce showed Jason but it was enough for Jason to disappear.

The painting of Jason sleeping in her bed was still on the easel, and now with the pictures she'd taken with his consent, she could finish and perfect it to the last freckle. He had a lot of freckles.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Nerissa ran to her bedroom window, Jason.

"Hey," she let him in, he was in full gear, she hated the stupid red helmet.

"Hey, sorry about earlier," he removed the stupid red helmet.

"No worries, anything I can do to help?"

"Just this," he leaned in and kissed her.

"Mm, I can do better than that," she moved her hands to his belt.

"Not now, I have to go, there's an attack on city hall," he reluctantly pushed her hands away before his lower body got interested in what she was doing.

"Can't they handle it alone?" she kissed him again.

"It's all hands on deck, so no one will be in the east end, I'm here to make sure you lock all your windows and doors and don't leave here tonight," Jason answered between kisses, this was weird, she kept kissing him.

"Stay with me?" Nerissa said before thinking, she should tell him to go help, not keep him here.

"I would if I could, but I'll be here by noon tomorrow, you have to promise to keep everything locked, don't leave the apartment before sunrise, please!"

"Jay," she whispered against his lips.

"Yes princess," he had to leave soon, he was already supposed to be helping, but with Nerissa looking at him this way, he could barely breathe.

"I'll kill you if you die," she kissed him hard. 

"I'm not going to die," he held her face with so much tenderness.

"I mean it," she whispered.

"I'll always come back to you," he kissed her again, "I really need to go."

"Be careful," she walked him to the window and locked her security system and watched him leave.

"Isn't that sweet?" John Constantine said from behind her.

"Fuck you John," Nerissa snarled to hide her surprise.

"That'd be cheating, love," he grinned staring at the painting, "he's a fit bloke, but come on now, we need to leave."

"I can't leave," she covered the painting not wanting John to lust over her boyfriend, "he just told me there was no one in the east end, I leave I'm as good as dead."

"Love, first I'm right here so nothing's going to happen, second I got a lead on our little problem, third lover boy won't know you left, there's a very nasty situation near city hall," John lit a cigarette, "come on."

"Where are we going?"

_Meow_

"I won't be long," Nerissa promised Thirteen who jumped on the bed to sleep.

"The sewers, don't forget your blade," he opened a portal that led into the study of Jason Blood's house.

"By the way, Jason's not lying to me about anything, I asked."

"You cheated," John grinned but knew she couldn't feel Jason's lies, "I'm proud."

"That's Jason Blood's house," Nerissa ignored John.

"Observant," John mocked, "the knight won't be joining us tonight, the bloody demon will."

"What?" Nerissa looked at him terrified.

"He won't hurt ya," John tried to sound reassuring, "and he'll be there for a short while, then it's just you and me."

"John," Nerissa warned.

"Truth I speak, I will never harm you so long as I live,  
Permanent death to the Demon; you can give,  
Tormenting you will bring me no joy,  
You're just a tool, in a larger ploy,  
Fear me not Morganna, I do not lie,  
Etrigan is old but is _your_ forever ally," Etrigan the demon said coming out of the dark.

"Right, that's reassuring," she didn't look at the demon and didn't understand a word he said, but he wasn't lying, "why are we going to the sewers?"

"Demons trafficking humans," John answered nonchalantly.

"More demons? Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Didn't you want to learn exorcism?" John asked her honestly.

"I do, but," she glanced at the demon, "I don't think I can be around demons."

"He's with us to protect us-"

"Ehem," the demon coughed.

"Protect you," John glared at him, "he's a prince of hell, he can kill other demons, hell he can take down the kryptonian boy scout in one punch."

"What about Batman? What if they go down in the sewers and find me there with you two no less, no offense," she quickly added looking at the demon who just hummed.

"They'll be busy, I promise," John opened a portal to the sewers.

"What's happening in city hall?"

"The mayor's held hostage or something like that," he dismissed as they crossed into the sewers, "gang war crossfire, a bloke in a black bdsm mask and another bald bloke with a bloody machine gun."

"Just Gotham," Nerissa was about to follow John into the sewers but froze when the demon put his hand on her shoulder.

"As prince of Hell, it's Hell I serve,  
Justice is not a language I converse,  
However, I give, a token, a gift, a simple cloak,  
To you, oh youngest descendant of the elder folk,  
You should not go to battle unprotected,  
Especially with magic you have not yet perfected," the demon cut his cape and it extended into a new one and handed it to Nerissa.

"Thank you, I guess," Nerissa felt the sincerity of the very weird poetic demon and wore the dark blue cloak on her shoulders pulling the hood to her head.

**The sewers**

"If you two are finished, we've got work to do," John arched an eyebrow when he saw Nerissa's cloak, "what in the bloody hell?"

"No idea," she answered and the three of them walked into the sewers.

Etrigan took the lead and they followed him.

"The bastard gave you a piece of his bloody cape," John examined the cape on Nerissa's shoulders, "he never let me touch the bloody thing."

"Well it's probably because of your bad fashion sense, don't you ever wash that trench coat?" Nerissa was gagging at the smell of the sewers.

"You've lived in Gotham your whole life, you went to hell for a few centuries and you're repulsed by the sewers? Honestly love," he couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up! God you're annoying," she saw movement, "how about some light genius?"

"How about you get lights, I gave a 'how to cast a spell' for a reason love."

"Fine," she focused, " _ego lux._ " (I want light)

"You don't have to say you want-" John stopped talking when the whole tunnels illuminated.

"This so freaking cool," Nerissa felt a surge of courage and walked to what she saw moving.

Etrigan was already there holding an almost dead woman, Nerissa ran to them.

"Don't touch her," John held Nerissa back.

"Why not? We have to help her-"

"She'll be dead in a few minutes," he studied the woman's state, 20 pounds less than she's obviously supposed to be, almost drained of blood, clearly worn out, most probably a prostitute, a raped prostitute, "bollocks."

"What is it? What's wrong with her?"

"Bloody Incubus," he answered after closing the woman's eyes as she passed, he took out a knife and cut a lock of her hair and put it in a napkin.

"Incubus?" Nerissa asked, "I know, I should read those books you gave me."

"Simplified version, sex demon," John looked at Etrigan who stayed silent, "any thoughts oh mighty one?"

Etrigan just walked deeper into the sewers.

"So it's a rapist demon, great! How do we find it?" Nerissa's anger started building up.

"Let's follow the prince of hell first," he kept walking.

"Do you know how to get rid of it if we find it?"

" _When_ we find it, and yes of course I bloody know how to deal with a bloody incubus," he lit a cigarette.

There was another dead prostitute, John examined the body and cut some hair as well.

"So we're following bodies?"

"Who dares to breach the sew-" Killer Croc jumped from the waters only to be held in a choke hold by Etrigan.

"Hello my scaly friend," John walked up to Croc.

Nerissa hid her face under the hood of her cloak, this was not good.

"I'm looking for an incubus demon, prying on the working ladies of Crime Alley, any ideas?"

Croc tried to struggle but against the demon, he stood no chance.

"Come on your royal highness let the wanker speak," John pushed Etrigan who in turn let go of Croc.

"That's the fifth body in 2 days, no one cares when prostitutes go missing, especially in the middle of a gang war," Croc tried to look at Nerissa, "they just dump them in the sewers."

"Is he lying love?"

"No," Nerissa answered still not looking at Croc.

"How many in total and how long has it been?" John asked him.

"23, across town, not just in Crime Alley," Croc tried to walk to Nerissa but Etrigan stopped him, "a month and a half maybe."

"Bloody hell!"

"You smell of him," Croc told her.

"You can smell anything over the smell of shite?" John asked seriously.

"You're the girl he was calling for," Croc disregarded John.

"Do you know who's doing this to those women?" Nerissa demanded.

"I tracked him to Robinson Park, where he's picked these last two," Croc answered, "you should not be here."

" _de nobis obliviscaris,_ " Nerissa spoke and Etrigan pushed Croc back into the water. (forget about us)

"Well done love," John smiled proudly as he opened a portal to Robinson Park.

**Robinson Park**

"See, I cut the hair of two of his freshest victims, this can help me summon him in case we don't find him," John explained.

"Okay, you summon him and then send him back to hell?"

"Interrogate the bastard, then back to hell," John looked around, "how 'bout you call Swampy?"

"Why? Hellfire harms the green, no offense," she told Etrigan.

"You have read a few lines," John laughed, "Swampy can help lay the trap within the green, the pentagram with the right symbols is a trap to certain demons. I got holy water and a crucifix but they're cloaked away to not harm his royal highness."

"Right," Nerissa nodded, "Alec? We need your help."

The earth grumbled and shook, and the Swamp Thing appeared.

"The trap's been laid, he's about to claim yet another victim," the Swamp Thing said as if he's been working with them from the start, "be careful little leaf."

"You're not staying?" Nerissa asked him.

"I'm always here," the Swamp Thing answered as he led them to the trap.

"Hello Incubus," John said.

The woman was still fully clothed and trying to no avail to fight off the demon.

"Get off her," Nerissa's rage came out of nowhere and took over, she yanked the demon off the woman in one wave of the hand. The demon slammed at the edge of the trap and fell to the ground giving enough time to the woman to run.

"Well lookie here, if it isn't Nerissa, come on baby, haven't you missed me?" The demon rose to his feet.

"What?" John did not see this coming.

"YOU!" Nerissa stood face to face with one of the demons who tortured her in Hell, specializing replaying the night of her 16th birthday, times and times again. She could see his real face beyond the body hosting it.

Before she could lunged at him the Swamp Thing trapped her in place. She struggled to free herself but couldn't.

"Dang it! You got Constantine now? I'm going to be a fucking hero when he sends be back, come on, I'm ready, I'll be a fucking legend," the incubus said smugly, "we had some good times right?"

"I speak to the entity within, I command you to tell me; what are you doing here?" John glanced back, Etrigan was gone, so he pulled out a crucifix and the holy water, "I command you to speak."

The demon struggled and convulsed, he fell to the ground shaking and cursing.

"SPEAK Incubus!" Constantine growled at him spraying him with the holy water.

"I got top side, I'm having fun, is that so bad?" the demon hissed in pain.

"WHY ARE YOU ON EARTH INCUBUS?" Constantine commanded.

"Because of her!" the demon pointed at Nerissa and hissed, "she's mine!"

"It was you who attacked me last month, he reeked of hell not alcohol," Nerissa realized, Bill Reeves was possessed with a demon.

"I mean, Reeves is a repeat sex offender, he was going after you anyway, he was on board until you fucking stabbed us," the demon kept hissing, "I had to find another host."

"Who sent you after me?" Nerissa demanded calmly and the Swamp Thing let her go.

"I don't answer to you," the demon struggled to hide the truth.

"Did Clarice Addington summon you to go after me?" Nerissa's rage was coming back.

"I don't answer to you!" The demon spat.

Nerissa took out her knife and slowly walked to the demon.

"Love," John called her, she didn't answer.

"Little leaf," the Swamp Thing tried to stop her but couldn't.

"You're in my world now, bitch," she crossed the trap and stood in front of him, blind rage driving her.

"I'm proud of ya, honest, but I knew you couldn't stay away from me, I mean look at ya," the demon taunted her, "right in my trap-"

Nerissa punched him straight in the nose, before grabbing him by the shoulder to knee kick his chin.

"That hurt," the demon lost balance, if he hadn't been weakened by the holy water, the demon trap and the crucifix, he wouldn't have felt anything, "but I like a little forepl-"

Nerissa had her knife to the demon's throat, which seemed to shut him up.

"Love, let go," John approached her slowly, "I'll take it from here."

"Who sent you here?" Nerissa demanded.

"I don't know, it's what fate wants," the demon finally answered truthfully, "and once I got topside, I gotta have some fun, right?"

"Were you possessing Joe Addington, on earth, 6 years ago?" Nerissa held out some hope still.

John cursed under his breath, if only he could get his hands on Joe Addington.

"Nah, my man Joe acted all on his own, he has it in him to apply for a job down under, not Australia, hell, you know what I mean, the Addingtons they don't have a taste for the real shit, you know? they're not mixed up with magic and shit," the demon babbled truthfully eyeing the blade, "I answered your questions and then some, how about you get that out of my face?"

"How about I don't?" Nerissa stared at him, she held the power over someone/thing she saw in her nightmares, for years.

"Love-"

"Little leaf-"

"Come on, baby, we both know you're not going to do anything," the demon grinned, "the trap's failing, you're not that experienced, and I'm better than-" he saw the cloak she was wearing.

"He finally shuts up," Nerissa laughed knowing what he saw, "what? Did the Demon's cloak scare _ya_? Come on _baby_ , did you think I'd go near _ya_ unprotected?"

"A demon's life is not one lost,  
Let hell know, defiance's cost,  
Beyond hell's grave he shall decay,  
An example to all, forever on display,  
The human host is dead and has been for a time,  
Driving the blade through the heart, is no crime," Etrigan reappeared.

"My Lord, My Lord, I beg you," the demon started whimpering and crying at the sight of the prince of hell, "I beg you, please, don't, don't."

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" John asked the Swamp Thing.

"I don't know."

"I can kill him?" Nerissa asked confused, "like permanently?"

"Yes, and on your soul it will not stain,  
A demon's murder is a favored gain," Etrigan answered truthfully.

"Come on baby, he's lying," the demon tried.

"Don't call me baby," Nerissa drove her blade into the demon's heart, the demon died, but she collapsed.

"Love?" John immediately caught her before reaching the ground, "bollocks."

"To hell I return, heavy with a victory,  
The sun will soon rise, so hurry," Etrigan picked up the dead demon and disappeared.

Zatanna was watching them, she thought they didn't know.

"Killing a demon doesn't count as killing, she'll be fine," John reassured the Swamp Thing as they crossed a portal into Nerissa's apartment.

"I fear it might not matter to her," the Swamp Thing undid the covers of the bed.

John laid her on the bed next to Thirteen then spoke some words and she was wearing sleepwear.

"This is bloody bad, it keeps getting complicated," he tucked her in.

"Zatanna was watching tonight," the Swamp Thing said.

"I know, but with the demon's cloak, she couldn't have known it was her," John pointed at Nerissa.

"hmm"

**Greenwich Village New York, Saturday Morning**

The little shop was silent, Madame Xanadu was exhausted, she watched through her crystal ball what happened in Robinson Park. She prepared herself a hot beverage and sat down to consult her cards again. She cut the deck and started placing the cards, she felt a presence behind her.

"Stalking children now are we?" She asked without turning to face him.

"I give you my word, I have watched her from afar, but I am not the man in the hat she spoke of," the Phantom Stranger answered.

"You know what your word is worth to me, but I believe you," she kept placing card over card, "I suspect you have something to say," she looked at the cards in front of her.

"Your reading is not wrong," he said.

"So there's a way to avoid the prophecy?" She asked examining the cards and knowing she won't get a straight answer.

"No. You know that's impossible, remember Camelot, you refused to trust me then, I urge you to trust me this time, for her sake."

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"When the time comes and not a moment before, your prophecy must be fulfilled, it is what fate wants, and what history requires for the permanent destruction of the book, only then you may _try_ to intervene," before she could ask he added, "I will come find you."

"Hmm," Madame Xanadu shuffled the cards, then cut again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share your theories!!
> 
> I would love to know what you guys think!


End file.
